Remnant's Dawn of a New Age
by spearcell96
Summary: Humanity a species always moving forward even when things to seems their darkest, the will to fight and the will evolve is strongest in this race. Even with the threat of Grimm they still push forward never giving up but one must be carefully lest he be the maker of his own destruction. Rated M to be safe. AU
1. Chapter 1 First day of School

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY.

This will be a muit-cross over set in the magi-tech world of RWBY. AU clearly, Age groups of some characters will not be the same as their series.

* * *

Chapter 1 First day of school

Sasuke Uchiha, pride of the Uchiha Family, at a young age he was held as a prodigy said to be on pars with his brother in his younger. Much was expected of him, his dark hair has since been arranged into a prominent array of spikes, both directed towards and obscuring the left-half of his face, comprised from a pair of dark trousers and white t-shirt, worn under a short-sleeved jacket. This coat is emblazoned by two Uchiha red and white fan emblems, which run down the entire length of its front, with a further pair of stars depicted upon either shoulder. He wears this jacket open with its collar upturned, while multiple black bands encircle both of his lower forearms.

An Airships carried him through the sky's, sitting in the single viewing gallery, which ran approximately 12 feet across, and along the bottom of the hull with four semicircular windows, mounted at a downward oblique angle, on each side. The windows also have holographic projectors which showed a broadcasts, of the Vale News Network. Seated by the window Sasuke was as per usual for him brooding deep in his thoughts.

Many of the girls on board wondering what was going through his mind at the moment, surely he had to have thought a kin to the likes of thinking about his future, or maybe the connections we'll make at the hunting school he was going to, who might be his partner, who might be on his team. Or may just maybe he was thinking about who he might fall in love with. A few squealed hoping they'd be the luck.

However if they'd were to look into his head, they'd be surprise to find that none of them were even close, his eye were focus on the person standing a few feet away from him, or rather not standing? ( _Well I suppose he is doing a form of standing._ ) Sasuke thought bitterly as his left eye twitch as the teen walking on his hand for some reason.

Naruto Uzumaki everyone, or as Sasuke like to call him, the man responsible for nearly every headache he had in the past three years. Naruto was a rather tall young man for his age, standing at 6.3 with fair skin waist-length, spiky blond hair that he ties back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face and blue eyes. His trademark characteristic are the three whisker markings on his cheeks that were the poof of his Faunus nature,Naruto had a Gen-stone necklace around his neck, he wore a long-sleeved red coat with a black flame pattern around the hem under his cloak, he also wore a V-neck, sleeveless, shirt with fish netting underneath it along with black pants that had orange line running up the outside of it from top to bottom, and open toe boots that came to his knees.

"Na... ru... to... what are... you doing?" Sasuke asked slowly so as to forestall the headache, "Well, I heard if your kept busy then time will fly." Naruto said walking around on his hands.

"I think it working, that or the bloods rushing to my head and I'm about to pass out." Naruto mumble feeling a little dizzy, Sasuke take a deep breath and sigh, ( _My best friend and future partner at Beacon everyone._ ) Sasuke thought dryly.

"Naruto just sit down, we're almost there." Sasuke, flipping to his feet, Naruto moved over to the window and grinned at Beacon coming into view, "Finally, I can just tell these next four years are going to be a blast!" Naruto laugh, Sasuke sigh again before getting up and moving next to him to the window.

"A blast huh." Sasuke remarked looking at the incoming school, ( _Well, I suppose it might now be so bad to relax and enjoy these next four years._ ) Sasuke thought, his time at their old school, the Shining Leaf was fill with noting but him pushing himself. This was the first time he every thought of relaxing a bit, ( _Yes, no father going on about the family image, no Mito watchful eye over Naruto, we might as well kick back just a bit and enjoy our time here a._ ) Sasuke thought with a slight smirk as the Airship docking at the skyport.

* * *

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a much more common problem than people let on!" Jaune Arc said to a the young girl he was taking to Ruby Rose who was in enjoying the 'so far' high like of her day. Beacon Academy was an Academy located in the kingdom of Vale for training teams of Huntsmen and Huntresses to slay the various monsters that plague Remnant.

Ruby young students came to this school after being trained up at a lesser school, the entry age is normally 17, but somehow Ruby Rose at the age of 15 caught the Headmaster's eye allowing her to join a whole two years ahead of time!

Lucky enough she had her two year older sister Yang Xiao Long with her, but upon coming to this school Ruby was initially overwhelmed at the sight of many weapons owned by the other case your wondering Ruby despite being a girl is obsession with weapons and while she was happy with her scythe Crescent Rose, Ruby saw each weapon as being different from one another, like their owners, and seeing each one is like meeting a new person.

Just as they had they began heading to the front door Yang encouraging Ruby to make some new friends, mat up with her own friends and, and rushes inside the academy to hang out with them. This left her stunned and dizzy by Yang's exit, leading to a bad encounter with Weiss Schnee when Ruby falls on a trolley carrying luggage.

Angry by this Ruby was scolded by Weiss scolds for her carelessness, criticize for being too young to attend the academy and almost blowing them up as Ruby had knock over her dust. Sadly the latter did happen as while Weiss was yelling at her, she grabs a vial of red Dust and slams the case shut, causing plumes of blue and yellow Dust to come billowing out of it, waves the vial around 'in Ruby's face for less, a large amount of the Dust leaks out. Ruby breathes some in, sneezed, and blew up!

Luckly Ruby was save from more yelling by an unknown girl who quickly got the Schnee to back off. Ruby attempts to thank her for defending her, only to see her walk off too. Disappointed by how badly her first day is going, Ruby lays down on the ground to think for a moment. That was when she was help to her feet Jaune Arc.

A tall teenage boy of 6.1 with dark-blue eyes that are emphasized by his messy blonde hair. He wears a white diamond-shaped chestplate and white spaulders with rerebrace. Under the armor, he wears a black hoodie with detached reddish-orange sleeves and an image of the bunny rabbit Pumpkin Pete hidden underneath the chestplate. He also wears blue pants with a white patch on the left knee, as well as black sneakers with "left" and "right" written in black on the respective shoes' soles.

Jaune has elbow guards with cords strung through them and he wears black high tops. He has two belts crisscrossing his waist, both different shades of brown, with a pair of small pouches on them. Jaune wears brown wrist-length gloves with exposed fingertips and a small metal plate on the back.

"Look, I'm sorry! Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to mind." Ruby said laughing Jaune groan but he wasn't really mad, how could he be with this cute girl young, silver-eyed girl dressed in a black blouse, Ruby had a black waist cincher with red lacing and a skirt with red trimmings, completed by a red, hooded cloak. Her entire outfit is made up of various shades of red and black with black as the primary color on the main suit and red on the cloak. Even her shoulder-length hair is black with a red tint to it. Cross-shaped pins holding her cloak to her shirt. Around her waist is a belt which holds large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch. She has a rose emblem on her belt.

"Oh, yeah? What if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune said not about to let her get away with the insult, Ruby blush at that and pouted.

"Hey, that explosion was an accident!" Ruby cried blushing in embarrassment causing Jaune to chuckle at her childishness nature.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!" Jaune with a grin causing her to raise an eye brow.

"Do they?" Ruby ask in a skeptic tone, Jaune look away with a nervous look.

"They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind." Jaune said feeling a bit embarrassed he brought up his mom to a girl, Ruby giggles before a short, awkward silence falls. fall over them

"So... I got this thing!" Ruby said suddenly pulling out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground causing Jaune to jump a little in surprise.

"Whoa! Is that a scythe?" Jaune asked a bit uncomfortable at seeing the rather frighting looking weapon the girl held with ease

"Yep! It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!" Ruby stated

"A-wha...?" Jaune asked un undering standing her, she smile and cocks it.

"It's also a gun." Ruby answered.

"Oh. That's cool!" Jaune with an unease smile.

"So what've you got?" Ruby asked.

"Oh! I, uh... I got this sword!" Jaune said unsheathing a blade.

"Ooooohh!" Ruby said over looking the sharp blade.

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" Jaune said as he gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense by just touching the shield.

"So, what do they do?" Ruby asked as he began fumbling with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt.

"The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..." Jaune said in for he hope was a casual tone.

"But... wouldn't it weigh the same?" Ruby ask still smiling.

"Yeah, it does..." Jaune admitted dejectedly.

"Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it." Ruby giggling looking sheepish as she put her scythe away.

"Wait - you made that?!" Jaune said surprise in his voice.

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?" Ruby asked

"It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war." Jaune answer

"Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days." Ruby stated but

"Yeah, the classics..." Jaune sigh sheathing his sword now feeling self-conscious, ( _Nothing say emasculation like meeting a girl clearly younger then you enter a world framus school with a weapon bigger then your._ ) Jaune thought dryly feeling more then a little bit humiliated, even more so given how he got into Beacon.

"So why'd you help me out back there? In the courtyard?" Ruby ask as they began moving on again with Jaune walking alongside her, "Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'" Jaune answer, Ruby smiled at the she was really starting to like Jaune but then notice something and began looking around

"Hey, where are we going?" Ruby asked

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you." both stop moving and look at one another.

"Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?" Jaune asked Ruby who just stood where she was way blinking at him.

"Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?" Jaune he ask causing her to laugh.

"That's a 'no'." Ruby.

* * *

"Sasuke... you can go fuck yourself." Naruto mutter standing in Beacon Academy's main hall, where all of the other new students are waiting, however not a minute of getting off the ship Sasuke race off to who knows where to do who know what... okay so Naruto might not have known where he was but Naruto did actually know what he was doing. It was one of the perks to being Sasuke's best friend, Naruto knew certain things even Sasuke dad didn't know about him.

Having said that, it wouldn't have hurt Sasuke to give him a simply 'hey bro, I need to check on something,' or even a 'hey I'll catch up later' but no, Sasuke was there one moment then vanish the next, leaving Naruto clueless as to where he was.

"All man, I hope I don't get lost again." a voice next to him said, looking to the Naruto saw a teen about his age walking.

"Hey man, sorry to ask this but do you where the dining hall is?" Jaune asked, after he and Ruby found their way to the main hall she had to run off to her sister.

"Yeah, I pass it on my way here, I was going there after the speech, you can tag along if want." Naruto said getting a thankful groan from him.

"Thanks, I will. Oh the name is Jaune Arc." he said holding his hand out, to which Naruto shake.

"Sure, my is Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto replied, just then the attention is drawn to the stage, where the headmaster Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him.

Ozpin looks like a middle-aged man with tousled silver hair and thin brown eyes. and walking using a cane. He has a light complexion and sharp facial features. Interestingly, Ozpin has black eyebrows, suggesting that he may have had black hair when he was younger. He wears shaded glass spectacles and a small, purple, cross-shaped pin on the cowl around his neck. His outfit mainly consists of an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and green shirt. He also wears black trouser shoes and long, dark-green pants.

Next to him was a middle-aged woman that has very light-blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face. Her eyes are bright green and she wears thin ovular glasses. She has dangling teal earrings that match the hanging pendant on her collar. She wears a white long-sleeved, pleated top that has a wide keyhole neckline and gauntlet cuffs that flare in pleats at the wrist. Her lower body is covered by a black high-waisted pencil skirt with bronze buttons and black-brown stockings. She wears black boots with brown heels, and a cape that is purple inside and black on the outside. The cut of the cape is stylized to end in flames and arrows, with a row of diamond-shaped bronze beads on the back. Above this line of beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her personal symbol.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." Ozpin said bluntly as the students whisper among themselves.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin stated then take his leaves, Glynda steps up to talk next.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." Glynda said dryly.

"He seemed kind of... off." a blond girl said.

"It's almost like he wasn't even there." Ruby said standing next to her sister Yang Xiao Long, a teenage girl who wears a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs.

She wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object. The same burning heart crest appears on this banner, except golden in color. She wears black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back. Over the short shorts but under the belt is a white asymmetrical back skirt.

she wore an orange infinity scarf around her neck, brown knee-high platform boots, with orange socks. Her left leg also has a gray bandanna-like object wrapped around the top of her boot. She wears fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Her long blonde hair becomes lighter in color at the tips and flows in a loose and messy manner, with a few locks sticking out and a small cowlick on top of her head. She has a pale complexion and lilac eyes. She is taller then her sister and more endowed then Ruby who already sported a impressive bust for her age.

"So what now, want to get something to eat?" Ruby asked, Yang shrug her shoulders yes, as the two began walking off neither of them notice the green haired girl reaching out for them. her arm drop in depression and she let out a heavy sigh.

"I can't even say hi, at this rate I'll never any friends." she said sadly walking off, never seeing the pair of blue eyes lock on to her.

"Well that was, movation." Naruto mutter.

"Yeah for a Headmaster, he not really good at hyping his students up." Jaune said shaking his head, "Hey stop moving, I'm trying to look around here!" Naruto and Jaune both pause at that, slowly looking at their eyes widen at seeing a small skinny and scrawny, girl whose sking almost look gray.

"What they hell?" both gasp at having not seen her before and wonder when she even got on top of Jaune, she had cloud tattoos went everywhere on her right side of her body, wore very small purple shorts with a tiny black and purple string bikini top. her blue hair was long almost touching the ground and done up in two breads.

"Who are..." Jaune never got to finish as a golden armored cover reach out and pulled the girl off him, Naruto and Jaune were once again surprise to see another girl show up, who was the completely opposite of the first one. Unlike the the short 5.1 girl this armored covered red head was 6.9 towering over both Jaune and Naruto who weren't short themselves. She wore gold armor over a skin-tight deep purple body suit that hugged every single curve on her body with a red hair reaching her back and wore what look like a gold tiara.

"Jinx... what have a said about climbing on top of people." the red head said in stern tone as the blue haired girl pouted.

"Ahh come on red, you never let me have any fun!" Jinx whine causing the red head to sigh before turning to the two be welded teens.

"Greetings, I am Leona of Solari, I must apologize for my friends be conduct. You might have guess but she not all there in the head." Leona stated getting a grin from Jinx.

"Oh you know you love me anyway." Jinx cackle, "Yes, yes, not come along before you cause anymore trouble." Leona said throwing Jinx over her shoulder and walking off, leaving Naruto and Jaune speechless as to what just happen.

Later on, after the day had ended Naruto was in the main hall with all the other first years, he had mat back up with Sasuke who was ready to turn in for the night, both were sleeping by a window though Naruto was currently staring at the many girls who had change into their sleep ware with a slight drool.

"Ya know, that not going to help ya with the lady." Sasuke said smirking slight as he sat on his blue cot next Naruto's over looking his scroll.

"Come on man, we're surrounded by chicks in their pajamas... or less." Naruto said with his eye lock on the wiping the drool from his mouth, "Let go!" some yelled, causing the two to look ahead of them and sweat drop at seeing Jinx and Leona again. Leona had switch out from her armor to a pink nightie that came down to just her thighs, very long thighs that were strong enough to lock around Jinx waist and hold her in place as they laid down on their blankets.

"Not going to happen, until after the test tomorrow were I can pawn you off on someone else you still under my watch." Leona stated leaning arm as she read a book." Jinx growled pushing on Leonas legs, at this point she didn't care even if she push off her pajamas as long as she was free.

"Yeah right, ya ain't getting rid of me that ease." Jinx huff.

"But I swear you better let me go or I'll shoot you! I'll give you the count of- time's up!" The thin, blue-haired woman started swinging back and forth impatiently, still tied up and hanging from the ceiling. The hilarious situation made Leona giggle. If nothing else Jinx always made her laugh.

"Well they got an interesting friendship going." Naruto said with a chuckle as Sasuke smirk dryly.

"indeed, I do feel for the lady, having a troublesome friend to deal with." Sasuke said getting a growl from Naruto.

"What that suppose to mean ya bastard!?" Naruto roared.

"Hey guys sorry it take so long, I had a hard time finding a place to change." Jaune said walking up to them and cutting the argument off before it happen, both glared at one another before finally turning to Jaune. However the moment they caught site of him, the will to fight in vanish from their souls all together. Before them was a Jaune Arc wearing blue full-body pajamas with blue bunny slippers and a white bunny face on its chest. they blink several times, turn to one another, turn back to him then blink several more times. This cycle repeated it self for a full minute until Naruto finally spoke up and asked the question on his, Sasukes, and quite a few students mind they had spotted Jaune in his sleep ware. "Jaune... what the hell are you wearing?"

* * *

Morning had come, Yang yawn and stretch out though was still a bit sleepy she sat up to rub her eyes, "WHAT THE FUCK! WHO THE HELL DID THIS!" someone shouted awaking up nearly everyone in the hall and startling Yang who turn to the one that yell and nearly burst out laughing as she saw he wet himself!

"Hey wait a minute! This isn't what it look like!" he cried covering himself, "GAH! WHAT THE FUCK!" "OH COME ON! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" "REALLY! IS THIS SOMEONE IDEA OF A JOKE! WELL IT AIN'T FUNNY!" howls of outrage ring out at as many boys wake only to find they wet themselves. Leona groan as she wake up to the site then turn to glare at a grinning, cackling Jinx.

"Oh this is just too good!" Jinx said laughing so hard she was out of breath, that is until she caught sight of Leona, "Hey don't look at me, I still can't get out of this dead lock of your!" Jinx said, as to prove her point she tried once more to break Leona grip but to hope, ( _How does she keep it this strong even while she sleep._ ) Jinx groan but went back to smirking.

"But man, this is awesome! I'd love to meet the person who pulled this off!" Jinx chuckle causing heart to drop, ( _Oh dear Monty, Please don't partner her up with someone just like her._ ) Leona almost cried at that incoming nightmare. not far from the two Sasuke look on at the event before him with his left eye twitching.

"There only one person i know who could pull this off." Sasuke mutter turning to a grinning Naruto, "That went even better then I thought." Naruto commented at seeing the small cup of water he had place their hands in did the job. Sasuke look at his friend and sigh. "This is going to be a long day."

* * *

Later on in the Locker room Fu Sebun, a petite, androgynous, tan-skinned teen stood looking at the mirror in her locker, she had an orange clip in her short, spiky mint green hair that matched her eye colour, which was also orange. Her outfit consisted of a short sleeveless white midriff shirt with fishnet armour underneath, long white armlets, and fishnet shorts with a short white apron skirt over it.

"Okay come on Fu get it together, your free now. And your at Beacon, a place where your combat skills can be put to use. You won't get a better chance to make some friends then this!" Fu stated trying to pump herself up. Taking a deep breath she closed her locker then take on a look of determination.

"All right, lets do this!" Fu shouted turning around only to gasp and fall on her butt at seeing a girl standing right behind her,"Ow! That hurt." Fu mutter then look up at the girl before her. A short,skinny, pale-skinned, blue-eyed girl, with black hair in uneven twintails; the right lock of her hair is shorter than her left. She bears two scars on her midriff. Her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a black jacket. The jacket has a white stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a white star design on the front (left side) and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots.

"Can I help you?" Fu asked as they girl just kept staring down at her unnervingly, she finally offer her hand to Fu who was a little freak out by the girls expressionless face.

"No I'm good." who standing up on her own, looking down at the girl whow as a good deal shorter then her F slowly back away, "Well it was not meeting you, bye." Fu said waying away but still felt a chill run down her back at knowing the girl was still starong at her.

Heading to the door Fu wake pass Lie Ren 'who wasn't one of the victims of the water prank' Lie Ren had wake to the site of his best friend Nora standing over him like always. Ren though not much of a morning person is a mellow who enjoys peace and quiet. Oddly enough he choose to sleep in his normal clothing, a dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat that is red on the inside, with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs. The trimming goes down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He wears a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes.

As his long-time friend, Nora Valkyrie began talking about how excited she is for the Beacon Academy Initiation he started his morning ritual listening to her while brushing his teeth, eating his pancake breakfast, packing up his sleeping bag and retrieving StormFlower from his locker. In the locker room, Nora expresses hope that the two of them will be on the same team and attempts to formulate a plan to make sure that they will.

"I know! We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! ( _gasps_ ) A _secret_ signal so we can find each other in the forest! Can you imitate a sloth?" Nora asked as the two are readying themselves in the locker room, Ren loading StormFlower and Nora still talking.

"Nora?" Ren said finally replying, "Yes, Ren?" Nora asked as Ren sheath his weapons in his sleeves, "I don't think sloths make a lot of noise." he stated , Nora pause to thinks about this for a moment but then brighten right back up.

"That's why it's perfect! No one will suspect we're working together!" Ren smiling and shutting his locker simply shake his head, he was use this, beside Nora amuse him more then anything else. "Come on Nora, let's go."

"Well not together-together..." she said with a giggle as Ren heads out while a skipping Nora follows, on another side of the locker room Weiss Schnee stood ready dressed for combat, she wore pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly colored thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

Weiss wears an apple-shaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long white hair is pulled back in an off-center ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion and ice blue eyes. She also bears a crooked scar down her left eye. Weiss also wears a small bag on the back of her dress.

"So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!" Weiss asked the red haired girl name Pyrrha, Nikos who just finish readying herself for combat as well. She wore her red hair in a waist-length ponytail, curled slightly into a loose ringlet, and had vivid green eyes. She also wore light-green eyeshadow around the far upper corners of her eyes. She is tall and quite muscular.

Her top consisted of two layers. The top layer was a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns,metal armor that is stiff enough to, maintain its shape without support. It had small, round embroidery on the sides, with heavy stitching. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha wore an elastic, black, A-line miniskirt and brown opera-length gloves on both arms. She wore a red ankle-length drapery that appeared to be wrapped around her skirt.

There was a small circular bronze plate by her right hip opposite two pouches with both connected to a belt. The plate bears her "shield and spear" emblem. She wore a bronze circlet headpiece that could be seen above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hang from her circlet on thin chains. She also sported a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. Even when dressed in her school uniform, Pyrrha continued to wear her headpiece.

She had elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also donned a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, which appears to be able to connect and disconnect from her shield easily. Her high-heeled boots are brown with bronze trim, matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up to mid-calf.

"Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." Pyrrha replied geared up.

"Well... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together." Weiss offer, Pyrrha thought about it for a moment then nodded.

"Well, that sounds grand!" Pyrrha replied leading Weiss to smile, "Great!" she said then turn away cause the The background disappears into a thundercloud as Weiss adopts a scheming pose and manic smile in her head, ( _This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!_ ) she thought with a almost diabolical grin.

"You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Jaune said coming between them and interrupting Weiss' evil train of thought.

"You again?" Weiss cried irritated as Pyrrha hurriedly letting herself be seen, as Jaune began trying to woo the girls, in the lockers across from them Sasuke stood over Naruto as he put his open toed boots on.

"So I take it your ready for the test." Sasue watching the blond buckle his boots, "Yep, gonna pass this with breezes." Naruto grinned.

"Good, I was told by my father that students that pass are pair in teams of two. once the test began I want you to find me as quick as possible." Sasuke said, he knew that someone with Naruto tracking abilities would be able to do such with ease. Naruto blink several times then look up at Sasuke.

"Eh? I was kind of hoping team up with someone new, ya know." Naruto replied getting a slight glare from Sasuke, "Pointless, we have the best teamwork from our time at the Shining Leaf." Sasuke stated.

"Our best and smartest option is to team up here as well." Sasuke told him, Naruto thought for a moment then shrug his shoulders, "I guess, fine have it your way." Naruto finishing putting on his boots then stood up and open his locker. Sasuke smirk on the inside, putting aside his poor grads and just as poor study habits, Naruto had many useful abilities that were hard to find. If there one thing his father taught him it was to keep track of useful resources and that just what Naruto was. One big lump of human resources. Bring out a case Naruto open it to show two large guns inside. One black the other white.

"Tartarus and Olympus." Sasuke said looking at the powerful weapons, Tartarus was the black one with a unique design as it doesn't have a pistol slide due to the entire upper assembly being the slide. Tartarus has its silver ejector port on the left side and was cable of holding up to 15 rounds in one clip.

It white brother Olympus was very much the same with the only different being that the barrel or specified on the slide is 10 inches long rather then the 8 of Tartarus and finished with titanium nitrite which gives it a characteristic gold color.

"What level of rounds will you be using?" Sasuke asked as Naruto put the guns in the hosters behind his back and added three extra ammo magazines.

"Med-level rounds should do for this test." Naruto grinned "Don't want to risk accidentally blowing someone-" 'THUMP' "-up... that didn't sound good." Naruto said as he and Sasuke peak their heads out to see Jaune hanging from the wall of a locker. Both raise an eye at this, Sasuke turn to the left and was surprise to Weiss of all people there.

"Weiss Schnee, so you've made it to Beacon as well." Sasuke stated, Weiss gasp at seeing the raven haired teen from her old class.

"Sasuke Uchiha! your in Beacon too!? I mean of course you'd be in Beacon with your skills." Weiss said in glee at seeing him, "Indeed, I see your own skills have gotten you here as well. Not bad." Sasuke said causing her to blush, ( _This is... this is perfect!_ ) Weiss thought, she knew if she not only team up with Pyrrha but also got Sasuke to join her, her team with be unstoppable.

"Same to you, in fact as former classmates I think we should... wait is that Naruto Uzumaki!? Here! At Beacon!? Weiss gasped at seeing the drop last of her last kneeling beside Jaune and poking at Pyrrha's weapon. Hearing his name called Naruto turn to Weiss and blink in surprise at seeing the snow white haired girl.

"Ah, it the class rep, long time no see." Naruto said with a wave getting a growl from Weiss "How many times have I told you not to call me that!?" Weiss snapped.

"From the day we first mat, I'd say 675 time. give or take a few that I didn't count when we started this routine." Naruto replied grinning as she went red in the face. Before she could count his statedment an announcement plays on the intercom system.

' _Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately._ ' Glynda voice ring out causing Weiss to huff, glad for a reason to get away from Naruto.

"Finally, Sasuke, Pyrrha, let go." Weiss said passing Jaune as he hangs from the wall of a locker on her way out. Pyrrha follows her, grabbing her spear and dropping Jaune to the ground. Sasuke look at the girl giving him order but then sigh and followed.

"Ya know, everytime she enter the room I think the temperature drops." Naruto chuckle standing up as Jaune is dismayed that his confident act didn't work.

"It was nice meeting you!" Pyrrha said as they left with Jaune slumping against the locker, "Likewise..." he mutter as Ruby and Yang walk up to him

"Having some trouble there, lady-killer? Yang ask when she and her sister reach him.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence! Where did I go wrong?" Jaunea sigh accepting Ruby's offered hand and uses her to lift himself back up.

"Well Snow Angel probably wasn't the best start." Yang answered.

"I could have told him that but sometime it better to figure things out on your own." Naruto added getting a groan from Jaune R"Come on, Jaune, let's go." Ruby said leading Jaune out of the locker room by supporting him and his damaged self-esteem. Naruto and Yang merely watch the two walk off before Naruto turn to Yang.

"So... your hot, what your name?" Naruto asked with a large grin getting a smirk from Yang, ( _Oh this is going to be fun._ ) she thought

* * *

Beacon Cliff, a large cliff overlooking a forest, where several students are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet. One of these tiles held Fu Sebun who almost felt like crying at this point, turning to her left she spotted the said same blue eyed girl still staring at her.

"I finally get to Beacon and rather then making some friends I get this clearly yandere girl who won't stop looking at me? That so not fair!" Fu whispered sobbing as Ozpin spoke.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin said.

"Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today." Glynda began.

"What? Ohhh..." Ruby.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well." Ozpin said catching Naruto's and Sasuke attention, ( _So we get to pick our teammates, that makes things easier._ ) Naruto thought, Ruby while groan.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ozpin added, Ruby give off a shocked expression as her world cracking like glass and falling apart, "Whaaaat?!" Ruby cried as Sasuke frown, ( _So even if Naruto can find me, it won't do us any good if he run into someone else first._ ) Sasuke thought bitterly.

"See? I told you-!" Nora said to Ren who merely chuckle at the girl.

Ozpin: You will be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?

"Yeah, um, sir?" Jaune said raising his hand.

"Sounds like my kind of party, you ready to have some fun Sasuke?" Naruto said with a Savage grin that Sasuke return with a dark smirk of his own.

"After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die." Ozpin warned, Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

"As long as it fill with death and ruins then sure... let have some fun." Sasuke replied chuckling dark causing Naruto and several other student to sweat drop in fear.

"Well that got dark really fucking fast, what the hell man!?" Naruto shouted.

"Language! How many time do I got to tell you to what's your freaking language!" Weiss shouted.

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ozpin said causing everyone to take a striking a pose on their tile. Nora crouches low, Ren wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body, Naruto take a stands as if he was ready for a race and Jaune is still raising his hand.

"Ah, I forgot the class rep was still here. My bad." Naruto grinned getting a tick mark from Weiss.

"Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question." Jaune said missing Sasuke get launch off from the tile rising up into a springboard, rocketing Sasuke into the air and over the forest, as the platforms activate down the line.

"How many time how told you not to call me that!?" Weiss growled as Fu was launch next.

"So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?" Jaune asked.

"676, do ya think we can reach 700 by the end of the test?" Naruto replid as Ren, Nora, the blue eyes girl were sent off next.

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin said though he was more interested in the interaction between Naruto and Weiss.

"Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?" Jaune asked missing more students being thrown into the sky.

"Uzumaki... I swear, if you keep this up I'm going to take my Myrtenaster and shove so far down your esophagus, you'll be-" Weiss didn't finish as she was launch next.

"Awww, I wanted to hearing finshhhhh- WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO HOOO HOOO!" Naruto cheer as he was sent flying.

"I don't believe that boy playing with a full deck up stair." Glynda commented.

"No, no he is not." Ozpin agreed then turn to Jaune.

"And no. You will be using your own landing strategy." Ozpin said getting a groan from Jaune

"Uh-huh... Yeah." Jaune said, at her turn, Yang winks at her younger sister, puts on a pair of aviators, and flies off with a. "WOOOOOO-HOOOOOOOOO!" Ruby ready herself knowing she was next.

"So, what exactly is a landing strategy..." Jaune asked causing Ruby to look at him, ( _Has he really not notice every getting rocketed off._ ) Ruby thought with a raise eye brow, she then shrug with a excited cried Ruby was sent flying.

"Mister Arc, where are the rest of your fellow classmates?" Ozpin asked, look confuse then turn to point out they were right next to him only to see he as the only one left, with the tiles push up and spotting the students sailing off into the forest every thing clicked.

"Ohhhh, wait wait wait waittttt WWWHHHHYYYYYYY!"Jaune cried as he was sent flying at last.

"Best reaction we've had in years." Glynda said as she and Ozpin watch Jaune get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink. "Indeed."

* * *

Down below a black bird is flying slowly and magnificently, feeling the freedom of the sky, it believe noting was better then this,right up to the moment it gives a final shriek and Ruby crashes through it in a burst of feathers as she plummets downward.

"Birdie, no!" Ruby cried while firing off a few rounds from Crescent Rose to slow her down, then turns the weapon into its scythe form to catch the branch of a tree in her blade and fall downward at a slower pace.

Weiss, armed with Myrtenaster, summons a white snowflake circle under her and leaps off of it to the forest below.

Ren descends and spins in the air, eventually using StormFlower's blades to spiral around the trunk of a large tree and hit the ground, brushing off his clothes before looking up to see Yang having the time of her life.

Woo-hoo! Yeah! Alley-oop! Yang laugh soaring right over the treetops, is using her gauntlets and its fiery force to push her through the air further and further north, spinning and laughing with each blast, even when she crashes through the leaves of a tree and leaps off two trunks to tumble to the ground.

"Nailed it!" Yang grinned runing off, Pyrrha, her using her weapon in sword form and armed with a shield, crashes through several trees and rolls on a branch, immediately shifting her blade into a rifle and looking through the scope at Jaune as he continues to scream and fall helplessly. Pyrrha coolly transforms her weapon again to its spear form, takes a moment to evaluate her throw, and rockets the javelin deep into the forest until a "THUNK!" is heard.

"Thank you!" Jaune yell from a distance while Pyrrha wave 'I'm sorry' to him, FU activing the bracelet so on her wrist and ankle causing a powerful gust of wind to blow around her and slowlying her fall and allowed her to land safely on her knees.

"Great now I just got to find a partner before I run into the creepy little-GAH!" fu cried as she look to see the same girl from before staring down at her, "Oh come on!"

Else where Naruto heading for the ground push as much Aura into his arm and reared it back, moment before he made contact Naruto shot his fist forward causing a power 'BOOOM' happen! shooting dust everyone as a large whole was made and Naruto flip into the air from the shock wave landing on his feet.

"Not bad, I'd give it a 7/10." Naruto chuckle to himself and began dusting himself off.

"Well I'd better find Sasuke." Naruto said clapping his hands together, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naruto pause when he'd heard an excited shout of cackling that one would think they'd hear from a witch coming from behind him. Looking back, he saw a girl falling out of the sky holding a massive hammer. Said girl's hammer, when she'd gotten near the ground, fired a large canister which had exploded and allowed her to use the shockwave to land safely.

"What the hell?" Naruto mutter, after the girl had pat herself off, he got a good look at the stranger. she was a good bit shorter then Naruto, this girl had a small but strong build, not unlike that of Yang. One could see the muscle on her, as you could with Yang. She worse a pink and white outfit, with a heart shaped opening around her bosom. Though not quite as large as Yang's, it was clear she wasn't lacking in that in that department. And her hair, was a nice orange. Having taken in the features of this new girl, she immediately spotted Naruto, appeared in front of him, then began to assault Naruto with questions.

"Hi am Nora, what your name?" she asked.

"Um Naruto." Naruto replied backing away from how close she was.

"Naruto huh, that a weird name, wow you have really nice hair!" Nora exclaimed and Naruto was startled to see her behind him playing with his hair.

"You should let me work on it sometimes." Nora said causing a chill to run up Naruto's back at the thought of her doing anything to his hair.

"Hey did you make this hole, it pretty deep! People could live in here!" Nora said, Naruto turn to the front of hi to see her look down the whole then turn to his back and saw her outline remaining.

"What the hell?" Naruto gasp.

"But it might be to dirty for that, oh I know! If we got some cleaning supplies I think we could fix! My friend Ren should have plenty." Nora said still with that same grin on her face, Naruto then jump slightly at seeing her appear in front of him again faster then he could react. "That remain me, have you seen guy around here wearing all green." Naruto blink several's times still trying to keep up with the girl the utter the only word he could think of. "HUH!?"

* * *

To Be Continue.


	2. Chapter 2 Test time and making friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

This will be a muit-cross over set in the magi-tech world of RWBY. AU clearly, Age groups of some characters will not be the same as their series.

* * *

 **Chapter 2 Test time and making friends**

Racing through the woods was a young Ruby Rose who was currently going down the list of people she knew that could be her partner which were at the moment, Jaune, her sister Yang, Blake, and ( _Weiss?_ ) she gasp coming to a complete stop when she saw the white hair Schnee who seem to be looking around but turn just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

"Wait! Where are you going?!" Ruby called out following her slightly but stop and kick at the ground dejectedly ( _We're supposed to be teammates..._ ) she thought sadly.

"There is no way I'm going to be partner with someone like her," Weiss mutter as struggled through the forest, giving an occasional grunt or "Ow! I mean beside Naruto 'who is forever number one on my hate list' there is no one else I'd rather not be pair with." Weiss said to herself as she pushes plants out of her way, brushing herself off and sighs in relief until she heard a voice above her.

"Come on, come on! Stupid...!" Jaune grunted apparently struggling to free himself but stop when he notice Weiss looking at him hanging a few feet in the air by the spear embedded in his hood and the tree behind him. Jaune for the moment gives up trying to pull it out, and, gave an embarrassed wave.

"I stand corrected." Weiss simply said looking at Jaune before turning around heading back in the direction she came from while Jaune groans in dejection, as she passes Ruby she grab the girl by her red hood and began pulling her alone.

"By no means does this make us friends." Ruby didn't seem to hear this as she was overjoyed even as she was dragged away into the bushes, "You came back!" Ruby cried pumping her fist into the air as Jaune watch the scene and waving his arms. "

"Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!" Call out but they were already gone but then he heard foot steps. "Do you... have any spots left on your team?" Jaune huff crossing his arms "Very funny..." he mutter feeling like he couldn't get anymore embarrassed, never the less, he eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns. "Here, let me get you down from there."

* * *

"Well now this is an interesting turn of events." Sasuke said looking around at the nine Ursa around him, black fur and bony spikes on their backs and arms, as well as white, bone-like masks with red detailing marking masking all the frighting yet Sasuke sigh at the beast. His landing had been ease enough, using Kusanagi Sasuke cut through several trees to slow his fall before kicking off of a tree truck and landing on top of a well built tree. However the moment he jump to ground level Sasuke found himself being surrounded but lots of glowing red eyes coming from the forest before a crowd of Ursa's jump out all around him.

"Oh well, a little morning exercise never hurt, plus..." Sasuke mutter reaching for the sword on his back that was in a four and half steel box like sheath, to pull out a stander looking sword with a gold guard and white hilt that had red wrapping around it. "I'm sure your just itching to finally let loose, Sayafushi."

The smile on Sasuke's face was unsettling and if the Grimm were a few years older they would have maybe attack with a little more caution but this was not the case and the first Ursa charge at Sasuke with a giant swing at him, he easily side step to the right of the bear like claws and swan the katana with an almost lazy like movement cutting the head off with ease!

"It just as he said..." Sasuke muse as two more Ursa's that were enraged by their comrades death charge at him, Sasuke dash at the Grimm ducking under a hay maker of the first and zip lining around the next putting him in back of them as the two Grimm stop moving.

"Without even putting force behind my slashes Sayafushi cuts effortlessly." and just like that the two Grimm behind him top half of their body's fell off from the waist down leaving the rest of the pack stun that the two die with out them even seeing how.

"I'll have to give that craze Rocker my thanks one of these days, even if the weapon he gave is while the most sharp sword known to man is also a failure." Sasuke said to himself 'GRRRRRRRRRRR' Sasuke raise an eye brow at the loud roar. "Hmmmm?" three visibly larger Ursai came out from behind the Grimm pack, like its smaller counterpart, it has bony spines and a skull mask with Grimm markings, but also possesses many bony plates on its back and limbs and look to be about two or three feet bigger.

"Khahahaha! Ursa Majors! Now that what I'm talking about!" Sasuke was shock when a flash of blue crash landed down in front of him holding what look like a rocket launcher in the shape of a shark next to her face!

"Blow them away! Bonefish!" the blue hair pony tail girl name Jinx cackle, 'FBAM' 'FBAM' 'FBAM' three ball of light blasted out of the open metal jagged jaw of Bonefish slamming into the head's of the Grimm! Sasuke eye's widen in genuine surprise when the head of the Ursa Majors were vaporized on the spot!

"I've never seen someone destroy anything with such ease to the point that nothings left, not even Naruto's Tartarus is not cable of vaporization!" Sasuke mutter gaining the girls attention.

"Hm, tch I was hoping to find Red but I end up running into this Emo, who that hell are you anyway?" she ask with a bore look while Sasuke frown at realizing he just made eye contact with this girl, ( _So much for the plan._ ) Sasuke thought with a annoyed expression that he was now partner with someone he didn't even know, even if he hadn't met Naruto first, would have been fine if he ran into at least Weiss.

"Sasuke Uchiha." he answer seeing no point in being down that he didn't get the partner he wanted, at least he wasn't with some helpless fangirl, he been slightly worry about running into. "And you are?"

"Name Jinx, and Jinx stands for... Jinx! Durr!" she said with a careless shrug 'BAM' before swinging Bonefish into the chest of a Ursa that tried to attack her from behind. Sasuke left eye brow shot up when the force of Bonefish slamming into the Ursa sent it flying several feet away from the girl, she was stronger then her small frame let on it seems.

"Now where was I? Oh, right, wreaking havoc!" and just like that her face take on a psychotic expression as she take hold of the zap gun at her waist and race to the Grimm in psychotic glee. "This girl has more then a few screws." Sasuke mumble ready Sayafushi and rushing after his partner to be.

* * *

Wandering alone in the forest was a teen dress in dark green, diagonally-buttoned, long-sleeved tailcoat with black and gold trimming and pink cuffs the trimming going down the right side of his torso and forms a black collar. He was also wearing a black, long-sleeved shirt beneath the suit, and light-tan pants with black shoes. His name was Lie Ren and at the moment he was casually walking through the dangerous forest enjoying him alone time and waiting for his friend Nora to find him as he sure she would.

Ren suddenly stops and narrows his eyes knowing he was being watch, looking around him a huge black serpent like Grimm arose from the grass and quickly surrounded him with its large, hissing body. Ren take a deep breath then adopted a sighting stance as the snake coils together in front of him and attacks with its long fangs but acting fast Ren leaps out of the way of the the snake's mouth letting it hit the ground and instantly coming up again to hit a jumping Ren back with its snout causing Ren to land in a crouch when the serpent encircles him again, flicking his wrists the Storm Flowers came to his hands before jumping up and firing at the serpent but his bullets bonces off it for the hide.

As he drop as Ren kicks the snake's snout and slashes at its head with the blades of Storm Flowers before landing on the ground only to see the Grimm was still unharmed, ( _Well this is going swimmingly._ ) he though dryly as the snake flows around Ren and tries to bite him again, but he flips over it then kick it so hard it head smash into the ground and then drives his weapons into its head! However before he could move to finish it off he sense another serpent's and was force to leap into the air when a white color serpent tried to strike him from behind.

"Just great..." Ren mutter looking at the two serpents and realize they were in fact connected together at the middle of their body's, Ren pause for a moment and waited until the white head as it launches itself at him, dodging it by jumping into the air and landing just in time to see the head slither towards him. As it gets closer, he runs at it and leaps onto the black head, sliding over its body and blasting the other head with round after around from his Storm Flower but none did any damage... and he was unprepared for the white half to hit him with its head, knocking him off their body and causing Ren to he drops his weapons, and leaving him to merely raise his arms and distantly cry "No!" to the mouth of the black head! 'FFFSSSSSSMMMMMMMMM' LIGHT! Blindingly bright yellow light shot out of the sky and shower down on the serpent Grimm like a ray of destruction!

"SSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHH!" the black half of the King Taijitu hiss in agony as it body was bombarded by the shining energy blast until it head and a good part of it body was incinerated leaving nothing left! Ren and the white half of the King Taijitu were both stun at what had happen, however Ren recover faster and at race at the still stun Grimm and leap into the air before rotating his left arm to deliver a final blow that drives his left hand into its skull, which ripples, expands, and blows apart in a white mess as its now completely headless body crash into the ground!

"Finally!" Ren groan taking a deep breath and pick up his Storm Flowers that he manage to land right in front of then turn around to began searching for that one who help him just now, he didn't have long to look as standing on top of a tree was a beautiful armor red hair warrior looking down at him. "Well now, Nora not finding me first... I didn't see that coming."

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch walks towards the cliff side where Ozpin was, holding her own tablet she smile at the last pairing forming, Leona, the Radiant Dawn as she was called by those of the Solari and Lie Ren, a bright and promising Hunter to be. That they would form a great team was something Glynda was sure, (Fa _r more then those other two._ ) Glynda thought with a sour note. Sasuke Uchiha, a prodigy who was the top of his class and from the famous Uchiha family and... Jinx. A uncontrollable train wreck that Ozpin take in from Zaun a little over a year ago, a city in the kingdom of Vacuo. Or rather she was born in Vacuo, Ozpin had simply found her in a prison cell in Piltover, a city in the Kingdom of Mistral.

"Sometimes I can't help but wonder what that man is thinking." Glynda mumble to herself, Jinx had been imprison for destroying several city blocks worth of buildings and putting hundreds of lives in danger just for the sheer fun of it, in Glynda's opinion the girl needed to be place in asylum for several year while taking multiple counseling classes before being allowed anywhere near normal people again.

"Oh well if it isn't the beautiful lass, Goodwitch." Glynda look up at the burly voice and a frown made it way clear on her voice.

"Pro. Graves, I thought your mission with the Maid would have taken longer." Glynda spoke at seeing the gunslinger standing next to Ozpin, Jinx she was warily of but this man she just out right didn't trust.

"HA! Nothing but pups to young to even know the first thing about fighting." a large well built man stood next to Ozpin, easily at 6.5 with black hair that came down to his neck, an unkempt beard and mustache wearing black slacks, a white bottom up, a red vest, and a long gray coat and a beret of a darker sat on his head.

"We ended the Grimm attack in less then three days and would have been back sooner but that damn Maid wanted to stay behind a little longer to help with the reconstruction." Graves mutter and Glynda smirk dryly.

"Yes, I suppose being partner with someone who has value's and moral's must be a pain for you." Glynda spoke in a dull tone and Graves just chuckle.

"Your words wound me lass, can't you learn to be even a little bit nice to me?" Graves ask with a grin but Glynda look unamuse.

"If you two are done flirting, maybe you can tell me how the students are doing?" Ozpin broke in getting a cold glare from Glynda and a big grin from Graves.

"And People say my sense of humor is poor, fine. The last pair has been formed, Sir." Glynda said taping the screen of her tablet to show Leona and Lie Ren.

"Lie Ren and Leona will make a fine team but I can't say the same for Miss Nikos and Mr. Arc, I don't care what his transcripts say. That Jaune fellow is not ready for this level of combat." Glynda stated.

"Mmmm..." was Ozpin's only replied.

"Heh don't be so sure, that boy just might surprise you." Graves commented and Glynda sigh.

"Maybe but I doubted, Miss Nikos is probably better off than Mister Uchiha though." she said as the video feed changes to Sasuke and Jinx trek through the woods.

"Poor boy... I can't possibly imagine those two getting along."but I guess we'll find out soon enough. At their current pace, they should reach the temple soon." she said deactivating the tablet and turning back to Ozpin.

"Speaking of which, what did you use as relics this year? "Professor Ozpin?" silence, Ozpin doesn't answer, watching his own tablet with a contemplating interest as it shows the footage of one Uzumaki Naruto currently looking around frantically for his partner. He hadn't a clue as to what just happen one point the girl was walking right beside him the next he hears her say something about Grimm and riding then vanish when he turn next to her.

"I swear this chick as hard to keep track of as my sister, and given her abilities that saying some- "YAHHOOOOOO!" -thing!?" Naruto pause at hearing Nora's voice, 'GRRRRRRRRRRR' just when a very large Grimm came rushing out into the clearing where he was at. It was mounted and being ridden by none other then his missing partner Nora, who was holding onto one of it's spike on the left shoulder while being swung around like a flail.

"Yo check this out! This is like the best ride ever!" Nora cried having the time of her life at the moment while Naruto just look on stun, ( _Grimm, ride, so that what she meant._ ) Naruto thought now enlighten about their early conversation. Naruto had two life changing realization at that moment, one: he needed to start carrying a leash on him for now own, and two: he was partner with a nut job.

"Nora, as fun as that looks I need you to get off the Ursa so we can get a move on to the temple." Naruto said slowing approaching the flailing about Grimm ready to just kill it and ring in his partner, his palm promptly met his face after seeing her ride off to god knows where, "Well that happen... guest I'm off then." Naruto mutter speeding off after his craze partner and the Grimm.

Else where after finally getting over who her partner was Fu had down down in the spot of the forest they were at and was currently looking at a small note pad the blue eyed girl was holding.

"So your name is Black Rock Shooter?" Fu ask with a sweat drop at the down right weird name, even with her limited knowledge of the outside world she knew people didn't have names like that. The girl nodded.

"Um, is it alright if I call you Rock? Black Rock Shooter is kind of long ya know." Fu ask, the blue eye girl raise an eye brow at the request but then slowly nodded.

"Great! So, uh, are you... mute?" Fu ask, she knew that some people just didn't like talking but it seem like this girl was incapable of speaking more then her just being the silent type. Black Rock Shooter nodded again, ( _Well that explains why she never said a word._ ) Fu thought happy that she wasn't being creepy just for the fun of it, it was also at this point that Fu take notice of the several scars around Rock's neck.

( _This girl... were her vocal cords damage? That would explain why she can't talk but what happen to her?_ ) Fu thought now feeling kind of bad about how she treated her before.

"I see, well um...?" Fu didn't know how to respond to that, regardless of how Rock creepy her out she still felt sorry for her but due to a lack of her social interaction in her life she was out of her field at the moment.

"Hot damn! We were looking for another pair and hit the jackpot!" a rather jovial cut in surprising the two girl, both look up above them to see two guys standing on tree branches. One was wearing a red long sleeve button up, black bowler hat with a gray feathers lie on top of his head, a black vest with black combat gloves that nearly came up to his elbow and black slacks and what look like dress shoes. Next to him kneeling down on the branch was a red hair teen with violent color eyes wearing a gray jacket with metal bands on the shoulders and black marking on the coat it self and long with see through marking on the arms.

"Lady's please to meet you." the one in the bowler hat said as Fu and Rock stood up and both males jump down to ground level, "Brandon Charbonneau, at your services." he said with a slight bow as the pair of girls watch then carefully.

"And my energetic partner here is Simin Megistus." Brandon said and Simin just gave them a cocky grin, Fu and Rock look at one another for a moment before turning back to the boys in front of them and Fu speaking with a huge smile on her face now.

"Nice to meet ya, my name is Fu Sebun." Fu replied suddenly in a much better mood as she wasn't one to pass up the chance to make new friends, she then felt her sleeve being pull and look down at Rock pointing at herself with a blank expression.

"Oh, sorry about that, my partner here is name Black Rock Shooter." Fu stated, Simin raise an eye brow at at the odd name and lack of speaking from Rock, Brandon however was quick to notice the scars on the girls body, though he was most eyeing the ones on her neck.

"... She Mute." it wasn't a question and Fu was surprise he caught on so quickly.

"What, for real!? How can you even tell?" Simin ask as he partner turn to him.

"Look closely, her neck been hack up, her vocal cords are likely ruin beyond repair." Brandon replied getting a frown from Fu who notice Rock actually cover up her neck and look a bit depress which was the first real emotion Fu had seen on the girl since meeting her in the locker room.

"Ya know, I might not know much in terms of social interaction but a little more care with your words wouldn't hurt." Fu told him frowning, Brandon quickly got the hint, ( _Sooth Brandon my boy, as if one being unable to talk wouldn't be a sore spot for a person._ ) Brandon thought inwardly cursing himself for his lack of tact.

"My apologies, my friend and I were just looking for a pair with a matching relic." Brandon said wanting to change the subject. "Huh?" was the only thing Fu could think of to said as Simin spoke up next.

"For this Initiation the students will be put into teams comprised of four students each, who are formed based on the two pairs that took the same relics, in our case it be great if you had this one." Simin then pull out a gold Rook causing Fu to blink at the chess piece, ( _So those are the relics._ ) Fu thought at bit surprise they were chess pieces but then sigh and look down now.

"Thanks for the intel but Rock and I haven't even made to the temple yet, so we don't even have a-" Fu was cut off when Rock 's fist appear right in front of her, Fu turn to the girl confuse before Rocks's thumb, index and middle finger pop open reveling a gold rook. Brandon upon seeing the relic was please they manage to find their matching teammates so soon, Simin had a big grin at being pair up with the lovely young lady's, and Fu... her eye was twitching at mile a minute.

"How- when did you even- THAT JUST BRING UP SO MANY QUESTIONS!"

* * *

Elsewhere Yang Xiao Long and Blake Belladonna step out from the forest into a clearing that reveals the circular stone temple, broken and decrepit but for the platforms around its inside, holding several black and gold objects.

"Think this is it?" Yang in response, Blake gives Yang an incredulous look and heads down the hill, Yang just smile slightly before following. They walk across the floor and observe the items on each pedestal, now shown to be familiar shapes.

"Chess pieces?" Blake mutter looking at a black king, confused as Yang notice a few of them were gone.

"Some of them are missing. Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang stated looking at each of them piece in wonder.

"Well, I guess we should pick one." Blake said looking at the pieces up and down, if they were going to pick one she prefer it be one that was symbolic to her and Yang's person, the King: in the game of chess the king is the most important piece, but also the weakest piece in the game until a later phase, the endgame. Although both their live were important to then Blake could not see either of them being the kind to just sit back and play the role of a ruler while others did the battling for them.

The Queen: the most powerful piece in the game of chess, able to move any number of squares vertically, horizontally or diagonally. Due to it power and the danger that comes with facing it, the Queen could often be used to threaten the opponent's to retreat, however there was a draw back to being a queen. Because of the value of a queen, it is sometimes used as bait to lure an opponent into a trap by a queen sacrifice. Blake was nobody's sacrifice! And neither was her partner.

"Hmmmm... How about a cute little pony?" Yang ask after studying the golden knight, then picks it up and shows it to Blake who smirk, The knight: It move is unusual among chess pieces. When it moves, it can move to a square that is two squares horizontally and one square vertically, or two squares vertically and one square horizontally. along with ability to 'jump over' other pieces means it tends to be at its most powerful in closed positions, The knight is well known for being one of the longest-surviving moves in chess. Blake could see herself and Yang as being knights.

"Sure." Blake agreed as they walk towards each other to the center of the temple floor, "That wasn't too hard!" Yang commented pocking the relic.

"Well, it's not like this place is very difficult to find." Blake stated as they share a smile, "AIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" a certain's teen scream was heard all the way from the temple, where Yang turns towards the direction of its source.

"Some girl is in trouble! Blake, did you hear that?" Yang gasp Blake doesn't answer, staring at something in the sky.

* * *

At certain cave entrance, a young red hair girl came rushes out right before the entrance of the cave was blow wide open through the hole, roaring and waving its grass-encrusted claws as Jaune hangs from the stinger, calling from help and continuing to scream and sobbing frantically.

"Help! Whoa-ah-ah-ah-ah! Why?! Pyrrha! He-e-e-elp! Pyrrha, this is not the relic! It's not! Jaune scream continues to cry as he was shaken around.

"Do something!" Pyrrha could only look on while wielding Miló in front of the creature, "Jaune! Whatever you do, don't let-" before she can even finish, the Grimm hurls its tail back and launches a still-screaming Jaune across the forest as she watches in dismay ( _... go._ ) she thought watching her partner fly off into the sky, turning back to the scorpion as it continues to snap its claws at her, she smiles embarrassingly before turning and rushing away in a burst of green leaves.

* * *

"Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang ask Blake who is still staring at something above them, while Yang is focused on the forest, the faint-but-growing-louder scream of "Heads uuuuuuuup!" is heard leading Yang to look up where Blake was pointing to see none other then Ruby falling from the sky!

"What the Hell!?" Yang gasp watching her sister coming closer and closer to the ground "AHHHHHHH!" until another scream intermix with her as none other Jaune slammed into Ruby in mid-air knocking both of them into a tree leaving Yang slack jawed at what just happen, ( _The fuck!?_ ) was the only thing she could think of at the moment.

"Oohhhh... What was that?" Ruby groan still in a dazed by the rough landing as evidenced by the cutesy Beowolves and stars circling her head, thankfully the dizziness passes when she shakes her head.

"Eh-hem!" Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her, "Hey, Ruby..." Jaune to the girl who raise an eye brow wondering how ended up here. Blake back on the ground, looking at the tree just look on in amazement at what just happen.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake ask as Yang just kept blinking where Ruby and Jaune landed "I..." she stated Before she can continue, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, tensing the two girl 'BAM' until a shoot noise was heard causing the Grimm, Blake, and Yang to look down at it, seeing a rather large hole in it's stomach, it groan then crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" Nora cried rolls off of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened "Awwww... It's broken." she whine dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as Naruto comes up behind her panting and leaning on the monster and holding Tartarus in hand.

"Nora, if you ever do that again... I will shoot you-dattebayo!" Naruto groan, he looks up again only to notices the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that Nora has run off again, and looks around frantically only to groan again when he spotted her at the temple.

"Oooohh..." Nora said now in the Temple and staring at a golden Queen relic, suddenly grabs it, then much to Blake's shock an animation of stars and her hammer symbol playing in the pink background appear behind her, ( _What the hell!_ ) Blake thought with her left eye twitching as Nora dances and sing with the chess piece.

"I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" "NORA!" Naruto roar appearing behind said girl slamming his fist on each side of her head and twists his knuckles over her temple.

"Your giving me as much of a headache as my sister does! Double skull crusher!" Naruto roar rubbing her head as hard as he could but rather then be painful Nora actually started giggling.

"Hahahaha! Stop it! Your tickling me! Hahah!" she giggle causing Naruto to sweat drop, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?" Blake ask bring his attention to her, Naruto look up at the girl he peg as a Faunus from the get go.

"Yes, yes she did, and I just spent the better part of an hour chasing after her." Naruto replied dryly, Blake sweat at him not bothering to let up his attack on her temple and was a little scare off by Nora's insane giggling.

"By the way, what up with the chess piece?" Naruto ask he spotting the pieces on the pedestal, "Their... the relics." Blake said slowly, Naruto raise an eye brow then stop grinding Nora's head in as said person turn around and grinned placing the queen back on top of her head.

"Oh, well at least we found it-dattebayo." Naruto mutter snitching the queen off and putting in his coat sleeve, as Yang just look at the odd pair stun, "I... They... I don't even know what to say about these two, they are in fucking sane?" Yang mumble not sure about the pair, once more a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha Nikos comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running. "Jaune!" "Pyrrha!" they called seeing each other.

Standing up, Ruby quick looked at the monster below "Whoa!" she gasped and starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll, "Ruby!" Jaune whine not wanting her to leave him there. "Ruby!" Yang called as Ruby stoods up, back on the ground, "Yang!" Ruby cried excited to see her sister and raises her arms as if to give her sisterly a hug, one that would make their family bond even stronger as they never be split apart again and they walk off into the sunset to- "Nora!" never mind, Naruto's new headache appear between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise. The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake ask standing next to one of the two the male blonds of their group, "Yes, I believe she did." Naruto replied rather surprise as well ( _Mistral champion running from a super size Death Stalkers... that a new one._ ) Naruto thought making a fist with left hand and slamming his fold thumb and index finger in his right hand causing both hands to glow bring Blake's attention to him.

"What are you-" Blake stop speaking and gasp when three arrow heads appear out the other side of his fist connected to two chain links all of which was made of Aura!

"Well, better give her a hand." Naruto spoke with a grin pulling his left fist from right palm showing three foot long chains connected to his right palm, "What the hell!" Blake, Yang, Ruby and Nora all gasp.

"Here we go-dattebayo!" Naruto shouted grinning insanely that would have match Nora's early one perfectly as he swan the three Aura chains connect to his palm around in the air then shot his arm forward sending the chains that increase in length at and zap at high speed toward Pyrrha who was surprise at seeing the incoming chains but was even more surprise when they zig zagged around her causing the red hair warrior to stop in her track and turn around to see the Grimm she was just fleeing from had the chains wrapping around it claws and tail with the arrow head part shooting into the ground trapping the Grimm from as it screech in fury trying to break it bonds and attack the huntress in training in front of it.

"Did... Did you just make chains out of Aura!?" Blake ask truly stun as she had never seen a Semblance like his before, "Yes, yes I did!" Naruto grinned snapping the front links of his Aura chains from the front and leaving it trap there as the remainder of the Aura chains return to his hand while Pyrrha ran up to them.

"Thanks for the help, was that your Semblance?" Pyrrha ask wanting to know more however Yang at this point was just getting angrier from everything that happen so far until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire with her eyes flashing red

"I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!" Yang shouted pretty much spitting out fire at this point, "That would be a no." Blake said dryly, "Umm... Yang?" Ruby mumble tugging on her sister's sleeve and pointing in the air, everyone look up to see above was Weiss who was revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

"Huh, so that where the class rep is, I wonder how she got up there." Naruto commented, Yang sigh having a good idea how it happen and sent a small glare at Ruby who blush and look away embarrassingly, ( _Same old Ruby._ ) Yang thought with a dry smile.

"How could you leave me?!" Weiss: shouted calling down to Ruby "I said jump!" Ruby shout back up at Weiss.

"She's gonna fall." Blake noted.

"She'll be fine. Ruby replied in a optimistic tone.

"Nope, she's falling." Naruto stated watching Weiss finally let go and was about to rush over there to catch her until he spotted something far off into the sky, back in the tree Jaune had finally free himself, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her in a slowed-down moment.

"Just... dropping in? Jaune said smiling a charming smile at Weiss who much to his joy was speechless at the save... until Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

"Oh, God!" Jaune cried as they hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends and they drop like rocks with their weapons flying behind them! "Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!" Jaune groan as he face planted into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body. "My hero." Weiss said mockingly while looking at her nails, "My back..." Jaune whined in pain.

"Great the gang all here, now we can all die together." Yang huff sarcastically, "That might be the case since that Nevermore is turning back around." Naruto stated causing Yang and this time even Blake to groan in frustration at knowing they hadn't got out of the woods yet.

"Great, just great!" " Weiss mutter in anger as she walk over to the group of teens while dragging Jaune across the ground by his hound, (F _irst I get stuck with a dolt of a partner, almost kill by a pack of Grimm because of said partner, barely live through an insane drop from a Nevermore, and to top it all off, I run into the dead last of The Shining Leaf Academy!_ ) Weiss was beyond tick off and just wanted the day to end already.

Upon reaching the group Weiss let go of Jaune, unknowingly dropping him off in front of his partner Pyrrha who kneel down to check on him while Weiss made her way up to Ruby who was focus on something in the sky and planing on having a few words with her, however upon seeing the anger Weiss Ruby hide behind the biggest person she could find. Naruto suddenly felt a gust of wind around him and then turn his head to see Ruby hiding behind him.

"What are you-" Naruto was cut off when a murderess aura hit him and turn around to see none other then Weiss stomping towards him, "You partner up with Weiss?" Naruto ask turning back to Ruby who nodded slowly currently scare out of her mind of the white hair girl.

"Ah, poor girl." Naruto said in a sympathetic tone causing Weiss to stop, her attention now switch to him.

"Poor girl!? What that suppose to mean Uzumaki?" Weiss growl and Naruto just grinned, "What, it just getting partner with you is like drawing the losing card of a poker game!" a tick mark sudden made it way on her face 'Snikt' 'Click' everyone sweat drop save for Nora who was currently chasing a random butterfly and Jaune and Pyrrha the latter of whom was helping the former to his feet but both also sweat upon seeing Weiss's Myrtenaster held against Naruto's neck and the barrow of Naruto's Tartarus place on top of her forehead.

"Could you please move Tartarus?" Weiss ask nicely but her blank face made Naruto less then willing to do as she say.

"Sure, as soon as you remove Myrtenaster from my neck." Naruto replied.

"... No, I want to cut you, just a little." there was a burst of static flying between them as Weiss glare at Naruto who still hand on a infuriating smirk on his face that she vow to make disappear one day.

"Uhh guy's that things getting closer." Yang was the one to break the tense this time as both look up to see the Nevermore once again heading their way 'CHINK' that sound cause everyone to turn to the Death Stalkers and saw cracks in the aura chains. Naruto and Weiss take one more look at each other and take a step back then put away their weapons.

"Well this had been fun but I think this is the part where we run away." Naruto quip and Weiss for the first time in her life agree with him.

"Right, we need to get out of here before those things attack us again." Weiss said wanting to leave but then Ruby jump out from behind Naruto with her scythe at the ready.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby grinned and rush off to take down the Death Stalker to take it down and finally prove herself to Weiss... well that had been the plan but the second she started running someone yank on her hood stopping her in place and almost cause the girl to fall on her butt. Ruby turn around and glare at Naruto holding on to her red hood.

"Yeah, I'm all for jumping head first into danger but we should focus on passing this test first before something else." Naruto told her causing Ruby to pout, "But I can take care of it now, just let we show you guys what I can do!" Ruby whine getting an annoyed look from Weiss.

"Why you insufferable little red- Grrrr! Now not the time to be showing off you moron!" Weiss shouted as Naruto let Ruby go and rubbed his ears that now hurt, "Way to make friends there Snow White." Naruto mutter getting a slight glare from Weiss who turn back to Ruby only to see the girl looking down at her feet with a hurt expression.

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this. So you can see that I'm not just holding you back." Ruby whisper causing Weiss to sigh.

"You are so childish!" Weiss huff, " And dim-witted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." Weiss said as she continues to berate Ruby as with Naruto staring at her blankly, ( _Is this suppose to be a prep talk?_ ) Naruto wonder watching the two.

"ANDDDD! I suppose I can be a bit... difficult..." Not one word Uzumaki!" Weiss growl as Naruto who look away innocently having about to throw in a remark or two, "As I was saying I can be a bit difficult but if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be... nicer." Weiss said at last bring a smile to Ruby's face, "I'd pay to see that." Naruto mutter getting a cold glare from Weiss, he just had to throw in his own to cents.

"Okay, it a deal." Ruby said grinning and got a half smirk from Weiss until Naruto clap bring their attention to him, "While this is certainly heart warming, there still the matter of the two big Grimm out to kill us." Naruto stated remaining them of the situation they were in.

"Right! Look, there's no sense in dilly-dallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said causing everyone to stare at the relics.

"She's right. Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the Cliffs." Ruby said getting a nod from Weiss who was please with the girl's choice.

"There's no point in fighting these things." Ruby added as Jaune pop up next to them with the others but Nora behind him.

"So Run and live it is- that's an idea I can get behind!" Jaune said all to happy to make a break for it, Naruto and Yang roll their eye's at the boy, "Nora!" Naruto yell and said girl appear next to him holding the butterfly she had been chasing as Jaune and Ruby goes over and grabs a gold knight identical to the one Yang picked out and Jaune takes hold of a gold Queen similar to Naruto's and Nora's piece, smiling at each other. The Death Stalker continues to fight its bonds, cracking them a little in the process.

"We have what we need, I believe it time we left!" Pyrrha stated.

"Right. Let's go!" Ruby said with a wave to the others as she goes forward with everyone following except for a smiling Yang and Blake as the latter approaches her partner.

"What is it?" Blake ask as Yang kept staring proudly at Ruby as she leaps on a boulder and motions the group onward "Nothing... " she said moves on as Blake smiles in realization of the younger girl unknowingly taking on the leadership roll.

* * *

"Where the hell are all these pests come from?" Sasuke said in a low voice looking at the dozens of Grimm around them Beowolves, the weakest form of Grimm that always move in large packs. These however were young Beowolves, they look like the traditional, bipedal forms of lycanthropes, more commonly known as werewolves and had no masks of bones popping out of their bodys yet.

"One big wast of time." Sasuke mutter bifurcating another Beowolf then cutting off the head of another in a bore manner clearing no longer enjoying himself, "HAHAHAHAH!" which was more then he could say for his trigger happy partner who was blasting away to her hearts content.

"HAHAHA! And to think I almost turn down Ozpin's offer to go to his school! This sure beats staying in Jail and waiting for Ekko to burst me out again! HAHA!" Jinx cackle firing off Bonefish and her triple barrow POW-POW to level nearly all the Grimm around them, Sasuke seeing only two left speed blitz them cutting off their head's.

"And that the end of that! What else is there to kill!?" Jinx ask grinning at her partner who's eye twitch at the girl.

"Are you crazy?" Sasuke had to ask causing her to to lose her grin.

"Crazy? Crazy!? CRAZY!? I'M FUCKING INSANE! I even got a doctor's note." Jinx the last part in a mellow tone holding up a piece of recording her psychosis causing Sasuke to sweat drop, ( _I think I was better off running into a fan girl._ ) Sasuke thought sourly.

"I can't believe you really carry that around with you." a voice said, Sasuke and Jinx turn around to see a very tall red hair armored young lady walking into the clearing with a dark hair young man in green by her side.

"Leona!" Jinx cried in joy and leap at friend, giving her a bear hug like a hyperactive child much to her dismay, ( _I really can't get away from this girl._ ) Leona groan patting her on the back as Sasuke stare on not sure what to make of this until the teen in green walk up to him.

"It would seem our partners know one another." he said still somewhat down that he didn't meet up with his old friend who he work the best with, ( _At least he and his partner seem normal._ ) Sasuke thought and deciding to be civil put his sword a away.

"So it would seem, Uchiha Sasuke." he said holding out his hand, the black hair male smile and take it, "Ren, Lie Ren."

* * *

To Be Continue.

* * *

 **Weapons and Owner**

Uzumaki Naruto: Weapons- Dual hard Rounds and Dust Rounds Pistols Tartarus and Olympus.

Nora Valkyrie: Weapon- War Hammer, Grenade Launcher, Magnhild.

Jaune Arc: Weapons- Longsword, Shield Crocea Mors.

Pyrrha Nikos: Weapons- Javelin, Xiphos, Rifle, Shield Miló and Akoúo̱.

* * *

Ruby Rose: Weapon- Scythe, Rifle Crescent Rose.

Weiss Schnee: Weapons- Rapier, Revolver Myrtenaster.

Blake Belladonna: Weapons- Katana, Cleaver, Pistol/Kama and Chain Gambol Shroud.

Yang Xiao Long: Weapons- Gauntlets, Shotgun Ember Celica.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke: Weapons- Legendary Blade Kusanagi, Failed Creation Katana Sayafushi.

Jinx: Weapons- Energy Cannon Blaster Bonefish, Triple Barrow Mini Gun POW-POW.

Leona: Weapons- Ancient Sun-Warrior Armor, Shield of Daybreak, Zenith Blade.

Lie Ren: Weapons- Dual SMGs, Wind and Fire Blades StormFlower.

* * *

Sebun Fu: Weapon, Rings of Nova.

Black Rock Shooter or BRS (Real name at this time Unknown): Weapons Known- Rock Cannon, Black Blade, Seven shot.

Simin Megistus: Weapon- Kore Kosmou, a Synchronized Dust Projection Jacket.- look at Youtube for the Fanmade SLVR "Silver" Trailer made by Mark, it a great video he made.

Brandon Charbonneau: Weapon- Heat Blade Gun Magnum Opus. Also made by Mark on Youtube, watch RWBY Fanmade "Charcoal" Trailer to learn more about him as well.


	3. Chapter 3 How To Start The First Year

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

This will be a muit-cross over set in the magi-tech world of RWBY. AU clearly, Age groups of some characters will not be the same as their series.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 How To Start The First Year**

The Bishop: A Chess piece that has no restrictions in distance for each move, but like the rook is limited to only one format of movement, in this case diagonal. The bishops may be differentiated according to which wing they begin on, i.e. the king's bishop and queen's bishop. As a consequence of its diagonal movement, each bishop always remains on either the white or black squares, and so it is also common to refer to them as light-squared or dark-squared bishops and as such two bishop's of different colors can never take one another.

"Looks like the Black Bishops is the only one left." Lie Ran muse holding said relic in his hand with Leona standing by his side who was looking down at the few remaining Pawns.

"So it would seem, at the very last with this we pass the test." Sasuke spoke watching Jinx balance their own Black Bishops on her middle finger, the group had finally reach the temple and were surprise to find that most of the relics had already been take save for two black bishops and half a dozen pawns. None of them was the least bit interested in taking the weakest Chess piece.

"Well now, I am curious about the other teams that pass, we should make our way to the meeting point and see all of who we will be classmates with for the next four years." Leona stated that others were quick to agree easy enough However Sasuke was now staring off in the north part of the forest.

"Do that if you want but Jinx and I will be heading off another way." Sasuke spoke getting raise eye brows from Leona and Ren.

"What do you mean?" Ren ask pocketing relic he was holding, however Leona's eye twitch at the crazy grin that appeared on Jinx face.

"So you felt it too huh, that feel of chaos!" Jinx said with one of her psychotic expressions on her face.

"Yeah, it seem toward the north something fun is going down. Sasuke relied with a dark smirk on his face, ( _And I'd bet just about anything that guy is smack-dab in the middle of it._ ) Sasuke muse darkly.

* * *

"ACHOOO!" Naruto sneeze and then wipe his nose, wondering where that had come from, it would have to wait since that damn Death Stalker was still hot on their tail's! The group exited out of the forest into the open fields that had a series of abandoned structures.

"And there goes that Nevermore." Naruto mutter as the Nevermore follows them from the air ( _Well this just keeps getting better and better._ ) Weiss thought sourly as they spread out when it passes above, concealing themselves behind some of the stone blocks with their allies as it perches on a high column and caws.

"Well, that's great!" Yang commented annoyed at the giant Grimm's persistent's as Jaune looks behind at the Death Stalker bursting onto the scene.

"Ah, man, run!" Jaune shouted as the group emerges from their hiding spots and causing the Nevermore to rise up into the air with Naruto laughing in joy as he was having the time of his life much to Weiss's shock!

"Are... are you actually having fun!?" Weiss scream even as they dodge a hail of black feathers at being throw at them from the Grimm!

"Hell yeah I am, now this is how you start off a school year! Am I right Nora!" Naruto call getting a wicket grin from his partner.

"Oh yeah! Nothing starts off the school year better then beating down a pair of giant Grimm!" Nora cheer, running from attack and jumping over the feather projectiles before reaching behind her and launching several heart-topped shells from her grenade launcher, bursting into pink electricity when they hit the Nevermore, ( _Their both insane!_ ) Weiss thought in dismay as the attack from Nora cause the Nevermore to retreat. She however was unaware of the Death Stalker rushing up behind her.

"And this is were I step in!" Naruto yell with a grin as he and Blake perform a cross-slash with her Gambol Shroud and Naruto's ( _Did he just form claws on his hands?_ ) Blake thought wondering if she was seeing things as their attacks against its shell cause the Death Stalker to pause giving Weiss enough time to lands next to Nora so she can create a jumping platform beneath them and leap to safety while Blake and Naruto are now being chased.

"Go, go!" Pyrrha shouted and stops running beside Jaune to bring our her Miló, firing red shots but the attacks seem to do nothing Naruto seeing it about to reach her pull out Olympus it and turn around before firing off several carefully aim shots that sent ice dust towards it leg freezing it in place.

"That not going to hold it for long so come on!" Naruto order prompting the group to run again! The eight race over the ancient stone bridge, not noticing the Nevermore closing in on them until it uses its giant wings to shatter the path right in the middle, forcing Ruby, Weiss, Yang, Naruto, Nora, and Jaune closer to the central collection of columns and Blake, and Pyrrha on the other side with the Death Stalker.

Ruby and Naruto quickly began firing at the retreating Nevermore while Blake and Pyrrha were being beaten back by the giant scorpion as Jaune came rushing up to the edge of the break in the bridge.

"Man, we gotta get over there! They need help!" Jaune said worrying about the two lone girls facing the Death Stalker on their own as Nora came running up beside him!

"Alright! Let's do this!" Nora said rearing to it go until Jaune looks down at the misty abyss below them and gulp, "Yeah, but, uh... I can't make that jump." Jaune said taking a step back and missing Nora's diabolically smile at him, laughing as she knocks him back, Nora turn her weapon to its full-length hammer form, and jumps to the edge of the bridge. Jaune rolling to his feet look at the girl about to ask why did that when his eye widen at what she's about to do "Oh, wait!" his words came too late she slams the hammer into the bridge and throws Jaune to the other side, constantly screaming!

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" Jaune as Nora pay him to never mind and some how while in mid air Nora places one foot on the hammer and fires it off the collapsing section of bridge, launching her to slam its face right in the center of the Death Stalker's skull. She fires it just as the stinger comes down to get her, and blasts back again to avoid its reach. However the force was a bit too much and push Nora back right into the Blake accidentally knocking into hit and making her fall from the edge.

Blake seeing the Nevermore above her launched her whip so the gun's blade sinks into the edge of the bridge, circling around and leaping onto the aerial Grimm's back. She dashes all over its body, slashing the entire time, before jumping off and landing on the ruined platform at the top of the columns next to Ruby and Naruto, then going over to Yang and Weiss.

"Is it me or are our attacks not doing jack against the thing!" Naruto mutter reloading Tartarus and wishing he had brought the high grad rounds after all as his current rounds didn't even seem to be fazing it.

"Well It is tougher than it looks!" Blake stated readying her weapon.

"And the fucker looks pretty tough to began!" Naruto added, "How many times do I have to tell you watch your freaking language!" Weiss shouted as Yang began readying her Ember Celica!

"Hey! Save it for the wedding you two and let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang yell causing Naruto to cock his Tartarus back, Blake shifted her katana sword into it's knife-gun mode, cocking her gun chamber, Weiss spun her magical dust rapier's revolver cylinder, and Ruby loaded Crescent Rose aiming it at the ready.

"On my mark!" Naruto yell, "Ready sec, BLOW IT THE FUCK AWAY!" Naruto shouted as a beautiful symphony gunfire and energy bolts rain down on the Nevermore... which it either dodges or takes it on and much to all of their annoyances bounce off it harmlessly.

"Damn it! It still not taking any damage and...Uh- Wait a minute, that Nevermore not slowing down at all. Isn't it gonna try to shoot at us with it's feathers again?" Naruto ask seeing it rushing at them causing everyone's eye's to widen!

"it's gonna ram us, brace for impact!" Ruby cried until it crashes through the columns and platform demolishing it into pieces and debris as the Nevermore away from them. Somehow they all managed to avoid getting hurt from the attack and began jumping and landing on random pieces of concrete in mid-air, a series of acrobatic jumps and leaps leading them to safely land on the higher bridges that were below the cliffs. Naruto himself had brought out his Aura chains and used them to hook to the top pillar and pulled himself to safely.

"There got to be a way to hurt this thing and... huh!?" Naruto's eye's widen as something down below caught his attention, Weiss landed next to him with a huff and turn turn to him, not happy about white just happen.

"You still having fun?" Weiss ask dryly, when she didn't get a reply she turn to Naruto and was annoyed at seeing him seemingly staring off in space, "Are you kidding me! Now not the time for you to be-" Weiss didn't finish she saw another round of feather projectiles heading her way fast! "Crap!" Weiss cried rolling out of the way of the first then but the last one was heading her way and she didn't have enough time to dodge so she harden her Aura around her body to lessen the blow!

Closing her eye's Weiss wait for the attack to hit, but it didn't causing her to slowly open them to see Naruto holding the large feather with his left hand just inches from her body. Weiss blink a few times surprise by this turn of events ( _Was he always this strong?_ ) Weiss wonder watching him drop the projectile.

"Thanks." she mumble to the blond she nodded, "No problem but look down below." Naruto said, Weiss follow his line of view and her eye's widen, ( _Ohhhh, so that what he was looking at._ ) Weiss thought seeing Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha still fighting the Death Stalker's on what was left of the bridge and was being push back to the nearly endless drop.

"They need back up fast but we got our hands full with the Nevermore as it is." Naruto mutter surprising Weiss that he was being serious for once, ( _Guess you learn a new thing everyday.)_ Weiss thought dryly.

"You go then, we can manage on our own with the Nevermore so head down there and back them up." Weiss said to him standing up, Naruto turn to her unsure of that, "Are you sure?" he ask and she gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah, just don't get yourself kill, I still want to cut you at least once... just a little though." Naruto actually chuckle at that, "Oh, she made a funny..." Naruto laugh jumping from his place as Weiss smile dryly before turning to the others who were still fighting the Nevermore and huff before making her way down to Ruby. Said girl was currently firing off round after round at the giant bird while Blake was using her Gambol Shroud to swing around the ruins and slashing it when every she could and Yang was blast at it with her Ember Celica.

"None of this is working!" Weiss said landing next to Ruby who reload her last magazine, "Plus muscle's had to go back up the others so we're down one person now." Weiss added, Ruby sigh knowing they were in a blind now while watching Blake whip over to another section of the area and Yang firing round after flaming round at the Grimm. Ruby suddenly blink a few times as a idea began to form in her head.

"I have a plan! Cover me!" Ruby order she blasts away as Weiss raises her blade and heads into the fray, down below, the Death Stalker is still battling Jaune, Nora, and Pyrrha and was damaging the piece of the bridge they more and more by the second. "We gotta move!" Jaune said as they all rush towards it, the Death Stalker aims a claw at Pyrrha, but she deflects it with her Akoúo shield and slashes it with her blade. The scorpion recoils and swipes at her with its other claw, but Jaune is there to deflect it with his shield, knocking it back so Pyrrha can leap over and attack its face.

"HEADS UP!" Naruto shouted causing them to look to see him falling down at high speed with his fist reared back, Death Stalker also saw him and raise his tail to attack him while still and mid air however this left it open for Pyrrha who threw Miló in it's spear form at at one of it eye's blinding said eye and causing it to scream in pain!

Naruto a few feet away from it now slam him fist down just as he reach it into the of head of the Death Stalker cracking it and sending pieces of it bone mask flying everywhere! "WHOA!" Jaune gasp as Naruto did a hand spring off the Death Stalker that was screaming in pain now before glaring at the one who did that to it in utter hate and tried to take Naruto's head off only for said person to catch the claw with his bare hand stunning it long enough for Naruto to grab the other one with his free hand.

"Is this guy for real!?" Jaune had to ask as he had never seen anyone that strong before, Pyrrhaas well as she knew Aura could only do so much and since she already knew this wasn't his semblance this power had to be all physical strength.

"Hey Jaune! Take it's tail!" Naruto shouted holding it in place so it couldn't move, Jaune was surprise he call him but never the less grip his sword harder and race to Naruto who drop to one knee letting Jaune step on his shoulder and up on top of the Death Stalker's break in mask and doing one more high jump at it's tail!

"RAHHHH! HAH!" Jaune grunted cutting the tail, slicing the stinger off, causing it to fall into the Death Stalker's head and Jaune fell to the other side in a heap.

"HISSSSSSSSSS!" it scream in agony as it's own stinger stab into it head, "Nora, nail the damn thing!" Naruto order, Nora grinned at getting the kill shot, and ran to Pyrrha, "Heads up!" Nora called she jumps on Akoúo, Pyrrha leaps as Nora aims her blast down to give herself a maximum lift, and she smiles the entire way up before twirling down until her hammer slams its head into the stinger, driving the point through the Death Stalker's head smashing it to bits and crushing the bridge beneath it!

Naruto and Pyrrha bound over the monster 'the latter pulling her Milo out as they did' to the land behind it, and Nora fires up one more time as the monster's headless body falls to into the void below them. Naruto hits the ground landing on one knee while giving the dead Grimm the middle finger, Nora lands on her bottom, Pyrrha manages a crouched pose, and Jaune simply walks over to them, panting and groaning until he just collapses.

"Now that how you start off the new school year!" Naruto grinned, they however quickly got to their feet when the Nevermore flew over head as it was being peppered with firepower from Yang.

Yang is still burning through her ammo on the beast, landing a blow at its face and causing it to head right towards her, she grinned leaps for its open maw and forces the beak wide as she attacks.

"I! Hope! You're! Hung-! ...-gry!" Yang screamed firing a round with each syllable before looking behind her and jumps back from its mouth onto a ruin, causing the creature to crash into the cliffs!

"Okay, that was pretty bad ass." Naruto muse as he and the others watch from below, despite Yang's best attempts, the Nevermore recovers quickly, and Yang smiles as she spots Ruby and Blake on the broken columns with Weiss rushing to the battle. Yang passes her while the Nevermore starts to fly back up, but Weiss hops over to the ruin it's lifting off of and freezes the tip of its feathery tail to the ground, leaving it stuck in the same spot despite its flapping. Weiss back-flips into a snowflake-circle jump and lands on the other side, running to the group.

Blake fires the pistol portion of Gambol Shroud over to Yang, and the two tighten it between the columns so Ruby can jump on the center with Crescent Rose and bend it back into Weiss' black sigil, right next to the caster.

"Of course you would come up with this idea." Weiss huff in good humor at the younger girl's plan, "Think you can make the shot?" Ruby ask while Weiss just roll her eye's at the Reaper girl.

"Hmm! Can I!" Weiss said with confidences as Ruby wait for her to go on, a second passes and to turn to ask again "Can you?" "Of course I can!" Weiss snapped annoyed that she didn't get the hint the first time.

Ruby looks forward and pumps Crescent Rose as Weiss turns the circle from black to red and releases Ruby at such a speed that the ground behind her launch cracks, rose petals flying from her ascent. With each new shot, she gets closer and closer to the trapped Grimm until her scythe catches the Nevermore's neck in its blade and causes them both to fall to the cliff wall. Weiss raises her sword and creates a series of white circles up the wall, which Ruby dashes through by firing the entire way up.

Yang, Blake, and an exhausted Weiss watch her climb up with the bird in her grasp until, Naruto, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha look on as both warrior and monster crying out, Ruby reaches the top of the cliff, circles up, "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ruby shouted as she fires one last shot, and rends the Nevermore's head from its shoulders in a shower of petals!

"Damn...!" Naruto whispered as she lands beside the severed head white the body of the giant Nevermore falls lifeless to the ruins and crevice's below, the girls and, farther away, Naruto, Pyrrha, Nora, and Jaune watch in amazement.

"Wow..." Jaune said in awe as Naruto, Nore, and Pyrrha look on impress, "NOW THAT'S! How you start off a School year... 9/10." Pyrrha, Nora, and Jaune turn to him with raise eye's at the score he gave Ruby.

"What, she did everything right but forgot to say a bad ass line. " Naruto said with shrug getting face faults from Pyrrha and Jaune while Nora take on a thinking pose.

"Your right, the last line is key to ending any good fight." Nora agreed causing Pyrrha and Jaune to fall over. "Well... That was a thing!" Yang mumble with a smile as Ruby slowly walk over to the edge with her cape and petals flowing with the wind, looking down to her friends as they peer up. Far off from them standing on top of some trees at the opening to the fields, Sasuke and Jinx who was by his side on the same tree, Ren and Leona who was on a tree next to him there, having watch the whole battle they were impress at the show they just saw.

"Not bad, that quite a way to start off your first year here." Leona mused as Ren rubbed his chin in thought, "Indeed, very flashy." Ren commented, ( _I wonder which of them is Nora's partner._ ) he thought feeling a little bad that some else now had to deal with his hyperactive best friend but also please she found some good teammates.

"Hell yeah it was... but they still can't beat us!" Jinx said with a smirk as Sasuke look on with an expressionless face at the blond with the far to bright orange jacket that he could see even from where he was. It went with out saying that Sasuke was less then please that Naruto had team up with someone else, however a half smirk still made it way on his face. "It probably better this way." Sasuke said to himself before turning around, "Come on guys, we've had our fun. Time to go." Sasuke said and they all vanish.

* * *

"Russel Thrush. Cardin Winchester. Dove Bronzewing. Sky Lark." Ozpin said standing in the auditorium the giant main screen of the shows each of their profiles as the boys are lined up for the applauding audience to see as Ozpin continues.

"The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team CRDL, led by... Cardin Winchester!" The audience gives one more wave of ovation, while four students walk up to the stage to take their places in front of the headmaster as their faces fill the screen.

"Naruto Uzumaki, Jaune Arc. Pyrrha Nikos. Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white Queens pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team JUNP." Amid the clapping, Nora laughs and gives Naruto a quick a hug before turning to the group Ren was in and waving happily, Ren simply smile and gave a small wave back.

"Led by... Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto blink few times unsure if he heard right as the other three grinned at him, "Guess your calling the shots now." Jaune chuckle as Nora jump on his back happy for her partner and a grinning Pyrrha offers a friendly shoulder bump... with enough force to nearly knock his over, Weiss herself couldn't help but chuckle at her longer term classmate being made a team leader and gave a small clap wishing him the best... she still vow to cut one day though.

"Congratulations, young man." Ozpin said with a smile, ( _Kushina, Minato, I look forward to seeing how your child does in my school._ ) Ozpin muse before bring out the next group of students.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Lie Ren. Leona... Jinx." Ozpin said having pause to look at the girl he save from a life of crime, said girl look up at him and grinned causing him to give her a small proud smile.

"The four of you retrieved the Black Bishops pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team SJRL... lead by Sasuke Uchiha." Sasuke couldn't help the smug smirk that over came his face at hearing his name, Ren and Leona saw this and roll their eyes at the cocky 17 years old but were none the less still please to have him as their leader while Jinx smirk playfully elbowing him in his side.

"Next up is Fu Sebun. Black Rock Shooter. Brandon Charbonneau. Simin Megistus. You four retrieved the white Rook pieces and from this day shall be known as SBBM! Lead by... Fu Sebun." Fu's eye's widen to the size of dinner plates at hearing her name called and look to her teammates to confirm she wasn't hearing things

"Alright! Looking forward to working with ya cutie." Simin said with a large smile, "Simin, behave yourself." Brandon said chiding his partner lightly as he tip his hat to Fu, as for Rock 'who hadn't notice Ruby had been staring at her in surprise' being unable to talk just smile... ( _SHE SMILE!?_ ) Fu's jaw drop at that one as she was surprise such a thing was possible for the girl.

"And finally: Blake Belladonna. Ruby Rose. Weiss Schnee. Yang Xiao Long." Ozpin began motioning over the four as they stand before him.

"The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward, you will work together as Team RWBY. Led by... Ruby Rose!" Weiss looks to her right surprised, where Ruby is obviously in shock as Yang goes over to hug her sister.

"I'm so proud of you!" Yang exclaimed amid the last round of cheers as Blake said smirk happy for the girl whiling enjoying the annoyed look Weiss had a not being pick for team leader spot "It looks like things are shaping up to be an... interesting year." Ozpin commented.

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Naruto yawn as he click the last button of his uniform, a black suit lined with gold, accompanied by a blue vest under it with a white shirt and a red tie, Jaune had on the same thing only he added his brown finger less gloves to it.

"I hate these monkey suits, you can barely move in them." Naruto grunted feeling very confine in his dress wear, "Don't be like that Naruto, these are our formal uniforms while attending Beacon." Pyrrha stated as she and Nora came out of the bath room completely dress.

"Yeah and I think they look cute." Nora added and it take everything Naruto and Jaune had not to drop there jaws at the site of the two, both had on the same suit jacket as them but also long stockings as an optional component, a red plaid skirt, and a brown jacket with a tan vest and white shirt.

"Nice..." both Jaune and Naruto said under their breath, "So what the plan for the day boss man." Nora ask with a grin causing Naruto to give her a mock glare.

"Don't call me that, and I think we should first start un-" 'BOOOOOOM' "What the hell!" Naruto gasp as the room shake along with nearly the whole school.

"Is it an earth-quack!?" Jaune cried as Pyrrha and Nora look on in worry, Elsewhere a certain blue eyed girl was staring at the mess she made in the dining with a look of disappointment.

"Guess it was too much to think it last until lunch time, oh well I'd better get out of here." Jinx mutter in a bore tone and turn around "WHOA!" only to jump back in shock at the two girls there, one was a rather short girl that look to be around the ages of 18-19 with medium-length hot pink hair and matching colored eyes. Her outfit is that of a typical maid uniform; a simple black dress with short sleeves, pinned at the neck with a skull and covered by a white apron, she also sports a pair of black knee-high stockings and matching black shoes. A unique touch to her outfit is a single black glove worn only on her left hand. Her hair is worn in two ponytails and accented with a square black clip in her bangs.

The next was a lady that seem to be in her early to mid 20s with long black hair and pink eyes, she also wears a maid costume, a long dark blue dress with a long white apron black stockings and black boots. Jinx actually found herself backing from the two, the younger girl simply held her hand over her mouth while looking in horror at the dining hall that they now had to clean up before glaring at Jinx... however she look far to adorable to pull off any form of it and at any other time even Jinx would have had a hard time not gashing at her cuteness. But that wasn't the case.

The none Moe member of the two had a rather blank at express as the stare at the dining hall that she had ready the night before hand with unblinking eye yet Jinx could feel some heavy malice aura coming off her! Cracks could be heard as her head slowly, ever so slowly turn to Jinx who felt like she was looking at a void when she saw those eye. There was something clearly dangerous about about the older maid and Jinx quickly turn to make a mad dash away only for a glove hand to grip her head and hold her in the air!

"Vulcan... please call Ozpin and let him know what happen while I have a little chat with this young girl." she said quietly, Vulcan Nyannyan huff annoyed by the mess they now had to clean turn on her heels and left leaving the Jinx to the mercy of her order sister Faris Nyannyan Aka Maid Gunner.

"Well that was certainly weird." Naruto said, after tens minutes of nothing else happen in announcement came over the intercom starting that it was nothing to worry about as something a had happen in the dinning hall and was being taken care of but they didn't say what had happen.

"I'll say, but putting that aside for now what was it you wanted to do before the happen?" Pyrrha ask Naruto who pause for a moment before remember he she was talking.

"Ah right, I thought we'd tell each other a little bit about ourselves." Naruto stated as he and Nora sat on his bed while Jaune and Pyrrha sat on Jaunes bed, the two males had the bed on the right of the room while the two females sat on the left of the room.

"I'll start off, names Naruto Uzumaki, I've got a younger sister name Naruko Uzumaki who is studying under our god mother to be doctor and a younger brother name Naruso Namikaze who being raise to take over our father's company, my favorite food is ramen, favorite's snacks are anmitsu and mitsumame."

"In combat I use my Dual Pistols Tartarus and Olympus which both can use ball point rounds, ballistic tip rounds and Dust rounds but hand to hand combat is my main way of fighting." Naruto said with a grin surprising the others.

"I come from a small island off the coast of Remnant from the south where the Uzumaki family lie and my goal is to walk in my mothers footstep and become a great Hunter like she was." Naruto ended, the others quick caught his use of the past tense word 'was' meaning she likely had pass away but didn't want to bring it up at the moment, Pyrrha did have a question in mind.

"Your brother and sisters name's are Naruso and Naruko and your name is Naruto?" Pyrrha ask with a deadpan expression and a smirk, Naruto smile and look away with a blush.

"Yeah, it's a long story." Naruto mutter still looking away.

"And we'd love to hear about it later but for now I'm next." Jaune said grinning.

"Name Jaune Arc, shout, sweet, rolls off the tongue, Lady's love it." Jaune with a wink at Pyrrha and Nora, both just roll their eye's at the cheese ball and gave a small laugh.

"I've got seven sisters which is to many to name, my weapon of choice is my sword and shield Crocea Mors. Don't really got a favorite food but I do like cooking." Jaune said.

"I comes from a long lineage of Huntsmen and I hope to one day be worthy of the weapons I got from my great-great-grandfather and make him proud." Jaune stated Pyrrha shot him a proud smile at his goal.

"Oh Okay, me next, me next, me next!" Nora shouted already bouncing up and down.

"Alright Nora, your up." Naruto said to his partner.

"Right, names Nora Valkyrie, I'm an only child, my best friend is Lie Ren, my weapon is a War Hammer slash Grenade Launcher called Magnhild! My favorite food is pancakes and I want to become one of the greatest huntress's on the plant!" Nora shouted getting laugh from her teammates.

"I'm sure you will, well my name is Pyrrha Nikos, I'm an only child and... I don't really have the best relationship with my father." Pyrrha said but her voice had lower at the end making them wonder why.

"Anyway my weapon of choice is Miló and Akoúo, can't really think of a favorite food but my favorite meal time is lunch. I've won the Mistral Regional Tournament four years in a row, and my only goal for now is to one day step out of my father shadow and be one of the best huntress's in the world." Pyrrha stated making Jaune and Nora blink in wonder, wondering what happen between Pyrrha and her father. ( _She on bad terms with her old man huh? I can certainly relate to that._ ) Naruto thought dryly knowing him and his dad didn't have much of a father son relationship either.

"It's 8:55, you dunce!" Weiss loud voice cut in breaking the tense moment and the four quickly got off their beds and head to the door just in time to see Weiss is the rushing out of the room and down the hall with the members of RWBY peeking out from their doorways to look at her go.

Ruby look flabbergasted at seeing her partner run off until she decides, "To class!" Ruby declare and she Yang and Blakes rush off leaving a confused JUNP behind, "Class...?" Jaune ask slowly as Pyrrha turn to their team leader.

"Naruto... what time is classes?" the red head ask causing him to think for a moment, "Umm 9:00." Naruto mumble and everyone look at their watches to see what time it was and sweat drop at seeing it was now 8:56! Jaune lost his balance at that moment and ends up toppling Nora, Pyrrha, and Naruto over top of him. He manages to get out from under them and start dashing.

"We're gonna be late!" Jaune cried as the rest of team JUNP jump to their feet, "Everyone quickly, follow that Arc!" Naruto order rushing after Jaune. In the courtyard, Professor Graves and Glynda Goodwitch watch the two teams hurry through the school. Glynda looked at her watch, and Graves simply laugh watching as the two kids rushing to be on time.

* * *

Having somehow made it to class with only seconds to before nine, the new students were treated to a lectured by Peter Port. He gives the students a long-winded lecture about the purpose of the class, how Vale and the other 3 kingdoms provide safe havens from the Grimm, and the purpose of being Huntsmen. Naruto barely held Naruto's and Rwby's attention for a while until he then began a long, self-absorbed and purposeless story about himself and his experience capturing a live Beowolf as a boy. Causing the two team leaders heads to drop and long with several other students.

Weiss became infuriated as she notices Ruby's inattentive, disrespectful, and rude behavior mirroring that of her least favorite classmate Naruto, in fact the two had awake up and be playing paper football! ( _What are they, in preschool! Their team leaders and this is what they do in the middle of class!?_ ) Weiss thought glaring at the two As Port asks the class who possesses the traits required of being a Huntsman/Huntress, Weiss raises her hand and proclaims that she does causing Naruto to pay more attention along with Ruby. However, in that moment the door to the class room slammed open surprising everyone to see none other the Sasuke Uchiha standing there.

"I was wondering where he was at." Naruto raising an eye brow at the one guy he never thought would be late on the first day, Naruto became even more confuse when he saw he was holding his partner Jinx under his arm.

"Ah, mister Uchiha, I trust you and miss Jinx's talk with Pro. Ozpin is finish, you may take your seat." the teacher said as Sasuke walk in with a tire expression on his face while keeping a hold of Jinx until he reach the team and set Jinx down next to Ren, "Sit... Stay..." Sasuke commended causing her to pouted as he take a seat next to her.

"I told you when we didn't see her in bed this morning you needed to go look for her." Leona said with a smirk, Sasuke sent her a cold glare, remember his long talk with Ozpin and the fact that Jinx now had to do a week of yard duty for the damage she did to the dining hall and he had to do it with her as her team leader.

"Go burn up in the sun so you love so much." Sasuke mutter inter locking his fingers and began to brood on the matter of what to do with his partner who was quickly making him wish he was stuck with a useless fan girl rather this crazy little psycho.

Later on Weiss Schnee, now back in her regular attire, readying her Myrtenaster at the growling creature in the cage barely seen at the end of the last episode. Her teammates cheer her on from their seats in the front row.

"Goooo, Weiss!" Yang Xiao Long cheer raising her fist

"Fight well!" Blake Belladonna added waving a small flag saying RWBY.

"Yeah, represent teeeeam RWBY!" Ruby Rose shouted, Weiss Schnee growl under her breath at this and lowered her sword and looking over at her leader "Ruby! I'm trying to focus!" Weiss snapped causing Ruby to looking sheepish, "Oh, um... Sorry..."

"Hey calm down their Snow White and focus on what in front of you." Naruto call getting a glare from her, "How many times have I told you not to call me that!" Weiss shouted getting a cocky smirk from Naruto.

"Allllright!" Port said standing next to the cage, pulling out his axe gun "Let the match... begin!" The professor swings down and breaks the lock, dropping the cage door and revealing the Boarbatusk inside, which immediately charges at Weiss. She uses Myrtenaster to deflect its attack and roll to the side, readying herself for its next move. The Grimm stands a distance away from its enemy, studying her.

"Ha-ha! Wasn't expecting that, were you?" Professor Port comments.

"Hang in there, Weiss!" Ruby cried.

Weiss is now speeding towards the oncoming Boarbatusk, sticking her blade straight at its skull until they meet and Myrtenaster is trapped in the beast's tusks. Weiss is still hanging on to the hilt, and is tossed around as she struggles to get the rapier back.

"That odd, she normally better then this." Naruto mutter watching Weiss get knocked back by the creature's tusks having lost her weapon at the moment.

"Oh-ho! Now what will you do without your weapon?" Professor Port ask as Weiss looks up just in time to see the Boarbatusk to charge again, rolling out of the way just in time to avoid getting trampled and make it crash into a desk. Weiss rushes at her sword and slides to get it back in her hand.

"Weiss! Go for its belly! There's no armor underneath-" Ruby began until Weiss turning to Ruby shouted "Stop telling me what to do!" Ruby looked hurt at Weiss' rebuttal. Meanwhile, the Boarbatusk leaps into the air and rolls into a ball, spinning rapidly in the air and landing on the ground, consistently gaining speed until it launches itself at Weiss. It comes closer and closer, but Weiss activates one of her blue-white circles and blocks the roll, leaping up into the now-black snowflake symbol and turning it blue again so she can drive the blade into the Boarbatusk's stomach. It squeals and falls silent while Weiss gasps in relief.

"Bravo! Bra-vo! It appears we are indeed in the presence of a true Huntress-in-training!" Professor Port as Weiss stands up at attention from her exhausted position and Ruby continues to frown

"I'm afraid that's all the time we have for today. Be sure to cover the assigned readings, and... stay vigilant! Class dismissed!" Professor Port declare, Weiss glares at Ruby once more before turning away, walking hurriedly to the exit past her teammates as they watched her leave, "Sheesh, what's with her?"Jaune ask while the remaining members of team RWBY look at each other with the same question.

Later Naruto could be found standing sitting on a bench in the while playing a game of bejeweled on his scroll when he notice Weiss walking his way but kept at the game until she stop right in front of him.

"Can I help you?" Naruto ask as she glare at him, "Stay away from my partner!" Weiss demanded causing him to sigh and raise up to his feet after putting his scroll away.

"I'm sorry what?" Naruto ask standing up.

"I already got a child to deal with as a leader, the last thing I need is her taking after the dead of my old school!" Weiss told him and Naruto roll his eyes at her.

"Ruby may be younger then us but Ozpin still pick her over you and your just jealousy that she got pick and not you." Naruto deadpan leaving Weiss jaw to drop open in shock before closing it and snarling at him.

"The Head Master clearly pick wrong, beside I'd rather have her then some muscle head he barely pass his classes!" Weiss snapped back getting a lower growl from Naruto.

"Well excuse me Princess for not being a study pron a spoil brat!" Naruto growl back leaning down so his face was just a few inches away from hers.

"Yeah, well is there any wonder why your father want nothing to do with you!" Weiss roared, but then her eye's suddenly widen her hand shot to her mouth in shock at what she just said as Naruto stare at her in disbelief.

"That... that was a low blow." Naruto whisper turning around and walking slowly away, Weiss reach her hand out to stop him but couldn't bring herself to anything.

"That was... uncalled for." Weiss mutter knowing she went to far and slowly began making her way to the front day of the building hoping to get some fresh air feeling depress about how that ended.

* * *

To Be Continue.


	4. Chapter 4 School Life and Club's Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

This will be a muit-cross over set in the magi-tech world RWBY. AU clearl Age groups of some characters will not be the same as their series.

* * *

 **Chapter 4 School Life and Club's Pt 1**

Weiss sigh as she sat on her bed in the room of team RWBY, classes had already ended and it was night time, it had been four days since her talk with Professor Port who help her to understand that acting indignant and throwing a temper tantrum to get what she wanted only made her look childish. She should have known better than to act like that but her jealousy at Ruby being given the team leader position made her lose it, to make matters worse she even ended up unleashing that jealousy not only on her partner but on another fellow students well.

Professor Port self-absorbed stories of his past feats aside, he was still a man full of wisdom, he help Weiss see that acting like a child didn't help her at all, if anything it just showed how unfit she was to be team leader. Weiss had manage to patch things up with Ruby fairly quickly and they were on as close as friendly terms as Weiss was willing to get, however Weiss had another problem to fix... Naruto.

After blowing up at Ruby and before running into Professor Port she found Naruto relaxing into the hall and... and said somethings she wish she hadn't. Weiss knows all to well what it like having a bad relationship with her own father, as such she felt like crap after saying his father wanted nothing to do with him and unlike with Ruby Weiss wasn't sure how to go about apologizing to him.

'Knock' 'Knock' "Come in" Ruby call from above Weiss, said person was surprise when the door open up to show none other then Naruto himself peak his head in, ( _Speak of the devil._ ) Weiss muse wishing she had more time to think on the matter of apologizing to him but figure now was as best of time as any.

"Hey is Yang here, we need to get goiiiii- What the hell am I looking at!?" Naruto ask with a stun expression, "Our team Leader has decided that making bunk bed's would be that best way to clear up some space." Weiss mutter over looking his language for once.

"Bunk bed's?" Naruto as looking at the mess that they put together, While Weiss's bed is simply on the ground next to her art set and Blake's bed is next to her books, said bed was being used raise Yang's bed over it by placing the novels on the posts, and Ruby's is hanging from ropes on the ceiling over Weiss bed with a blanket used as a tent over it.

"Great huh, it only take five minutes to set the whole thing up!" Ruby said with a grin as Naruto sweat drop, "That... doesn't look safe, at all." Naruto commented and on the inside Weiss agree but she push that aside for now and take a deep breath about to speak until he open the door and came in causing both Ruby and her to blink in shock at his new appearances! Also at that moment Yang walk out of the bath room.

"Oh Hey Naruto, you rea- WHOA! What happen?" Yang ask with widen eye's at his new hair style, the shoulder-length bangs that once framed sides of his face were gone and the long mess of blond hair was now made into a long single braid bound in white cloth with a large golden ring at the end. Naruto sigh and drop looking depressed now.

"I went to sleep for less then half an hour and wake up like this, Jaune said Nora had gotten to it." Naruto mumble making them wonder how she did all that in less then hour and without waking him up. The hair style itself didn't look bad on him but given his well known lack of care for anything formal it was odd seeing it on him.

"Well that sucks but I think a night on the town, with your truly is sure to cheer ya up!" Yang grinned causing Naruto to perk up as he remember the mean reason he was there.

"Wait, you are two are going out tonight? Where are you going? OH! Can I come with!?" Ruby ask wanting to go with the pair, it was at this point Weiss notice Yang and Naruto were in their normal combat clothing minus the latter not wearing his orange coat.

"Sorry sis but this is for adults only, yer gonna have to wait another two years before you can come out with us." Yang smirk getting a pout from Ruby and a blush from Weiss.

"Adults only...? Where are two going exactly?" Weiss ask trying to make the red on her face go away,

"Oh no where important but chances are we might not be back until later tomorrow if you know what I mean." Yang replied wangling her eye brows suggestively causing even Ruby to blush this time and Naruto to groan.

"Just so it clear, we are not like that, we're only going to check out a club. Yang stop teasing them." Naruto growl at Yang's coy smirk," Ya know, most of the time it the girl who plays hard to get, but that okay. I like the chase too." Naruto smack his head at her words.

"And with that, we are leaving." Naruto groan dragging Yang out the door as she wave good bye to Weiss and Ruby, "See ya, don't wait up." the door close behind leaving the two speechless at what just happen... until Weiss realize something important. "Wait a minute, I didn't get a chance to apologize!"

* * *

"WHOOOAAA OWWW! WHYYYYY!" Jaune whine as he landed flat on his back once again in a pain manner, this was the seventh time in the past hour it happen and if he had to say... it hurt just as mush as the other six.

"That it, I'm calling it. Game over, I lose." Jaune moan looking up at an apologetic Pyrrha smiling down at him, they had been training for the past hour as order by Naruto for his less then... stellar performance doing an earlier training propose by Naruto.

 _Flashback_

 _"Alright guys, ready for our first spurring session, and let it be known that this is what started it all. The raise of the greatest Hunters and Huntresses in the world!" Naruto declare raising his right fist up in the air in glory, Jaune and Pyhrrha take a step back when out of no where a light seem to shine down on him from the heaves like a emperor or king proclaiming his victory after a war, the light brighten even more so when Nora join by his side raising her fist as well._

 _"That right! Millions of years from now everyone will remember this as the day that Team JUNP began it rise to frame!" Nora cheer as she and Naruto grinned at one another and fist bump, "Dear god, why!?" Jaune groan as he and Pyrrha look on at their impossibly energetic teammates._

 _"Well in the words of the self proclaimed great Yang, that was a thing." Jaune mutter getting groans of exasperation from Naruto and Nora as well as a giggle from Pyrrha._

 _"Come on, you guys need to get more into the mood, your killing me here." Naruto whine getting a giggle from Pyrrha._

 _"Well putting that aside, what do you have plan for today?" Pyrrha ask as they stood in one of the many training rooms, Naruto had take the time to reserved the high tech training room for them to use today and was looking forward to what he had plan for them._

 _"Ah right, well I think it time we started learning about one another's fighting style so we have a better understanding of each other as a team and how to act with each other on the battle field." Naruto said and Jaune gulp as he had a pretty good idea where this was going._

 _"As such, I think we should first start out with a light spar between each other to check out our fighting styles!" Naruto said and Jaune went ash white, at the very thought of facing any of his teammates in one on one combat._

 _"Sound like a plan, so who up first?" Pyrrha ask always ready for combat as Naruto take on a thinking pose._

 _"Well as a four time champion your clearly very skill so that a no brainier, plus my own skill are up there if I do say so myself." Naruto said with a cocky smirk and Pyrrha roll her eye's at him._

 _"So lets start off with Johnny boy over here taking on my girl Nora." Naruto said and Jaune felt like fainting at the moment, unlike normal people he didn't have stander teammates, his team leader was insanely strong to the point he could over power Death Stalkers with his bare hands, said team leaders partner was also very strong and was skill with how she handle her hammer, she was even able to give the killing blow to the Death Stalkers 'and was possibly insane' Jaunes own partner was a four time Tournament winner, as such she was a renown fighter and a mascot for Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes...? (Come to think of it, how the hell did I end up on a team like this!?) Jaune thought in alarm!_

 _He knew most would kill to be in his position but Jaune didn't want to end up on a team that he was only holding back, it would have been fine if he was on any other team where he was still the weakest and he could build himself up with the rest of them but this was getting to be a bit to much._

 _"Ready Jaune!?" Nora ask bring him back to reality, it was only now he notice that Naruto and Pyrrha were now off to the side of the training room where they wouldn't get caught up in the fight, leaving him standing in the center, alone with Nora._

 _"Y-yeah." Jaune strutted playing off the fact he has been so space off that he didn't notice what had happen in the last five minutes, "Okay are you ready!?" Naruto shouted out like a gaming announcer as Nora take out her Magnhild and switch it to it's hammer state._

 _"Oh boy..." Jaune gulp quickly taking out his sword and raising his shield, "Began!" Naruto howled, Jaune move his shield just in time to put up his guard 'which it was a good thing he did too' because before he can even react, Nora jumps over in front of him, then bringing her hammer around to collide with the shield of the screaming Jaune who found his self sent soaring straight into the wall surrounding the training room, sliding down to the ground with his arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't be._

 _"Hmm!?" Nora's arm fell limp and tilt her head in a cute confused fashion like a puppy that was unsure if it did something bad, Nora turn to Naruto and Pyrrha hoping for some help in knowing if she did anything wrong, however said pair was actually frozen in place, sweat dropping as they were unsure of how to react... "Is... Is he okay?"_

Flashback

Jaune wake up several hours later in bed not knowing what happen but was quickly brought up to date, it was embarrassing to know he got own in one shot and then having to admit that his own skills needed a lot of work. This had also cause his current situation namely Naruto ordering him to began training under Pyrrha.

"Well, I think that enough for today." Pyrrha said putting her weapons away and holding her hand out, Jaune sigh taking it and was pulling to his feet by the red head as the training room door open for them to leave.

"Man, I just can't touch you." Jaune moan his back and pride hurting more the normal, "Don't worry, we only just started. With time and training, you'll get there." Pyrrha told him trying to cheer her partner up. Jaune just sigh as they left the training room, he really just wanted to fall a sleep and forget his uselessness, Jaune knew his teammates didn't think of him as such but that what Jaune felt of himself.

"How'd a little girl like you get into this school anyway?" walking into the main hall, the first thing Jaune and Pyrrha see is Cardin a boy with burnt-orange hair that is combed backwards with a slight peak at the front, and indigo eyes wearing silver-gray armor with gold trim and chestplate that sports a bird with its wings outstretched. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt with red trimmings and black pants with a red belt tied around his waist.

Next to him was his teammate Dove Bronzewing who had light-brown hair that is combed to the left. He keeps his eyes nearly closed, at a very noticeable squint, though it is unknown why he does so. He wears tan-colored armor with a belt that bears a dove on its buckle. He also wears vambraces on his arms that are the same color as the rest of his armor. Underneath the armor, he wears a black shirt and black pants with a black scarf around his neck.

Both were currently standing in front of a very small and thin disproportionate figure wearing a jacket, a bikin top, very small shorts and boots, "I mean it, your clearly not that strong, then again. Given how you dress, I can take a wild guess how you got in here." Cardin smirk at the revealing outfit she wore, said girl simply look back at him with that same expressionless face of hers before side stepping to the left so she could move pass them but found her way block once again by Cardin.

"Hey I'm talking to you, say something damn it!" Cardin roar but Rock only tilt her head to the boy like a confuse puppy unsure what she did that made him so mad, Jaune and Pyrrha frown at seeing the boys gang up on her and were about to step in when. "She mute you dumbass!"

Looking to the right of them they saw Fu and Leona walking down the stairs that led to the second fall, both looking displease at the armor boy's, "You boys must feel real manly about ganging up on a girl half your size." Leona comment as she and Fu reach the bottom. Cardin and Dove turn around and growl at the two.

"You guys mind telling me why you picking on my partner?" Fu ask as a sweat drop fall down the side of her forehead, ( _Close, that was way too close!_ ) Fu thought, doing the first day of her team training, she found out Rock was in fact strong... very strong and a complete savage in battle! So much so that she damn near beheaded Simin, that had been a frighting moment for her team, but what scared Fu even more then the near murder of her team's joker was that Rock was truly confuse by what she did wrong. Fu was beginning to wonder if Rock was actually mentally unstable.

"Well is it isn't the slutty team leader, no wonder this girl is dress like this. Guess she just following her partner in dressing like a whore!" 'BAM!' "...eh!?" Cardin and Dove were suddenly left speechless, along with Leona, Jaune, and Pyrrha. One moment Fu was standing next to Leona who was a good fifty feet away from Cardin and Dove, the next she was right in front of him as what sounded like a gun fire went off and left his left ear ringing. Looking to his right he saw Fu's arm stitch out across his shoulder.

"Rock, calm down, no need to go off the deep end for a few words." Fu said, turning to the left Cardin pale at the smoking gun barrel next to his head, Rock had just tried to blow his head off. Pulling the very short girl around him the back off him, Fu look her dead in the eyes with a hard glare.

"Put the gun away. Right, Now." Fu order, Rock blink a few time before the gun burst into a ring of blue light then the gun vanish, "What the hell was that!?" Cardin roar shock and anger at how close to death he just came before a hand clap down on his shoulder and turn to the right to see Leona glaring at him.

"Your going to want to leave, now." Cardin wench at how tight she squeeze his shoulder before letting go, he glare at them once more before calling Dove and taking his leave, once they were gone Jaune and Pyrrha walk over to the three young lady's.

"I understand Cardin is more then a bit... oh a jerk, but don't you think that was a bit over kill?" Pyrrha ask as she and Jaune reach them, Fu sigh before looking down at Rock who look away.

"Yeah, this Little Rock hasn't been taught how to hold back it seem." Fu mutter as Leona spoke up.

"Even so those guy's are pathetic, ganging up on a single little girl. How they'd even make it into this school." Leona wonder completely over looking Rock's near murder of the two.

"I agree on that much, man what the point of bullying someone so much smaller then you." Jaune added not liking it when other's pick on a person just because they were weaker them. Fu look at the three before and sigh and gave a half smirk.

"Yeah agreed but believe it or not we actually just save them." Fu stated causing them to look at her in confusion as Fu pace her hand on Rock's head.

"Believe it or not but this little one here is pretty strong, If we hadn't step in, she'd have moped the floor with those two." Everyone one was shock to hear this and look down at the short girl who had a small smile on her face as she was rather happy about the attention she was getting from Fu.

"Really, I mean not to be rube but she doesn't look that strong." Jaune stated and Fu just smirk.

"Monday our first day of sparring, I think you'll be singing a different tone when you see what she can do." Fu replied causing Pyrrha and Leona to take on a interested, both were known for always looking for a challenge so the idea that Black Rock Shooter was stronger then they thought peak their interest.

"Great, and with my luck I'll be the one to be her punching bag, well time to go to bed and cry myself to sleep, later." Jaune mutter with a down cast look and slowly walk away, Fu and Leona turn to Pyrrha wondering what that was about and she just gave then a nervous smile.

"It been a long week for him." she said simply and went to catch up with her partner, Fu and Leona simply look at one anther not sure how to take that but then just shrug and headed off themselves.

* * *

"Come on, baby! One more round, jus' one more!" roared a man who slammed his empty mug onto the counter of Moxxi's bar. The colossal man's booming voice was slurred by many jugs of Rakk-ale and worse liquors.

"Sure, when you finally pay for the other 17 you drink." the young lady at the bar counter said causing the drunk man to groan, she had light brown, pupil-less eyes. Her hair - black with a blue tint and is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She is wearing a fitted mesh body suit that stretches from her neck down to her thighs and a dark orange mini-skirt, a dark blue belt, and knee-length boots.

"Aw come on Anko, don't Be that way. You know I'm good for it." The drunk cried but she clearly didn't care and kept reading her porno meg.

"You sure we're at the right place?" Yang ask looking around the small bar, It was dimly lit with Metal stools that were cover in rust, a Steel counter cover in bullets, blood and mold,, On the on the shelves behind bar counter including a model Penalty Box, what look like a brain, an old' hat, a Jack-O-Lantern, a Marcus bobble-head, and a model Claptrap with a mustache.

However what creep her and Naruto out the must was that the Bartender and the other two customers and appears to be unfazed that the bar is in complete disarray and strewn with the bloodied corpses, including one splayed across the bar directly in front of the Bartender.

"I'm not so sure of that myself, my friends Ezreal and Lux usually know the best way to get into the underworld but this is a first for me." Naruto mumble as the Bartender spotted them and used her index finger to beckon them over. Both look at one another and nodded.

"So what two cute little things like you doing here?" Anko ask as they reach her bar.

"We heard that if we wanted to find some trouble Moxxi's Red Light was the place to go." Naruto said repeating the line he was told to say, Anko raise eye brow at the two.

"Are you sure you kids want to go around looking for trouble? Ya might get hurt." she asked looking at the two blonds before her, it wasn't a hard guess for her to tell they were hunters in training, the blond male look like he was built like a tank. Muscles in all the right place yet he didn't look like a bulky mess, the girl was slim and hot, she was pretty much what you'd call a bombshell, a real 10 out of 10.

She gave off a party girl type of vibe but Anko could seeing the there was more to her, she had muscles built in all the right places yet was still slim, she also stood in a way that was guarded this showed she was ready to fight if the need to a raise.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't go treating us like kid, cause believe it or not we've already gotten into more then a little danger here in there, in my case just ask a certain club." Yang said grinning, Anko raise an eye brow for a moment before her before her face slit into a wide bird eating grin.

"Your that chick that trash Juniors place." Yang blink a few time but then laugh, "Let just say he didn't tell me what I wanted to know so things went down here... for him that is." Yang replied getting a chuckle from Anko.

"Try that shit here and your legs might end up broken." Anko said smirking pushing a empty glass jar in front of her, "Oh this is going to be fun." Yang patting Naruto on the back to tip the lady. Naruto at this point was looking back and froward between the two confuse at what they were talking but still threw in a few 100 Lien bills in the jar.

"Well I really can't help you out but before you leave why don't you head to the bath room to refashion up a bit, also if you have a headache there some Tylenol in the cabin, damn thing might get stuck so knock on it about four times." Anko told them, both nodded and begin heading to the bathroom that said unisex on the door, opening it up they saw the room was old and rat, it had a sink that look like it was barely being held up and two toilets, both of which said out of order.

"Did you really need to give her 300 Len?" Yang ask as Naruto look at the beat up medicine cabinet, "Lux said at best the tip had to be over 200 so I thought 300 would be safe." Naruto stated tapping the cabinet seven times.

"She also said to add three more knocks to any number they gave me." Naruto added to answer the question Yang was sure to ask, suddenly they heard a rumbling and the whole portion of the wall that held the sink and medicine cabinet began to lower showing a steel door, both look at one another and nodded walking to the door and opening it, seeing a stair well heading down before them.

"This place just keeps getting shadier and shadier... my type of joint." Yang laugh banging her fist together as Naruto grin turn into one that you'd find on a shark, "Yeah I kept wait." Naruto said as they began walking down into the darkness.

* * *

After taking a nice relaxing shower Blake walk out of the bathroom looking froward to a good nights rest, her partner Yang was gone for the night to a club with the team captain of JUNP, Naruto. Blake had no idea what they were doing but if it gave her a good nights sleep then she couldn't care less they both could take cure of themselves. Moving to her bed she stop at seeing Weiss looking around with a confuse look on her face.

"Weiss, what wrong?" ask reaching hers and Yang's bed.

"Well it just, I step out to get some fresh air but then when I came back... where Ruby?" Weiss ask Blake who raise an eye brow as she realize the youngest girl in the school was missing 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' both turn to the door and pause at the aloud knocking, walking to it Weiss open the door to see a very irritated Sasuke standing there looking just about ready to murder someone.

"I need to find Jinx. Where is she? Lie said he saw her talking with Ruby last, I need to know where she is, tell me where she is now!" Sasuke normally wasn't this aggravated but Jinx had been proving to be nothing but an inconvenience, her combat skills aside, she like pulling pranks every chance she got, already she had destroyed the dining hall, damage the statues out in the front of the school, manage to dry everything Cardin own pink, even his armor, he had been in Ozpin's office more time then anyone in the school. "Umm, did you say she was with Ruby?"

* * *

"So did you get all of that?" Ruby ask the blue haired girl who smirked.

"Yep, let's go." Jinx replied hopping off the roof with Ruby, she hadn't been happy at all when her sister blew her off and had in listed Jinx's help in tracking her down, how Jinx had manage to place a tracking chip on Yang she didn't know and didn't want to know why either.

"So what the plan you just want to follow her and Naruto?" Jinx ask gearing up Bone Fish in the hope of a fight breaking out, "Yeah, Yang doesn't I know about all the shady places she goes to and I'm tire of everyone treating me like a kid!" Ruby whine as Jinx chuckle, "At least your not the youngest person here." Jinx replied putting Bone Fish on her back.

"Your the youngest?" Ruby ask.

"Yep, only 15 year old, Ozpin pick me up when I was 14." Jinx stated only for Ruby to blink a few times, "But... I'm 15 too." Ruby pointed out freezing her in place, Jinx slowly turn around to look at the girl.

"Say what now?" Jinx ask as Ruby just smile, "Yeah, I'm 15 too, It nice to find someone my own age ya know." Jinx said nothing but then look down at chest then to Ruby's, Ruby for only being 15 was rocking a small C-cup. Jinx then look at her own chest that was as flat as a broad then back to Ruby, then her own, then back to Ruby then her own.

"Jinx? Is something wrong?" Ruby ask but the girl suddenly vanish and reappeared behind and grabbed her chest, "What the hell is this! If your the same age as me then why are you boobs this fucking BIG!" Jinx shouted fodding her breast much to Ruby's shock.

I don't know and stop grabbing them!" Ruby cried with a blush on her face!

* * *

"Wow!" was the only word Yang could say, as she and Naruto look down at the massive club before them, the walk down the stair well to the club had been a long one, almost half a mile long and when they reach another steel door and open it they gasp at the massive party going on down below them! The whole pace was just short of being the size of a foot ball stadium, there are three sections altogether, a third floor which they were on a second floor and the ground level. There are glass cages hanging from the ceiling by chaining with half naked lady's dancing inside them. Each sections was crowded but the ground level was completely cover in people to the point you can't even see the ground.

"Yep that just about sum things up." Naruto mumble as two large bouncers in black suit with shades stood before, "Alright, since you two are new here we'll give you the lower down." one of the bouncer with a bald head.

"The Rules are simple, you pay for your drinks along with anything else, we don't care if you have fire arms but a shot better not go off, if it do, we'll take em away or kick ya out!" the one with neat short black hair and a goatee.

"The latter will be done after you've pay for whatever damage you cause, also if you start a fight you'd better win cause the lose pay for the mess after words." the bald added.

"We don't think we need to tell it a bad idea to ran out on your bill, with that, Welcome to Moxxi's Red Light!" they said standing aside and letting the two through, "Damn, your friends sure no how to pick em." Yang comment as they made their way inside.

"Yeah, Ezreal and Lux sure do, anyhow Moxxi herself should be at the main bar down below." Naruto said and they got a move on, up above Anko watch the two young girl walk over into the bathroom before pulling out a I-pad and hitting several keys, it take a moment but then a picture of a woman came up.

"It not often you call me Anko-chan." the lady said and Anko just smirk, "Thought I'd give you the heads up but two girl just enter and call me crazy both of them look like carbon copy's of 'White Rose' and 'the Traitor'." the lady blink several times before gaining a dark smile.

"I see, that certainly interesting. Thank you Anko-chan." she said before hanging, Anko just grinned, she hated when she got stuck manning the top bar but it seems this night was shaping up to be an interesting night after all.

"So your looking for a man called Amachi?" Yang ask as they finally reach the bottom floor and began walking through the crowd of people who were cover in neon glowing rings.

"Yeah, he use to be a scientist that work for my father but after my mother die on a mission her weapon which somehow made it's way back home was stolen by him. It wasn't a hard guess that he likely been after it the whole time." Naruto said evenly, it was clear he held a grudge against Amachi for taking his mothers weapon but anyone would.

"That weapon has been in our family for several generations and after she dead it was suppose to belong to me! I'll beat that bastards ass for stealing it." Naruto growled and Yang just patted him on the back reassuringly .

"I'm sure you'll get it back, but if ya need a hand kicking his ass? Let me know, but I really hope this Moxxi person has some info on my mom." Yang said, that was the reason she had agreed to even come here was because Naruto said his friends told him that Moxxi knew just about everything that went on in the underworld and was the best place for Intel gathering.

"Well would ya look at that, I think we just hit the jackpot!" a lean-built young man of average height said, he had straight white hair with a light-blue tint to it, almond shaped purple eyes, pointed teeth — one of which sticks out even when his mouth is closed. He wears a black, sleeveless shirt with black pants, combat boots and a belt around his waist with two water bottles attached to it.

"Two dumb blonds at 12 o'clock." he said to a white haired 17 year old woman who had a fluorescent Lunari symbol on her forehead, "Really you've been spending all night looking at Ass And Titties and when you finally find a set that you like, that the first thing that come out of your mouth?"

"Damn it Suigetsu, I don't even know why I let you drag me out here." the lady said looking bore as he smirk at her.

"Come on Diana, don't be like that. The chick I'm after even has a guy just waiting for you." he said, Suigetsu Hōzuki: student of Haven Academy and member of Team GASD, Partner Diana, weapon of choice Kiba, pair of swords, each with slim and straight double-edged blades.

"Seeing as I haven't seen one hint of Leona, that's likely the only good thing to come out of this wasted evening." Diana replied back dryly, Diana the Scorn of the Moon: student of Haven Academy and member of Team GASD, Partner Suigetsu Hōzuki, weapon of choice, Moonsilver Blade and Crescent Strike.

"I still wonder why you didn't bring that 'lustful thing' instead of me, she all bout getting laid." Diana commented, Suigetsu just shrug,

"Well for one I'd never be able to keep track of her and two, your my partner, beside is it really okay to be still going after Leona's head? That bitch would kill you in a heart beat if she find out your going after her friend ya know." Shigetsu stated and this time Diana smirk.

"I'd like to see her try, you know old ring eyes will never let that happen, beside, speaking of our so called 'team captain', if he find out you drag me here, he'll have your head rolling across the ground." Suigetsu actually gulp at mention of their team leader.

"Don't ruin the mood, look I got a hot piece of ass standing right in front of me and I need to get rid of her friend! So you in or not?" Suigetsu ask and Diana sigh.

"Fine, it Friday so as long as we're back by Sunday morning everything should be fine but I call the hotel room so you'll have to find somewhere else to crash with the bimbo." Suigetsu just grinned, he had more then enough money for another room so he'd be okay, seeing the two heading for the main bar Suigetsu and Diana began hatching out a plan.

"Oh my two young cuties have walk into my wonder land, what ever shall I do." a woman behind the bar said leering at Naruto and Yang, both of which chuckle nervously at the suggested smile on her face, she was wearing a red top hat with a yellow feather and a queens card on top, and a black ribbon around her neck. She wears a black and red corset, showing a a great deal of her cleavage, under an buttoned red jacket that double as a dress and still showed off quite a bit of her legs.

"Are you Mad Moxxi?" Naruto ask the woman whose face was painted white with pink blushes painted on the cheeks, ( _She really went all out on the who Mad hatter look._ ) he thought as she lean in closer giving the young a a very nice view of her chest.

"I am, and what can I do for you and Raven's girl?" she ask and was amuse at the look of shock that came over Yang's face, "You know my mom!?" Yang shout out over the roar of the crowd, Moxxi just lean back and take out a small wallet from one of pockets on her jacket showing small booklet of photos on the inside.

"What this, Raven never told you about me, how mean of her, even though I was there when you were born."Moxxi said showing picture of Yang being held by her mother Raven in a hospital while Moxxi and Qrow stood over them. Yang was stun by this, she was sure it be another dead in but she ended up with a major find, Naruto was surprise to, when he mention that he was going to this club to find some info she Yang wanted to tag along, he hadn't though finding what she was looking for would be so easy.

"If you know my mom, then you must know where she is." Yang said now frantic for information, Moxxi smile secretly and lean onto the bar counter.

"Her current location, no. But she does come here often, in fact she was just here for supplies a week ago but I never ask where she goes. Something about how you might make your way here someday kept ringing in our minds."

Yang let that roll around in her head for a moment, Raven came to this place for supplies, she got that but how could she know that Yang would come here someday, "I can not tell you were your mother is, nor can I tell you when she come's here, Raven ask me to never do such a thing." Moxxi stated.

"However if you were to keep coming here and ran into her on a day she was here... well that not my fault right." Moxxi said with a wink and Yang tighten her hands, she did know where her mom was she was sure of it, at any other time she'd force the info out of her however unlike that moron Junior who tried to play the part of a Mobster, Moxxi seem to give off a vibe of danger without even trying. Yang wasn't sure how but she did and Yang didn't doubt that her hands had blood on them... than again the top of the bar that had corpse's lying around it was a clear give away.

"Thanks... I guess you'll be seeing me around a lot more then." Yang stated with a dry smile, "Pity, I was hoping you'd make more of a fuss." Moxxi said with sly smirk and Yang chuckle nervously, as the danger vibe from before ran through her again, Yang truly felt not picking a fight with Moxxi was one of her better choice. Beside if she got kick out then she would have lost one of her biggest clues.

"Why putting the girl on the back burner for now, what can I do for you little boy." Moxxi ask and Naruto swallowed nervously, he didn't like the way she was looking at him up and down.

"Though I suppose you are not quite the little guy, your pretty big actually, make me wonder what other place your big at." Naruto's face heated up at her comment and Yang was laugh already laughing Moxxi's words.

"Damn muscle's, you sure know how to attract the lady's." Yang chuckling getting withering glare from Naruto who turn back to Moxxi trying to collect himself, "N-Names Naruto... I heard you know a lot about the happening in the underworld, You ever hear anything about a man name Amachi ?" Moxxi raise an eye brow at that and held her chin in thought.

"Amachi... a quack of a scientist who thinks he smarter then he really is, after stealing something from Namikaze Corporations years ago he vanish without a trace." Moxxi replied as she thought on the matter and Naruto's hopes began to sink.

"Truth is I've had no reason to keep track of of him... but that doesn't mean I can't find him if need be." Naruto's eye's shot back up to her at that, Moxxi smirk at him.

"I see intel on finding him is of great value to you, I won't ask why cause I really don't care." Moxxi said leaning toward Naruto once more, "The thing I care about right now is how much is it worth to you?" she ask and Naruto's narrows at seeing where she was going with this.

"How much is going to cost for you to find him?" he ask and she shrug.

"Looking for a man who I have no interest at all in finding is troublesome, I'm thinking around... 50,000 will do." Naruto's and Yang's jaw's drop at the number she just gave them.

"Are you insane! I can't pay that much!" Naruto shouted

"Yeah what the big idea trying to bleed us dry ya old hag!" Yang scream, Moxxi merely smile at their outburst not at all take back by it and even held her hand out to stop two of her body guards from coming forward.

"Hey you want to find the guy not me, that going to be the price. If you can't pay it then I can think of other things you can do for it." she said once again looking Naruto up and down.

"You're built pretty good, I have a job that could use some extra muscle that needs to be done in a few weeks." Moxxi said, Naruto and Yang both stare at her waiting for the clown like lady to go on.

"The chances of combat is 100%, as long as the job is completely I have no problem looking for this Amachi. Hell I'll even pay you for completing the job." Moxxi stated with a smile, Naruto and Yang look at each other for a moment, dispirit what people thought they knew when something seem shady came before them. asking for 50,000 but then saying a single job would enough to pay it off could only mean the job itself was highly dangerous. In other words this was right up their ally!

"Done! Just name the time and place." Naruto said more then happy to agree, Yang made a mental note to keep an eye on him, a shady woman wanting a job done for her that is worth 50,000 Lien is nothing something she plan on missing.

"Good, we can talk more a little later why not enjoy the night a little more." Moxxi replied confusing both on the 180 she just pulled until a white hair teen came up next to Yang with a toothy grin.

"Sup hot stuff, how you doing on this fine night." Suigetsu ask, Yang and Naruto knew he was a Faunus right away from the webbed hands and sharp teeth, "Just thought I'd stop by to see if you need any company." he said Yang raise an eye brow and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"I don'y know, my boyfriend might have a problem with that." Naruto's head snapped right to her at that, "I am NOT her boyfriend! Yang stop saying I 'groan' ya know what never mind, just take her, please just take her." Naruto begged dropping onto the tool in front of the bar counter and his head on the counter, Yang just laugh before grabbing Suigetsu by his shirt.

"Whatever ya say lover boy, now come on fish boy, lets see if you got enough what it take to hang with all of this!" Yang grinned pulling an all to happy Suigetsu along with her, Naruto almost felt sorry for the hapless fool but hey if it kept her off his back for the next few hours then he wasn't going to stop them. A drink was place down in front of him suddenly.

"Thanks." Naruto mutter taking a quick sip then wench at the strong burn running down his throat that nearly cause him to cough, "Just let it ease on down, so is she not your type?" Moxxi ask.

"Oh no that not it, Yang hot, smoking hot even! It just some of the stuff she says is a bit over the top." Naruto mutter taking a slower more control sip but then notice Moxxi leaning in closer.

"Oh but you know, looking at your fine self has me all excited." she breathed into his ear with notable innuendo. "Why don't you come to my place this in the back, we can talk more about another job I'd like you to do tonight" she winked seductively, Naruto's face could not get any redder if he tried and suddenly he wish Yang was still here as he was unsure of what to say. However in the next moment his stool was wheel around to show a woman about his age with white hair behind him who then sat on his lap and take the drink from his hand.

"Hmm, damn! This shit is strong!" Diana mutter chugging it down and handing the glass back to Moxxi, "Two more of those, now." Diana demand, rather then being put off Moxxi look at the younger girl in amusement.

"Oh dear, it seem my prey has been stolen." said giggle walking away as Diana turn to look into the face of the complete confuse and blushing Naruto who didn't understand why he was suddenly on fire with the lady's tonight.

"So you into hag's or something cause I think their are more then a few girls around here that love to get their hands on a guy like you." Diana said, Naruto's left eye began to twitch.

"Who... who the hell are you?" Naruto ask bluntly, "Diana, now stop talking and make out with me already!" she said, before he could stop her, Diana claimed his lips with hers! Naruto was stun for a moment and look around for anyone to help him but upon seeing no help coming, he did the only thing he could, he shrug and pull her closer, this was not how he thought the night would go but he might as well enjoy it. 'SWOOSH CRASH' At least that was the plan until a guy flew right pass him and Diana causing both to break out of their kiss to see a man knock out on the inside of the bar and look forward to see a large group men holding weapons surrounding two... girl's!?

"JINX!?" Naruto gasp at seeing the blued haired partner of his best friend, not far from then Yang who was holding up Suigetsu in the air kissing him stop when she saw this as well and drop him when she spotted the girl in a red hood next to Jinx. "RUBY!?"

"Oh my.." Moxxi purr her eye lock on the little girl who seem to be posing as little red riding hood. "So that is Summer's child."

* * *

To Be continue.


	5. Chapter 5 School Life and Club's Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

This will be a muit-cross over set in the magi-tech world of RWBY. AU clearly, Age groups of some characters will not be the same as their series.

* * *

 ** **Chapter 5 School Life and Club's Pt 2****

"There sure are a lot of people here." Ruby said in awe with a blush as Jinx hang off her, she had her arms wrapped around Rudy's shoulder with left hand gasping her right wrist and Rudy holding her right hand since for what ever reason Jinx kept trying to grab her chest.

"Yeah, how the hell did this place get built with no one noticing." Jinx wonder looking around her, they had finally reach the bottom floor and were currently looking for Yang and Naruto but the bottom floor alone had to have over 5'000 people on it, as such the crowd was pretty thick right now.

"How are we going to find anyone in this crowd." Ruby ask her friend who kept trying to wiggle her hand out of her hold, "Who know, most of the time people are the ones looking for me and they just follow the sound things going boom." Ruby's eye twitch at that.

"Jinx... I like ya, but if you make anything go boom... I'll cut off your leg's." Ruby mutter "Eek!" she yep when someone slap her on the butt causing her to jump out of Jinx's hold and turning looking at the large ball man grinning sickly at her.

"Got to say, this the first time I've seen someone so young here, you girl's looking for a little fun." he ask eyeing Ruby pervertedly he guess she was round 14-15 but was already filling out nicely, Jinx wasn't much to look at but still found the cute tattoo girl to his liking, plus her small body meant she could be use for other types of fun.

"Why don't you girl's come to my table for a few drinks, me and my boys will show you a good time." there was something sicking about his smile that even the naive Ruby notice and back away.

"No thanks, I'm just looking for my big sister." Ruby stated and Jinx grinned.

"You heard her so back off, before I fill ya full of holes!" Jinx's said with one of her trademark's psycho grins as she held him at gun point with her six barrel Zap-zap , Ruby saw him smirk wondering why until she remember what the bouncers said about fire arms.

"Uh Jinx's we can't fire those off, remember what the bouncers said." Ruby lean in and whisper, Jinx smile fell at that, normally she could careless about the rules but in the last few days since coming to Beacon she had gotten along with Ruby and Fu rather well, in fact she would even go so far as to say that she saw them as friend's, something she only call Leona, Ahri, and Ekko.

As such she wasn't looking to get her in trouble if she could avoid it... "Wow, I've gone so soft." mutter putting her weapon away, "Oh well, I like it when I need to be hands on!" Jinx's grin came back, what happen next was to fast for Ruby to stop. Jinx's who was still hanging on Ruby's shoulder flip off her, spinning in the air for a moment before drop kicking the guy in the face!

It was a pretty amazing scene watching a 6 foot something grown man get sent flying into the air and into the bar counter by a 5 foot something 15 year old girl dress in barely anything but a bikini top and short shorts. Sadly the friend of men surrounding them didn't think so. Ruby gulp when they all pull out stun sticks.

"No fire arm's eh, I guess as long as it isn't firing off something then it cool... alright!" Jinx cackle bringing out a 20 inch combat knife, Ruby hearing this grin and unfolded her scythe then take out the cartridge, she couldn't fire rounds but it look like she could still use it as a melee weapon.

"Well now it looks like we got a fight on our hands." Moxxi muse before turning to one of her body guard, a Feline Faunus name Rengar, a man who look more beast then man and smile, Rengar nodded before grabbing his cell and making a call to DJ Nidalee. "Huh?" Ruby gasp when the music change to a much faster pace beat as the crowd form a large ring around and began chanting 'fight, fight' over and over again.

"That damn Moxxi." one of the men grunted, "As always she treats this shit as nothing more then entertainment and make the loser pay for the mess afterwords." he grunted catching their attention but then smirk at Ruby.

"But after what you just did to our pal who counting sheep right now, I think you've got more to worry about then that!" and with that they all lung at the two, Ruby vanish into nothing but rose petal's while Jinx simple jump over the attack press a small switch on her blade that cause it to light up and flicker with electricity and slash three cross the chest electrocuting them in one go before landing back on the ground. Two more rush at her behind Ruby appear in front of them and slash one across the legs with the back her weapon, tripping him before swinging her scythe into the air and hitting the other one on the head knocking him out cold before standing up straight only to notice that there were still a lot of them left, at least 20, maybe more.

"Why you little shit!" the one from before roar marching forward and Ruby giggle a little at seeing Jinx' boot print still on his face, "I was going to be nice but now I'm going to cut off you arm's and leg then rap-GAH!?" he was stop when a hand wrapped around his neck pulling him in the air and was able to turn around just enough to see Naruto holding him in a choke lock.

"HEY it Naru-chan!" Jinx cheer seeing her partner best friend, "Jinx... how the hell did you find your way here?" Naruto ask as calming as he could trying his best not to break the man's neck, in truth he was pretty sure Ruby and Jinx could have taken these guys by themselves but then he went and try to say something that was a big 'no, no' in Naruto's books.

"Well.. we kind of follow you and Yang... hehe." Ruby answer causing Jinx to giggle getting a groan from Naruto as he threw the man away like a rag doll, "OW!" Ruby cried when someone hit her on top of the head and turn around to see a Yang glaring down at her with an eye grin.

"Ruby, why did you and Jinx follow us?" Yang ask while grinding her teeth, and Ruby only giggle which seem to tick her off even more, "Um girl's can we do this a little later, we still got a situation here to deal with." Naruto commented, almost as if that was their cue the group attack the four of them all at once! Naruto on pure reaction lean slightly down to avoid strikes to his back and reach his arms to grab the two that just attack him by the heads and slam their skull's together. Yang appear in front of Ruby and smash her fist into the guy who tried to attack from the front in the face then process to punch the guy next to her in the gut then grab his collar and ram him head first into the balls of another to her right.

Naruto felt his hair get push down as Jinx did a hand stand on top of him and did a split in med air kicking two guy coming from her left and right before flipping off and kicking another in the face as Naruto elbowed a man in the rip when he tried to take her from behind and uppercut him into the air. Yang at this point was just punching left and right over and over away as guy after guy kept rushing at her sending them flying all over the place while kept Ruby knocking people out with the back of her Crescent Rose until everyone stop moving when they realize there was no one left.

"Awww, is it over already?" Ruby pouted but then was pick up by her hood and smile nervously Yang who wasn't smiling but had a tick mark on her right cheek clearly angry at the moment.

"Well now that was quit the show you lot put on." a voice said causing the four to turn to Moxxi who had walk away from her bar to talk to them, "Naruto was it, I think that enough fun for tonight why don't you and your friends turn in for now... but we'll be in touch about that job later." she said flicking a card to him, Naruto look at it for a moment it had a small Icon of Moxxi in the top left corner and seven gray bars under it.

"Fine, beside I need to get this little thing here home before Sasuke blows a gasket." Naruto mutter picking up Jinx around the waist as Yang throw Ruby over her shoulder, both wave before making their way out of the club, leaving the groaning men they just beat on the ground in pain, one manage to get to his knees and glare at their backs.

"What the hell just happen?" Suigetsu ask stun, everything had happen so fast he didn't even get a grip on the situation before it all ended, at the bar Diana merely groan at seeing the blond male take his leave while carry some tiny blue hair girl.

"Great, my fun got stolen by a walking talking poster girl for the 'Moe kingdom' and 'Hatsune Miku's evil twin." Diana huff, Moxxi merely giggle at her before looking back at the retreating form of Yang and Ruby.

"Bye!" she said waving to the smiling Ruby who hang from her sister shoulder and wave back, ( _ _So Summer's girl is at Beacon now, eh... I think it time I had a few words with a certain someone about the girl's well being.__ ) Moxxi thought before spotting one of the guys on the floor getting up.

"Damn those kids, next time I see them I'll make em wish they were never born." he snarl not noticing Moxxi behind him.

"Oh, I think you have other problems to worry about." Moxxi said stated catching his attention, he turn to her and she only smile before motioning around, looking around him his jaw drop at seeing the mess made! Even though they had been fighting in a small space his men had been flying everywhere resulting in them smashing into tables and speakers. This also cause glasses to be knock over and champagne bottle's that people bought to be spill.

"With all this damage I'd say the cost should come around 30,000 Lien... you do remember our rules on fight's?" she ask the man's jaw drop once more and he fell to his knees again, 'if you get into a fight and lose, you'll be paying for the damage' that was a number one rule at Moxxi's Bar and as some people found out, it was better to just pay the bill then try to pull a runner... but 30,000 Lien!?

"What the matter little man, don't have it?" she ask, the man was so frozen in place he didn't even notice that people around him had started dancing once again, still looking at Moxxi he shake his head no.

"That's alright, I'm so not unreasonable... if you can't pay me back," the expression of Moxxi seem to change as she cup his face and lean in closer, her eye's darkening and becoming far more sinister. "then I'll simply use you and your friends as ' _guinea pig's'_ for my new designer drug."

Outside the bar Naruto, and Yang sigh as they made their way out of the shady building, "I can't believe you two chipped me." Yang said annoyed looking at the black tracking chip she pulled from pull her collar before crashing it and glaring at Jinx's who just smirk back at her.

"I put it on earlier, I thought I'd be able to get some good blackmail material since it also act as a listening and- OW!" Jinx cried when Yang pounded her up side the head with her fist, tick off the blue hair girl was trying to blackmail her.

"Yang! Stop being mean to my friend!" Ruby cried kicking her legs to get free but Yang just huff and held onto her.

"Quite it you, your not off the hook either." Yang mutter planning on having few words with Ruby as to why you don't chip your own sister, "Whatever, oh by the way, what was that about a job from that lady." Naruto and Yang were annoyed to know she heard about that.

"Nothing to do with you." Naruto mutter causing Ruby to pout but then smirk lightly, "Jinx, I think I just found our next mission." said girl perk up at hearing this then turn to her with a wicket grin. "Sound like fun, I'm game!" Jinx cackle and Naruto and Yang sigh knowing they were going to be having their hands full with these two.

* * *

 ** **SBBM Room****

In the dark room of one of Beacon team of students, one Black Rock Shooter shot from her bed blinking her eyes several times, even with her lack of express there was a notable shake to her body that she just couldn't stop. Across the room where Fu Sebun slept she lie peacefully on her bed sleeping into a dreamless sleep, or rather she was until a a chill ran up her back causing her to wake only to see Rock kneeing at the side of her bed hugging a pillow. Fu look at the girl and groan at having an idea of why she was there.

"What is it, another nightmare?" Fu ask, a single slow almost on unnoticeable nod was all she was given, and Fu sigh.

"What are you 9? Just go back to your own bed already." Fu matter turning around and trying to get back to sleep. You know that feeling you get when you know someone is watching cause you can almost feel their eye on you? Well after an __hour__ of this Fu turn back over and found Rock still there, at the side of her bed, still staring at her."

"Fine..." she said in defeat raising her arm and opening her blanket up, immediately Rock crawl on to the bed and cuddle up as close to Fu as she could while still hugging her pillow and let out a sigh of relief. Lowing the blanket Fu raise an single eye brow at the soft snoring she hear and roll her eyes at how quickly the girl fell to sleep.

"She really is just like a child." Fu mumble before finally going back to sleep herself.

* * *

A light snore ring through out the room of team RWBY as Ruby enjoyed her first Saturday morning sleeping in, that is until her bed was flip over causing her to land on the ground with said bed on top of her!

"WAAAA! WHAT GIVE!" Ruby cried kicking the bed off her and jump to her feet only to glare at Yang who was trying and failing at noting laughing.

"Well, glad to see ya finally wake up, if you slept any longer you'd have miss breakfast." Yang said after calming down as Ruby huff at her.

"And you couldn't have waken me up any other way?" Ruby ask but only got a cheeky grin.

"Probably." Yang replied and turn around to leave the room getting a cute glare from her sister, ( _ _I'm gonna get her for that.__ ) Ruby thought with already planing her revenge. Else where in the Library Weiss was grinding her teeth as she look at a certain someone across from her, it was Saturday and after breakfast Weiss had come to the library to read a relaxing book, when none other then Naruto and Nora came in as well. It turns out him and Yang had gone to some huge shady club for reasons neither would tell, Ruby and that juvenile delinquent Jinx had manage to follow them, it seems they had gotten into a fight as Yang was too happy when she got back last night.

However none of this was the reason for Weiss's aggravation at the moment, it had more to do with the fact that Naruto and Nora rather then doing something useful like readying a book or study up on some of their classes but both were knock out asleep, Naruto had his legs on the table and was leaning back with a book on his face snoring slowly while Nora had folded her arms on the table and lie down on top of them snoring quietly.

"Great leadership you got going there Uzumaki." Weiss mutter, then sigh and put down the book she was reading, she knew now was the best time to talk with Naruto, putting it off any longer wouldn't help her at all. Standing from her seat Weiss slowly walk over to the sleeping team Leader and lightly tap him on the shoulder, Naruto groan a wake before looking up at her.

"W-Weiss...?" Naruto mumble rubbing the sleep out of his eye's.

"I was wondering if we could speak, somewhere else with less people round us." Weiss said, Naruto raise an eye brow at the request then shrug getting up, "Sure Jaune and Pyrrha should be near by so Nora will be fine." Naruto yawn standing, Weiss frown slightly, one of the things she never care for was the large height different between the two, with him being 6.3 and her being 5.3 Naruto had a full foot on her making it rather annoying to have to crane her neck up to look him in the face.

"Follow me." Weiss said walking away with Naruto behind her as Pyrrha walk out from around the corner of a bookshelf and raise an eye brow at the two leaving together.

"I hope they don't kill each other." Pyrrha said to herself amuse sitting down next to the sleeping Nora, on the other side Jaune sigh trying to find a book on combat like Pyrrha told him to, it wasn't ease since he had no idea of what kind to look for.

"You look lost." a voice said, Jaune turn around to see Blake standing in the aisle before him, "Heh yeah, Pyrrha told be to find a book on close combat tactics by myself but there are so many it hard to know which one to pick." Jaune stated, Blake gave a half and walk up to him sliding her index finger along the many books before stopping at one and pull it out.

"Combat Tactic's Vol 1: the Basics, by Senju Tobirama. It ease to understand and one of my favorites when I was first learning how to fight." she said handing the large blue book to Jaune.

"I'd recommend starting off with that one, good luck." Blake said walking pass him with a wave, Jaune just smile glad for the help before heading off to Pyrrha.

Outside Weiss had taken Naruto to a left side of the school where she made sure they'd be alone, seeing one of the many bench's all over the school Weiss take a seat and patted the side next to her, Naruto just stood there raising an eye brow.

"Seeing as we're clearly not about to make out, I got to ask, your not going to finally try to kill me?" Weiss right eye twitch at his words, "The thought has cross my mind once or twice. Now please, sit down." Weiss order, Naruto stood there for a moment but then take a seat about four feet away from her and prop his left elbow on his leg and laid his face into the hand of said elbow.

"Okay, so what the Class Rep got for me today?" Naruto ask with a dry smirk and Weiss once again had to stop herself from leashing out at him as she kept reminding herself why they were here.

"Okay one how time have I told you to- ya what never mind." Weiss mutter knowing where that was going and Naruto pouted disappointed they wouldn't be going through their normal routine.

"The reason I called you out here is because I wanted to say, I'm sorry." Weiss said, she decided rather then beating around the bush and drawing it out, it best to just get straight to the point off the bat. Naruto blink a few times in surprise and then take on a confused express.

"Okay, thanks... now you mind telling me what for?" Naruto ask, it was Weiss's turn to blink in confusion, among the many reactions she thought she'd get from, some of which were along the lines of either rejecting her apology or making a sarcastic remake. Him not knowing why she was apologizing was not one of them.

"It should be obvious, It for the way I acted a few days ago, I got mad at Ruby and take it out on you. Something to which I had no right in doing." Weiss stated hoping he understood. Naruto scrunch his face in thought as he tried to remember what she was talking before it finally hit him.

"Ah you mean that little spat we had in the hall a few days ago, I'd already forgotten about that." Naruto said with a shrug shocking Weiss.

"Really I'd thought you'd be more mad since it always been a sore spot for you when it comes to your dad." Weiss said a little bit confused as to why he had already gotten over it, their their places were switch she wouldn't have.

"We'll I was a little bit piss-" "Language!" Naruto turn to Weiss at that who glare at him and he smirk slightly.

"But then I remember you were having a off day and was mostly likely just venting." Naruto finish causing her to tilting her head to the side not understanding that last part.

"Off day what do you mean?" she ask confused.

"Well doing class you were having a hard time with a single Boarbatusk, I mean sure I don't know the full scoop of your abilities but from what I remember back in class before we came here, your more then able of taking care of some small fry Grimm like Boarbatusk, so clearly you were having a off day."

Weiss eye's widen at his thoughts on her abilities, she hadn't known he had such high regard for her skills, it actually made her feel even more bad about how she acted now then before since that wasn't even close to why she was yelled at him.

"Anyway if that all you wanted to talk about then don't worry about it, I'm not one to care about little things like that for long." Naruto stated getting up and yawning.

"Anyway it's about to be 11 and there a Weapons expo I wanted to hit up, want to tag along?" Naruto ask after a moment, Weiss was surprise he would even ask her, she thought on it for a moment before nodding, clearly it was better if they got to know one another since she'd be dealing with him for the next four years.

"Well then lets get a move on class rep." Weiss shot up her feet and glare at him coldly in the eye's.

"How many times have I told you not to call me that!?" Weiss growl but then her eye started twitching as she knew what was coming next.

"That would be number 677, seems like it be a while before we hit 700." Weiss stare at him with a cold expression while Naruto still had on that annoying smirk on his face. "And now I want to cut you again."

* * *

Near Emerald forest Sasuke sat on top of a fallen tree trunk as he watch Ruby hold out his sword in front of her with the blade edge pointing upward, "Ready?" he ask, she nodded almost bouncing with energy as he threw a large rock in the air, Ruby watch it fall right on top of the sword blade and split in half.

"Amazing!' she whispered before walking over to the nearest tree, and placed the edge of the blade against... and slowly moved against the tree. Sasuke look on with an amuse expression as at the look of awe in Ruby's eyes as the tree was cut, cleanly through, it felt like it was cutting through thin paper.

"The one who made that blade is known as the Toshin- 'God of the Sword' and up until recently was consider a failed creation." Sasuke stated then motion for her to give him the blade. Walking over to him Ruby hand the sword Sayafushi to him who held it up and pointed to the blade edge.

"Its blade is too sharp and its edge is too smooth; it never chips or scratches from use, and blood slides off it immediately. Because of this, no sheath can hold it, which means it fails to meet the basic definition of a sword." Sasuke told her causing Ruby to raise an eye brow and put her hands on her hips.

"But you keep it in a sheath don't you?" Ruby ask and Sasuke nodded holding up his 'sheath' which was in fact a long steel box and put the sword through the circle opening and there was a clamping down sound.

"When I heard of this sword I wanted it but as long as it was incapable of being put into a sheath he refuse to give it to me so I made one." Sasuke replied looking down at the sheath.

"There is three inches of space on the inside with four clamps inside as well." Sasuke then pointed to a place on the side of the sheath "Here, then he went down a little father, "And here, the blade is held by it hilt and the clamps hold it in place on the inside without touching the edge.

"This keeps it from touching the sheath it's self and allows the user to carry it around without worry, thus I completed the failed creation and was given this sword as a reward."

"Wow! I'd like to meet this guy some day, maybe he can given me some pointer on upgrading Crescent Rose." Ruby muse out loud as Sasuke stood.

"I'll be happy to take you to meet him doing the summer but I'd like you to answer a few questions of mine." Ruby folded her arms and tilted her head to the side.

"Like what?" she asked as Sasuke walk up to her and stop a foot away from her eyeing her careful.

"Six months ago doing the fall of Bell Tower that lead to the death of major criminals Singed and Hidan, the ones who attack it, rumor has it they were seen battling several figure's... one such figure was a female scythe user who wore red." hearing this Ruby's hair shadowed her eyes and she smile but it held no warmth to it.

"Now that you mention it, I do remember a guy being there that look just like an older version of you."

* * *

An hour later we find Naruto and Weiss currently walking through the large Expo being held at right town and the rights town. Weiss eye were awe at some of the weapons she saw display.

"Ya know, I really am surprise you were able to get tickets here. I tried but they were all sold out." Weiss eyeing some of the new types of dust on display, she'd most certain have to take a look at them later.

"Yeah? Well Mito Kaa-sama has a pair of VIP tickets bought out for me and my sister as soon they the date for this event is announce." Naruto replied looking at a booth with dust rounds.

"Mito Uzumaki, she your Guardian right? I also heard she a Elder in your family with a lot of politico control." Weiss look away and he smile nervously.

"Yeah she something else." Naruto mutter and Weiss frown.

"She also the only one able to make you nervous, the few time I saw her back in school you always stiffen up like a broad around her." Weiss commented, Naruto simply look away as if he didn't want to talk about it, Weiss was smart enough to see this and didn't press the matter.

"Well how your sister doing, I heard she's still studying to be a doctor yes?" Weiss ask trying to keep a conversation going between the two.

"Yeah well when it comes to her, I- Hello!" Naruto attention quickly turn to alone girl with olive skin, curly black hair pulled back from her face into ringlets, and brown eyes.

She wears a black corset dress with a dark gray front, purple hem and purple laces on the back. The upper part of her dress is light gray, with a high gray collar and elbow length sleeved with black cuffs. Her belt is a long purple ribbon edged in gray, with a bow in the back and tied in the front, and connected to the belt are a pair of armor tassets that also act as storage for her weapon. She also wears light gray stockings and pale gray ballet flats, with ribbons around her lower legs.

"Excuse me, hottie to my 12." Naruto was gone the moment he said that leaving Weiss bewailed at how fast he just ditch her and appear next to the unknown girl.

"Hey there, Name Naruto. Number hunter at Beacon at your service." Naruto said flexing his right arm and getting a raised eye brow her the girl.

"Oh, umm, uh hi?" I'm Gwen Darcy." she said in a unsure tone but then blush at getting a better look at his muscle figure.

"Well Gwen, you come here often?" Naruto ask and she turn to him fully now smiling brightly.

"Nah, the tickets here are hard to come by so I come when I can. I'm hoping I'll find new blades for my dress." Gwen replied and Naruto grinned, "In that case I know just the stand you might want to see." Naruto said putting his arm around her and walking away with her leaving Weiss standing there in shock that he really just left her the frown and cross her arms. "I really want to cut him now."

* * *

Black Rock Shooter winced, shooting pains flooding through her head, as she walk through the doors club and was surprise at how severely damaged the club was. Even though she was glad to have been given a call home she had a headache ever since last night, it always happen after she had a nightmare.

"Black!" a voice called and she turn to see a a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup wearing a red strapless dress with black lining running up to her.

"It been a while, I'm glad you came back." she said giving her a hug which Black Rock was all to happy to return before moving to an empty table and sitting.

"Well look who deiced to come home after so long." someone said behind her, looking up she saw another a teenage girl with long black hair and pale green eyes, this time highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining.

' _ _It good to see you again Melanie, Miltia__ , _ _I miss both of you.__ ' Black Rock said using pen and note pad as always.

"Same here, I take it you already a student at Beacon now." it was a question, Melanie was all to sure she'd make it into Beacon, Rock simply nodded her head yes.

"Then have you found that green haired girl?" Miltia asked and Black Rock nodded happily.

' _ _Yes, her name is Fu, it seems something happen in the past and her own memory's are gone but I sure we've met before.__ ' Black Rock showed written on her note pad, Melanie and Miltia frown, this girl Fu was the only clue Black Rock had on her past. Since the day they found her passed out in a ally and nearly dead she had no memory's of her past and hope she find some clue as to who she was at Beacon.

"That great but I think it time we get to the reason we called you here." Melanie said pulling out a camera and showing the picture of a teenage girl.

"A week ago this person came looking for you." Melanie told her as Black Rock look at the photo.

' _ _She seems familiar but unlike Fu I don't know if we've met before.__ ' Black Rock worth on her note pad.

"Well she knew you by name, even had a photo of you on hand." Miltia stated, Rock's blank expression hadn't change but her eye's did widen in surprise at hearing this.

"Hold on a moment!" Melanie said holding her hand up, to stop her speed of light writhing.

"We know this is a big clue for you on your past but we're not sure you should meet this person." Miltia said getting a confused look from Black Rock.

"What we mean is when she came here looking for you she seem more then a little off, like she wasn't even sure why she wanted to find you." Melanie spoke as she thought back to the're meeting with that weird girl.

"She seems dangerous, so please be careful." Miltia pleaded, Rock look at the two who take care of her in her time of need and became like sister's to her and nodded before holding up her note pad.

" _ _I will, I promise... does this person have a name?__ " Rock ask both turn to one another as another reason as to why they didn't trust this girl came to mind... her name.

"She called herself... Dead Master."

* * *

"HEY WEISS!" Naruto shouted from far away, Weiss sigh annoyed at him making a fooling of himself by shouting while running to her.

"What, the girl you left me for already dump you?" Weiss ask, her voice was lace with venom but if Naruto notice, he didn't seem to care as he stop to catch his breath.

"Dump me? Hell no! I even got her number!" Naruto stated standing up with a proud smirk on his face as he showed her his scroll with Gwen Darcy's phone number on it, Weiss eye's twitch at the smug expression had on his face at getting her number and huff turning to look back at the stand she was at with many types of blades she was examining.

"Whatever, just leave me alone, I'm trying to work here." she mutter picking up another blade to get a better look at it and Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Why are you so mad, I even went through the trouble of buying this for you." Naruto said holding up a large case, Weiss look at and raised an eye brow as he held it out then open it. The moment Weiss saw what was inside the case his drop the blade she was holding in shock!

"Is that... Platinum Dust!?" a stun Weiss asked staring at the rare dust being held in three glass cylinder's in the metal with wide eye's, Naruto grinned at her surprised face.

"Yep, after I got done talking Gwen I ran into a stand with selling them, had to phone home for the case... that gonna come back in bite me in the ass later." Naruto mumble the later part, he was happy Mito's did answer but knew she'd find out sooner or later.

"I see... 'blink' 'blink' 'blink' WAIT A MINUTE! Did you say you brought this was for me!?" Weiss gasped and Naruto grinned at her.

"Yep, It not much use for me but someone like you who as skill with Dust as it come will be able to make great use out of it!" Weiss blink several time unsure if she heard him right.

"Why me...?" Weiss had to ask and Naruto shrug.

"Well considering our usually interaction is a happy medium between you tolerating my existence or open contempt and me loving the very idea of annoying you and pissing you off in any shape or form." On the inside Weiss was boiling at him admitting that.

"But when I saw this the first thing that ran through my head was Weiss would love this... I mean just cause we ain't friends and you hate my guts, don't mean I can't do something nice for ya ever once in a while, right." Weiss eye's widen even as he handed the case to her.

"Anyway, lets head back to the docks. Our ride will be here soon." Naruto turning around and walking away, Weiss stay where she was as part of what he just said ran over and over in her head. "But... I don't... hate you." Weiss mumble quietly and slowly began to follow.

* * *

"Is that all, is there nothing else you can tell me?" Sasuke ask, Ruby who was sitting on a log shrug not sure what he really wanted her to say.

"I'm sorry but I'm not the one who fought him, Kakuzu was... good luck finding him though." Sasuke frown, Kakuzu was also a wanted criminal finding him was all but impossible.

"You were able to." Sasuke pointed out and once again Ruby shrugged.

"Not really, I ran into him by luck while out hunting some Grimm, he like my skills, said I reminded him on his old partner and invited me to join him on a mission." Ruby replied and Sasuke eye's narrowed.

"And you went along with him, even after finding out who he was?" Sasuke ask his voice laced with suspicious.

"Well, it true I didn't know who he was at the time and I found out later on but it seems he had a falling out with the group he work with that your brother's in.' Ruby stated.

"As for why I stay with him, after I found out about that attack on The Grand Bell Tower in Atlas I couldn't just turn my back after learning about all the people that be in danger." Ruby said firmly, Sasuke stare at her for a moment before nodding as it seem like a reason for her to jump head first into danger.

"Anyway, why are you giving me the third degree about your brother, wouldn't it be more useful for you to ask his partner?" Ruby ask and Sasuke sigh.

"My brother kept his life at Beacon hidden as much as he could from our family, the four year he was here we never so much as met a single person from his team let alone the one he was partnered with." Ruby tilted her head to the side in surprise.

"Really so you never met anyone from his team FISR?" Ruby's question caught him off guard, not because of the question itself but the fact that she knew the name of his team when he had gone through a lot of trouble just getting that from his dad.

"You know my brother's team name?" Sasuke ask and Ruby actually brighten up at the question.

"Yep, it cause while your brother may have been a jerk who killed his own teammate Rothcol Shepard, I think his partner is the coolest!" Ruby giggle fan girling out.

"I mean she's been hail as one of the best huntress of all time! In her first year she gain the nick name ****Infinite Range Maid**** and now that I'm at the school she works at I hope to talk to her soon." Sasuke's eye's widen at this new bit of information, the only in his brother team he knew even a little bit about was Rothcol Shepard because he had kill him, but it Ruby was telling the truth... then the person who likely knew even more about Itachi then him was within reach.

"Ruby, you know who my brother's partner is, she works here right? Where can I find her?" Ruby blink a few time at Sasuke and gave a small smile.

"You really don't know do you." Ruby said, it wasn't a question and Sasuke nodded, "It's the Head Master Maid, Faris Nyannyan... the Maid Gunner."

* * *

To Be continue

* * *

 ** **Teams to been seen****

FISR

Faris Nyannyan Aka Maid Gunner: Weapon currently unknown.

Itachi Uchiha: Weapon currently unknown.

Sona Buvelle: Weapon currently unknown

Rothcol Shepard: Weapon currently unknown

* * *

GASD

Gaara Sabaku: Weapon currently unknown

Ahri Kai: Weapon currently unknown

Suigetsu Hozuki: Weapon currently unknown

Diana stones: Weapon currently unknown

* * *

Notes

Maid Gunner is a part of huke's __Black Rock Shooter__ and She appears in an online game _ _,__ Puchitto Rock Shooter. the name Faris Nyannyan is the name of a character from the Steins Gate. A girl who looks like Vulcan, I couldn't find any info on Maid Gunner's real name so I gave her this one since from what I could find Vulcan may have a connection with Maid Gunner as both of them are from huke's Black Rock Shooter _ _.__

Rothcol Shepard appears in Black Rock Shooter THE GAME.

Sona Buvelle, Ahri and Diana are from league of legends

Gaara Sabaku, Itachi Uchiha, and Suigetsu Hozuki are from Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6 Jaunedice Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

This will be a muit-cross over set in the magi-tech world of RWBY. AU clearly, Age groups of some characters will not be the same as their series.

* * *

 **Chapter 6** **jaundice Pt. 1**

White heels slid across the floor of the Amphitheater's stage, Weiss manage to bring herself to a stop as drop lets of sweat fall down the side of her head, tipping her blade Weiss swang and sent several flaming dust blasts at the her enemy only for them to all be block by a large red and gold shield.

"It because of that curse-it shield and armor of her's that none my attacks are getting through!" Weiss exclaimed, gritting her teeth slightly. Despite the girl's best efforts, her opponent Leona block nearly all of her attacks using her shield, any attacks that did get by the Shield of Daybreak bounce off the Ancient Sun-Warrior Armor leaving the wearer completely unharmed.

Without a word Leona rush and Weiss spin around firing off many different kinds of dust blast at her but Leona charge through each and everyone before reaching her and swinging a full slash at Weiss who just barely duck under, back stepping Weiss did a quick hand motion causing a white Glyphs to appear behind her that propel herself forward. Weiss landed two quick slashes on Leona who couldn't react in time and with her speed accelerated, Weiss darts forward, getting another hit on Leona's back before twirling into a landing. Leona far from harmed switches hands and goes for a long reach swing that Weiss jumps over.

Landing on Leona's shoulder Weiss kicks off it leaving the Sun Warrior stumbling a little but Leona manage to stay on her feet, Leona swings again, but she dashes away and lands several spinning slashes on the Sun-Warrior! However just as she made for another strike Leona grabbed Weiss by the collar in mid pass and throw her into the air!

"That not good!" Yang mutter from her place in the stands next to Blake and Ruby, the latter of whom watch in worry as Leona pointed her blade at the airborne Schnee, Weiss eye's widen at realizing she was wide open and cross her arms while raising her aura to block what was coming! Yellow light shot out of the tip of the Zenith Blade hitting Weiss head on and knocking her even higher into the air. Weiss landed on the floor in a heap groaning in pain as the blast had taken it toll on her.

"And that the match, Winner Leona of team SJRL!" Pro. Graves bellowed calling the fight at seeing Weiss's aura levels go into the red, getting cheers from the group of students in the stages, Leona huffed out a breath of relief at the match being over and place her weapons on her back.

"Awww, I thought Weiss was going to win." Ruby pouted and Jaune sigh from his seat row above them with his team.

"Yeah, I mean she had the upper hand through out the match. Suck that one lucky spot did her in." Jaune mutter, "OW!" only to get a finger flick from Naruto who then place his chin in his hand.

"What was that for?" Jaune mutter.

"For not being even close, Weiss was at a clear disadvantage all through out the match." Naruto said to Jaune as he continue rubbing his forehead, even for just a finger flick it still hurt.

"How do you figure?" Jaune ask not understanding.

"Weiss speed may have kept Leona on her toes but none of her attacks did any real damage." Pyrrha answer then pointed to the holo-broad that still had Weiss's and Leona's faces on it, Jaune gasp at seeing Leona aura bar nearly full.

"What the- how!? After all the hits she take there no way she came out with such little damage." Jaune complained.

"It because that sun chick's got a body like mine, she can take all kinds of attacks and get very little damage from em, added in that armor and shield, and Weiss attacks might as well have been her throwing small rocks at the red haired tank." Naruto mumble Jaune's face went ash white at hearing this and was glad he didn't have to fight Leona. On the floor Weiss slowly tried to pick herself up until she heard foots step and look up to see Leona standing in front of her holding out a hand. With a sigh Weiss take it and was pull to her feet.

"Thank you." Weiss said quietly, and Leona scratch the back of her head sheepishly, "No problem, thanks to you I know I need to work on finding counter for speedy opponents." Leona said with a small laugh, ( _I think your currently way is working for ya just fine._ ) Weiss said internally. She didn't like losing nor did she like being out match like that, none of her attacks were strong enough to do any real damage to the Sun-Warrior and if she tried to bring it down to a sword dual she would have been over power in a heart beep. Quick and fast attacks was her strong suit but against one who was like a tank it gain her almost nothing.

"Are you fairing well Miss Schnee?" Pro. Glynda ask from her position next to Pro. Graves, Weiss nodded and made her way to the stands with Leona, they parted way and went to oppose side of the Amphitheater. Leona take seat next to her partner Ren who had Sasuke and Jinx to his left.

"Well done Leona, I was worry her speed would be your undoing but nice to see you found a way around it." Ren spoke and Leona nodded, "Yes, she needs to work on making her attacks heaver but still it was a good battle and great learning experience for both of us." Leona replied already thinking of way to deal with people who are faster then her.

"I wonder who's going to fight next." Fu said to herself as she sit with her own team in a row just below Sasuke's.

"Alright! The next match of the day will be..." Pro. Graves began as Pro. Glynda spin the names of the students before it stop at two, "

"Pyrrha Nikos! And Uzumaki Naruto!" Pro. Graves howl causing everyone in team JUMP's eye's to widen in shock, "Say what! How can they put together a match of people on the same team!?" Yang exclaimed.

"Well they did say that the students would be pick at random... if you think about it, unless you already went then it is possible that you'd face someone on your own team." Blake said after a moment of thought.

"Well damn, your the last person I thought I butt heads with today." Naruto said getting up and looking at Pyrrha who rose as well, "Agree but I've always wanted to see the full scope of your abilities so this works out for me just fine." Pyrrha replied.

"Would Ms. Nikos and Mr. Uzumaki of team JUMP come down to the stage." Pro. Glynda, Naruto not in the mood to take the stair did a powerful leap into the air and land on all four on the stage, Pyrrha smirk and followed suit, leaping into the air and landing on one knee.

"Well aren't we all fire up." Pro. Graves laugh as most of the crowd got pump up from the two entrance, "That so not fair." Jaune mutter in envy of their abilities.

"Give her hell, whisker!" Nora called getting a surprise look from Ruby.

"Show him what you got Pyrrha!" Jaune yelled as Ruby blink at the two.

"Are you guys, rooting against each other." Ruby causing them to turn to her.

"Hey teammate or not, Naruto my partner, I got to root for my main man." Nora replied with a grinned but then blush as she realized how that sounded, "Well he not my main man, main man ya know."

"That not to say I don't think he kind of hot but you know, I might have eyes for another... I mean there could be another ya know." Nora mutter casting a wishful for look across the Amphitheater at team SJRL.

"Yeah she going to be awhile, point is, she got to root for Naruto and I've got to root for Pyrrha... Now kick his butt Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted snapping Nora but to normal, "Oh yeah rip her a new one Naruto!" Nora shouted to counter Jaune, Blake mere chuckle at him before turning her attention back to the match.

"So who do you think is going to win this time, Weiss you and Naruto were classmates right, you should have a fair gasp on his skill level, hmm." Weiss raise an eye brow at Blake then sigh.

"Not really, the moron skip classes more times then he went to and hardly ever payed attention... It a miracle the slacker even pass to began with." Weiss stated getting a confuse look from Blake.

"You say that but he didn't seem very inept in back in the forest." Blake comment and Weiss shrug her shoulder's.

"Yes, I was actually surprise by that, I really can't say much about his combat skills. It'll be interesting to see how he does against a four time champion." Weiss muse as Pro. Graves spoke to Naruto and Pyrrha.

"Now I want a good clean match... and by that I mean go crazy and put on a show!" Pro. Graves exclaimed only to be pull to the side by Pro. Glynda and push away.

"Ignore him please, at any rate, as stated in the earlier match's, the match will last for 15 minutes, it will end if either of you are unable to continue, one gives up, aura levels down below the a pointed level needed to continue or the time end." Pro. Glynda told them, both nodded before turning to each other.

"Are you ready?" Pro. Glynda ask they merely smirk and jump back from one another, "Then Began!" almost faster then the eye could see Glynda and Graves jump into in the air and landed on the hovering podium. Naruto acting first pulled out Tartarus and Olympus and fired off several rounds at Pyrrha, seeing that they were the color yellow rather then try to block Pyrrha dash to the side allowing them to hit the ground behind her and blow up in electrified dust.

Not wanting to give him time to fire again Pyrrha charge forward with Milo and Akouo at the ready, already with in reach Pyrrha made a stab at Naruto's chest only for him to side step to the left then made a quickly slash that he duck under to the right but that left him open for a spinning kick to the gut that sent him sliding back.

Coming to a stop Naruto saw that Pyrrha was on him once again as she made another thrust to his chest but Naruto placing Olympus in his mouth by the top of the gun manage to catch her by the arm with his now free right hand and rotated his body to the left to elbow her in the stomach knocking her to the ground. Pyrrha recover quick and flip back to her feet, then kept on flipping as Naruto fire shot at her from Tartarus.

"Okay, if that how it going to be..." Naruto growl placing his weapons back into their holsters and held his hands out as his nails turn into claws, "Claws.. so he a fucking animal!?" Cardin and his team laughed getting glares from Jaune and Nora along with team RWBY. Naruto charge at Pyrrha this time sending several claw slashes at her that she evaded in quick movements.

"So he is a Faunus." Blake mutter she had figure as much but never confirm it, "Really? But he doesn't have any animal parts like ears or tails." Ruby stated, Weiss kept quiet for a moment.

"That because he a half-breed, his father a Human and his mother was a Fox Faunus." Weiss spoke surprising them, it was rare for a Human and Faunus to come together due to too much of a gap between the two species and the boundaries set by society.

Battering his left arm aside with Milo Pyrrha smash Akouo into Naruto face knocking him back but Naruto using the momentum spin around and elbow into the top of her shoulder blade sending the warrior goddess into the floor, ( _Nice counter..._ ) Pro. Glynda thought watching the match closely, Pyrrha hitting the ground gritted her teeth and made to kick Naruto, either seeing it coming or already planing his next attack jump into the air and clap his hands together, Pyrrha's eyes widen and flip to her feet and jump back as Naruto came down and hammer into the ground cratering it.

"Damn..." Pro. Graves mutter at seeing the damage he did to the stage, the kid pack a punch and Graves was sure that he was still pulling his punches, with Naruto still in a kneeling position Pyrrha rush forward kicking him in the facing causing the blonde to stumble to his feet and sent several more kicks landing in his chest and stomach! Having had enough Naruto batter one kick away then made a left hook at Pyrrha's face but she duck under it and elbow him in the jaw but managing to keep on his feet Naruto spin around and use his right foot to slid Pyrrha left foot to the side sending her off balance and gut checking her so hard that it sent her flying back!

Pyrrha hit the ground and went rolling several feet but manage to stop herself with Milo's blade cutting into the ground and bounce to her feet, she stumble for a bit but held herself up, however upon lying eyes back on Naruto Pyrrha's eye's widen in shock at seeing him holding his palm open at her from at least 15 feet away, chains shot out at her, Pyrrha ready her self as best she could and batter the first three away with Akouo then slash the fourth one with Milo giving her enough time to back flip as the chains came at her once again.

"So he can control them to this degree, impressive." Blake said to herself as Ruby watch the match with stars in her eyes, Yang was on her seat wishing she had popcorn while Weiss look on intently. Jaune and Nora just kept loudly rooting for their partners.

"Kick his butt Pyrrha!" Jaune shouted.

"Show em why your the boss, Naruto!" Nora cheered.

"He improve even more since the last time I've seen him fight." Sasuke commented, "And the goddess of battle seems to be living up to her name." Leona added watching Pyrrha dip, duck, and dodge out of the way of the deadly Aura chains. Coming a good distant's Pyrrha knew she was getting to far from Naruto for her to have a chance at winning placing her shield in front of her and Milo right behind it Pyrrha charge smashing the chains aside as she rush Naruto who grinned and ready his claws.

"TIME!" Pro. Glynda shouted bringing Pyrrha to a halt and Naruto's chains stop in the mid air, "15 minutes has passed, the match ends in a draw." Pro. Glynda stated there were many boo's at this, Naruto huff in dismay as his Aura chains disintegrated. Pyrrha take a deep breath and exhaled then put her weapons on her back, she was displease at having such a exciting match end. It had been the first time in a while she had been able to go all out like that and wanted to truly she just how far the two of them could push one another.

"Miss Nikos, Mister Uzumaki, you both preform amazingly. I can see you two have most promising futures head of you." Pro. Glynda said to them with a small smile, she had been worry about Naruto's skill level from what she saw of his grads but was glad to see Ozpin was right on the money about them being way off.

"Oh man' you kick like a horse." Naruto mutter rubbing the sore spot where she got a clean shot at his jaw, "Your not one to talk, the last punch of your nearly busted a rib, even with me blocking with Aura." Pyrrha counter knowing she needed to ice it down. This was one of the most brutal yet enjoyable fights she's ever had and wish it hadn't ended on such a note as running out of time. Walking up to one another, they smile and did a quick fist bump.

"Ah I'll deal with you next time." Naruto grinned and got a half smile from Pyrrha, "That my partner for ya, not even the goddess of victory can beat him!" Nora cackle proudly.

"Hey he didn't beat her either, so nah!" Jaune counter sticking his tongue out at her while Nora pull her eye lid down and gave him the stink eye.

"What are they 12, they sound like kids trying to find out whose parent is better." Weiss mutter as Ruby and Yang laugh and Blake manage a small chuckle.

"Leave em be, the next match is about to be pick." Blake said as Naruto and Pyrrha came up to their row, "Hey guys great match." Ruby cheer at seeing them.

"Yeah, well it to bad it ended so soon." Naruto said walking pass then to the row above them, "We'll finish some other time." Pyrrha spoke as Naruto take his seat between Jaune and Nora, Pyrrha sat on Jaune's empty left as the name for the next match began to spin on the holo-map.

"Our next match will be... Ruby Rose! Vs... Sasuke Uchiha!" Ruby's eyes widen at hearing her name called by and Sasuke smile darkly at hearing his, "So my first match is against the school youngest team leader.

"Good, I've been wanting to see what she could do." Leona said as Sasuke stood up, "Be careful Sasuke, there a reason she was skip two years a head and made team leader ya know." Lie Ren commented.

"Yeah she's wicket good with that scythe of hers, I know I've seen how she uses it in combat." Jinx added grinning widely, she wasn't sure how this match would go but she bet it would be good.

"Another RWBY vs SJRL match eh, this time it got the leaders fighting it out." Jaune said.

"Ya better make up for Weiss's lost, Reaper Girl!" Nora yell looking down at Ruby and causing Weiss to go bright red in the face, "You didn't have to bring that up!" Weiss shouted, she was irritated even more at Yang and Naruto laughing at her aggravation.

"Hey Ruby, how it going with those techniques I show you?" Naruto ask after calming down as Ruby stood up, everyone there was surprise to hear this, Ruby to turn to look up at him and smile widely.

"It take a bit of work but I got them down pack and I'm ready to use them in combat!" Ruby replied almost bouncing at the thought of finally using them.

"Good cause going against Sasuke your going to need them, and watch out for his blades, they can cut through anything, even Crescent Rose." Naruto warned however Ruby smirk at him.

"I know but thanks to the tricks you showed me, not only do I have those's but an ace or two up my sleeve now." Ruby replied before turning to leave, once she reach the stairs Weiss, Yang, and Blake all turn to him.

"Hold on, what techniques are you guys talking about and when did you even have time to teach her... and how come we're just hearing about this!?" Weiss exclaimed a bit mad she was kept out of the loop.

"Hey it was her idea to not tell anyone until her first match at the school as for what they are... well your about to see so just hang on for now, and watch." Naruto replied but there was a note of smugness in his voice that cause Weiss left eye to twitch, ( _So Ruby's been training behind my back, huh?_ ) Yang thought with a small smile at how much her sister has grown.

"And now! Ruby Rose! Of team RWBY and Sasuke Uchiha team SJRL!" Pro. Graves announce, "Let the match... BEGAN!" once again Graves and Glynda quickly left to the sky as Ruby smile and vanish in cloud of rose petals that quickly dissipates. Sasuke's eye widen but he quickly got over his surprise and used the sheath cover Kusanagi to block the strike at his back.

"What speed, I couldn't even follow her." Ren said with a air of surprise in his tone, ( _Ruby's fast alright but I wonder how she will handle Sasuke's semblance if he use's it_ ) Naruto thought.

"Fast... so this is your impressive speed I've heard so much about, very nice indeed." Sasuke commented as Ruby hop back with that same smile and vanish again, Sasuke was paying close attention this time and was able to follow her movement as she dash around on the stage but just barely, ( _My brother would have love this girl._ ) Sasuke thought, while her speed wasn't at Itachi's level, it wasn't far behind.

( _She could be useful._ ) Sasuke muse internally, unsheathe Kusanagi, Ruby eye'd it warily, she knew one clean slash was all it take to cut her Crescent Rose in two.

"Let do this!" Ruby vanish once more, Sasuke's eye's narrow and then back step from a slash above him, Sasuke made to slash at her feet but narrowly missed as she jumps up with Crescent Rose and blasts back, Sasuke not having time to dodge pull out Sayafushi and cut the round in two. Ruby smile at him as she landed, then flash forward, Sasuke dash in their blades seemingly met, ( _No she hit the flat side of Sayafushi!?_ ) Sasuke thought surprise she was so accuracy. Sasuke move his head to the side as he notice the barrel of Crescent Rose was pointed at his face and a round pass the next second cutting his cheek.

"Scary... so scary." Sasuke muse holding out his index finger which began to crackle with light then stab it into Ruby's shoulder that shot up the other side of her! "Kyaaaa!" Ruby cried jumping back, "Ruby!?" Yang and Weiss shouted in dismay as Sasuke passed forward, Ruby holding her shoulder in pain was now on the defense as she waited for it to heal.

"Alright whisker! Explain! What the hell did he just do!?" Yang shouted grabbing Naruto by the collier of his orange coat, "Hey ease there, calm down!" Naruto said sweating at the enrage sister, down below Sasuke sent several slashes at Ruby who barely manage to batter then aside by the back of the blade, finally feeling the pain in her shoulder vanish Ruby gasp Crescent Rose with both hands and hop back to put some space between them.

"Was that your semblance? It really hurt." Ruby ask but Sasuke merely smile darkly charge forward, "So he has an electrical base semblance?" Nora wonder out loud but then puff her cheeks in a anger way, Naruto sweat drop at this, ( _So she mad that he has a power like her own._ ) Naruto thought before remembering Yang was still holding onto his collier.

"It not his semblance, it his Aura." Naruto finally said, causing them to blink at him in confusion, "Sasuke's family has some really weird techniques, one of them being able to fuse Dust with a persons Aura, in his case Lightning dust to give his Aura an electrical volume to it." ever one was speechless at this even Weiss who was already aware it wasn't Sasuke but hadn't known Sasuke was capable of such things, down below Ruby reappear across the stage from Sasuke and look down at the blade of her beloved scythe.

"He nick it." Ruby mutter seeing a small cut from when she scythe brush slightly against the edge of his Sayafushi, ( _At this rate he going to destroy Crescent Rose._ ) Ruby thought then to Sasuke's surprise switch to Rifle mode.

"What are you up to?" Sasuke ask with a blank look on his face as Ruby lower Crescent Rose to her side, "Sorry but at this rate your going to cut my poor Crescent Rose into piece's... time to switch it up. " Ruby replied, ( _Smart, she realize the foolishness of fighting blade to blade and is going for a long range battle style now._ ) Glynda thought happy Ruby was using her head... however she raise an eye brow at Ruby placing her hound on her head.

"Here I come..." Ruby said, Sasuke ready himself for her to vanish again, 'BAM' "GAH!? What the hell!?" Sasuke gasp in pain as a Dust round impacted on his back, turning around he saw none other then Ruby's holding Crescent Rose and it smoking barrel was aimed at him.

"How, I never saw her mo-" 'BAM' Sasuke barely block the round coming at his head with Sayafushi and was shock to see her to his left, "What the hell! There are three of her now!?" Cardin shouted in utter shock as Sasuke look before her in saw the first Ruby was still there and the one who shot him in back as well, looking to his left Sasuke was sure this was the real Ruby as the other two vanish.

"My word...!" Pro. Glynda whispered with her mouth hang open, even Pro. Graves shock by this turn of events, "... After images." Sasuke, Ren, and Blake all said at once.

"Well I'll be damn, and to think I was trying to teach her how to fight with her hands." Naruto said bringing Nora, Jaune, and the rest of team RWBY's attention to him.

"Ruby had asked me if I knew of any hand to hand combat moves I could show as she admit she was lacking in that department." Naruto clear up.

"I show her a way of controlling her Aura better and using it to up the power of her punches without wasting energy..."

"Although it looks like she take my advice and use it to up the speed of her already insanely fast semblance."Naruto explain, "That little speed devil found away to move even faster!?" Weiss mutter as Blake looked on, ( _So her speed has approved so much that she leaves after images behind... amazing._ ) Blake thought, Sasuke had calm down completely.

"Sound..." Sasuke whispered, 'BAM' he was able to quickly counter by slicing the round in two with Kusanagi and rush to where Ruby was which was ten feet to his left, and slashed the girl into two but then she just vanish ( _Another after image... but I don't think she can keep this up for long._ ) Sasuke thought, the fact that she was just now using this speed was all the poof he needed to know. Another gunshot ring out from Sasuke's left that he block and move to dash at where the after image was but two his shots came to his back that he just barely duck under!

"What the hell!" Sasuke's mind was blow when he saw dozens of Ruby's all around him, "She can make that many after images!?" Leona spoke with wide eye's before shots seem to come flying from everywhere! Sasuke was quickly to defect a few of them but there was to many coming at once and several landed on him knocking the Uchiha across the stage he stop at once on one knee but stop moving when he felt Ruby gently pressing the exterior blade of Crescent Rose to his throat.

"Winner, Ruby Rose!" Pro. Graves howl and many people got up clapping for the girl, Ruby pulling way Crescent Rose from his neck and moving it to its compact form.

"That my little sister for ya!" Yang cheered at Ruby's win.

"That my pal for ya, she can even take down a top class fighter like Sasuke!" Nora added.

"Oh... it looks like he lost." Leona said in a bored tone.

"Odd I thought for sure he'd use his semblance if he ever got push into a corner." Ren commented, as Jinx smirk while looks down at the two fighter's on the stage.

"I wonder if he's got a soft spot for the Little Red Reaper." Jinx said with a teasing chuckle.

"Not bad Ruby... not bad at all." Sasuke getting up, he was sore all over from the rounds he take to the body but was still please with the out come, ( _So he decided not to use his semblance._ ) Weiss thought watching Sasuke stand up, ( _If he had, Ruby would have most likely been the one picking herself up off the floor._ ) dusting himself off Sasuke look at Ruby and notice she was breathing rather hard before taking a quick glance at her Aura meter on the holo-screen and note it was close to going into the red.

"So that speed take a lot out of you as I thought... looks you need to working on building up your stamina." Sasuke commented and Ruby shrug.

"Yep, I can't use it for long it seem." Ruby replied as they both move from the stage.

"What that Sasuke up to, he didn't even use his semblance." Naruto mutter out loud, "Maybe he not into using it in sparring matches... it was the same for back in Shining Leaf." Weiss said having heard him.

"Alright, we got time for one more match... and the last pair will be, Cardin Winchester vs... Jaune Arc!" Jaune gulp at hearing his name called and that he was going against Cardin.

"Last match? AW! We didn't even get a chance to fight!" Simin whined much to the annoyances of his partner.

"Simin please, none of us got pick because the matches were pick completely at random." Brandon said hoping that would be enough to shut him up.

"Yes, calm down Simin, all those who fought today will be excluded from Fridays spurring matches so our team will be sure to fight." Fu said as Jaune stood up with a gulp.

"Go get him Johnny." Naruto said giving him a friendly shoulder bump, "Yeah show him what team JUNP's got!" Nora said trying to pump him up.

"Just do as we train and you'll be fine." Pyrrha spoke with a smile, Jaune nodded giving a shaky smile back and headed for the stage.

* * *

 **Moxxi's Red Light**

"How's the packing going?" Moxxi asked walking side by side with her second in command Nidalee at the loading docks, "The shipment is almost complete... but we're still waiting on the crate of Platinum Dust." Moxxi frown at hearing this.

"That fool really ask for a hand full this time huh, it he wasn't paying me such a large amount I'd have told him to go blow himself with the dead line he gave me." Moxxi mutter and Nidalee understood her frustration, Platinum Dust was unbelievably hard to come by and their client had ask for a full crate of it. In such a short time frame no less.

"We have another problem to worry about, my spys gather that the White Fang has become aware of our transaction!" Nidalee said with an air of disgust, Moxxi's smile splat into a rather twisted grin.

"Oh how cute, my old errand boy is coming to play... any word from Kurenai and Gai?" Moxxi ask, Nidalee did her best not to back away from the dangerous lady, certain smiles Moxxi show meant it was dangerous to be around her at that moment.

"No, things are taking longer then we thought they would, like wise I have been unable to locate Ezreal and Lux." Nidalee replied, "Though it still amazes me you were able to get that woman to work for you." she added.

"Don't be like that, Kurenai is such a sweetie that I couldn't help myself." Moxxi chuckle.

"Even so, we're short handed and Sea Strikers have been spotted near the rout we're using too... oh well guess It can't be help, time to call in the hire help." Moxxi said with a shrug as she turn on her heels, ( _The kids from before eh, I can't believe we're so short handed that we need outside help._ ) Nidalee thought.

"And yet, she actually seems please about this." Nidalee muse looking at the sinister woman. "Oh well, picking on Adam was one of her favorite hobby's."

* * *

Cardin Winchester perched his mace on his shoulder as Jaune Arc stood opposite to him with Crocea Mors drawn, leaning on his weapon as if exhausted, in the spotlight shining on the Beacon Academy auditorium stage.

Cardin, who laughs at his opponent's tiredness even as he had several cuts into his chest plate, and Jaune gathers his strength to charge forward and swing his blade at Cardin, only for him to jump out of the way. Jaune looks back, surprised, as Cardin's mace is sent into Jaune's shield but he manage to stand his ground. Jaune continued to attack with his sword, but is blocked by the mace's hilt. Their weapons locked, Cardin forces himself up, towering over a struggling Jaune.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin sneered, "Over my dead-!" Jaune is cut short as Cardin knees him in the gut, making Jaune drop his sword and fall to the ground in pain. Cardin raises his mace and is about to slam it down on a Jaune but he roll out of the way and kick Cardin's feet out from under him making the taller teen for on his butt!

"Like I said, over my dead body!" Jaune grunted picking up his sword, Cardin jump to his feet red in the face with rage, "That fine by me! Cardin shouted rushing at Jaune, swinging his mace as many times as he could Jaune block each attack but was being push back until his shield was knock from his hand!

Seeing the opening Cardin his Jaune as hard as he could in the chest sending the blond flying into the air and crushing into the ground! "Ouch, that had to hurt!" Naruto mutter, Jaune seeing stars for a moment was able to roll back on his feet getting a tick mark on Cardin's face.

"You should just give up, you can't beat me!" Cardin growl as Jaune panted for breath, "Yeah... well you haven't beaten me yet!" Jaune bark back as hard as he could.

"Time!" both turn to see Glynda walking to them, Cardin still anger about that last attack ignore her and began to rush at Jaune only to be stop by an invisible force slamming into him and nearly knocking him off his feet, "I said time Cardin, that's enough!" Glynda said calmly glaring at him, Cardin gulp, then relents and walks away as she comes onto the stage, tapping her tablet.

"Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has nearly dropped into the red. In a tournament-styled duel, this would indicate that Jaune is close to no longer being fit for battle." Glynda spoke before looking at Jaune who was panting trying to catch his breath.

"Mr. Arc, well done lasting until the time went out but your current tactics were not working for you." Glynda stated as the losing warrior pulls out a smaller tablet with his low, stats and that of his entire team.

"It would have been better if you followed Ms. Rose explainable and change your strategy when you learn how your current style wasn't working." Glynda told him.

"Also please try to refer to your Scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide when it's appropriate to attack, or when it is better to move to a more... defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf, now, would we?"

"Speak for yourself..." Cardin mutter, Glynda ignore him as he walk to the exit of the stage but stop when a heavy hand was place on his shoulder, "Hey brat." Graves said causing him to look up at the tall man.

"The next time she calls the match and you don't stop, you'll wish all you got was detention!" Graves growl, Cardin gulp and nodded as Glynda continue speaking.

"Remember, everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away! It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale, so keep practicing! Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale!" Glynda said to the seated and standing students, such as: Yang Xiao Long, punching the air in anticipation; Weiss Schnee, shaking her fists with an excited smile; and Ruby Rose, shaking her entire body with enthusiastic energy while squealing softly.

Naruto simply crack his knuckle in anticipation with a large grin, while Nora was squeezing the railing so hard she nearly crush it clearly, Pyrrha just kept eyeing Jaune.

The bell rings, and students start leaving while Pyrrha continues to frown sadly. Later on in the locker room, Jaune open his locker to grab his towel not seeing Cardin and Dove come up behind him, Cardin quickly pushes a shocked Jaune into the small dark space and closes the door on him, pressing random buttons on the pad right after that.

"What?! No, wait, wait! You've gotta get me out of here! Please! Don't! Don't! Don't do it!" Jaune cried, too late to protest when the locker scrunches down and launches up with a burst of blue fire coming from its base. "Ahhh, coooome oooooooon...!" Jaune shouted still from within the locker as Cardin watches as the locker slowly raise into the air only to stop just a ten feet off the ground.

"What the hell!?" Cardin mumble confuse until Dove tap his shoulder, Cardin turn and saw he was point at something to his right which he saw was none other the Naruto and Pyrrha. The former of the two was using the claws on his right hand to dig into the side haul of the locker keeping from flying off, both were looking at the hovering locker then turn to Cardin with raise eye brows.

"Well if it isn't the loser's fleabag captain and over rated partner! You guys ever hear of minding your own business!?" Cardin snared causing both Naruto and Pyrrha's eye's to twitch.

"Nora... hit them." Naruto said calmly, before Cardin or Dove can react, Nora jumps over the left side of the two, "Roger that boss man!" she said with a craze grin then brings her hammer around to collide with the two fighters sent them soar straight across the room and into the wall, sliding down to the ground with arms and legs in bent positions they really shouldn't be.

 _"_ O.K! Nora Valkyrie wins!" Naruto called sounding like announcer but then someone's foot started tapping and Naruto turn to see it was Pyrrha who had her arms cross and was giving him a chiding expression.

"What? I promise not to let Nora break their legs... never said I wouldn't let her hurt em the next we caught em picking on Jaune." Naruto said getting a sigh of exasperation from the goddess of victor.

"I should have seen that coming." Pyrrha mutter bring out Milo and turning it into it's spear form, she then use the tip of the blade to tap the cancel button causing the blue fire of the booster to go out and Naruto had to brace himself when the rocket landed in his arms before setting it down.

"As always your physical power is impressive." Pyrrha stated listening to the banging Jaune was doing before opening the door and he fell out landing on his face.

"Oh come on!" Jaune cried as Pyrrha help him to his feet, "Thanks... what happen?" Jaune ask.

"Those two decided to send you on a trip." Naruto replied pointing to the other side of the Locker, Jaune followed his finger and sweat drop at seeing Cardin and Dove in a pile on the floor.

"Are... they okay?" he and as Naruto put a hand on his shoulder, "Probably not, so this is the part where we leave before anyone see's us." Naruto said bring him along as Pyrrha close the door to his locker and the four of them left without another word leaving Cardin and Dove groaning in pain.

* * *

"So! There we were, in the middle of the night..." Nora said beginning her tale at the lunch table to team RWBY, but their reactions were as followed, Blake Belladonna, paying no attention as she is lost in her book, and Yang, who is hanging on her every word with her hands cupping her face, Weiss is ignoring her and filing her nails, Ruby and Pyrrha are listening politely, Jaune is messing with his food and Naruto pigging out.

"It was day." Naruto added holding a steak in one hand.

"We were surrounded by Ursai..." Nora continue.

"They were Beowolves." Naruto corrected taking a bite out of a drumstick in the other hand.

"Dozens of them!" she screams this as she stands at the table of both Team RWBY and JNPR.

"She means two of them." Naruto mutter putting down his steak and grab a can of soda while Ruby and Pyrrha now look at a distant Jaune with concern.

"But they were no match... And in the end, Ren and I took them down and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said with a wide smile.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Naruto said with a sighs, "Got no idea why all her dreams are about her and her friend Ren." Naruto added sarcastically before taking a drink as Weiss blew on her nails after she finish with the filing.

"Amusing, and could you learn to use the cutlery." Weiss mutter annoyed with Naruto's eating habits.

"Jaune? Are you okay?" Pyrrha ask looking at her partner, snapping Jaune out of it and making him turn back toward them.

"Huh? Oh, yeah! Why?" Jaune asked.

"It's just that you seem a little... not okay..." Ruby stated as the others stop their distractions and stare at him. "Guys, I'm fine. Seriously! Look!" he holds up a thumb while laughing nervously until his attention is focused on the members of Team CRDL, standing around a girl with brown rabbit ears jutting from her hair as Cardin laughs at her and Sky Lark holds up his hands to his head in a mock interpretation of her unusual features.

"Jaune, Cardin's been picking on you since the first day of school!" Pyrrha said with worry.

"Who? Cardin Winchester? Nah... He just likes to mess around! You know, practical jokes!"

"He's a bully." Ruby stated with dismay.

"Oh, please! Name one time he's 'bullied' me." Jaune said with a scoffs

"The time he mess with your shield." Naruto said.

"The time he knock your books out of your hand." Pyrrha added.

"The time I caught him trying to hang you up side down on a tree." Nora continue.

"And let's not forget just now in the locker room." Naruto ended now totally focused on the girl Cardin was picking on by pulling on her ears as Jaune attempts to laugh it off "Come on, I don't think I'd have landed that far from the school if you hadn't caught the locker!" Naruto look at him with a deadpan expression.

"Guys, really, it's fine! Besides, it's not like he's only a jerk to me; he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said pointing to Velvet who was being bully as they spoke.

"What a jerk, do they get off on hurting people or something." Ruby mutter as was Blake staring daggers at them.

"It must be hard to be a Faunus." Yang said sadly leaning her head on her hand.

"Yeah and people like him are not helping." Blake stated.

"Hold that thought." Naruto said before standing up.

"Hey Velvet!" Naruto yell causing the rabbit girl to turn to him.

"I want to go over the notes you give me doing class, can you come over here for a bit?" Naruto called, Velvet blink in confuse for a bit but quickly got what was going on from his hand suggests and stood up.

"On my way!" Velvet said running off Cardin narrow his eyes at the two, "Looks like the freaks are sticking together." Cardin mutter as she sat down at the table of teams RWBY and JUNP while his own team where still guffawing.

"What a pair of freaks! Their perfect for each other!" Russel Thrush said laughing.

"Ooooh that it!" Nora yelling gets up from the table and presenting her diabolical plan with a not-entirely-sane grin, "I'm breaking all their legs!" Nora grinned only to be pulled back down by the arm into her seat by Naruto.

"No your not." Naruto mutter getting a pout out of Nora.

"You okay, how are your ear's?" Weiss ask getting surprise look from everyone ,"What I can worry about other too ya know- shut it Uzumaki!" Weiss growl cutting Naruto off before he could say his smart remark. Velvet look at the two as Weiss kept glaring dagger and Naruto looking away with a innocent expression and was worry they might fight when Pyrrha place a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry this is normal for them." Pyrrha said with a small smile.

"Beside that why don't you sit with us for now on, I don't think Cardin has the guts to do anything around people who are more willing to fight back." Pyrrha offer, Velvet look down nervously.

"I don't want to be a bother." she said quietly.

"Nah it no bother at all, beside I been looking for a reason to pound Cardin's face in." Naruto said with a grin.

"Or break his legs!" Nora added slamming her fist together."

"Nora, breaking his legs is too much... just bruising a rib or two will get him to behave." Pyrrha added, Naruto, Nora and Jaune turn to the red hair member of their team in surprise.

"What, his actions are atrocious. I can't stand people like him." Pyrrha replied hearing all of this and from humans no less really put a smile on Velvet's face.

"Thank you." Velvet's said quietly as the lunch bell ring.

* * *

The next day, a sleeping Jaune Arc with his head resting in his hands was in the class of the constantly-zooming and fast-talking Professor Bartholomew Oobleck who is in the middle of his hyperactive lecture,

"This is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution, more popularly known as the Faunus War!" Pro. Oobleck said the zooms up to the front of the class and the map covered in papers behind his desk

"Humankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus population in Menagerie." Pro. Oobleck stated pointing at the map of said-area with his stick, then zooms off to the side for a sip of his coffee before appearing in front of the desk.

"Now! While this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day!" he said as he zooms around the classroom even more, only stopping to sip some coffee before continuing to zoom and talk.

"Now! Have any among you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" Pro. Oobleck ask quite a few raise their hand including Naruto and Velvet

"Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence!" he stated firmly before taking another sip of his coffee.

"I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to White Fang! Now, which one of you young scallions can tell me what many theorize to be the turning point in the third year of the War?" he ask and a hand is quickly raised. "Yes?"

"The battle at Fort Castle!" Weiss said it was at that point Naruto quickly lost interest before a small peeping sound reach his ear causing him to stand up,

"Excuse, but can I please head to the bathroom?" Naruto ask.

"Very well but please hurry back, now who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over General Lagune's forces?" Pro. Oobleck ask but Naruto toon it out as he left the room and close the door.

"Well that was ease." Naruto jump a bit at hearing that voice and turn to see a smirking Yang behind him, "YANG!? When did you even-" Naruto was to confuse as to how she follow him with out his known to form sentences.

"Later come on lets head to the roof top!" Yang grinned grabbing his hand and rushing off, back in the classes Jaune head hit the table at not only getting the question Pro. Oobleck but having to meet him after words with Cardin of all people.

"Chin up Jaune, I'm sure it won't be to bad." Pyrrha said with a small smile, "Just study a little more and you'll get it right next time for sure." Blake added trying to cheer him up as well which was a surprise for most. Up on the roof top Yang and Naruto finally enter and close the door from the stairs.

"All right answer it."Yang said confusing Naruto even more, "Huh?" he ask dumbly.

"I heard the peeping, it from Moxxi's card right? Answer it!" Yang said now bouncing on her feet a little, Naruto's eye twitch and wonder how she even heard that peeping before sighing and brought out the card, seeing the picture of Moxxi flashing yellow Naruto tap it causing the gray bars on it to light up and a holo-image of Moxxi pop from them.

" _Greeting, it about time you pick up._ " Moxxi chuckle crossing her arms, getting dry grins from both of them.

"I thought it be a little longer before you called." Naruto said and she shrug, "I got things done a head of time, but that beside the point." Moxxi replied.

" _Before I get into the matter about that mission, I thought you'd like to know I found some info on the guy you are looking for._ " Moxxi stated and Naruto's eye's lock onto the holo-figure right away.

" _It seems he in_ _Atlas_ _or to be more specific, the capital city of Atlas. Demacia!_ " Naruto's eye's widen at hearing that, "But I thought he split from Demacia the day stole my mothers weapon years ago." Naruto mutter confuse as to why he still be there when it was clear what would happen if his father ever found him.

" _Who knows, maybe he move back after a few years, my contacts how confirm siting of him in the_ _capital city, though where is proving to be a problem._ " Moxxi said with a annoyed sigh.

" _It may take a few weeks to pin point his location, but I assure you I will find him._ " Moxxi promise, Naruto had to take a deep breath, he wanted to grill her for intel but didn't want to risk pissing her off and losing what might be his best chance to get his mother's weapon back.

"I Gotcha ya, I'll be waiting." Naruto replied.

" _Now onto business, In three days I'll be having a ship ready to sail at the docking port and I'll be needing few more hands to protect it on it way to Mistral. If possible I'd like you bring at least two extra body's to help out._ " Moxxi said and somehow they got the idea she wasn't really asking them.

"Okay, we'll see what we can do but what with the need for all the fighters, you thinking there going to be a heavy Grimm attack while were sailing?" Yang ask and Moxxi smile sweetly at the two.

" _Yes, there also a chance the White Fang may strike as well._ " Moxxi replied, you see the shock looks on Naruto's and Yangs face. "Say what! What the hell are you transporting, Gold bars!" Naruto shouted.

" _It just a large shipment of Dust and that all you need to know. I'll be having my second in command Nidalee there as well with a few of my man who are good with there arms._ " Moxxi stated getting a hard look from the two.

"Moxxi... you had better not be trying to pull a fast one on us." Yang growl, she didn't like this, the White Fang attack meant wouldn't be as simply as they thought it be.

" _Don't you worry your pretty little head, Xiao Long. Underhanded tactics are not my style. Beside if you two manage to survive I plan on making good use of you for later missions._ " for some reason they couldn't understand, Moxxi's words sent a chill up their backs, It was starting to feel like they had just made a deal with the devil.

"Alright Moxxi's we'll play by your rules for now, but you had better not try to screw us over." Naruto said with a glare, he was starting to understand what Ezreal and Lux meant when they told him to be careful when dealing with her.

 _"Good to hear, as I said before three days from now at the docks is were the ship will be waiting. Nidalee will be in command and I will await your arrive, see ya soon._ " Moxxi end and the holo-image blink away, leaving Naruto and Yang to think about their next move.

* * *

"You go on ahead. I'll wait for Jaune." Pyrrha said they look back inside as the after-class talk occurs to the two boys and nodded before leaving.

"By the way, has anyone seen Yang?" Ruby ask and it was only now that Weiss and Blake realize the blonde bomb shell was no longer with them.

"What, when the heck did she disappear?" Blake mutter a bit put off by the fact Yang left without her knowing.

"I saw her sneak out with JUNP's team leader earlier." Fu said walking pass them with her own team.

"I knew it, the punks playing hocky again." Weiss spat clearly annoyed at Naruto's lack of care for his grads.

"Relax, I'm sure the boss has got everything under control." Nora stated with a smile.

"Either way I'm going to have a word with Yang about skipping out in class just to hang out with some boy." Weiss huff and walk away, Blake and Ruby sigh sigh knowing chances are Yang wouldn't really care what she had to say. as the group left with Nora heading to the lunch room for a bite to eat, Pro. Oobleck zooms out of the classroom and past a waiting Pyrrha in a green and white blur. Jaune was next to comes out but then Cardin emerges behind him, pushing him to the ground an emitting an "Ow!" from him that makes the bully laugh before walking away getting a frown from Pyrrha.

"You know, letting Nora break his legs might not be such a bad idea." Pyrrha mutter pulling Jaune back on his feet who then sighs, and Pyrrha looks like she is struck by inspiration. "I have an idea! Here, come with me!" she said grabbing a confused Jaune by the arm and drags him along as she turns down the corridor.

A dejected Jaune and Pyrrha come up to the door of the rooftop of one of the buildings, but then pause as they heard voices from the other side, "Okay so if I'm bring Blake who would you bring... Nora." both look at each other in confusion at hearing Yang's voice.

"She seems like my best bet, things probably wouldn't go well asking Pyrrha." now they heard Naruto's voice and the two couldn't help but wonder what they are talking about.

"Well what ever the case, we got three days to get ready... not gonna lie I'm looking forward to the fight that's to come." they Pyrrha and Jaune could almost the grin on Yang's face.

"Come now, there always the chance we might not end up fighting anyone." Naruto said halfheartedly, Yang simply smirk and raise an eye brow causing Naruto to chuckle.

"Yeah, I wasn't buying it either. For now lets back inside before people start to wonder where we're at." Naruto said, both Pyrrha and Jaune quickly back away form the door as they heard the two walking to it and open it only to be surprise at seeing the other two members of Naruto's team.

"Jaune, Pyrrha, what are you guys doing up here?" Naruto ask.

"We're were just heading to the roof for a chat... what about you, is everything okay?" Pyrrha said with a bit of worry slipping into her tone, Naruto and Yang just look at one another and smirk.

"Everything's fine just a little talk, which is less when what you two are likely planning on doing." Naruto replied with a wide grin getting confused looks from them as Yang then gave them a devious expression.

"Yeah but the roofs all your, be gentle with him Pyrrha." Yang laugh as her and Naruto walk past them leaving the two going red in the face at understanding their implied meaning.

* * *

Later on that night Naruto could be seen heading for the library with a tire at expression on his face, he knew if he didn't get some extra studying down he wouldn't be ready for the test this Friday and so was planning on a little late night study session. However upon entering the library Naruto was surprise to find Jaune at one of the tables.

"Looks like I'm not the only one having trouble, eh." Naruto said surprising Jaune at him appearing to his right, the teller blonde then take a seat.

"Naruto, what are you doing here?" Jaune asked and Naruto shrug taking out his paper work for the day.

"I can barely understand half the stuff that goes on in class, If not for these night time session I might not pass." Naruto stated glancing at Jaunes work.

"Anyway, it might be better to study with someone else that way we- what the hell!?" Naruto mumble with a raise eye brow, Jaune look down at what he was seeing and gasp. He had fail to hide the home work he was doing or rather whose home work he was doing.

"Why are you doing Winchester's assignments?" Naruto ask grinding his teeth together as he had a pretty good idea, Jaune chuckle nervously at his team captain.

"Well... um... Cardin is um... business with being a Team Leader, so I thought I'd lighten his load by doing some of his assignments?" Jaune ask more then said and the look that Naruto was currently giving him said he knew that was bullshit.

"Yeah not buying it, try again." Naruto said with a light glare, Jaune gulp knowing this was going to be hard to get pass.

"No it the truth, I'm just helping out a friend." Jaune replied trying to put on a assured face but Naruto's eye's just started twitching, "Friend? Cardin!? Now I know for sure your bull shitting me!" Naruto snapped, looking down at the paper work in front of Jaune he quickly grab em.

"Hey give those back!" Jaune yell reaching for the assignments but Naruto held him back with one hand.

"Let me think... no! This crap is going right back to Cardin!" Naruto stated getting a surprisingly hard glare from Jaune.

"Hey your not the boss of me, If I want to help him out, you can't stop me!" Jaune snapped making Naruto's eye's roll, ( _He picks now to gain a back bone... that just great!_ ) Naruto thought before narrowing his eye's at his fellow blonde.

"Actually I am, Team Leader remember? I got to do what best for my team and as your grads are even lower them mine there no where your doing this assholes work." Naruto said firmly.

"I don't normally like to pull rank but your forcing my hand here, got a probably with it, take it up with Ozpin! I'm just sure he'll take your side." Jaune's eyes widen at the thought of the Head Master getting involved, question would be ask the how and why he ended up doing Cardin work, Cardin would then be bought in and his secret would be out!

"Yeah... lets not bring Ozpin into this, please?" Jaune ask looking away and suddenly looking very nervous, Naruto's eyes soften and then both sat down.

"Jaune... what going on here, none of this is making any sense." Naruto said putting the paper work down, "I'm more then just your leader ya know, I'm your friend so tell me what really going on." Naruto ask and Jaune sigh.

"Man it seems like i'm doing nothing but causing trouble for you, I-I really don't belong here." Jaune said looking even more depress now, this only got a groan out of Naruto.

"Come on man, so your combat skills might not be the best but you still got here fair and square just like everyone else." Naruto stated with a grin but then raise an eye brow at the nervous expression.

"Actually I didn't, I wasn't really accepted into Beacon..." Jaune said turning his back to Naruto so he doesn't have to face him.

"What do you mean?" Naruto ask suddenly having a bad feeling about where this conversion was going.

"I mean I didn't go to combat school, I didn't pass any tests. I didn't earn my spot at this Academy!" Naruto's eye widen as he now understood what he was saying, Jaune's next words confirm thing.

"I lied! I fake my transcripts to get in..."

* * *

To Be Continue


	7. Chapter 7 Jaunedice Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

This will be a muit-cross over set in the magi-tech world of RWBY. AU clearly, Age groups of some characters will not be the same as their series.

* * *

 **Chapter 7 J** **aundice Pt. 2**

Beacon Academy library, currently one Uzumaki Naruto sat at a table and was questioning why his life was so complicated, at the age of 8 his mother die fighting some stupidly strong Grimm, a year later he and his sister were force by the clan to return to the home island of Uzumaki while his younger brother was left in the care of their father, two years later he and his sister unknowingly pass the test of the Grand Elder: Uzumaki Mito. Leading to Naruto being taken under her wing as her own heir and his sister being taken from him and place in the care of Senji Tsunade, the Elder granddaughter.

After coming to Beacon Naruto was hoping for a sense of a normal life as a in training hunter, but no! His partner is half insane and the other half was in love with her best friend Ren who happen to be on the same team as his own Best friend Sasuke, a four time warrior champion was also on his team putting them into the spot light without even trying and to top it all off her partner was a untrained hunter wannabe who sneak into Beacon by faking his transcripts.

"Okay, I'll bite, how did you fake your transcripts?" Naruto ask leaning on the table with his face in his hands, Jaune began to laugh nervously at his question.

"Well it was nothing big really I just found this 'guy' who had some connections and he fix up the paper work to make it seem like I'm from Mistral." Jaune replied with a half grin causing Naruto's eye's to twitch.

"I'm going to put off asking who gave you them for now since we've gotten off subject, why does this have anything to do with you needing to do Cardin's homework?" Naruto asked and Jaune groan as he had hope Naruto had forgotten about that.

"Well before I told you I had actually talk about this, with Pyrrha... but Cardin was right below us and heard everything. But it no big deal, he just ask me to help out with his home work a little." Jaune said reassuringly and Naruto's eye's twitch again, ( _This guy... it can't be, can it? He can't really not know that Cardin is black mailing him right?_ ) Naruto thought sweating dropping. "This... is going to be a long night."

* * *

The next day, a gloomy Pyrrha Nikos sat on her bed looking out her dorm window. Standing in front of her and leaning on her desk was Leona while off to the left of her was Weiss.

"So let me get this straight, those two brutes are planning on doing something that might lead to a fight in two more days? That just great." Weiss muttered as Leona rubbed her chin in thought.

"You haven't thought to just ask him what going on?" Leona ask but Weiss spoke before Pyrrha.

"Pointless, I've known Naruto long enough to know he wouldn't say anything no mutter how much you question him." Weiss stated and Leona nodded.

"Fair enough, Yang is likely the same but I don't think Blake would talk either, that leave us to question Nora." Leona surmise but Pyrrha just sigh at that.

"Pointless, Nora wouldn't talk if Naruto asked her not to, she can be surprisingly tight lip when she want to be." Pyrrha said, Weiss and Leona look at one another then at the down cast Pyrrha in worry.

"What wrong, you seem rather depress for some other reason then what we're talking about." Leona asked placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, it just... things have gotten rather complicated with Jaune." Pyrrha replied looking up at the rather tall Sun warrior.

"I can't say why, it for Jaune to tell but I've just found out something from him bit and I'm not sure how to help." Pyrrha told them, Weiss and Leona look at one another wondering what was she bad that it had Pyrrha in the dumps like this.

"I see, well we're here for you if you ever want to talk about it." Pyrrha smile at Leona's words, one on the best things to happen to her since coming to Beacon was gaining friends like Leona and Weiss, sure there was Nora but the two couldn't really talk much since it was more along the lines of her listening to what ever craze story she dream about which most of the time it was question as to weren't of not she made it up to began with.

Else where, outside at the entrance sitting on a benches were Naruto and Yang, both had been bore out of their minds with the former being more tire then bored before Naruto went about telling her what he found out last night.

"So let me get this right, Cardin, that ass, is black mailing Jaune into doing his home work and who knows what else and you haven't broken his face in why?" Yang asked with a surprise look, she knew Naruto had problem with teaching Cardin a lesson yet his lack of action confused her.

"Because the what he has on Jaune is bad, as in bad enough to get the guy kick." Naruto mutter getting shock look from Naruto.

"Kick out! What the hell did he do!?' Yang question, she just couldn't see Jaune being the kind of guy to do anything bad enough to get kick out, her and Naruto sure, Sasuke and Nora possibility in the right situation, Ruby and Blake small maybe, Jinx most certainly! but Jaune, the only other person more likely to never do anything to get kick out were likely Weiss and Pyrrha... possible Leona. Not a 100% on that though since Leona seem like the kind to hide a wild side.

"It not something I can tell ya without Jaune say so." Naruto admitted.

"Well that sucks, so what are you going to do?" Yang asked and Naruto shrugged.

"Not sure, 'yawn' though if Jaune's grads start to drop because of him I might has to risk it and talk to Ozpin." Naruto stated in a tire tone, he didn't get much sleep last night because he had to stay up and Help Jaune with his extra work, Naruto wasn't a fan of doing his own work so doing someone else's put Cardin at the top of his shit list.

"Yeah well good luck with that, in the mean time let talk about our little up coming trip at sea." Yang said changing the subject.

"Well I haven't talk to Nora yet, the whole thing with Jaune kind of hit me side ways." Naruto told her.

"Sorry about that, but on the plus side Blake all in, she a little worry about this job not being one from Beacon but said she'd come just to make sure we stayed out of trouble. "Yang said with a grin, getting a laugh from Naruto

"That sounds like her, so once I get around talking with Nora I'll call Moxxi up and let her know everything's a go." Naruto stated getting a nod from Yang though on the inside he couldn't stop worrying about Jaune.

"Cheer up man, we'll think of something for Jaune." Yang said already knowing he was worry about the guy, "Beside we got the trip to Forever Falls later on today

* * *

"Target in site." Jinx whispered standing on a roof top with Ruby and Rock right behind, the former looking worry while Rock just stood there with a blank expression.

"Jinx, are you sure no one will get hurt?" Ruby after for the seventh time but Jinx ignore her as she started a count down, "5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" 'BOOOOOOM' a restaurants called cloud city suddenly burst and yellow gas started flowing out of it as the people inside race out.

"Oh god that smells so bad!" a woman cried coughing up a storm.

"I feeling like I dying! How can something smell so bad!" A man beside her yell.

"Who the hell did that!" another customer shouted as ever ran out as fast as they could, up on the roof of a building across from them Jinx was laughing her ass off as Ruby cover her mouth trying to stop the giggling from coming through.

"Jinx... hehe, that was so... hehehe, mean!" Ruby giggle, her face was bright red and tears were in her eyes as she pulled her lower lip between her teeth trying to hold back the laughter.

"Oh shut, you know like it!" Jinx cried as she was literally rolling on the floor, holding her sides in laughter, "What did you think Rocky?" Jinx after after a few minute of getting herself under control and look up at Black Rock Shooter who simply look back at the two from her corner with her normal blank expression, this seem to kill the mood Ruby and Jinx was in.

"Life of the party this one." Jinx mutter, Ruby sigh and stood up, "Well seeing as she a mute, it not like she could have laugh anyway." Ruby pointed out getting a groan from Jinx.

"The only other girl in this school beside us that 15 is name is Rock who act like a Rock!" Jinx mutter, Fu had come to them asking if they could befriend Black Rock Shooter, her line of reasoning was Rock might be more open to other people around her own age as other the Fu she made no attempts at gaining more friends with anyone else, not even the boys on their team.

Jinx thought a few pranks would get her to open up but was so far having no luck what so ever, "Jinx be nice, she just not use to being around people." Ruby said, Rock simply look at the two girl's. Fu had been pushing for her to get and get to know others. Rock didn't really see the point she already had Fu herself and was around Simin and Brandon... then again she hardly interact with the last two, Rock just weren't a people person, just having her three friends of Fu, Melanie, and Miltia was enough for her.

"Hey you three! Stay right there!" Someone shouted, looking up they pause at seeing a girl with green hair standing on a building across from them, she had on a black and purple dress with a dress top on and held what look like a mechanical bow on her back.

"Your the ones that set up that stink bomb in cloud city aren't! You're going to pay for that!" she yelled causing Ruby to gulp and take a step back, ( _We're in trouble now!_ ) Ruby thought nervously trying to think of away out of this.

"HA! That only if you can catch us!" Jinx grinned grabbing Ruby by the hand and racing to Rock who simply nodded letting the girl her and follow suit, the green haired girl eye's narrow, she Jump to the roof they were on and race after the three girl determent to turn them in for ruining her meal! However just as the girl's reach the edge Rock suddenly grab both Ruby and Jinx by their waist and jump a good ten feet into the air, a green ring of light appeared at the base of her left foot causing Rock to be propelled upward farther into the sky and continued to repeat this action with her right foot.

The unknown stop in her track and could only watch with wide eyes as they get farther and farther away, "Okay for a group of delinquents that was pretty cool." she admitted watching then vanish out of site and sight. "I'll let em go this time but next time there going to get it." she mutter.

"This is awesome!" Ruby scream in a excited tone, "Hell yeah, for a mute girl you got some pretty cool skills!" Jinx added enjoying the flight as much as Ruby was, Rock hearing this blush at the praise the two girls were giving her, ( _Maybe having a few more friends might not be so bad after all_.) she thought landing in a back ally way and the three made a mad dash for the docks, they still had a field trip to go on.

* * *

Forever Fall a forest bustling with red leaves and gray trunks is seen as the camera descends and shows Glynda leading teams RWBY, JNPR, and CRDL through the area.

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked all of you to collect samples from the trees deep inside this forest, and I'm here to make sure none of you die while doing so." Glynda said to the group. The group stops, and Jaune, grunting and carrying a large case with six empty glass jars on top, tries to catch up with them and ends up bumping into Cardin. The bully scowls at Jaune, who attempts to feign innocence by whistling tunelessly.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap." Glynda said still instructing her group, holding up a full jar of their objective.

"However, this forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, so be sure to stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous back here by 4 o'clock. Have fun!" Glynda said waving them off as she and Pro. Graves watch them go.

While Yang Xiao Long and her sister smile at one another, Sasuke and Jinx turn toward Jaune who attempts to 'noisily' sneak away from Cardin to his team, but the blackmailer sees this and grabs Jaune by the back.

"Come on, buddy - let's go!" Cardin order, Sasuke and Jinx look at this with raise eye brows but then just shrug and walk away, Jaune miserably looks up at his team, where Nora and Naruto look at him for a moment and sigh walking into the forest's depths while Pyrrha is staring sadly at the scene. Dropping his gaze, Jaune turns and follows CRDL, to the disappointment of a sighing Pyrrha before she continues on.

"Boss, how long is this going to keep going? Cause at this rater I'm going to end up really hurting him." Nora stated, after Naruto talk with Jaune and learning that Pyrrha already knew, He pretty much order Jaune to tell Nora so she wouldn't be left out. Nora didn't see it as a big deal but frown when she heard about Cardin blackmailing Jaune who wanted to deal with the matter on his own.

"Calm down, we'll break his face in once he have a way of making sure Jaune doesn't get kick out first! That the main problem, we can't risk him babbling to Ozpin about Jaune's fake transcripts." Naruto said bitterly, there had to be someway to get past Cardin's blackmailing but he couldn't think of any.

"True, I really wish there was some way to make his getting into Beacon legal." Pyrrha whispered just loud enough for them to hear, Naruto's head shot up at that, ( _Legal...? Yeah there should be a way but how... I got it! I know who just to talk to!_ ) Naruto thought excited, now wanting to hurry up and finish their assignments.

* * *

Deep in the forest Jaune sigh at finishing his third jar of sap, "Three down and three to go." he moan moving on to the next tree in a slowly and miserable way.

"Boy do you look like crap." a girl's voice said, Jaune turn to see Jinx and Sasuke looking at him from across to his left as both sat down on a log, "Hey guys, shouldn't you be gathering sap?" he ask sitting down the jars, glad for a reason to rest. Sasuke merely pointed to his feet and Jaune groan at seeing the two jars of sap full at their feet.

"So whose little bitch boy have you become?" Jinx ask with a wide grin causing Jaune to go red in the face and Sasuke to roll his eye's at the girl.

"Jinx be nice, the right way to say it is errand boys." Sasuke said coolly causing Jaune to snap.

"I'm not anyone's errand boys or Bitch boy!" Jaune shouted at the two, Sasuke raise an eye brow at him while Jinx just grinned, "Hey, were just calling it how we see it!" Jinx said with a small laugh getting a grown from Jaune.

"So then why are you doing Cardin's dirty work for him?" Sasuke ask, Jaune pause and look away, "I'm just, helping out a friend." Jaune stated, they look at him with dead pin expressions.

"Friend? Sorry but I'm pretty sure you and I got two different meaning for that term." Jinx's replied with a shrug, Sasuke said nothing as he stood up with his and Jinx's jars of sap.

"I don't know if he your friend or what but if this is how you want to start your career as a Hunter, I don't think you'll be here long." Sasuke spoke walking pass Jaune with Jinx on his tail. Jaune's head fell and he sigh before heading to the next tree for Sap. In another part of the forest Weiss stood in front of Naruto holding her jar of sap with her mouth drop wide open. Shaking her head free of the shock state she was in Weiss smirk and cross her arms.

"I'm sorry but can you say that one more time, I didn't quite hear you." Weiss said and Naruto sigh knowing where this was going, "I need your advice on something, can you please help me?" Naruto asked once more.

"Sorry but run that by me one more-" "WEISS!" Naruto cried having enough and causing her to giggle, "Sorry but this is just too perfect, the always pain in the but Naruto asking me for help! I don't get much better then this." Weiss laugh and Naruto roll his eye's at the white haired girl.

"Weiss, can we please." Naruto said pointing at the log a few feet from them, Weiss smile and nodded as then went and take a seat, "Look I know you don't really see us as friends." Naruto started getting frown Weiss who didn't like him saying that.

"But I've ran into a bit of a jam and need some advice on how to deal with it." Weiss by this time had lost her humorist mood and nodded, "What I'm about to tell you isn't something I want spread around so please keep this between us."

"Sure now what the problem?" Weiss asked all business now, after about ten minutes of explaining about Jaune's situation Weiss felt like hitting her head on something, "Unbelievable! That moron fake his way into Beacon!?" Weiss exclaimed.

"Yep and now Cardin's using that info to blackmail him." Naruto replied with his face in his palm, slumped back a little, "That just great." Weiss mutter unable to believe someone would do something so reckless.

"Yeah, I was hoping you could help me find a loop hole or something I could use to make Jaune's entrée into the school legal." Naruto asked getting a raise eye brow out of the girl.

"What, your one of the smartest people O know, way more then me anyway. I thought if anyone could think of something it would be you." Weiss actually blush at his words but then quickly shake it off before he notice.

"T-Thank for that, but I'm sorry to say there really nothing we can do, fake transcripts? If anyone of the staff find out about that then he getting a one way ticket out of this school." Weiss stated sorry she couldn't help Naruto's head drop in depression at that

"Damn it, there got to be something we're not thinking of." Naruto said not ready to give up yet, "Language. Also don't beat yourself of over it to much, if the idiot really wanting to be here so bad, he should have just study for a year and take the selection exams like a normal person, then he wouldn't be in this mess at all." Weiss stated getting a sigh from Naruto.

"Right, and it not like he can just take it no-" Naruto cut himself off as a thought hit, Weiss look at him for a moment wondering what he was think of when an enlighten look came over his face!

"That it! I know what to do!" Naruto shouted jumping to his surprising, then surprise her even more when he pick her up and spin her around in the air! "Thanks Weiss! I knew coming to you was the right answer!" Naruto declaring bring for a tight hug causing the girl's face to blush deep red in shock.

"I better go find Nora and Pyrrha, later class Rep!" Naruto said setting her down, and ran off, Weiss was froze in place for a moment trying to figure out what just happen until his words finally hit her and her scowl!

"Hey! How many times how I told you not to call me that!" Weiss shouted as he just wave her back, "That would be 678, we'll reach 700 some day, believe it!" Naruto call, she groan at hearing him say that but then gave a small smile all the same.

"You guys get alone pretty well for a pair who hate one another." a voice said scaring her, Weiss quickly turn around to see Blake walking down a mark path to her left.

"Blake, don't do that and where did you even come from?" Weiss ask after calming down, "I heard him shout, 'that it' from the place where I got my sap and came to see what all the fuss is about." Blake said stopping in front of her holding a glass jar of sap in her right hand, Weiss nodded then cross her arms.

"I see but I don't where everyone get the idea I hate him from." Weiss huff causing Blake to raise an eye brow, "So you don't?" she ask and Weiss shake her head.

"No, he just annoys me to no end, that doesn't mean I hate him though." Weiss said with a despondent expression, "And I really wish he'd see that." Weiss whisper then turn on her heel.

"Come on, Ruby and Yang should be finish by now so let find them and head back." Weiss said, walking forward but hen stop when her heel hit something, she look down to see a empty jar and sigh at knowing who it belong to, "Idiot." she mutter picking it up and continuing on as Blake look at her for a moment in wonder then follow.

* * *

Team CRDL in the shad making themselves as comfortable as possible by leaning on stones, trees, and the ground while Jaune returns to the group with six full jars, setting them down just as he collapses face-down. The surrounding team gets up in response.

"Hey, great work, Jauney boy! Now that wasn't too hard, was it?" Cardin said smug smile on his face to Jaune who was still on the ground, cross-eyed and sounding dizzy "I think I'm allergic to this stuff..."

"Greeeeat, great, great. So, Jaune, I bet you're asking yourself, 'Why did my buddy Cardin ask me to collect six jars of tree sap when there's only five of us?'" Cardin said and Jaune nodded, still exhausted, "That is one of the many questions I have asked myself today, yes." Jaune said sitting up "Well, come with me, and you'll find out." Jaune moans and gulps in worry.

* * *

Now perched on a hilltop overlooking the other students, team CRDL - plus Jaune, squeezed between Cardin and Russel Thrush - peak their heads over the crest and watch as everyone is retrieving their samples of sap. Ren, kneeling to collect it from a tree, passes a full jar to Nora, who "Mmmm!"s at the gift as Ren trades it for the other jar in her care. He turns back to the tree and starts filling it up while several licking sounds are heard Ren hearing this turn around back to Nora, now with an embarrassed smile covered in red and an empty jar in her hands.

"Cardin, wh-what's going on?" Jaune asked turning to his left "Payback." Cardin still staring at the unsuspecting group sharply. Jaune widens his eyes in understanding "Pyrrha...?" he asked watches her gather more sap from a tree.

"Wh-what are you-?" Jaune was cut off when Cardin pounds his fist on the ground in anger "That's the girl. Red-haired know-it-all, thinks she's so smart. Alright, boys..."

"Last night, old Jaune here managed to round up an entire box of Rapier Wasps, and now, we're gonna put him to work." Cardin said pulling out a pulls out a buzzing cardboard box with a large "W" written on its sides, Russel grabs Jaune by the shoulder, who barely laughs in nervousness.

"Now, according to one of the essays you wrote for me last week, these nasty things loooove sweets." Cardin said looking down as Pyrrha is seen finishing her sap collection.

"I'm thinking it's time we teach her a thing or two." The members of CRDL get up. Cardin offers his hand to Jaune, only to painfully yank him up on his feet and shove the jar into his grasp.

"And you're gonna do it." Cardin said.

"Do what?" Jaune ask though he already knew.

"Hit her with the sap!" Cardin order then leans in close to Jaune's face, "Either that, or I'll have a chat with Goodwitch, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon."

Jaune looks down at the jar of sap in his hands and then up at the four grinning teammates waiting to see what happens. Jaune turns towards the group and aims his throw at an oblivious and smiling Pyrrha, trying to steel his nerves and shaking hand to do the deed, but ultimately steels himself for what he's about to do.

"No." Jaune said definitely.

"What did you say?" Cardin growl.

"I said... NO!" Jaune yelled and as to emphasis his point grip the jar tightly, He turns and throws the jar at Cardin, instantly recoiling his hands to himself as he looks at Cardin's breastplate covered in sap. The other team leader, however, just looks at himself and laughs darkly.

"Oh, you've done it now..." Cardin snarled as Jaune humorously laughs to himself once more with his hands still raised in an attempt for defense as Dove Bronzewing and Sky Lark grab Jaune's shoulders and pull him in with terrified eyes.

* * *

"Hey, has anyone seen Sasuke and Jinx?" Leona ask standing next to her partner Ren who was holding two jar's of sap, "No, Sasuke said he and Jinx were gonna search deeper in the woods but I haven't seen them since." Ren said holding Nora back with one hand as she reach for the sap in the other.

"Hey Pyrrha!" Weiss called walking up to the red with Blake behind her, "Weiss, is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked, reaching her Weiss held out a full jar of sap to the red head.

"Your team Captain left this behind." Weiss stated getting apologetic look from Pyrrha as she take it, "I see, I'm sorry, I'll have a talk with him later, I promise." Pyrrha said but Weiss just wave her off.

"Don't bother, he got a lot on his mind at the moment." Weiss said in surprisingly understanding mood, "Where is Naruto anyway, I thought he'd have been with you by now?" Blake asked noticing he wasn't around. On the hilltop above them Jaune could be seen getting pushed to the ground and groaning as he looks up and sees a sap-covered Cardin looming over him. The bigger warrior picks Jaune up by his front and grins while punching him back to the ground.

"You know that wasn't very smart, Jauney boy." Cardin said picking up a bruised Jaune again while the rest of Team CRDL watches.

"I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces." Jaune said with his head hanging back "I don't care what you do to me..." then he looks at Cardin with fury."... but you are not messing with my teammate. Leave Pyrrha alone!" Cardin looked momentarily shocked,

"What? You think talk like that makes you tough? You think you're a big strong man now?" Jaune smiles in defiance. An enraged Cardin roars and raises his fist again, but just as the hit connects, a bright light shines from Jaune, and when the white fades from the screen, Cardin is crying out in pain as he holds his hand. Jaune, now back on the ground but completely healed, looks confusedly at his hands as they faintly glow white. While he stares, though, Sky Lark kicks Jaune in the back and gets him on his stomach, but he looks up and glares at the approaching Cardin.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are..." Cardin growl, several feet from them Naruto stared speechless before dismay, " finally find someone in my team and this is what I see." Naruto mutter cackling his neck.

"Oh well, guess this is as best of time as any to put Cardin in his place." Naruto grin, however just as he says this, a low growl is heard, and a surprised Team CRDL turns around and sees a large paw crash onto the scene, belonging to a huge Ursa Major with dozens of jagged spikes sticking out from its wide back.

"Well damn, didn't see that coming." Naruto mutter, It leaps forward and stands over the terrified students, lifting its head in the air to smell the sap on Cardin's breastplate. It lands back on its forelegs and roars at Cardin while his teammates heroically flee.

"That's a big Ursa!" Russel cried running, ( _Heart of a Loin these guy._ ) Naruto thought at seeing them turn tail, Cardin rooted to the spot when the Grimm swings its claws and knocks him sideways, revealing Jaune cowering behind him. The Ursa continues to sniff, uninterested in Jaune and following its nose to Cardin. He watches at it towers over Cardin, who gets his wits and pulls out his mace weapon only for the monster to swipe it away to Jaune's feet. He looks conflicted, wondering whether to fight or run away.

"I wonder... should I step in or...?" Naruto whisper to himself watching the Grimm close in on Cardin and look at Jaune as he got his baring together. Meanwhile, the roar of the giant Ursa is heard by the members of Teams RWBY and the remains of Teams JUNP and SJRL, still collecting sap on the other side of the forest.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ruby ask getting up, concerned, suddenly, the remaining members of Team CRDL are seen running the other way from the roar through the other students.

"Ursa! Ursa!" Russel scream looking back until he runs into Yang accidentally and the force knock him on his butt while Yang stood where she was.

"What?!" Yang asked completely unfazed by his collision, she picks him up by the front of his shirt "Where?" Russel who was struggling and still running in air, but points back from where they came.

"Back there! It's got Cardin!" at this Pyrrha dropping her jar of sap, "Jaune!" she cried realizing her partner was in danger.

"Yang! You and Blake, go get Professor Goodwitch!" Ruby order going into leader mode, dropping Russel, Yang and Blake nod before following the orders. Pyrrha turn to Nora and the others as she and Ruby activate their weapons "Ren, Leona, please go with Nora and tell them! There could be more and someone maybe hurt!" Pyrrha stated all three nodded before heading off.

* * *

Cardin is attempting to run from the following Ursa, but it leaps over its prey and claws him away. He tries to get up and crawl away, "Crap! Crap, crap!" this was how Pyrrha, Ruby, and Weiss found him when they came on to the scene.

"Oh, no!" Pyrrha cried a they watch as the Ursa leans over the helpless victim, raising its paw and swiping it down... only to be blocked by Jaune's shield, Crocea Mors. He struggles to defend a stunned Cardin from its attempts to lean on him, but Weiss lifts Myrtenaster as she prepares to go help.

"Wait!" Pyrrha called to Weiss as Jaune takes the shield out from the Ursa's paw and slashes at its stomach, causing it to lash out and try to crush him. He rolls out of the way and jumps over its swipe at his feet, but he is unprepared for when it launches a claw at him in midair. He lands far away, yet is immediately back on his feet and passing Cardin as he charges again. The Ursa knocks Jaune behind it when he tries for a leaping attack, and he looks at the scroll in his shield to find out that his Aura level is in the red. He grows angry again and starts to run at the Ursa as it also begins to dash towards him.

As they are just about to clash in slow-motion, Pyrrha sees that Jaune has left himself completely open to the Ursa's attack, and lifts her hand out to him, gathering dark red energy in her arm when suddenly two Aura chains wrap around arm and pin it to the ground! Every was stun by this and turn to see Naruto leaning on a tree with two Aura chaining coming out of his forearm!

"Naruto! What are you-!? Oh no, Jaune!" Pyrrha cried turning back just as the Ursa is about to hit him, however at the very last second Jaune duck under the claw slash and swings his sword cutting a good chuck of the Ursa torso out.

"You should have more faith in him Pyrrha, after all your the once whose been training him." Naruto commented with a grin as Pyrrha smile and he undid the chains but she kept the glowing just in case, the Ursa hunch over due to the pain on having part of it torso missing now with it back to it enemy. Jaune gulp but steel himself for what he was about to do, he race up to the Ursa and jump on one of it spikes, using said spike he jolt higher into the air and raise his sword up above him "HAAAAA! HAA!" with his war cry Jaune stab down striking the Ursa through the top of the head and sending it piercing through the bottom of it's jaw! Jaune falls to the ground as the body slams down onto as well.

Pyrrha's hand stops glowing and she smiles, "Uhhh... What was with the glowing?" she asked as Pyrrha turn to and sigh.

"Well, Ruby you have your speed, Weiss have her glyphs. My Semblance is polarity." Pyrrha replied, she had plan on using her power to help Jaune block the Grimm's attacks with his shield but Naruto was right, her help was un needed.

Ruby: "Whoa, you can control poles..."

"No, you dunce! It means she has control over magnetism!" Weiss stated with a roll of the eyes before turning to Naruto with a frown, "Still that was reckless, you could have gotten rid of a Grimm of the level at any time but you left it that coward Cardin and your untrained teammate." Weiss said in a chiding tone, Naruto just shrug.

"True, but Jaune needed this, he can't be a true hunter if someone is always saving his ass." Naruto replied before holding up Olympus, "Beside, if things had gotten bad enough to where he was in real danger I would have taken care of it." Naruto added finally taking his finger off the trigger.

"That doesn't mean that you- Never mean! I give up!" Weiss groan throwing her hands in the air, Weiss and Ruby laugh at the two as a bruised Jaune sheathes his weapon before going over to Cardin, who was still covered in sap, looks up at Jaune as his savior offers a hand. Cardin smiles as he takes it and is lifted back up on his feet. "Holy crap, Jaune!"

"Don't ever mess with my team - my friends - ever again." as Jaune stares Cardin dead in the eye, "Got it?" Jaune growl threateningly Cardin looks intimidated, possibly even apologetic. With his order spoken, Jaune turns and walks away from a frozen Cardin. Pyrrha, Naruto and Weiss seeing this smile proudly that he finally stood up for himself as he walk away into the woods.

"Well it seems our help is un-needed." Goodwitch said having watched the whole thing on her Scroll, "Ha and you said it was too soon to be bringing them out here." Graves, gloated causing Goodwitch to push her glasses up on the bridge of her eye.

"Yes and Team CRDL's actions seem to prove that I was right." Goodwitch pointed getting a grumble from her fellow professor at not having a come back, Jaune walking away from the grounds of his battle and move deeper into the woods to regather his sap seeing as has other jar was broken upon coming into a clearing he then stop at the site he saw.

Three, no five, no seven Grimm were all laid out on the ground in the clearing, dead. In the certain one Sasuke sat on the body of a fading corpse looking at his sword Sayafushi while Jinx stood behind him tinkering with her triple barrel min-gun Pow Pow. Upon noting Jaune he raise an eye.

"I saw your little battle back there, not bad." Sasuke said idly putting his sword back in it sheath, "What in the...?" Jaune couldn't finish his sentences due to the shock he was in.

"For what ever reason these things were heading your way, I thought I got them all but it seems one slip pass us, oh well you finish it off so it matters little now." Sasuke answer his unasked question, getting up he and Jinx began their track back to the rest of the student body leaving Jaune to his thought.

Later that night, on top of the dorm building, a uniformed Jaune stands on the edge and looks into the distance at the green lights of Beacon.

"No Cardin tonight?" Pyrrha asked walking to his side, "I thought you two were best buds?" Jaune turn to see coming up to him "Pyrrha... I'm sorry. I was a jerk! You were only trying to be nice, and... I had all this stupid macho stuff in my head-"

Pyrrha: "Jaune! It's okay!" as they smile at one another, she adds, "Our team really misses their leader, you know." she begins to walk to the exit "You should come down! There something Naruto wants to talk to you about. Also he made pancakes! No syrup, though - you can thank Nora for that!"

"Sure... just give me a minute, okay?" he asked, she nodded and left leaving him alone with his thought, his mind kept going back to that fight with the Ursa Major, he had been rather proud he beat it on his own... but he his run in with Sasuke had change that.

In the end, he had beat just one Grimm, but Sasuke and Jinx had beat several, without getting a scratch on them, he could have sum it up to them working together, but Jaune knew even if it had been only one of them, the result would have been the same.

"I need to become stronger... other wise, I'll never be able to stand with my friends." Jaune whisper his tone down casted by the situation he was in.

* * *

 **Two days later**

Night time at the Vale city Docks, Yang and Blake were going over a map given to them by Nidalee, "It looks like our guard post will be split in two, Me and Naruto will take point on this one and be at the head of the ship while you and Nora guard the rear." Yang said getting a nodded from Blake.

"I still find this whole ordeal really shady, we don't even one who all this dust is going to Yang." Blake said dryly, she agreed to come only out of worry for Yang safety, Yang had yet to tell her who they were working for only it someone very high up in the underworld and that made Blake's neck hairs do hand stands.

"Well that fix with who we're working for, once Naruto gets here we'll head a broad and you can meet her then." Yang replied, "Yo Yang!' Naruto's voice called from behind them.

"Hey Naruto your late, what happ-" Yang was cut off when she saw Naruto and drop the map she was while Blake's eye brows shot up, "That not Nora..." Blake said looking at the person walking with Naruto.

"Sorry about, we had a bit of a delay on our way here." Naruto mutter sheepishly as they stop two feet from Yang and Blake, " Okay, but Naruto... what the hell!? Where Nora!?" she asked flabbergasted at who he brought, Naruto grin as he place a hand on the shoulder of the person next to him.

"I thought this might do him a little good, so I save asking Nora for next time and bought this guy." Naruto replied pushing the third blond there forward who nervously gulp and give a small wave. "Hi?" ask more then said Jaune Arc.

* * *

To Be Continue.


	8. Chapter 8 The Girl With no Name Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

This will be a muit-cross over set in the magi-tech world of RWBY. AU clearly, Age groups of some characters will not be the same as their series.

* * *

 **Chapter 8 The Girl With no Name Pt 1**

 _Flash Back_

 _"Umm, Naruto...? Are you going out with Yang again?" Jaune ask in a nervous tone, he was currently sitting on his bed with his blue footie PJ's on looking at his grinning team leader._

 _"Kind of." Naruto replied holding something while looking at the bathroom door as the sound of a shower continue, Jaune eye's flicker from Naruto's left hand to his right hand._

 _"Okay, so why are you holding my cloths?" Jaune ask looking at his battle gear in Naruto's right hand to which Naruto threw in his lap, "Clearly to give you to wear." Naruto replied, and Jaune gulp, (I got a bad feeling about where this is going.) Jaune thought._

 _"Okay, then why are you holding my weapons?" Jaune asked only for his sword and shield in Naruto's left hand to be thrown to him as well, "To use, now hurry up and get dress, I want to be gone before the girls get through cleaning up." Naruto stated, at this point Jaune knew what was happening but he still needed to make sure._

 _"I'm going on your out with you and Yang, aren't I." it wasn't a question, Naruto just grinned his fox like grin and Jaune could only think of one thing to say, "WWWWWWHHHHYY...!"_

 _Flash Back_

Back to the present. And so Jaune found himself currently staring nervously at Blake and Yang, both of whom were stun to see him there. Naruto just grinned at what he saw as a clever idea. Jaune had skill, he just lack the experience. From what Moxxi said combat was unavoidable, meaning this was the best chance to give him some of that experience he was missing.

"Naruto, no offense but this seems like a really bad idea." Blake said, Jaune had some skill, she didn't question that but by no means was he ready for a mission like this, Striker Grimm and a chance of combat with the White Fang? He was gonna get the poor boy kill!

"Don't worry, I sure everything will turn out fine... maybe." Naruto replied with a shrug getting a gulp from Jaune, Yang blink a few time looking at Jaune than turn to Naruto.

"I really think he ready?" Yang asked.

"Hmmm, Ahh. I'd say six or seven out of ten." Naruto said off handed and Yang shrug. "Well that more then half so we're all good." Yang grinned turning to Blake who was looking at the two in bewilderment.

"He all your, Belladonna. Good luck!" Yang chuckle turning back to Naruto, "Hey Naruto, it turn out the hag didn't show up after all, lets go speak to Nidalee now." Yang stated, the two walk away leaving there teammate behind looking turn at the happy go lucky pair. Blake sigh in exasperating ( _What a tiresome pair those two are._ ) Blake thought but then felt Jaune tapping her shoulder.

"Umm, Blake what going on?" Jaune with a pleading expression causing to raise an eye brow, "We're taking on a job for someone. Didn't Naruto tell you?" Blake ask with her arms cross and Jaune shrugged nervously.

"Not really, he kind of just waiting till Nora and Pyrrha take a shower, force me to get dress then dragged me down here." Blake blink several times at what he said then smack her forehead, "Oh dear Monty why..." Blake moaned. Else where on the ship Naruto and Yang walk up to Nidalee who was wearing her traditional combat clothing, fur boots, greaves, and small fur clothing covering her breasts and waist area with her long dark hair tied into a ponytail. Nidalee was talking one of her men, who was dress in a business suit and sunglasses even though it was night time.

"Hey, you must be Nidalee." Naruto called causing her to turn to him, she look at the two then sniff the air, blinking a few times she smile at Naruto, "Well now, it rare to see another half breed like myself." Nidalee grinned and Naruto smirk.

"You got that from just my scent, damn your good." Naruto said with a small laugh, "Well for what ever reason we half breeds have been known to have a higher sense of smell then most full breeds." Nidalee said as Yang walk up to her side with her hands on her hips.

"That sweet, so any reason why isn't old Moxxi joining us?" Yang asked.

"Moxxi wanted to come but she had other matters to deal with that came up at the very last minute, I'll be the one in command for this little mission. Now where are the other two, we ask for at least four." Nidalee said crossing her arms, Blake and Jaune slowly walk up to three of them but then Blake pause when she saw who they were talking to and her eyes widen in shock!

"Your... Nidalee!" Blake gasp dropping her jaw and causing the three to look at her in confusion, Nidalee upon seeing her express surprise on her face as well then smirk darkly, "Blake Belladonna? Now this is quit the surprising turn of events." she said grinning at the girl as Naruto and Yang look between then two.

"You guys know each other?" Naruto asked causing Blake to close her mouth unsure how to answer.

"Yes, I meet her several years ago when she was just a runt, though I'm surprise to see her here, wait for you to not know this could it be she hasn't-" Nidalee stop speaking at the glare Blake sent her and smile innocently.

"I see, well I guess it not my place to say hmm. Well let set that side and get down to business." looking at Naruto and Yang who were confuse as to the relationship of Blake and Nidalee.

"We have a 13 hour trip to Menagerie, doing which time we'll be using a unsecured route across the sea to get there so chances of us running into a Striker Grimms is nearly 100%." Jaune gulp at hearing that and raise his hand speaking for the first time.

"If you no it unsafe then why not just use a safer rout to get there?" Jaune asked hoping she see some reason in his heards.

"You do understand, that this is an off the book kind of job right?" Nidalee ask, Jaune didn't want to say it but he really didn't understand what she meant.

"Off the books as an under the table, as in she doesn't want to take the risk of being pull over by a patrol from Atlas who are sure to wonder why someone is carrying such a large shipment of Dust." Blake stated clearly up his questioning look.

"And the fact that the area we're going to is known to not have any CCTS towers or relays, making it the best spot for the trade off I'm sure has nothing to do with why you pick it, right?" Yang grinned cheeky, Nidalee smirk.

"Good to see we're all on the same page, you lot are here to make sure this ship doesn't sink on our way there." Nidalee stated, Blake look at Yang for a moment surprise she could understand the true meaning for their trip to a place like Menagerie.

"Who the client we're shipping this Dust to?" Blake asked getting a raise eye brow from Nidalee.

"Now Blake you know better, Naruto and Yang are the hire help and even they don't know. You and this young man are just add on's." Nidalee said pointing at Jaune, before Blake could object Yang cover her mouth.

"Ease there Blake, Let not ask question that will cause trouble. A jobs a jobs. Right Naruto!" Yang ask grinning and wink at Naruto who chuckle, they still had business with Moxxi so they couldn't have Blake risking them getting on her bad side.

"I'm glad you both understand, do keep in mind that those to are under your watch as well, any trouble they cause will be place at your feet." Nidalee added with a smile.

"Gotcha, so when do we take off?" Naruto asked wanting to avoid any rather complications, Yang would have a talk with Blake later and hopefully cool her down a bit.

"In two hours, Yang has the map and you should have enough time for a quick look around. Here." Nidalee throwing Naruto and Yang card-cons.

"Use those to contact me if you have any question." Nidalee said turning around, "I need to go tell the boss we'll be leave soon, so do as you please until it time to go." Nidalee said before walking away.

"Right, well Jaune and I will be having a look around, you guys can do a little talking and we'll be meeting back here in about two hours." Naruto said grabbing Jaune by the arm and wave at the girl's as he take his leave. Watching them leave Yang turn back to Black and across her arms.

"Alright spill it, how do you know Nidalee?" Yang ask in something of a demanding tone, Blake in return place her hands on her hips and glare at her blonde haired partner.

"I should be the one asking that, do you even know who she works for and what type of person her boss is?" Blake ask glaring at Yang, she needed to get Yang to understand what she was getting into.

"Mad Moxxi? The Queen of the Underworld? The go to if you anything, you can likely get anything from Dust, Weapons, to Tech and Designer Drugs." Yang deadpanned causing Blake's hands to drop to her side and her jaw to drop open in shock.

"She also controls nearly three-fourths of the Underworld, and has her hand in quite a few large scales company's across Remnant... I miss anything?" Yang ask looking bore, Blake didn't know what to say, in fact half of what she just heard was unknown to even her!

"Yang... if you know all that... then why are you working for her?" Blake ask eyeing her teammate, this only cause Yang to frown, "I already answer one question so how about doing the same for mine. How do you know Nidalee?" Yang asked again causing Blake to tense up.

"That... not something I can tell you, not right now." Blake said looking away and rubbing her left arm suddenly feeling very shy, Yang stare at her for a moment, it was clear that what ever Blake was hiding was not something she wanted to talk about, This really worry Yang since as long as she could remember Blake always been the calm and cool one then sigh sadly.

"We all have our secrets Blake, I won't force ya to tall me if you don't want to.. but at least behave for me on this little trip of ours." Yang said turning around causing Blake to give a half smile. "You of all people... asking someone else to behave? Now that funny." Yang grinned at her words and continue on.

* * *

"I see, so Adam's little runt is there? Now that funny!" Moxxi giggle as she listen in on the report from Nidalee from her scroll.

"Beside that everything's a go? Then I'll leave it all up to you, go luck." Moxxi said then hang up the and turn around to look at her 'guest' who saw fit to come to her club without calling.

"Now then, what can I do for you... Danzo?" Moxxi ask with as cute smile though it was clear from the slight twitch on her face she was unhappy about having them there. A frail, old man, who would normally walk with a cane. He had black, shaggy hair, and his right eye was bandaged. Danzō has an x-shaped scar on his chin ever since his youth. He wore a white shirt, with a black or dark grey robe over the top of it covering from his feet, to just over his right shoulder. The robe conceals his right arm which was bandaged, and covered with three large golden braces.

"Must you be so hostile? We're clients after all." Danzo said dryly causing her to close her eyes and her smile to widen even more, as the man Ranger who stood behind her frown.

"You are the one that... doing our last meeting in which you order a large sum of dust, as I recall, tried to double cross me." Moxxi 's smile stayed in place but then moment her eyes stop open a glare was sent out that was so cold it made her office feel as though a chilling wind had blow through, the two cloak body guards behind could stop themselves from taking a step back. Even Danzo couldn't help but twitch at the evil eye she was giving him.

"That is... all in the past, do to certain events I wish to do business with you once again." as if by magic the mood light as her killing intent went away, and Moxxi even began to chuckle.

"Right, I would ask why but even I look at the News channel... Looks like you got caught with you pants down eh Danzo my boy?" Moxxi said in a sing song voice, Danzo couldn't help but to frown and glare at the lady, 8 months ago the Head Master of Beacon Ozpin had some how gotten wind of his... less than honorable connections to many of the local Orphanage's around Vale. The man had some how gain enough poof to out him.

Danzo frown every time he thought about it, it was like another hit to his ego was being made and the whole thing had been a Nightmare, once that leak to the News Media that he was taking money from several Local Orphanage's using them as a means of spying on certain places and forcing the owner to give him children to train into his own soldiers for his Organization Root everything went to hell in a hand basket, no one wanted anything to do with him anymore. All his business associate's, weapons contacts, even Lawyers, they all jump ship as soon as they saw how fast his was sinking... and this was all because of Ozpin.

"Still, I gotta say, it impressive you manage to avoid jail time, of course now Root is a shadow of what it once was. Yo've just lost so much power." Ranger added with a chuckle getting a heavy death glare from Danzo which only made him laugh harder.

"We're getting off subject here, I wish to buy One Hundred pounds of Pure Uncut Dust Crystals in the following forms. The Types are Fire, Water, Lightning, and Ice. I want the full four hundred pounds sent me in at least three months time." Danzo stated, Moxxi blinks several times before taking on a rather jovial expression.

"My your asking for a large load, that will run you about Six Hundred Fifty Thousand Lien, which will be paid up front and in full." Moxxi said with a light hearth smile, even Danzo's lone eye widen at that last part.

"Up front? Paid in full? You want me to pay before I've even gotten the Dust." Danzo ask with an edge of anger in his voice, Moxxi just kept on smiling, it was clearly to him she was enjoying this way to much.

"You do remember you double cross me right? To insurance it doesn't happen again I'm going to need some proof of your loyalty as a client." Moxxi said in a purring tone.

"Your being unreasonable, You can believe I'll just trust you not to double cross as I've have done to you." Danzo stated causing her to tilt her head to the side with that same sicking smile on her face.

"I have always kept my word when it comes to giving my clients their goods, That one thing I'm very much known for. However you on the other hand? Not so much. if your unwilling to pay up front... that fine, there the door." Moxxi replied and wave her hand in motions to the door behind him.

"But I wonder... is there anyone else you can go to for such a large sum of Dust after what just happen?" she ask cheerfully, the twitch Danzo made showed how much he was annoyed at being back into a corner by the underworld dealer. he would certainly make Ozpin pay for putting him in such a position someday.

"Moxxi, I'm warning you, if you so much as look as though you going to double cross me I'll-" Danzo's words were cut off at the violent glare she was sending him which he return in full.

"Your the one who broke our contract Danzo not me. Now if there no other business you may leave. Once I've been give the full payment I'll put together you package." Moxxi stated, the two kept look at one another for a few seconds more before Danzo finally got up and move around the chair he had been sitting on.

"I'll have the payment sent to you by the end of the week." he said and she nodded happily at that, "Great to hear, once I have it, your package will be ready by in two months time." Moxxi return, a bare nod was all he gave before taking his leave, upon seeing him exit the room Ranger lean on the desk over looking Moxxi.

"Six Hundred Fifty Thousand? That at least two Hundred Thousand more then you'd normally charge." Ranger at with a raised eye brow and she just smirk.

"Danzo understands he in a very unfavorable position right now, All thanks to that kid Ozpin~~~ Plus I can't have people thinking I'm a push over by doing business with a guy who turn on me once before." Moxxi sang spinning around in her chair like a child who was having way to much fun.

"Even so, how Ozpin got such information is worry some since I still don't know who his spy is... We'll need to keep a better eye on Ozpin." Moxxi said, she was enjoying having Danzo somewhat under her control but would need to be careful of Ozpin from now on.

"Well the guy certainly gain some points in my book. I hate that old war hawk." Ranger stated, Moxxi just shrug at his words as she kept spinning.

"If he wants to have any chances of recovering, he'll have to bow his head for some time~~~ But enough about that _brat_ , something of a problem has made itself known to me." Moxxi said and stop spinning, Ranger raise both eye brows at hearing that, Moxxi rarely used the term problem. For her to use that word meant either she was getting ready for a major fight or something of her personnel interest has been perk.

Pulling out her tablet, Moxxi brought up the student listing of Beacon, Ranger really wonder how she had that Intel on her tablet, clicking the tab that said RWBY and smirk at what she saw. "HA! I knew it!" Moxxi chuckle showing Ranger RWBY's team, looking at the names and face his jaw drop light at seeing who the 'B' of team RWBY was.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! Belladonna!? Summer's kid has Blake Belladonna working under her!? Now that priceless!" Ranger howl laughing loudly as Moxxi chuckle too.

"Indeed, I can take a guess as to why she had run away, I knew she left the White Fang and Adam has been looking for her ever since but I never thought she'd head to Beacon of all places." Moxxi grinned, "Truth be told, I do feel for the girl a little bit, really I do. The White Fang is no longer the peace seeking group it use to be." Moxxi said cupping her face in her hand.

"That said, I'm hardly a saint. I'm not willing to go out of my way to help some little girl who got in over her head... however." Moxxi's smile drop a little as she interlock her finger and take on a thinking pose.

"Let me guess, the fact that she on Ruby's team make the whole matter with the Belladonna girl more complicated right?' Ranger ask and she turn to him with a smile that made him feel very unease.

"Raven and I never got along, calling us friends may be true but we could really only stand each other in short dose's... I never care for how she left her daughter behind." Moxxi stated seemingly thinking about the past, Ranger simply look at the lady who was his boss, in these few moment that barely happen, It was times like theses that show Moxxi was in fact still human.

"However Summer, I rather adored her, she was such a sweetie... but then she went and got herself killed fighting that fucking _'Whale'_ of a Grimm!" Moxxi was clearly anger at this and Ranger to a step back least she leash out at him, however he relax after she manage to calm down.

"At any rate Ruby is all I have left of Summer, And I really like that little girl, she looks just like her mother in so many ways." Moxxi said thinking about Ruby's cute little face as she had wave good bye to her back at the club. Moxxi was sure the girl would find her way back to the club some day.

"Adam... if he does try to attack the shipment on it way to Menagerie he sure to run into his old charge... it wouldn't be hard for him pin point where she at afterwords ya know." Moxxi said turning to Ranger and flash a father savage grin.

"I really like Adam, he such an amusing boy... but if he were to cause my little Ruby trouble by attacking Blake... Well I just don't know what I'd do to him." Moxxi's sinister grinned always made his back hairs stand on end, never the less he gave a savage grin in return.

"Understood, I'll go have a talk with Adam... I'll set the boy right." Ranger stated, he hadn't been in the field in sometime so he was loving the idea of finally getting the chance to crack some heads. "Thank you but do be careful, rumor has it someone has been attacking White Fang bases... well not like that could stop you eh, Rengar, the Pridestalker."

* * *

"So are we all set?" Naruto ask looking at Blake and Yang, both of whom nodded, "Yep, we're good to have Blake and Jaune guard the rear, you and I will be at the front of the ship, this is mostly so we can keep in contact with Nidalee.". Yang said.

"Great, I just talk with Nidalee, we'll be switching with her men ever four hours, and once we get to Menagerie we'll sail the coast line the rest of the way, Strikers have low activities along the coast line."

"Sounds good to me, we'll be taking the first post, you good to go with Jaune, Belladonna?" Yang ask looking at her partner, Blake nodded, she still felt unease about working with Moxxi's people but from what she remember of Moxxi's group unless you tried to double cross them they were a rather ease group to get along with... ( _What a funny thought for a criminal organization._ ) Blake muse in her head.

"Yeah we're good, we're take off in like 30 minutes right? Jaune and I will head to our post then. We'll see you guys after the first shift, try not to get yourselves kill now." Blake said grabbing Jaune and taking her leave. Watching the two go Naruto and Yang blink at their backs several times before their jaws drop! "DID SHE JUST MAKE A JOKE!?"

* * *

Back at Beacon Academy, sun light flash in a training room as Simin Megistus was blow to the ground with ice flying around him, "I warn fighting her head on was a bad idea!" Brandon Charbonneau shouted from across the room in a kneeing position before a flash of light shine from the corner of his eye, dashing to the left he just barely dodge a energy blast from Jinx's Fishbones! He sweat drop at the hole it made in the floor of the training, ( _It a perfect hole, there isn't any from of random damage around it!_ ) he thought staring at the Jinx's as she grinned psychotically at him.

"Does the term overkill mean anything to you?" Brandon ask switching Magnum Opus to it Heat Blade mode and heating the blade up, "Overkill? What that, down know what that word means." Jinx cackle, Brandon gearing up charge at her causing Jinx to grin even more!

"What the hell!? Do you want to get your head blown off the bad! HAHAHAH!" Jinx laugh taking aim, "HUH!" her eye's widen and Brandon rush at her with speed she didn't know he had! ducking down and raising fishbones to block 'SSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHNNNNN' onto be shock at seeing her weapon cut in half.

"Let see you use that thing now!" Brandon said with a smug grin, Jinx look down at her ruin weapon then back up to Brandon, ( _What the hell was that... a speed semblance maybe?_ ) Jinx thought tilting her head in thought. "No, maybe not. I'm sure I saw his feet leave the ground for a moment and his body jetted forward." Jinx mutter trying to understand Brandon's power who to be truthful was slightly put off by how un-worry Jinx look at having her weapon destroyed.

"You sure are acting carefree even though your Fishbones is no longer of use." Brandon comment bring her back to the battle at hand, looking down at her damage and back up to them Jinx smile gleefully as she used her right foot to flip it into the air slamming the piece she was holding back to where it was cut. When it connect and where it was connect Brandon saw a flash of blue light.

"What the hell!?" Brandon gasping the cut where Fishbones was cut in half now gone, ( _That had to have been done by her semblance... but just what did she do?_ ) Brandon thought and tense up as the repaired Fishbones was once more aim at him.

"There we go all fix, now shall we continue?" 'FBAM' Jinx didn't wait for a replied and simply started firing at him to which he quickly ran out of the line of fire, "Neither of us know what the other's semblance. It fair game right now but the one who understands the enemy's semblance first will have the upper hand." Brandon said to himself as she race around the heavy energy blasts Jinx was sending his way while trying to think of a how to began his counter attack when he was force to pause as Simin's body flew right pass him, before Brandon could even think of why he back flip over another energy blast.

"Didn't I just tell you fighting her head on won't work, you just don't have the physical power needed to match her!" Brandon shouted at his partner as Leona charge at Simin. Several meters from them Sasuke's left eye was twitching as he sent slash after slash at his own opponent Fu Sebun who was flipping over and ducking under each slash with ease... it almost seem like she was dancing.

"Someone a is little light on her feet, your foot work is amazing." Sasuke commented, this made Fu grin, "Oh ho, someone complimented me~~~ but I'm still not going to let you win~~~" Fu sang dropping to the ground and a handstands and doing a spinning to know the his blade of track, ( _What pinpoint accuracy, she was able to land a kick on the blade edge with out any problem!_ ) Sasuke thought more then a little impress as the second leg soon follow and Sasuke raise his arm to block only for his eye's widen and duck under a flaming kick!

"Dust... from those rings on her ankle?" Sasuke said with a note of surprise in his voice, stopping her spinning Fu was still in her hand stands couch into herself and sent a upwards kick to Sasuke was thankful step as he would have been frozen in the trail of ice where her kick had swipe at. Seeing she miss once again Fu couch into herself once more the using her hand to launch at Sasuke smashing through the ice and kicking him in the gut launching him off the platform they had been fighting on and into the wall cratering it!

"Finally, about time I landed a hit." Fu said landing on her feet at looking at the smoking crater, "Now I wonder if that did him in." Fu said putting her hands on her hips, 'SWOOOSSSHHH' the smoke was blown away and Fu had to shield her eye's as Sasuke came up from the crater landing in front of her with a menacing smile as he stare at her!

"What the hell... is that!?" FU gasp in shock at seeing a gigantic, humanoid skeletal being made of pure Aura surround Sasuke, it possesses demonic horns, a long appendage on its chin, and a malevolent grin with jagged teeth. At that moment who she was fighting finally hit her as well as realization of what this thing is.

"Is that... Susanoo? The semblance said to be found only in a very few of the Uchiha family... and in some very rare cases their _very_ distant relatives, the Hatake's?" Fu asked getting a smirk from Sasuke.

"My aren't we well inform, not many people know that the Hatake's are distant relatives of the Uchiha's." Sasuke stated, Fu grin and held her hands out, "What a site to see, in that case why don't I show you... my semblances..." Fu said as her body began to shine brightly with yellow light. Up above watching the match was Pro. Graves and Goodwitch.

"Not bad for a brunch of kids, someday they might turn into something amazing for sure." Pro. Graves commented, Pro. Goodwitch simply kept staring at the match going on.

"I see Jinx's is doing fine with getting along with her team." Ozpin said suddenly walking up behind them, Goodwitch turn to him and push up her glasses, "Maybe, but I still think I was to soon for her to be here." she replied as Ozpin now stood next to them and watch the on going match as well.

"You sure pick up a crazy one in little Jinx! Just where on earth did you even find that girl?" Pro. Graves asked with a laugh, Ozpin said nothing as his mind wonder back to the rainy night. _It had been raining all day and Ozpin was heading to his hotel for the night... or rather he would be if not for the wall of flames burning across the road where what look like rocket had touch down._

 _"It would appear our path has been block." his Maid said from her place in the drivers seat, "So it would seem." Ozpin said mildly amused as he and Faris notice the figure standing on the other side of the flames._

 _"I suppose we should go greet our guest." Ozpin said opening his door and stepping out in to the Rain, he calmly walk to the front of the door and stare at the person across from him in surprise._

 _"It would appear a child is blocking our path." Faris said coming to his side, there was a note of surprise in her voice as well, not that he blame her, the person who had stop them was a young blue haired girl, maybe 13 or 14 years old._

 _"Sup, you Ozpin?" the girl said out of the blue with a large grin on her face, "I am, how may I help you little miss?" Ozpin ask, the girl smirk and walk through fire with an insane grin._

 _"Heh, sorry old man but I've been paid a pretty sum to capture you, so I'm gonna need you to come with me." she said with a aiming a shark shape weapon at him and Faris, Ozpin merely raise an eye brow at the girl._

 _"Oh? And just who are you might I ask?" Ozpin said placing his crane in front of him getting a giggle from the girl, "Who am I? I don't have a name, but my two favorites girls in blue have a nickname I've become rather fond." she replied causing Ozpin to tilt his head to the side. "And that would be?"_

 _"Jinx..."_

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Notes

I know this is going to cause some of the few people who read this to stop but I'd figure I've put this out there not to stop the questions from coming. There will be no Sharingan or Rinnegan in this story. I'm sorry but those eye's had way to many powers for my liking, I may change this later but more likely not. As for those who still read please review.


	9. Chapter 9 The Girl With no Name Pt 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

This will be a muit-cross over set in the magi-tech world of RWBY. AU clearly, Age groups of some characters will not be the same as their series.

* * *

 **Chapter 9 The Girl With no Name Pt 2**

 _"Two hundred thousand, and the Neo Core you wanted. How that for a payment?" said a rather old man on a computer screen,_ _h_ _e is an old man with one robotic, glowing red eye. He also has a robotic right arm with red inner circuits. He has disheveled gray hair and a mustache and beard, as well as prominent eyebrows. He wears a gray jacket with a high collar and a red shirt underneath._

 _"Not bad, Neo Core's are hard to come by, even for me." Jinx's replied, she was currently sitting on her bed in her hideout which was a old broken down apartment eating rocky road ice cream._

 _"Yes, though I'm surprise you can't just get one from the 'Architect', you are the only known person to meet him, yes?" the old man ask, Jinx just looking at him and smile, "Once I capture Ozpin, where are we doing the trade?" the old man look slightly amuse at her changing the subject._

 _"I need confirmation that you capture him first, we'll talk after that." he replied and she shrugged, "Fair enough, call me back at this time in a week, I should have him by then, later old man Grapes." Jinx grinned getting a eye twitch from him. "The name is Merlot you little-" the screen was cut off before he could continue. Yawning Jinx hop up out of her bed and groan._

 _"Well I guess it time to get to work." Jinx sigh hoping this job would at least be somewhat fun, flash ward five day later, we see Jinx with Fishbones in hand as she watch a fancy car driving down the road, it had taken her a while to find a good opportunity to strike by after waiting she finally got a chance, Ozpin had just left a meeting between the head Master's of all school._

 _After tracking down the hotel he was staying at, she research the rout he take to get there and posted up on this road side waiting for him to pass by, a quickly from Fishbones was all she needed to halt the car in it tracks. Once seeing it stop she jump down to the other side of the flames to make her_ _appearances._

 _Rain drip down Ozpin's glasses as he and Faris stare at the girl across from them, it was clear someone had hire her to kidnapped him though he was anyone's guess, however he was more interested in the girl in front of him. She was so young yet it seems she was already skill enough to where people hire her for jobs like this._

 _"Jinx's eh, Well then, it_ _pleasure. My name is Ozpin, I'm the Head Master of Beacon Academy... though I'm sure you already know this much." Ozpin said with a polite bow Jinx's arms drop and she nearly let go of her weapon at his words. Of all the things she was expecting this wasn't one of them._

 _"Oookay, I kind of thought you'd react little differently ya know. Anyway yes I know who you are and I'm going to need you to come with me." Jinx said taking aim at them once more._

 _"Come quitely and I might not fill your maid full of whole, no promises though." she grin, Faris simply tilted her head to the side at the threat._

 _"Yes, yes, your very scary. Now who hire you to do this?" Ozpin ask, Jinx was starting to get annoyed, here she was aiming a freaking energy canon at the two but rather then be worry he was talking to her like they were sitting down for tea._

 _"That it, I'm blowing you up!" Jinx stated 'FBAM' an energy shot out of her Fishbones heading right for Ozpin and Faris, the latter simply raise an eye brow striking his crane into the ground! This generated a spherical protective force field that gave off violent arcs of energy around him and Faris, Jinx's blast hit and shatter into energy shards leaving the two unharmed._

 _"That fuck!? This things strong enough to take out a Atlesian war tank but it couldn't break his bubble? That mess up!" Jinx mutter suddenly feeling like these two might be more trouble then she thought. When Jinx first take this job she was sure that as long as she remove Ozpin from his guards capturing him would be apiece of cake. However That might not be the case._

 _"Excuse me Sir Ozpin, I think it's best to retain this one for questioning. If I May?" Faris asked looking at the Head Master who sigh and nodded, Jinx grinned as Faris step forward, while it was true she was hoping for a quick and ease grab and go, Jinx was always up for a fight. (It has been a few weeks since I last had fun with fat hands.) Jinx smirk and take aim at Faris now that she was out of Ozpin's bubble._

 _"I might as well have a little fun while I'm out here." Jinx said as Faris stop walking, she was just several feet from her now, "Okay Miss Maid, let see what you got!" the moment that a gist of wind flash through them and Faris was gone!_

 _"What the fuck-" 'CLICK' "-HMMM!?" snapping her head upwards she gave a wary smile at seeing Faris pointing a_ _six barrel revolver downward at her face 'BANG' Jinx had just barely spin out of the way of that shot, 'CLICK' "HUH!?" she gasp with that same wary smile as she found Faris barrel pointed at her, this time right between her eyes!_

 _'SNAP!' 'BANG!' Jinx nearly broke her neck with how far back she bent her neck to avoid being shot only to have Faris grab her in a rather painful hold on her face and yank her into the air placing her_ _revolver's_ _barrel against the left side of her temple. Giving a nervous giggle Jinx's grab Faris hand and jam her left foot into the left side of Faris's rip cage and force the Maid to let go of her face then kick off Faris 'who didn't move a inch mind you, even though she was just booted' and landed on the ground._

 _"Oi! Oi! Oi! What the deal with this scary ass Maid!?" Jinx shouted before pulling out a_ _grenade with a shank head on top of it then pulled the pin out before throwing it at her, Faris merely look at the incoming explosive with a blank expression as it blow up in her face. Turning to the Head Master Jinx's eye twitch at seeing him simply standing there with no worry for his Maid who she just blow up._

 _"Kind of a heartless bastard aren't ya?" Jinx asked with a dry grin, Ozpin raise an eye at the girl then smirk, "That can only be said if a matter of worry appeared and was ignored." he replied back as the flames around Faris cleared showing she was unharmed._

 _"Though conceivably I should be worrying about your safety, Faris can go a little overboard ever once in a while." Ozpin stated, Jinx expression at that moment twisted into a pure psychotic excitement._

 _"Really in that case let have a little fun and see just what it takes to make her dead!" Jinx cackle and jump into the air above Faris causing the Maid to look at the blue haired girl, fairly amused. Faris however, while her expression remains blank she blink several time at seeing Jinx now holding a mini-gun out of no where 'BANG'_ _'BANG'_ _'BANG'_ _'BANG'_ _'BANG'_ _'BANG'_ _'BANG'_ _'BANG'_ _'BANG'_ _'BANG'_ _'BANG'_ _bullets showered down on Faris who remained root to her place and Jinx blink in surprise as Faris_ _deflect ever bullets away from her with the backside of her_ _revolver, she was moving so fast that her hand look like a bur!_

 _"HAHAHAHA! NOW THAT AWESOME!" she howl in_ _excitement as she landed on the road side above them and pulled out to two more shank_ _grenade's and threw them at Faris! However have way of reaching they both split into two pieces, and those pieces split into four smaller pieces that then shot at Faris 'BABOOOOOOOOM' a massive explosion cover both Faris and Ozpin and with a good deal of the roadside. The flaming from the blast rose so high they nearly reach Jinx on the upper roadside before dying down and covering everything in smoke._

 _"Got dammit that is one tough as barrier!" Jinx chuckle as the hmm of Ozpin's barrier blew away the smoke around him, Jinx grinned even more when she saw he had made it big enough to protect the car he was standing in front of._

 _"Scary, scary, scary. So fucking scary!" Jinx cackle looking behind her to see Faris standing in back of her, though for once she wasn't pointing her_ _revolver at Jinx and simply held it out to her side._

 _"Pure speed, flash movement, teleportation, a damn_ _Semblance!_ _Or maybe something else? I just can't tell what the fuck your doing!" Jinx comment as she had yet to understand Faris movement technique, "Faris... she a bit_ _special, she was on a team once known as Beacons greatest." Ozpin stated bringing Jinx attention back to him as he lower his barrier._

 _"It be wise to simply give up, your chances of winning against Faris is nearly zero." Ozpin said 'CLICK' Jinx felt the revolver_ _barrel place at the base of her neck, "Heheheh, I really did bite off more then I could chew." Jinx grinned, Faris eye's widen and her snapped behind her to see several shank head like machine's hovering behind with energy balls glowing out of their jaws before firing at the two 'PLOOOOOOMMM' 'BABOOOOM' the ground was blown to piece and Faris appeared several feet away from where she was_ _'BANG'_ _'BANG'_ _'BANG' three well place shots was all she need to take_ _machine's down._

 _"Impressive, even if it was for just a moment she manage to surprise me." Faris muse to herself, it had been quite a while since anyone had manage that, she even found it even more amusing that it was a little girl._

 _"Is she gone." Ozpin called from below, Faris look down to the head Master and nodded, "My apology Head Master but I can not sense her anywhere." Faris replied somewhat miff about letting the girl get away._

 _"I see, it can't be help then, gather up the_ _machine's left behind and let head back to the hotel, I want to make a report of this right away." Ozpin said, she nodded and move to began doing such, Ozpin sigh and take a sip of that same cup of coffee he was holding this whole time before turning in looking off into the sky and smile._

 _"Well it been quite the eventful night." several miles away these words reach Jinx as she hover in the sky standing on top of her Fishbones while looking at Ozpin and Faris through her advanced binoculars, she had an odd grin on her face as she notice Ozpin seem to be staring back at her._

 _"Did... Did that creepy fuck... just wink at me!?" Jinx grin nearly split her face in two with how far it widen, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! That guy even more insane then me!" Jinx cackle loudly._ _"If I were a good little girl I'd wouldn't mind joining his school. Oh well." Jinx chuckle deciding to take her leave._

* * *

 _Several months later, Jinx could be found in a glass jail cell hanging upside down from the ceiling in a_ _white straight jacket, this cell was built for the solo purples of keeping Jinx lock inside. a lone guard stood several feet from her, watching the girl in a tense stands, ready, and possible once for her to try anything and break the girls face in._

 _"Hey Fat-hands, I'm bore, do something funny will ya?" Jinx asked grinning at Vi who had a tic-mark on her face,_ _short pink hair, a tight corset, pants, and had two large hextech fists._

 _"Can it Jinx's, as soon as we're given the order your ass is heading right to the gas chamber!" Vi growl getting a grin out of Jinx, she had been working with Ekko but someone the runts he work with had screw up with certain Intel , as a result the alarms of the place they were breaking into went off and Jinx was force to stay behind to let Ekko and the other get away._

 _"Aww, look who acting all big and bad now that she finally won a round. Though I got to admit you caught be off guard with that top heavy 'Milf' you bought in." Jinx said with a chuckle._

 _"But Ekko should be about ready to break me out any day now, keep that in mind." Vi growl at her words, Friend or boyfriend Vi wasn't sure but Ekko a white haired Mohawk boy had the hots for Jinx. This actually wasn't the first they caught Jinx, it was the fourth, and each time Ekko broke her out, Jinx had actually save Ekko's a few times as well. Knowing all of this, Vi knew Jinx words had some force behind them, hopefully this time if Ekko did come to save her she'd be able to finally capture them both._

 _"Well see about that." Vi mutter, just then the door open and in walk a lady wearing a_ _simple purple dress, a tall top hat, and had a large rifle strapped to her back. This was Caitlyn the Sheriff of Piltover, the figure head and leader of the Detective division of the Police. She didn't bother speaking to Vi and headed right for Jinx's glass cell._

 _"Hey, if it isn't_ _Stripperella big sister, how the Milf Queen doing?" Jinx ask hoping to get a raise out of Caitlyn, who rather then get mad put on a rather coy smirk, "If you mean my old friend Tsunade, she doing well. She already back in Atlas and sends her regards."_ _Caitlyn replied standing in front of her with her arms cross._

 _"Old is right, what is she 80 now? How is that hag even still part timing as a Huntress." Jinx laugh and_ _Caitlyn shrug_ _._

 _"Well she mainly a doctor now, I thought bringing her in to take you down would rise our chances. Beside she actually only 78 and for her age I think she pretty sexy. Don't you?"_ _Jinx grin drop at hearing that, something was wrong here._ _Caitlyn was normally not this talky, Vi even notice this, and she certainly was never this friendly with Jinx either._

 _"Why are you in such a good mood, the_ _order for my execution come in already?" Jinx asked with a dry smirk, she wouldn't be surprise, the_ _city council hated her. Caitlyn smirk turn into a rather sinister grin._

 _"Even better, if everything goes right, I might even have the pleasure of ordering you about one day."_ _Caitlyn's words stun not just Jinx but even Vi who jaw drop open at such a thought as working with her._

 _"What... what the hell are you up to?" Jinx asked with a wary smile,_ _Caitlyn kept that same sinister smirk and held out a pair of_ _specialized hand cuffs, "For now let get you out if that_ _straight jacket... there someone here to meet you." Vi gulp slight scared of how_ _Caitlyn was acting. An hour later we find walking down the hall with Caitlyn in front of her and Vi walking behind her. Jinx had to hand to the s_ _tripper like Officer, who ever made these cuffs did a good job, they weren't something she could just take off on the fly, she need at least an hour to find her way of out of them._

 _"So are these the cuffs you use for your play time with Fat-hand!?" Jinx asked getting a tick off expression from Vi, "What was that you little shit?" Vi roar as_ _Caitlyn turn to her with a sly smile._

 _"Yes, among other things." "BOSS!" Vi shouted now completely red in the face, none of it was true but she really didn't need to be giving Jinx more ammo to make fun of her._

 _"Really, do tell." Jinx ask eager for more dirt of Vi as they came to a stop, "Maybe later if your a good girl, we're here."_ _Caitlyn said holding her hand out to the door in front, Jinx blink several time as she look at the door then roll her eye at the them two lady's._

 _"The Interrogation room? Really? You think I'm going to spill the beans of Ekko for some kind of pardon?" Jinx ask hoping they weren't this stupid, she been caught and interrogated before, both verbal and physically, If she was able to keep her mouth shut then what makes them think now would be any different?_

 _"I can't believe I'm saying this but the evil little runt got a point, i_ _nterrogation pointless, she ain't gonna talk." Vi stated, knowing this from some of the_ _physically_ _Interrogation sessions she had with Jinx,_ _Caitlyn smirk at the two, clearly she knew something they didn't._

 _"There a pair waiting inside, one of which is very high on the food chain, It seems he want to have a talk with you."she stated_ _said opening the door showing a small hall way about five long with another door at the end._

 _"In you go."_ _Caitlyn said, Vi not knowing what was going on simply push Jinx to the door way, Jinx look at the smirking_ _Caitlyn and shrugged deciding to see what got the_ _Sheriff in such a good mood. Walking through Jinx was surprise when the two stayed outside and close the door, Jinx walk up to the next door, open it and step in the_ _Interrogation room then gasped. Inside there was a single metal table, two chairs with a one way window on the left wall that didn't let you see on the inside and..._

 _"IT YOU!" Jinx shouted pointing at the Head Master, the door close behind her and Jinx's felt a chill run up her back as she slowly turn to see his Maid, "Greeting Jinx, it been a while." Ozpin said looking at the girl with her jaw drop at as she stare at the two and chuckle._

 _"Faris, if you please." Ozpin said as she walk to the left side of Jinx, she place two fingers on Jinx's chin and close her mouth, "It in polite for a young lady to hold her mouth out open like that." Faris side walking pass her then turn back to face her. Faris reach around her back and pull out a pizza box!_

 _"What the fuck!" she gasp she had just seen Faris back so she knows she wasn't holding it from before, "Well since the food here is not the best I thought you might want a light snack before we began." Jinx blink several times at the two, she didn't know what was going on but seeing that pizza had her mouth watering so at the moment she didn't care._

 _Ten minute later we see Jinx sitting at the metal table and had eaten most of the pizza, Ozpin sat across from her with Faris standing right behind him holding the cuff's they take off Jinx wrist._

 _"Dear Monty this is good, been a few days since I had something good to eat." Jinx said with a mouth full of cheese pizza, "I thought as much, so how is_ _the founder of Merlot Industries?" Ozpin suddenly asked surprising Jinx he knew about the guy who hire her._

 _"Beat me, I had tried to get in contact with him after I fail to capture you but I haven't heard a word from him since then." Jinx said finishing her slice then grab the last one._

 _"I see, so he did hire you, he still causing trouble hmm, really the world would have been better off had he died in the disaster that he had caused." Ozpin stated bitterly, as he remember one of his old professor._

 _"So you knew he hire me, you really are one creepy fuck." Jinx stated finishing off the last slice._

 _"Maybe but it doesn't surprise me that you haven't heard from him lately, it seem he stuck in nose in the wrong place again, if I had to guess one of my old music loving students is now hunting him down." Ozpin replied with a somewhat amuse look on his face.  
_

 _"So what do you want then?" Jinx asked bluntly, there had to be a reason why he track her down. Ozpin look at the girl and inter lock his finger then place his elbows on the table_

 _"After your little attack, I did a little research on you, it was surprisingly ease to find out a lot about you." Ozpin stated getting wide grin from her, "Oh and what did you learn?" she asked now all ears._

 _"You've work with some rather frighting people, the White Fang, Roman, Twilight End and rumor has you've even been in face to face contact with the myth known as the_ _Architect." Jinx had a big shark eating grin on her face, "Not to mention all the destruction you've cause to_ _Piltover, while it is indeed horrible, it also impress to say the least." Jinx ego was shooting through the roof._

 _"Why thank you, always nice to meet a fan." Jinx cackle and Ozpin smile at the girl, "Yes, you have quite the talent, as such I find myself disappointed in how your using your talent." Ozpin said causing her to look at him with a raise eye brow._

 _"Your wasting your skills on this pointless terror of a single city and a bigger wast on these villains. You could do much more then what your doing now." Ozpin said causing her to look at him with a odd expression._

 _"Are you... are trying to get me to join your school?" Jinx ask, suddenly Faris held out a cup of coffee for Ozpin to which he grab, Jinx's look around trying to figure out where she got then from but like the pizza she seem to pull it out off thin air._

 _"Yes, your talents can be put to much better use then wandering around as a_ _vagabond_ _for hire." Jinx look at Ozpin for a good hard minute, "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" she suddenly burst out laughing though this got to reaction either Ozpin or Faris._

 _"You got to be kidding me! HAHAHA! I mean why for the love of Monty would I join some boring ass hell goody two-shoes school!" Jinx cackle and kept cackling, Ozpin not put off in the slightest merely sip his coffee._

 _"So the idea of fighting nearly all forms of Grimm, E_ _vil Organizations, criminal's and likely being in danger every time you go out on a mission bear no interest to you?" Ozpin asked causing her to pause in a her laughter as his words sunk in._ _"Never had anyone put it that." Jinx mutter placing her hand under her chin and taking on a thinking pose._

 _"Yes, in fact your first test is pretty much me sending you into a Grimm infested forest to find a certain item, get a partner then make it back to the school in one piece." Jinx would be lying if she said none of that didn't strike her interest._

 _"Of course I'd have to send you to a school in_ _Mount Targon until the next_ _selection exams." Ozpin stated and as Jinx thought hard on the matter, she really didn't want to go to school but what he was saying really caught her attention._

 _"Say I agree, I don't think it would do you any good with my record." Jinx said hoping he got the hint she was dropping, that creepy smile of his said he did._

 _"You have cause quite a bit of havoc for your age young lady, you wouldn't believe all the strings I had to pull and favor's I called in to get all those charges drop." Ozpin stated in something of a joking tone, even Jinx couldn't keep her mouth from dropping in shock._

 _"All my charges have been drop!?" Jinx gasp and he nodded, "Should you agree to my offer, yes." Ozpin said simply, taking another sip of coffee._

 _"Heh. You must be as insane as me if you think it a good idea to set me free again!" Jinx's chuckle, Ozpin smile as her words, "Well it a adults job to guild young minds down the right road." he replied._

 _"But I must at admit I am being a bit reckless." Jinx raise an eye brow wondering if he was having second thought now._

 _"After all, a child like you... Beacon might be just a little to much." Jinx eye's widen, did she just hear right, he thinks she couldn't handle his school, the smirk Ozpin had on was also starting to tick her off._

 _"Care to repeat that you bastard! You think I can't handle your little school!" Jinx ask with a psychotic grin on her face, Ozpin take another sip and turn to the girl giving a weird smile that she just couldn't read._

 _"Well with your back ground, I can't help but be somewhat disappointed in the display you showed with My Maid Gunner here, " Ozpin words really take a bite out of her pride and cause Jinx to grip the table so hard it was groaning under the pressure._

 _"How watch it pal, just because she got the better of me once don't it means I'm ease to take down!" Jinx growled, she was grinning but there was an edge of anger to her voice, if Ozpin was put off by this he didn't show it._

 _"Well I suppose I am being a bit hard on you, I mean this is Faris we're talking about. Expecting mere child like you to be able to fight her is just-" SCREW YOU!" Jinx shouted grabbing Ozpin by the collier!_

 _"She caught me off guard once, that all! And get that smug smirk off your face!" Jinx scream shaking Ozpin, Faris made no move to stop her and while on the outside her expression was blank, on the inside she was quite amuse by Jinx._

 _"Give me back my weapons and another shot at her! On my terms! I'll put her 10 fee- No 20 feet- No a 100 feet under!" Jinx roared at Ozpin who was starting to piss Jinx off with that smug expression that never seem to leave his face._

 _"Really! Let me fight her again, I will win sure this time! And if by some Monty forsaken chance I don't, then_ _I'll-_ 'BRRRRRSSSSSSHHHHHH' the ground in front of Jinx exploded and she was sent sketching across the ground before stopping and flipping back to her feet as Brandon and slash down but she block him with her Fishbones.

"What happen, you lost focus there for a moment." Brandon asked before he was push off by Jinx, "What can't a girl reminisce for a little bit?" she asked aiming Fishbones at him.

"Reminisce? In the middle of a fight? And your the one doing it? What an odd combo, and rather reckless don't you think?" Brandon said and Jinx just gave a carefree shrug.

"What can I say, this battle is so boring that I have the time to do just a that. If you don't hurry up and entertain me I might fall asleep!" Jinx said with a small chuckle, Brandon couldn't help but frown.

"You really do excel at getting under peoples skin." he commented, taking aim at Jinx the two began a stare down, 'SWOOOSSH' that ended when Lie Ren flew by, Jinx's eye's widen as he manage to right himself in the air before landing on his feet and sliding back several feet, upon stopping he drop to one knee and groan, seeing her off focus, Brandon take the opening and fire Magnum Opus at Jinx who turn to him and duck under the shot and pulled out her Aura card reader.

Flicking the image of her once showed Sasukes face and stats, flicking it again pull up Ren's next "Tch!" she grunted at seeing his Aura level and back from out the way from a slash by Brandon. Ren trying to catch his breath groan at his weaken state. Looking up he saw Black rock shooter rushing at him with a over head slash and and roll out of the way of her Black Blade as it strike into the ground, seeing her frozen for a moment he quick pointed one of his Storm Flower Pistols at Rock and fired off three round in the hopes of finally doing some damage but to his dismay she raise her hand encase in Aura and defected everyone of them away from her.

"Not good!" he mutter as she freed her blade then dash at him with a under arm thrust, however you know that feeling when everything seems to slow down, Rock was currently feeling that as her eye's widen as her vision seems to be moving side ways! Soon she realize it wasn't her vision but her whole body being forcefully push aside by a steel toed boot that had been slam into her rib cage, following the leg it was on Rock found none other then Jinx to be the one who cause the change in her vision!

Time return back to normal as Black Rock was sent flying across the arena and into a wall! Jinx taking a look at Ren pause for a moment and slid her left leg back so she could lean down closer to the ground there by being just under the over head swing of Brandon's Magnum Opus's blade routing her weapon Jinx grin like a shark.

"Is it really okay for you to be focusing only on little old me?" Jinx ask as he pull his blade to ready another strike but pause at her comment, his eye then shot open at seeing where she was pointing Fishbones! "Shit!" he gasp as Jinx fire and he jump high into the air, across the arena Black Rock held her head while trying to shake the stars out of her eyes, Jinx really was stronger then her body let on as she had busted two of her rips from that one kick but didn't think to hard on the matter as she felt them already snapping back into place, looking up Rock was stun to see a energy blast heading her way only for Brandon to jump down in front of her and cut it in two, exploding it before it reach them.

"That damn Jinx, I just can't get a read on her at all." Brandon mutter before looking back at Rock, "You okay?" he asked and she nodded, across from them Jinx had made it to Ren's side and place a hand on his shoulder. Ren raise an eye at this then sigh at feeling her Aura flow into him, ( _Aura transfer, eh._ ) he thought pulling out his card reader and flick it until he came up to Jinx's name and saw it was still at 90 percent but then slowly falling due to her giving some of it to him. It was true giving Aura to another person was normally only used to awakens ones Aura but this could also be use to help out a comrade in need or in some case keep a person from dying.

"I'm sorry Jinx." Ren sigh as she stop, his Aura levels was at about 6 percent, she had given him about 25 percent of her own, a reasonable amount. It also seems Jinx had more Aura then he thought as even though she had given 25 percent of her power to him, he was now at 47 percent of Aura.

"Don't sweat it, beside it be a pain to deal with these guys at 4 to 3 odds ya know. Now lets kick some ass!" Jinx declared as he stood up, seeing the interaction between them Rock got to her feet and open her mouth... no words came out and she close it looking back at Jinx and Ren who were ready too continue fighting them in envy as Brandon stayed at her side, ( _I... can't even tell him thanks for the save._ ) Rock thought sadly even as she ready her Black blade.

'SIMIN MEGISTUS IS NO LONGER ABLE TO DO BATTLE! SIMIN MEGISTUS IS ELIMINATED!' the four were immediately startled by that and look around for a bit only for there eyes to land on Leona who was holding a beaten Simin by the collier, he was clearly unconscious. Brandon was annoyed by this

"That little fool, I told him attacking her head on would end badly for him." Brandon growled as Rock stare at her fallen teammate, ( _He right, a tank like Leona needs to be either fought with hand to hand combats on her level or targeted from a far._ ) Rock thought.

"KAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Red knock his ass out!" Jinx exclaimed.

"I guess that what you can expect from the pride and joy of Solari." Ren commented then watch as a large square plate rose up from the floor under Simin, Leona raise an eye brow then place him on top of it and watch as it carry the unconscious teen away from the arena.

"Interesting set up, now that one down." Leona said turning her attention to Brandon and Black rock, "And three to go." both tense at statement 'BOOOM!' 'BOOOM!' 'BOOOM!' 'BOOOM!' 'BOOOM!' 'BOOOM!' suddenly dozens of shock wave started bombarding the arena!

"ACK! What the hell is going on now!" Jinx shouted trying to keep on her feet with Ren, "Looks like she going all out " Brandon stated looking over at Sasuke who Susanoo was protecting him from several blast of Aura. Jinx and Ren also look at him but then notice Fu was no where to be found, turning around Sasuke's eye's lock with Leona who was the only one not having trouble staying on her feet but was making a effort of keeping her long red hair out of her face.

"Hit the ground Leona!" Sasuke shouted, Leona, stun for a moment proceed to slam her left knee into the ground, barely avoiding the the air Dust blade that flew over her head!

"Aww I missed." a pouting voice said, looking over her Leona's eye's widen at seeing Fu hovering in the air above, "I was hoping to take you down in one shot... after all, your the one who beat Simin. Right?" Fu asked with a creepy smile on her face. Crossing her arms in a 'X' like formation Fu grin as her wrist bracelets glowed and slashing the them part sending a flaming 'X' at Leona who was suddenly tackle out of the way by Ren!

'BRRRRSSSSSSSSSSSSRRRHHH' "Damn! That had some force behind it!" Jinx said grinning broadly impress with Fu's attack, walking forward to to get a closer look at the damage Jinx stop and duck under a over head swing by Rock, before she could even began to mount a counter attack Brandon was on her in a heart beat with a flying knee, unable to counter quickly enough Jinx's raise Fishbones to block but was still sent flying!

"What the hell?" Brandon gasp as a giant skeleton like hand with several more fingers too many came out of no where and caught Jinx in mid air, "Keep your guard up Jinx." Sasuke stated slowing walking towards Brandon and Black Rock then pause in his steps as he look up at Fu who was still hovering in the air.

"What the hell kind of Semblances is that!? It look like she got dragon fly wings or something! Leona exclaimed as she and Ren stood back up, six green insect wings resembling along with a tail were seen flirting behind her as she lower herself to the ground in front of Brandon and Black Rock.

"Be careful, I've figure out the basics behind her Semblances and in the words of a old class mate of mine it troublesome." Sasuke stated as Leona and Ren came to his side and he set Jinx down next to him.

"Her Semblances falls a longs the line of insects, she able to form her Aura into Insect shape bugs that explode on impact so don't let them touch you... also it seems she can form insect like body parts on her person, hence the wings on her back." Sasuke stated, Ren and Leona couldn't believe what they were hearing as they never heard Semblances, Jinx on the other hand was grinning.

"Wow! That awesome, I can't wait to see it for myself!" Jinx exclaimed as Sasuke's eyes narrow at Fu.

"More like outrageous, don't you think it a bit too much?" Sasuke said and Fu smirked, "Your one to talk with that over power Susanoo." Fu counter holding her hands out, they glowed and several butterflies Aura figures floated a few inches above her hands.

"Rock! Brandon! With Simin down we're out number here, time to go with black Cocoon strike!" Fu shouted, "Roger that!" Brandon relied gearing himself, Fu turn to Rock who nodded, turning to Sasuke's team who were now on guard she fire the butterflies Aura figures that race at them.

"Those things explosions are powerful shock wave that blow up on impact! Don't let em touch you!" Sasuke shout, everyone on Team SJRL dash out of the way of the butterflies figure which upon missing turn in mid air and slit into two groups with half going after Sasuke and Jinx who dash to the left and the others going after Leona and Ren who were on the right.

"Lie! Your up!" Sasuke order as Ren take aim at the set heading his way and fire taking them out with ease, then quickly aim at the ones heading Sasuke and shot them.

"Marvelous marksmanship as always, now we should-" Leona was cut off when Brandon suddenly appear to her right and jam his Magnum Opus's blade into her armored gut then fire with enough force to blow the female knight off her feet! "Ow! That Hurt! Wait a minute, that hurt!" Leona exclaimed as she was sent flying several meters before stopping and look down to see a large cut in her armor.

"Got her!" Brandon exclaimed then turn around and raise his Magnum Opus just in time to block the blades of Ren's Storm Flowers!

"Jinx, fix her!" Sasuke order annoyed as he look about the arena, ( _Where the hell did Fu go!?_ ) Sasuke thought darkly having lost track of her when suddenly he had to block an attack by Black Rocks blade, not far from them Brandon cross blades with Ren then he notice Jinx heading over to Leona and smirk.

"Now!" Brandon shouted pushing off Ren and jump back away from him, Ren look confused for a moment, 'SHAAZZZZZZZ!' "What in the world!?" Ren shouted as his whole body but the head was encase in what look like a silk cocoon!

"Well that ain't good!" Jinx exclaimed having just finish fixing Leona's armor and saw what was happening to Ren, she and Leona were even more shock to see that silk like Aura was flying out of Fu's mouth who then bit down to separate it from her.

"Take him out!" Fu order, realizing what was happening Ren tried to break his binding but much to his dismay they were too strong, Brandon seeing the opening rush at Ren with Magnum Opus's blade heated up and slash Ren across the chest!

"Gah!" He cried from the pain then drop to his knees and black out, hitting the floor! Up above them the three teachers watch the match found themselves impress at the combo attack. 'LIE RAN IS NO LONGER ABLE TO DO BATTLE! LIE RAN IS ELIMINATED!'

"Not bad, good team effort on SBBM side." Goodwitch stated pushing her glasses up, "I'll say, looks like we got some promising trainees this year." Graves laugh, down below a plate hover from it place on the ground with Lie Ran on top of it and floated out of the arena with him as the Aura silk fade from his body.

"First time we've gotten to use that, glad I was able to hold back enough not to kill him or hurt the guy too badly." Brandon commented then take notice of the fact that Leona was once again on her feet, he frown at seeing the cut in her armor gone, ( _Just what kind of Semblance is Jinx using?_ ) he thought as Fu landed right in front of him.

"Get ready, I don't think that trick going to work again and they seem kind of piss now." Fu said with a grin, kneeing down, Leona shot up off the ground at Fu, slashing her huge blade down, Fu flip out of the way letting it crashing into the ground and getting it stuck for a moment! Seeing the opening Fu launch a flaming kick the the left side of Leona's tempo but the Sun Knight merely caught the leg and flung her away with enough force that Fu was sent crashing into the wall on the other side of the arena.

'BRSSSSH' "GAH! You got to be kidding me! She was able to muster up that much power in such a awkward position!?" Fu gasp crater into the wall, Brandon seeing this raise his blade ready to join up and double teaming Leona, 'SSSSSHHHHGGGG' Brandon pause and turn to Sasuke's and Black Rock's fight and notice that for the first time since he known her she had a look of frustration on her face as she slash at Sasuke's Susanoo over and over again but the giant Aura skeleton didn't gain so much as a scratch on it!

"... Fu should be fine on her own for the time being, if I team up with Rock and we take out the Team Leader then that pretty much game set and match." Brandon mutter to himself as he turn his attention to his other teammate, "Excuse me sir, would you be so kind as to take a moment with me and talk about our lord and savor Monty Oum?" Brandon frozen at that moment and stood still, ( _...Moron!_ ) Brandon thought as he couldn't believe he had forgotten about Jinx of all people!

"...wouldn't It would have made more sense to simply blast me in the back since you had the opening." Brandon commented, still kicking himself for forgetting about Jinx, his hand was on the trigger of his weapon but he didn't dare turn around just yet, Jinx had the upper hand at the moment, he needed to play this carefully. Though he did wonder what was the varooming sound he was hearing.

"Then I wouldn't have the fun of curd stooping you into the ground myself!" Brandon could almost hearing the gleefulness in her voice, "That playful nature of your is going to be your undoing... and what is making that noise?" he asked as it was starting to bother him since he didn't know what it was.

"Hmm, oh that Fishbones, I design him with flight abilities so I could have my own form of transportation. It came in real handy when I needed to land safely in that damn forest for the exams ya know!" Brandon's eye's twitch as he file that away for later, it was clear attacking him from behind was going to happen, rather then for not doing so for honor he got the feeling it was to prolong the fight for her own amusement.

"I see." he said then zip around and and sent a kick to Jinx's head who dodge by seemingly falling off the hovering Fishbones but caught herself grabbing it by her arms in legs, basic hanging off of it, in mid air. Brandon noted he was she wasn't lying as her weapon Fishbones was indeed hovering several feet off the ground, 'SMACK!' he didn't have long to think on the matter as Jinx's left leg shoot off up and slam right into his face sending flying back. Following the motion of her movement that let her spin in the air once after she let go of Fishbones Jinx landed on the ground in a kneeing.

"What insane reaction time! After I attack not only did she dodge but she went for a counter so fast I didn't even realize what had happen until she busted my nose open!" Brandon grunted covering his bleeding nose as she turn to him in her kneeing position and gave him one of her frighting expression.

"Still awake eh? Look like little Jinx is going to have to break a bitch!" Jinx exclaimed then jolted at him, Brandon quickly take aim and fire 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' 'BANG' however Jinx dodge each and ever shot before appearing right in front of the gun and palm thrust it so hard that just as it fire the bullet was knock of it track and his Magnum Opus was sent flying out of his hand!

The last bullet still flying unfortunately was sent toward Fu who turn to it wide eyed and and lean back allowing it to pass her, she then did several back flips from Leona and turn towards Brandon with an anger expression on her face, "HEY! Watch where you firing that damn thing you ass-" Fu pause in her tyraid as she saw Brandon was unarmed even though he had almost hit her and was currently back stepping out of what look like some nasty hay-makers being sent by Jinx!

"Eyes on me Fu!" Leona shouted bashing Fu in the chest with her shield and knocking her down, raising her blade to finish Fu off, side person sent a sideswipe kick to Leona's left which he block with her shield, 'FSSSSSSSHHHH' Leona was shock to everything below her neck starting from her left to the rest of her whole body save her right shoulder and upper right arm frozen in ice!

"KYAAA! Those damn rings on your ankles and wrist! Just how much dust is inside of them!" Leona exclaimed in her trap position as Fu flip over her, "Wouldn't you like to know!" Fu replied grinning as she race to Black Rock and Sasuke, the latter of who had finally caught her teammate and kick the air allowing a lighting style slash to go flying toward the other team leader cutting the Aura arm off Susanoo and freeing Black rock! Sasuke's eye widen at seeing this and turn to Fu with a shock expression on his face. ( _What the hell! The level of power needed to damage my Susanoo isn't something mere Dust can do!_ ) Sasuke thought eyeing the green haired girl.

"Not only that but her Aura must far more powerful then your run of the mill student!" Sasuke added as Fu landed between him and Black Rock, "Rock! Go back up Brandon! I'll deal with him!" Fu shouted then charge at Sasuke, Rock nodded and turn her attention to Jinx and Brandon the latter of whom was getting overwhelm by the blue haired.

"I can't believe this!" Brandon mutter, his fight with Jinx had turn into a battle of hand to hand combat and he was losing, launching a punch at Jinx face who lean back but then she was surprise to see it was a faint to knee her in the rib cage. Jinx grin then hop over the knee shot, shooting her hands out she grabbed Brandon by the head and slams her own into his leading to a loud cracking sound! Brandon stubble back seeing stars and was sure he had a concussion, but he didn't even have time to think about it because Jinx was on him again and sent a powerful kick to the chin launching him into the air!

"Time for my... ULTIMATE COMBO!" Jinx shouted with a mad grin as she jolted herself into the air, even above Brandon who was barely awake at this and somehow spin in the air slamming elbow into this gut sending him crashing back down to the ground level! 'BRANDON CHARBONNEAU IS NO LONGER ABLE TO DO BATTLE! BRANDON CHARBONNEAU IS ELIMINATED!'

"And the winner is JINX!" she shouted land throwing her hand into the air, "Can I get a- Huh!" Jinx pause in the celebration at noticing that at some point Rock had got in front of her. Both stare at one about for a moment, Jinx in surprise and Rock with a blank express, 'CRACK' suddenly Rock punch Jinx in the gut so hard a small shock wave was form and then blue haired girl first lost her breakfast, lunch, and dinner as the force was so great it was sent flying out of her mouth faster then her body could react! A millisecond later Jinx was blow off her feet and impacted into the wall so hard that she was nearly blow through it!

All fighting stop as everyone stare wide eyed at what happen, Sasuke couldn't believe how much force she just used and was even worry if Jinx was still alive as she was un-moving, off in the air above them Fu slap her own forehead and groan, knowing she was going to hearing about this from the head Master later. Leona stare speechless at seeing Jinx sent off like that, for as troublesome as Jinx may have been, Leona always had high regards for Jinx's skills in combat so this was a very shocking turn of events for her.

"And just when I thought she was learning how to hold back." Fu mutter as Black Rock turn towards her and gave a thumbs up at her team leader who groan, ( _Don't that after you just crave someones guts in._ ) Fu thought while watching Jinx land on her feet as she fell out of the creator, her eyes were as wide as dinner plates and she had a speechless yet stun expression on her face. Crossing her arms over her stomach Jinx stumble forward as the pain she was in was too much for her to even make any type of sound. A last her eyes roll to the back of her head and Jinx fell forward landing face first on the ground. 'JINX IS NO LONGER ABLE TO DO BATTLE! JINX IS ELIMINATED!'

"Well... shit." Sasuke mumble not sure what else to say, though Jinx annoyed the hell out of him he had no interest in seeing her taking a bow like that, plus like Leona he had fairly high regards for her skill set. Suddenly he turn to the front of him as Fu landed before him.

"Sorry about that, still working on teaching her to hold back." Fu said with a nervous smile, "But this is a fight ya know, we so can't be to mad she take out an enemy ya know." Sasuke's eyes narrow at Fu.

"Leona, this one gonna be a hand full so I'll leave you to deal with the Moe slash loli girl." Sasuke stated even as Leona eyed the girl walking up to the red haired knight, "Ease enough." Leona replied, 'KASSHHHHSSSSGGGIIINNGG' using her free arm Leona smash the ice holding her in place with the hilt of her long sword before sheath it with her shield.

"I don't know why but seeing Jinx get deck like that really got under my skin, but at the very least I'll try to hold back somewhat!" Leona declare launching a powerful punch at Black Rock who quickly summon her dark blade and who the back of it like a shield! However when Leona's fist clash it with the much smaller girl was still sent flying!

"Looks like this little fight of theirs is coming to a close now." Prof. Graves commented as he Ozpin and Goodwitch look on at the fighting students.

"Good, this fight was starting to get a little to out of line." Goodwitch stated watching the ground plates remove Jinx pron body from the training grounds, she really hope the girl didn't suffer any bodily harm from the blow Black Rock dealt her.

"Even so, it looks like we got a nice batch of students to work with this year." Ozpin said watching he the fight below, Fu who was train under Kakashi showed a lot of promise, as for Sasuke... he had high hopes that Team SJRL didn't become like the fallen Team FISR. The fight continue for 30 minutes more with both side giving their all, but it finally came to end, Leona had Black Rock sandwich between the floor and her shield with only her head sticking out as the Zenith Blade was Press against her neck. As for Sasuke he had finally caught Fu in the Aura hands of his Susanoo and like Leona he too was holding his blade at her neck.

'FU SEBUN. BLACK ROCK SHOOTER. BOTH HAVE BEEN ELIMINATED! MATCH OVER! WINNER TEAM SJRL!' hearing that Sasuke sigh glad the match was over and set Fu back down on the floor as Leona got up off of Black Rock.

"Aww, I can't believe we lost!" Fu whine even as she stretch out her arms, she was really sore, her body had take a few good hit from Sasuke's Susanoo punches that she was sure to be feeling tomorrow.

"Well it not like you didn't give me a run for my money, ya know." Sasuke mutter holding his left arm, Fu had actually manage to break his Susanoo and strike him with a Aura empowered kick... his arm was broken in three places from just that one attack!

"Looks like we won. Yah." someone said in a low voice, looking off to the door way, Sasuke and Leona were please to see both Ren and Jinx slowly walking towards them, the latter of whom had a cross shaped twitching markings on her stomach which glowed.

"I take it the damage was pretty bad, huh." Sasuke as they made their way to him, "Most of my rips were busted and she turn by guts into clam chowder." Jinx relied lowly, she had never before been happy for the kind of Semblance she had.

"Sorry about that, but I told you guys at the beginning of this match that this one wasn't at holding back." Fu looking down at Black Rock who appeared at her side, Fu sigh with a frown, Black look away unable to meet Fu's eye's.

"But she getting better... I think." Fu added with a warily smile as she petted Rock's head who smile at that.

"By the way, are Brandon and Simin awake yet?" she asked looking at the two who just came in, "Yes, Simin's with Brandon right now outside waiting for you." Ren answer as Leona came up behind Sasuke.

"Good let all hit the showers then and get some rest, I'm beat." Leona stated placing a hand on Sasuke's left shoulder, Aura began to pour into his body, specifically his left arm. Feeling bones snap back into place was always a interesting feeling to say the least, painful but interesting. Up above them the teachers look down at the students that were filing out.

"Jinx seems to be fitting in with her team surprisingly well, pranks and all." Goodwitch commented.

"Indeed, the fact that she made a friend at Mount Targon who came to this school with her and ended on the same team really helps." Ozpin stated thinking back to when he first found Jinx in that cell, after agreeing to join only if she could fight Faris once more, Jinx fought the Maid... and as expected she lost. Ozpin had order Faris to hold back so he could get a better look at Jinx skill set, the blue haired was very impressive to say the least but in the end she wasn't any where close to a match for Faris.

"Well speaking Team SJRL how long is the Maid going to keep avoiding Sasuke, sooner or later he going to want some answers on his brother." Graves pointed all three stayed quit at that, the matter of Itachi was always a sore one to bring up.

* * *

 **The Empire of Noxus**

The Empire of Noxus, 'commonly referred to as Noxus' is a nation located on the eastern part of Vacuo and also it capital, in the Northern Plains a certain base sat hidden from all, in side was dark and several figures stood up top stone pillars, each person body was hidden in shadows with only the eyes visible to see and where in fact holographic images.

" _It seems everyone is here at last._ " a metallic voice spoke but this cause one of them to chuckle.

" _You said that but quit a few are in fact missing yeah, is Itachi still on his little adventure quest, yeah?_ " one of the figure ask with only one eye visible.

" _No... Itachi has finally located her and is on his way to recruited her now._ " this was spoken quietly by a female figure.

" _My of my, I know our deck is full of wild cards but is it really okay to be bringing in that Joker, she not known for playing nice with others._ " one member wearing what look like a cowboy hat commented.

" _What this, is the man known as Twisted Fate scared of a little girl?_ " another female member asked tauntingly causing him to look at with narrow eye's.

" _Who knows, at the very least she more frighting then you, my little Widowmaker._ " she snarled at hearing that.

" _Enough! Itachi can handle her, plus with Kisame gone we need another powerhouse which is why she was pick._ " the man with the metallic voice, both glare at one another then look away.

" _Hahaha, even though those two are partners they hate each other, they should learn to get along like us huh Deidara bro._ " one voice spoke in a almost childish like manner.

" _Shut up, Tobi, yeah! This isn't a time for your idiocy, yeah!_ " Deidara shouted.

" _ENOUGH!_ " Stillness became dominant throughout the base at his loud commending voice.

" _Hidan. Zyra. How is the heiress?_ " the clear leader of the group spoke once more.

" _Sleeping nicely thanks to me, she seems like such a sweet girl, it be nice if her family gave into our demands and we didn't have to harm her._ " the female figure known as Zyra stated, she raise an eye brow at the cold expression sent her way.

" _What... could it be, you intent to kill her no matter what happens?_ " Zyra asked, at that point it was almost like she could feel the coldness of his glare.

" _They must learn pain..._ " this was his reply causing her to chuckle.

" _My aren't you heartless._ " she commented offhandedly.

" _Hey if anyone is killing her then it going to be me dammit, I just blasphemed by leaving her alive, my religion is very specific about killing all we face._ " the man Hidan growl.

" _That matters not to me, Zyra make sure the girl stays alive until the envoy had deliver the goods, then kill him along with the girl._ " the Leader stated getting a nod from the female of the pair.

" _Also to make sure it all goes as plan we're sending the devil's offspring's as back up._ " the voice of the first female to speak rang out startling Hidan.

" _Your sending those crazy little brats to help, are you fucking kidding me!_ " Hidan howled but was shut up by the glare sent from the leader.

" _Both have been told to follow your orders to the latter, Zyra I'm leaving you in charge of this mission. Don't mess this up._ " Zyra nodded.

" _The rest of you will continue your current assignments. Another meeting will be held once Itachi is procured his new partner._ " The members all nodded and all nodded and blank out.

* * *

Back at Beacon Sasuke sigh looking out the window, they had draw straws for the order of who would take the shower, and he was going least. Looking at his sword dully he his mind went back to the match his team just finish. Team SBBM was strong, Beacon was long a stock house of powerful students this year, this work very much in his favor. He needed powerful allies if he want to fight his brother who was rumor to be in a organization that had power fighter's.

"It a bit depressing ya know." Ren suddenly said sitting cross leg on his bed with shower wear next to him.

"What wrong Ren." Leona sitting on her bed reading a book, "I was able to fight evenly with Rock for a time." he said looking down at his hands.

"But my combat style is my proficient in martial arts, along with using my Aura as body armor to empower my attacks." Ren stated.

"No matter how high of degree of control I have over my Aura when fighting, I still have a very limited amount of stamina that drys up to quickly in long fights." Ren said with a sigh.

"Your low stamina is a weak point eh, that just something you'll have to work on then." Leona told him, she herself didn't have that problem but did feel for those who do, like her partner. Sasuke look at the pair for a moment then turn to look out the window again.

"Talk to Naruto, his family is known for having high levels of Aura and even have techniques to raise one's Aura if need be. He should be able to help." Sasuke said sheathing his blade and placing it cross from his he lean out the window, Leona and Ren were surprise to this.

"Really, can you tell us more?" Ren asked as Sasuke turn back to them, "Sure he-" "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sasuke was cut off by that and he look up only to stare in as Nora was rocketing downward towards his out of no where! "HAH! Stick the landing!" Nora shouted with a grin, both her feet land on each side of Sasuke and she sat on top of his back, her right hand cover his mouth while her left hand grabbed his collier. Sasuke blink several time unsure of what was happening and to stun to even try to break her hold.

Inside the room, Leona and Ren blink several time as they were stun into place at what they were seeing, Leona even drop her book as none other then Weiss landed next to Nora on the little piece of windowsill left.

"Same here, now lets get out of here before anyone anyone see us!" Weiss stated and both jolt off into the night sky... with Nora taking Sasuke with them, Leona and Ren blink several times more, then look at one another then look back at the window, then blink again. Their mouths are wide open, closed. Reopens, fails to say anything. Closes again. Rinse, repeat. At that moment the door to the shower opens up and Jinx's walk out with only a towel on.

"I'm finish, Lie-Lie, you up." Jinx said but then take notice of their odd behavior, "Something wrong?" she asked finally breaking them out of their stupor.

"I think... that Nora of Team JUNP and Weiss of Team RWBY... just kidnapped our Team Leader." Leona getting a confused look from Jinx. "Huh!?"

Elsewhere Nora and Weiss had made outside the school and where dashing at break neck speed as they headed into Emerald Forest, "Have you got a lock on her?" Weiss asked looking forward.

"Yep she nearby." Nora replied as they both came to a stop breathing hard, "Good, looks like we manage to get out of school with no one seeing us." Weiss stated and Nora nodded, though she was rather tire for some reason, while running it was like she was being weight down.

"Now the faster we find Ruby the faster we can-" Weiss stop talking as she take notice of something completely out of place, "Nora... what are you holding?" Weiss asked, Nora blink several time then look down at A completely expressionless face, red from embarrassment, framed by a mop of unruly rave hair and whose face was press into the right side of her breast. A slight involuntary gasp escaped from her lips.

"Hello Nora, can you let me go now?" a thoroughly humiliated Sasuke managed to say, his voice carefully, "Oh crap! When did I grab him!" she scream dropping dropping him head first into the ground! Sasuke expressionless face didn't change though his eye were trying to burn a hole into Nora's forehead. Several minutes later the three were walking through the woods with Sasuke rubbing the lump on the back of his head.

"So your Team Leader had gotten a text and started acting strange before sneaking off in the middle of the night and you got Nora's help to find her?" Sasuke asked, Weiss nodded while looking away, her face was red with embarrassment.

"Yeah Nora can sense Aura, I didn't even know that was possible but I was hoping to use her to find my runaway partner." Weiss replied, Sasuke turn to glare at Nora who was smiling nervously while holding up a small sigh that had the word 'sorry' on it, ( _She likely learn that from Naruto._ ) Sasuke thought filing this away for later as he kept glaring at her, it seems nether Weiss nor Nora even realize the latter had grabbed him when they take off and made their mad dash into the forest, how that was possible he didn't know but they manage it.

"There she is, quick behind the wall!" Weiss hiss, Sasuke just now notice they had made all the way back to the temple that had been used for their exam, Ruby was standing in the clearing with her Crescent Rose out, armed, and ready, they couldn't help but wonder why she was even there.

"Ya know, it pretty creep that a man your age would go out of his way to text a 15 year old girl to meet him in the dead of night." Ruby spoke with a grim smile, a chuckle was hear then a person walk out from the inside of the temple, he was wearing a cloak that cover his whole body but his head, and had a face mask on.

"I been a while, my little Crimson Reaper." the man said Sasuke, Weiss and Nora eye the sinister man with distrust and were ready to jump to Ruby's aid at any moment.

"Your looking just as scary as always, Mister Kakuzu." Ruby replied setting off warning bells in Sasuke and Weiss's head, ( _Kakuzu, that wanted criminals Mistral!_ ) both that shock she would be meeting someone like that here. Weiss move to jump out there and help Ruby but was held in place by Sasuke.

"Calm down, he doesn't seem to be here to harm her, remember he contact Ruby to meet her here so it likely just to talk. Let just listen for now." Sasuke stated, Weiss gulp and nodded to ready to jump at there at a moments notice, Sasuke already knew Ruby had a connection to Kakuzu but actually seeing the two together like this was still mind blowing.

"So why did you call me?" Ruby ask as he stood in front of her.

"I made a killing that last time we work together, I was just wondering if your interested in some more work?" he asked with a raised eye brow, Ruby smile dryly at him.

"Last time lives were in danger, If not for that I'd have no reason to work with you." Ruby stated shocking Weiss and Nora that she had work with him some at some point.

"Hah, you need to learn that money is money no matter what you got to do for it." Kakuzu laugh, Ruby sigh seeing he hadn't change at all.

"I'm in Beacon now, I don't have time to play your get rich quick games anymore, find someone else." Ruby stated turning around to leave, because of the mask she didn't see the smile on his face.

"Oh, but this one is right up your alley, a Heiress had been taken hostage and I'm being paid to save her." Ruby stop in her tracks at that and turn to him, "Really so who take her then?" Kakuzu could hear the eagerness in her voice, and grinned, even if it was just once he like working with Ruby, she was far more ease to deal with then his last Scythe using partner.

"MY old pals, the Akatsuki." Sasuke's eye's widen at hearing that, ( _Akatsuki! The group that Itachi is in!_ ) Sasuke thought, if he wasn't all ears before he sure as hell was now!

"Akatsuki again?" Ruby asked remembering her last confrontation with them, "Yeah, they have kidnapped the little princess of the Hyūga foundation." Weiss went as still as a board when she heard that.

"The Hyūga foundation...? No! he can't mean..." Weiss whisper now sweating bullets, Kakuzu's next words confirm her fears, "I've been paid to save, Hinata Hyūga."

* * *

To Be Continue.


	10. Chapter 10 The Strongest Team

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

This will be a muit-cross over set in the magi-tech world of RWBY. AU clearly, Age groups of some characters will not be the same as their series.

* * *

 **Chapter 10 The Strongest Team**

"Hinata Hyūga... she been kidnapped. And we've got to save her." Weiss stare in shock at what she just heard, ( _Hinata... why would anyone want to hurt her!_ ) Weiss shout in her head, at this point she couldn't hide it any longer. Sasuke's mind was racing as he listen to everything he heard, he was sure he heard of the name Hinata before but at the moment didn't care, this was a chance to gather Intel, or least that was the plan but Weiss it seems thought other wise.

"Hang on! What this about Hinata being kidnapped!" Weiss shouted coming out from her hiding place and startling Ruby and Kakuzu!

"What the hell Ruby!? You were followed!" Kakuzu growl displease about this as Ruby stare in shock, "Damn right we followed her, after you sent that shady text that had her on edge all day!" Weiss exclaimed glaring at Kakuzu.

"But forget that for a second, what happen to Hinata!?" Weiss yell in a demanding tone, Ruby, Nora, and even Sasuke all stare at Weiss in disbelief at seeing the current state Weiss was in. As long as any of them had known her this was the first time she express such out bursts. Kakuzu however rather then being anger at being a dress in such a manner take a closer look at Weiss and smirk at what he saw

"That snow white hair and pale skin, you look just like a miniature Winter." Weiss eye twitch at hearing that name, "Tch. Oh course you'd know my sister, she been trying to arrest you for ages." Weiss snapped getting a masked grin from Kakuzu as his eyes set on Sasuke.

"And now that I take a closer look, we also have a mini-Itachi here as well." Sasuke's eye's narrow at Kakuzu, ( _So he does know my brother._ ) Sasuke thought now more eager then ever to have a word or two with Kakuzu.

"Well this just became awkward..." Ruby said with a nervous smile then cleared her throat before speaking again, "So how did you guys find me anyway?" Ruby asked hoping to calm the situation as much as she could.

"You've been acting funny this this morning so of course I followed you, I had to drag Nora along though since you manage to slip out without me noticing." Weiss replied icy glaring at Ruby, "Now Explained! What happen to Hinata?" Weiss growled and Kakuzu smirk.

"If you must know her has been kidnapped by a group I use to work with and is being ransom to her family for a certain item." Kakuzu replied causing Weiss eye's to widen.

"And they hire you to save her? That crazy! Why not just pay the ransom!?" Weiss asked bewildered causing him to chuckle darkly at her.

"It not that simply you little Winter clone, I use to be one of them after, so I know the inner working of Akatsuki. If the Hyūga family just give into their demands then once Akatsuki have what they want... Hyūga Hinata will certain be killed as an after thought." Kakuzu answer shocking Weiss and Ruby as well, the latter hadn't known they were going to kill the girl whether they was paid or not.

"That horrible!" Ruby gasp now much more willing to work with Kakuzu again.

"In that case we'll help you guys out." Sasuke stated now standing next to Weiss, "It be better if you hand more people to fight we right, beside... I want to see the power of Akatsuki." Sasuke declare getting a gasp from Ruby.

"Wait a minute you guys, this is dangerous!" Ruby cried worried about her friends safety.

"I could care less, Hinate my closest friend! If she is in trouble there way your leaving without me!" Weiss stated with a tone that broke no argument.

"... I really don't know what going on here but count me in!" Nora said with a bubbly grinned, Ruby couldn't believe what she was hearing, turning to Kakuzu she groan at seeing that same smirk on his face.

"I'd normally be piss that a bunch of brats are tagging along but... Winter's little sister and Itachi's baby brother? This is a chance too good to pass up." Kakuzu stated chuckling at the thought of seeing what these two could do.

"But like Ruby said, this will be dangerous gambit, chances are high some of you might not make it back alive!" Kakuzu words got gulps out of Nora and Weiss but both steel their hearts and were not about to back down. Sasuke actually grinned as if please by this.

"If you understand, then come with me, my Air Ship is waiting." Kakuzu said turning around but then look at Ruby, "We need to go, the longer we take the more danger the girl will be in." Kakuzu said then take his leave. Ruby sigh before turning back to her friend who were all staring at her.

"Ruby... we're going to have such a long talk when we get back." Weiss stated getting a nervous giggle from Ruby, "I figure as much, but are you guys sure about this, the people we'll be fighting aren't common thugs ya know." Ruby asked.

"I still don't really understand what going on here but I got that, even so this is too awesome to pass up!" Nora squeal getting groans fro Weiss and Sasuke.

"Yes we're sure. Even if Hinata wasn't involved I wouldn't let you go off on your own." Weiss stated getting a smile from Ruby.

"She right, beside learning more about my brother I wouldn't feel right if we just left you on your own." Sasuke added getting a smile from Ruby.

"Looks like I'm stuck with you guys huh?" Ruby said only to have her brought into a heavy hug by Nora, "Aw don't make it sound like your not happy!" Nora giggle as Ruby blush with her face buried in Nora's chest.

"Well shall we get going?" Weiss ask looking at Sasuke who had a slight smirk on his face at seeing Ruby wave to them for help since she couldn't escaped Nora's death grip.

* * *

Hei Xiong, more commonly known by his nickname Junior, couldn't help but think his luck was finally changing for the better, after his club was wreck but a admitting smoking hot babe for no reason and Romen sent back the men he lent him with a less them please out look about him, Junior was beginning to think Monty Oum himself was out to get him! Now after weeks of fixing the place back up and opening his doors again business was already booming, not only that but he was already getting some under the table deals once again.

At the moment Junior sat in his office behind his desk with both hands on top and fingers inter lock, looking very professional while on the inside he was cackling with glee, why you ask? Because currently sitting in front of him was none other then Hiashi Hyūga who had come to him with a job request!

This was a big deal for Junior since normally men like him who needed something done in the under world went to either Mad Gears which was run by Moxxi or Twilight End, for someone this high up in the world of politics to come to him meant he was moving up in the under world.

"Would you like a drink Mister Hyūga?' he asked as the man sat in front of his desk, he has long, black hair, and featureless white eyes like all members of his family. He wears very traditional, loose fitting robes with a long-sleeved, brown haori.

"No thank you, I'd rather we get to the reason as to why I'm here." Hiashi replied, Junior take a moment to look at Hiashi's body guard, a young man with shoulder-length, spiky brown hair with two long bangs framing either side of his face and the featureless white eyes showing that he too was a part of the Hyūga famile. He wears a basic black suit blazer, black dress slacks, an olive green button down shirt in which remains tucked in, black leather belt with a silver buckle and dress shoes. Junior also notice he was holding a silver brief case in one hand a orange package in the other.

"Very well what can I do for you." Junior asked calmly.

"Recent my eldest daughter has been kidnapped and before you ask no I'm not here to hire you to go after her, I already have someone for that." Hiashi stated as Junior listen.

"My daughter will be save, that I'm sure of but the matter of how she was kidnapped is why I'm here." Junior raise an eye brow at that.

"The matter of how?" he asked, Hiashi nodded allowing his body guard Tokuma Hyuga to speak next.

"Yes, Lady Hinate, she was on her way here to Vale for a surprise donation to several places that had come under attack by Grimm. This is all to boost the Hyūga foundation image." he began but then was cut off by Junior, "You use the term surprise donation, I take that means no one was suppose to the donations was happening until she showed up... or more importantly, no one was suppose to know she had even come to Vale?" Junior getting a nodded from both Hiashi and Tokuma.

"It pleasing to see you have already caught on, her coming to Vale as well as where she was staying was to be kept secret until much later." Hiashi stated.

"Yet the one who abducted her had detailed knowledge of when and where her flight would land, info on her guards, and even where she was staying." a upon hearing all this Junior frowned, you didn't need rocket science to know this was a inside job.

"From your expression I can tell you already guess but yes, we have a mole to deal with." the bitterness in Hiashi's voice was ease to hear, reaching into his sleeve Hiashi take out a photo of a red haired man and handed it to Junior.

"After a quick but detailed investigation everything points to him, a liaison we have that handles affair for us in Vale... it goes without saying but he is not to return Demacia." Hiashi said evenly as tokuma walk closer to the desk and place the orange package.

This parcel have all information on his work place, hours he works and his place of stay, if you take this job the amount we will pay you is this much." Tokuma handed him a white card that had a six digit number on it, a six digit number cause Junior to drop his professional expression as a huge cheese grin came over his face.

"Fine by me, I'll get my girls right on it." Junior said he couldn't hide the excitement in his voice at getting such a job, Hiashi nodded then motion for Tokuma who place the brief case on the desk as well and open it to show it was fill with stacks of Len.

"This is half, you will get the rest once we have confirmation that the task as been finish." Junior's eyes were glowing at this point and he didn't even care if they saw it, Hiashi stood and turn around with Tokuma heading for the door. "You have one week, If you preform well, I may hire your services at a later date."

"Got it, leave everything to me." Junior said as they left yet his eye's were glued on the money in front of him, he was like this for a whole ten minutes then finally shake his head free, knowing he had work to do, he close the case and put it in his desk before taking out another silver case and placing it on top of his desk. Pressing the button at the bottom of his desk trying to calm down, this was the big break he been waiting for so he couldn't mess it up by being giddy. after about five minutes his door open and two young lady's walk in the first was a teenage girl with short black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy red makeup. She wears a red strapless dress with black lining.

She had on a number of accessories such as a large red and white feathers above her left ear, black fur hanging off her shoulders, held at the front by a dark gray chain, red gloves, a black bow tied around her waist, and long red boots with very high stiletto heels. Her dress seems to be made out of, or is decorated with, newspaper articles with the heading 'A New York la pop art di Alborghetti'.

The second was another a teenage girl, her twin, she had long black hair and pale green eyes, highlighted by heavy cyan makeup. She wears a white, strapless dress with cyan lining. Her accessories include a large white flower hairpin above her left ear, a white feather scarf, a silver pad with cyan and red feathers on her left shoulder, white gloves, a small silver bracer over the glove on her left arm, a bow in the center of the top-most part of her bodice, a silver chained belt, cyan wings on the lower back, and long white boots with blades at the heels. "Melanie, Miltia... I've got some work line up for ya."

* * *

Elsewhere back on the ship Naruto was leaning on the reeling with a bored expression about him, several hours into the night she this ship left port and nothing happen, this was pretty much murder on him.

"Dude, just staring off into the space isn't going to make this any less boring." Yang stated standing behind him.

"I know but I really wish something would happen already, I mean she said combat was a sure thing for this right?" Naruto mutter, Yang just shrug, "Yeah but that didn't mean it happen right off the bat." Yang pointed out getting a groan from Naruto.

"But I'm bored...!" Naruto whined, Yang giggle at seeing Naruto acting like a little kid, mean while on the other side of the ship Blake and Jaune both stood in silents neither having said nothing since the ship left port, both for different reasons.

"So, it a nice shatter moon out huh?" Jaune spoke at last turning to Blake, "Sure why not." she mutter causing tears to began falling from his eyes, this was the first time Jaune had ever been truly alone with Blake, Blake the silent and mysterious beauty of team RWBY as many people have started seeing her as, the only people she ever really talk to were her teams and even then Yang was the only one she had real long length conversation with.

Jaune who wasn't use to talking to girls to be again with was even more at a lost for words at what to say to Blake, she pretty much scream don't talk to me if there no need to but the silents was killing him!

"I just don't get it." Blake whispered, catching his attention, "How could I have not see it before... no even now I don't see it, just what am I missing here!?" Blake said under her breath but Jaune still caught it.

"Is something wrong Blake?" he asked hoping for a chance to talk, looking at him for a moment she said nothing, the reason Blake had been so quite was because she was deep in thought over this development. She had always thought that none of the student body knew what life was like outside in the real world. That she alone knew about darkness the world holds. Yet here she was shock to find out that two of her fellow students where more deep into the underworld then she ever gave them credit for.

Yang knew more about Moxxi then even she did, not only that but she seem to have some kind of deal in the works that Blake knew nothing about, it made Blake question whether or not she had been living in a self center world where only she knew about the shadows that lie and wait.

"Blake...?" Jaune asked with a questioning look, Blake felt that she had to talk to someone about this, she wasn't sure about it being Jaune but at this point seeing as he was in the same boat as them then he would have to do.

"Sorry, I'm just a bit caught up by everything, I never thought Yang would know someone like Moxxi." Blake admitted, Jaune was silent for a moment before finally speaking.

"Who is she? From the way you guys was talking it seeming like this lady is bad news right?" Jaune said, Blake look at Jaune for a moment, ( _It might be better if he knows, after all. Once you get involved with the underworld, leaving it behind is almost impossible._ ) she thought.

"She a underworld broker, and a powerful one at that. Anything you name she has her hands in, in fact the only known thing she doesn't have a hand in is Human tracking." Blake stated, Jaune gulp at hearing this.

"If someone is paying to have this Dust brought to them then it possible that we're dealing with someone else who into illegal goods." at this point Jaune was starting to wish he just kept his mouth shut as he didn't want to know about any of what she was saying.

"Wait if she that bad then why are any of us here?" Jaune question and Blake said.

"Yang and Naruto have some kind of deal in the making with them. I don't know why or how they met Moxxi but it seems we may need to keep a closer eye on those two." Blake stated with a dull laugh, she was sure she could still trust Yang but if seem like the girl was a magnet for trouble.

"Yeah, hehehe, us keep an eye on them. I don't know about that cause I-" 'SQUAAAAAAKKKK!' HUH!?" Jaune gasp as suddenly several figures jump on the deck in front of them. They were Grimm for sure but had no forelimbs, only hindlimbs that were dual-clawed, and are inverted at the knee joints, like an ostrich. They also possess tails, and their skulls are like a arrow, and are very similar in appearance to a wood pecker.

"What are these guys!" Jaune exclaimed drawing his sword and shield, "Strikers, stay away from their beck like mouths if you can't keep your shield between you and it." Blake stated pulling out Gambol Shroud ready to combat the menace before them.

"Yang, Naruto, can you hear me, we got a dozen or so Strikers attacking from the rear." Blake said speaking into hear com card, " _Is that so... well you kids have fun with that._ " Naruto replied causing Jaune's face to fault and Blake to raise an eye brow at his words before Jaune grab the card.

"What you mean have fun!? Get your butts over here and back us up!" Jaune shouted, " _Jaune... look up and towards the head of the ship._ " Naruto requested.

"What? Why would I... oohh what the hell is that!?" Jaune shouted seeing what look a massive dark Dragons head peaking up and he nearly piss himself!

"Jaune! On your six!" Blake appear in front of a Striker that try to attack him and cut it down, "Leave that thing to Yang and Naruto and focus on the bunch in front of us!" Blake yell, shaking his head clear he nodded and pulled out Crocea Mors.

"Right!" Jaune replied as one jump at him siding Jaune avoided the beak just like Blake said and impaled it through it gut! Off to the front of the ship Naruto listen to the sound of fighting through com card and smirk.

"Sounds like their having fun." Yang grinned over his shoulder before her and him look up at the towering Grimm before them the Sea Dragon, an enormous serpent creature with large red wings, short arms with claws, a bone scaled underbelly, and a spiked spine. It has black skin and a large external skull.

"Now that one big Grimm, you kids need a hand? I can have a few of my men come and help if you want." Nidlee offer as she stood on the sky walk above them.

"Nah we got this, I mean it just one little Grimm." Yang grinned bumping her fist together 'ROOOOOOAAAARR' with the mighty roar it charge at the two mouth open ready to swallow them whole! Aright as it jaw came crashing down Naruto and Yang held out their jaws and caught it just before it hit the deck. Nidalee whistle at seeing the two stop it with pure brute force.

"Not bad you two, I can see why Moxxi take a liking to ya right away." Nidalee mused as they kick it off them, Yang then counter with some quick shot gun fire to the face which startled it but it shake off the fire attack then look down at Yang with a piss off expression! 'GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR' Lighting cackle from it month, Naruto and Yang's jaws drop wide open before then quickly dash out of the way of the incoming energy bolts that hit the deck with a loud crash damaging it much to Nidalee's annoyances.

"Hey watch the damage you two, it fine if you want to have fun but anymore of that, I'll take it out of your pay!" Nidalee snapped getting nervous chuckles from the two students of Beacon.

"Our bad, we'll be cause. Hey Naruto hows your throwing arm?" Yang call even as she ran and jumped at Naruto who grinned holding his arm out and going a flex. "Pretty good but my strong suit is my pitch!" Naruto yell as Yang landed on his bicep then snapped his right arm forward sending her flying at the Sea Dragon Grimm! Rearing her fist back Yang hammed the massive Grimm with fist and shot gun blasts all at once causing to to roar in pain. Naruto smirk at seeing Yang go to work and pulled out Tartarus, ( _Not the time to be holding back with the ammo._ ) Naruto thought loading high grad around's 'CRASSSSSHHHH' looking to his left Naruto was surprise to see Yang crash down in front of him with a dizzy expression on her face.

"Oh crap?" Naruto mutter looking up then gasp as the Sea Dragon Grimm lifted up and out of the water now flying! "Well that not good!" Naruto groan taking aim and firing several around's but every shot missed.

"Dammit hold still!" Naruto shouted reaching out with his free left hand, half a dozen chains shot out of his arm much to the Grimms surprise, holding it in place, "Now I got ya!" Naruto grinned before taking aim and firing off six around! The sound of broken bones echoed as Nidalee whistled at seeing the Grimms mask like face blasting off in chucks of bone fragments.

"That gun got to have some massive power to it, to do such damage that would not be normal for anything save for high powered energy blaster." Nidalee commented impressed, ( _Not only that but the backlash caused when such a large amount of force released should be enough to most tear off a person's arm. He must be_ _highly resistant to the recoil._ ) Nidalee thought, The Sea Dragon, looking down at Naruto with a glare, it was bleeding heavily from the wounds it got from Tartarus gun fire. But it wasn't dead...and it roaring louder than ever.

"I few more shot should- HUH!?" Naruto gasp in shock as the Sea Dragon began flying upwards pulling Naruto who it was still chained to with it, "That not good!" Nidalee called as the Grimm flow higher and higher with the Beacon student with it, clearly it had lived long enough to know that fighting the human in it's own territory was it best chance, Naruto it the moment was freaking out at now being dozens of feet away from the ship!

"Naruto! Got out of there!" Yang yell now back on her feet, "How it got me pretty good here!" Naruto shouted back noticing it charging up it mouth and taking aim at Naruto.

"Just make your chain thingies disappear or something!" Yang yell causing Naruto to blink several time, "Oh yeah I can do that." Naruto said getting a face fault from from Nidalee, ( _Really?_ ) she thought as lighting fire from it mouth just as Naruto's chains vanish leading to it just barely missing him, hitting the water and Naruto falling back first on the deck! "OWWWW! Dear Monty that hurt!" Naruto cried, as the impact from the fall hurt a lot more then he thought it would, the Grimm still filled with a single-minded determination to kill the human that had wounded it so grievously lifted it large tail up and slammed down on the pron form of Naruto, "Oh not you don't!" Yang yelled jumping over him with her arms cross over her head the tail batter down on the female blond. Anger at Yang getting in the way the Grimm lifted it tail deciding to simply crush them both and swang it down even harding crashing on top of Yang and forcing her to one knee above Naruto.

"... ... ... It may be time I stepped in." Nidalee mutter to herself at seeing the two in trouble ( _Hmm?_ ) just as she was reaching for her weapon she take a closer look at Yang who was smirking as the Grimm kept battering her with it tail over and over gain, "Now what could she be up too?" Nidalee, Sea Dragon Grimm becoming furious at the fact neither of them were dead raise even high planing on slamming it tail down so hard the ship would split in two!

"You done charging up?" Naruto asked, grinning like a psychopath Yang stood up letting Naruto hop to his feet, "OH YEAH!" suddenly her body erupted in a flash of yellow energy with her eyes turning red.

"Time for a wrecking ball!" Yang howled, Naruto gearing up his own eyes turn red with slits and flex right arm while the top of his body lean forward, "Let me show you how it done Yang, first you flex and do a JoJo pose." Naruto said with smirk, having live so long the Sea dragon like Grimm look at the two and sense the power that had and knew if it wanted to kill them it needed to use all of it power in one attack, with a mighty roar it swung it tail down with all it might!

"That tail... I'm going to smash it up!" Naruto stated as the tail came closer and closer, Nidalee had at this point order her men out, all stood behind her blasters at the ready, she hailed her hand up keeping them at a halt. Naruto smirk turn into a rather sinister grin as the tail came closer and closer, once it was with range Naruto kneel down and jolted his body into the air to meet the tail head on! Rearing his arm back Naruto and slammed his fist into the tail causing a shock wave that nearly blew some of Nidalee's men off their feet, despite the large differences in size the Grimm's tail bent upwards and the blasted into a spray of blood and blacken meat!

"Yahoo hoo! That my boy!" Yang cheered as Naruto landed back on the deck, the Grimm now howling in pain as it flailed about, "Time for the finisher." Yang call though pause at seeing Naruto holding his right arm to his chest with sweat rolling down his face, ( _Damn thing was harder then I thought._ ) Naruto groaning in his head clucthing his right arm to his cheat in pain.

"Naruto?" Yang called in worry, Naruto turn to her remembering they still had a Grimm to finish off, "Right, your up!" Naruto yell using his left to fire a chain from his palm as Yang the wrapped around and hook itself on her own left arm, gripping the Aura chain with both hands she braced herself as Naruto pulled her off her feet and began swinging her around in circles at high speed.

Off to the other side of the ship Jaune just stared at the badly wounded Grimm with his jaw drop open at what just happen, not noticing the striker right behind that open it skull head and sent an arrow bone head flying at him, lucky Blake jump in front of it blocking the attack with her sheath and throwing blade at it through the face killing it.

"Pay attention, do you want to get killed!?" Blake growl as she look at the remaining four the circles, Jaune look at her sheepish, "No, thanks for the save but did you just she that, he blew off the tail with a single punch and- wait is that Yang!?" Jaune ask as he and this time Blake look up to see the female blond member of their team flying toward the Sea dragon like Grimm having been launch by none then Naruto, the Grimms red eye seem to widen at seeing the incoming girl who reared her fist back and smashed it into the Grimm's head blasting it to pieces!

"Wow..." Jaune said in awe at the sight he be held as what was left of the Grimm's body fell into the sea, the remainder Striker look up at seeing their mighty Grimm being taken down, now most would think that as mindless monsters they'd just keep attack, but Grimm did in fact have some level of intelligent, seeing their boss go down made them realize they'd bitten off more then they could chew and quickly ran over the side deck and into sea.

"Well I guess that the end of that." Blake said as Jaune stared sack jaw at what had happen, Yang landed back on the deck and moved over to Naruto who was still holding his arm, "Looks like you went a little over broad." Yang said walking up to him.

"I'm good, I heal fast so I just need to rest it for a bit." Naruto stated brushing it off as nothing, Nidalee look down at the two with a slight smirk on her face.

"A little rough around the edges but not too shabby for a bunch of kids." Nidalee mused before ordering her men back to their stations, she would have to make a call to Moxxi soon.

* * *

Standing in the Bullhead of Kakuzu, Ruby and Nora were performing maintenance on their weapons, or rather Nora was doing maintenance's and Ruby was trying to but the glare Weiss was sending her way made things awkward, finally giving it up Ruby quickly put her dismantled weapon back together then turn to Weiss.

"Okay I'm ready to talk, so please stop with the evil eye." Ruby pleaded with her puppy dog eyes causing Weiss own set to twitch, "I will as soon as you tell me how you know a master class criminal like Kakuzu!" Weiss snapped, Ruby groaned she had been hoping to hold off on that talk until much, much later and looking forward to explaining what had happen that cause their meeting. Taking a deep breath Ruby sigh then look at Weiss dead in the eyes.

"Fine I'll tell you but just so you know it a long story." Ruby stated, Nora perk up at hearing this and quickly put her weapon back together so she could listen in, off tot he side Sasuke was staring out he window, Kakuza had refused to give him any information on Itachi until the job was over and was told not to bother him while he was piloting the ship. with nothing else to do he had just been looking out the window but now he could listen on Ruby's tale, with any luck their might be some useful information in there.

"Now then, to be honest I had been out visiting... my mothers grave when I met him." Ruby began surprising them she would meet a criminal in a place so near and dear to her.

"It was winter, snow had covered the ground. Dozens of Beowolves had surrounded me and attack, so I beat them all... but after the fighting ended, Kakuzu appeared." Ruby said beginning her tale.

* * *

Ozpin stood at the window of his office staring at the sight of Beacons front gates, the night had been far more eventful then he would have thought it would be, knock on the door cause him to turn around at this desk as he readied himself for a meeting with a former student he hadn't seen in years. Goodwitch open the door letting herself, there was a notable tension in her body as she step inside followed by some another much younger lady.

' _Adagio Head Master, it been so long._ ' she spoke softly, yet her lips did not move and her voice echo around the room in a musical tone, she was dressed in a blue flowing dress, the shining fabric hugging her figure tightly. A gratuitous amount of her skin was revealed to the dull light of the room, her breasts seeming to struggle to contain themselves within their confines, her smooth shoulders bared along with her usually-concealed arms. Her blue hair flowed behind her being split into dual ponytails.

"Indeed it has, it good to see you again, Sona." Opzin stated, Goodwitch did her best to remain calm but simply being near this woman always put her on edge, Sona Buvelle, Maven of the Strings. Rank as the Number One Huntress in Remnant due to her unbelievable levels off power and the sheer number of Grimm she has destroyed in any battle she been in. Goodwitch hated to admit it but Sona made her nervous, so did Faris from time to time but Faris is ease to get along with, Sona seem to make people uneasy around her by just being nearby.

' _Beacon seems to be doing rather well if I must say so._ ' Sona mused gilding across the floor as her musical voice sounded around the room, ( _That going to take sometime to get use to again._ ) Goodwitch thought dryly, Sona was born without a voice, unable to speak since the day she take her first breath in the world, however Sona was ironically also born with a semblance ability to create and manipulate sound waves. She honed her skills, mastering her abilities render Sona almost omnipresent within an area of several kilometers around her. This gave her incredible hearing and skill with sound manipulation even allow her to communicate with the world around her.

"Indeed yet I don't think that why your here, what other reasons have brought back to Beacon rather then it current stated?" Ozpin ask watching her take a seat in front of his desk with Goodwitch slowly coming up behind her.

' _Come now Head Master, must we jump right into the matter at hand, no small talk even though we have seen each other in five years?_ ' Sona asked with a hauntingly beautiful smile.

"As happy as I am to have your back Sona, for you to come to Beacon in such a rush could only your mean you found something worth your worry." Ozpin stated amused at the pout on her face, it always amaze him how quit possibly the most powerful Huntress on their side could be so childish.

' _Your no fun, but you speak the truth. The melody of the under world has increase in tempo._ ' Ozpin and Goodwitch frown at hearing this.

"Increase in tempo, you mean their movements has increased?" Goodwitch asked bring out a clipboard.

' _Yes, I'm sure you know this but Kisama has join hands and is singing to the same tone as the White Fang._ ' Sona stated.

"So the rumors were true then, you confirm this I take from the attack on the Eastern mines in Vale?" Ozpin asked not bothering to look at Goodwitch who was writing down everything she heard.

' _Yes, I happen to be near when they were attacking Vales mines in the east. Kisama was the one leading the attack, however, just as I force him and his little group of misfits to flee, he willingly gave me an interesting bit on Intel on his old partner._ ' Sona said peeking their interest.

' _It would seem his replacement for Itachi has already been pick, my old teammate is on his way to pick up who ever it might be._ ' Goodwitch felt a chill run down her back, she look at Ozpin and wish he'd show some level of distress around Sona, Goodwitch really didn't know what she found so nerving about Sona, maybe it was the disembodied ghostly like musical voice that echo all round her, the means of which she fight, destroying all enemy's around her, the fact the she used to be on the same team as a man who willingly killed his best friend because killing _family_ did give him the results he wanted. Or maybe, just maybe it was that the fact that no matter the situation she always had the faint smile that had not a hint of kindness.

"Itachi finding a new partner, that rather troublesome, Kisama was no Rothcol Shepard but the shark man is strong, could it be someone at the same level.. or someone closer to Rothcol?" Ozpin asked.

' _From what Kisama said... most likely the latter. Though Kisama is our enemy, I do not feel his intent is to trick us, such is not in his nature._ ' Sona said and Opzin nodded.

"For now we'll take it at face and believe him, the idea of Akatsuki having someone close to Rothcol Shepard level beside Itachi is worrying." Ozpin said rubbing his chin as he thought on this bit of news, Goodwitch look at her feet deep in thought. Faris Nyannyan Aka Maid Gunner/Infinite Range Maid, Itachi Uchiha Aka Heir of Totsuka/the Master of all Techniques, Sona Buvelle Aka the Maven of the Strings/The Most alluring Huntress in the world, Rothcol Shepard Aka the God Knight/ The Mad Grimm Hunter.

Team FISR was held as a once in a thousand years group of natural prodigies, just one member on this team was said to worth a hundred thousand soldiers capable of destroying countless Grimm without gaining so much as a single wound. They should have gone down in annals history as the greatest team to ever be born, however ten years ago brought his partner and best friend before his family for the first time... then kill him.

To this day it is still unknown why he did it, or why he then proceeded to massacre a large portion of his family, to included several Elder's such his Grandfather, Grandmother, children, even the woman he was engaged to be married too, even his mother. Itachi's actions shatter Team FISR for ever, Sona and Faris had arrival just in time to stop him from killing off his whole family. Itachi escape in the back of the mind of many, the question asked if he really got away or did his last two teammate let him go, even so. Itachi was now a rogue criminal, Sona left Beacon to pursue her own ideas, and Faris remained at Beacon to serve as Ozpin's Maid and personal body guard if need.

Goodwitch had known him doing his days at Beacon and had always thought of him as a dear friend, quiet, insightful, showing noticeable maturity for his age and knowledge on how to deal with every situation. Never in a million years would she have thought he could do something horrible, as such she was speechless when it happen, losing Itachi and Rothcol was a harsh blow for Beacon and the Humankind really but they still had Sona and Faris. Goodwitch hope to uncover the truth of why he did it someday.

' _Sadly that all I have on Akatsuki, Twilight End is also moving, though it more so in their search for the Architect._ ' Sona said, Ozpin nodded.

"That ghost that appeared on the net three years ago eh, we'll need to keep an eye on that as well."Ozpin stated, no one knew what Twilight End but their criminal activity was hard to ignore.

' _Course your dear white queen seems to be slowly making her move as well, along with Mad Gears. With so much going on I thought it time I return to Beacon._ ' Sona said, Ozpin raise an eye brow at this.

"Does that mean you will being staying?" Ozpin asked, he certainly hope so, having both female members of Team FISR at Beacon would be a huge boost to their fighting force.

' _For the time being yes, I plan to remain here for an extended period of time._ ' Sona replied, Ozpin gave a small smile at that.

"That wonderful to hear, Your old room is still free. it a bit dusty but the pass code is the same. I'll have it clean tomorrow so please barely with it." Sona smiled as well, not one of her faint smile but a genuine pure hearted smile that she gave to very few.

' _As always your so kind to me Head Master, thank you._ ' she said standing.

"Of course, though it would be nice if you maybe take part in someone the classes?" he said with a question expression, ' _Putting me to work alright my dear Head master?_ ' Sona asked with a raised eye brow though it was all in good humor.

"I won't force you, I just believe they could learn a great deal from you." Ozpin replied, a light giggle echo around the room.

' _Very well but in exchange please keep my being here from the council for as long as possible._ ' Sona requested, Goodwitch bit her lip at that and Ozpin sigh.

"You know I won't say a word but it take won't take them long to realize your here, you know that Sona." Ozpin said Sona made expression could have been taken as her giving a small laugh. Goodwitch take a deep breath as she felt what she was about to say needed to be spoke.

"Sona, I have a bit of in interesting about Beacon you may want to hear." Goodwitch causing Sona to turn her attention to the teacher.

' _Yes lady Goodwitch?_ ' Sona asked.

"Among the first years this a time around, Sasuke Uchiha is one of them." Goodwitch had to anchor her self in place, the moment she finish her sentence Sona seem to have become positively ecstatic!

' _So Itachi's little brother has begone his symphony at Beacon._ " Sona muse tapping her chin.

' _Knowing my dear Faris, she has avoided the young lad, yes?_ " Sona asked, she her vibrant distorted laughter showed she could see on their face.

' _A new Melody has begin for the Uchiha, let us hope it turn out better then the let one._ ' Sone said then stood up.

' _I will speak with the young lad, I'm sure he has much to asks._ " Sone stated turning around.

"Talk, that all your going to do. Right Sona?" Ozpin asked carefully.

' _Of course, rest assured Head Master I have the best attention for him in mind._ ' Sona replied.

"I'll hold you to that Sona." Ozpin quips'

' _Good night Head Master, Lady Goodwitch._ ' Sona said taking her leave, watching her open the door to and leave both sigh as it close, "I see she still hates the Council." Goodwitch commented.

"Be that as it may, having her here is some good luck we can't ignore." Ozpin stated, Goodwitch nodded, creepy as she found Sona that lady's fighting power rejoining Beacon was not a opportunity she'd pass up. "For now lets get some sleep, I get the feeling we'll be busy in the near future."

* * *

'VAROOOM' 'VAROOOM' 'VAROOOM' 'VAROOOM' 'VAROOOM' leaning back in a chair with her feet on top of her desk, hands interlock by the fingers place on her belly with her top hat covering her face, it was safe to say Moxxi was use to sleeping in her office, some could say she even enjoyed, it was even safe ti say she was also use to be being waken up in the middle of the night but she she unlock her hands and her used her right index finger to tilt up her hat, looking down at the scroll vibrating and flashing, it could also be safe to say she didn't much care for being waken up at such ungodly hours of the night. With a sigh she reach out and grab the scroll raising an eye at the name and picture of who was calling her before answering.

"Unless countless Grimms are attacking or we're about to go to war with one of the big factions out there I'm hanging up Kurenai." Moxxi said with a yawn then arch an eye brow.

"Ruby? What about Ruby, is something up." she asked curious as to why Kurenai would call her about Ruby at three in the morning, as Kurenai spoke over the scroll all light vanish from Moxxi's eyes leaving her with a dull emotionless expression. "Kakuzu has Ruby and their doing what!?"

* * *

"Oh come on!" Jaune whined looking at the Striker that hop on board, it was less then minute before a change in shift was about to happen and these things kept jumping on board at the most annoying times.

"Didn't we already beat your boss, why are you still attacking!" Jaune shouted as it fire it arrow bone head which he quickly block with his shield as Blake stood behind him.

"Jaune it a Grimm, attacking humans is what they do, just hurry up and finish it off." Blake spoke as he sigh then charge at it, once getting near he launch a downward slash but quick on it feet jump to the side and fire the arrow head that Jaune barely avoided while getting small cut on his cheek, "It fast and good at dodging simply charges won't work." Blake called might not have agreed with Naruto bring Jaune instead of Nora but did agree with this being a good opportunity for Jaune to gain some actually combat experience. Blake planned on letting him fight with these small Grimm on his own, stepping in only when it got really dangerous.

"Got it." Jaune groan looking at the small but quick Grimm wishing he could just kill it already, getting ready to attack again Jaune pause as an idea came to mind, taking a stands, Jaune waited for the Grimm to attack, opening it skull the bone arrow head fired at Jaune who block with his shield once more. However, rather then simply charging he acted quick and slash the tentacle cutting off the Arrow head in one, it cried who in pain a wobble for a moment giving Jaune the opening he needed as he rush at the Grimm and cut it in half.

"Not bad, your getting better." Blake stated walking up to him as he knee down taking deep breaths, "You could have help ya know." Jaune grumble as she reach he kick what left of it fading corpse over the side of the deck.

"No, I could have finish off with ease, think of this as a training mission. The more you fight on your own, the better you'll get." Blake said dryly.

"Yeah yeah, I get it." Jaune stated standing up then notice two guards walking up to them, "We're here for the shift change." one of them said, Jaune and Blake nodded more than happy to take a break, on the other side of the ship Yang and Naruto groaned in relief as the walked cabin doors, having been changed out for the guard both were looking to relax.

"So want to head to the mess hall?" Naruto ask flexing his arm, ( _Looks like the pains finally gone._ ) he thought happily that his arm was no longer hurting.

"Sure, maybe afterwords we can head back to our room for a little fun." Yang said wagging her eyes suggestively, "Sure we- wait what!?" Naruto gasp now completely red in the face, Yang's cheeks puffed then she burst out laughing at her fellow blond.

"Hahahahaha! Oh dear Monty, for a so called playboy you are just too ease to flustered!" Yang cried nearly falling over in a fit of giggles, Naruto glared at the girl who enjoyed making fun of him too much.

"Yeah, laugh it up, I bet jokes like that are as far as you've ever gotten." Naruto mutter kicking the door open, walking inside he either didn't notice Yang stop laughing or didn't care as she ran to catch up to him.

"What that suppose to mean ya bastard!" Yang growled , Naruto turn to her with a glare causing sparks to fly between their eyes, "Ah their you guys are, having fun so far?" Nidalee asked walking up to them in the hall.

"Yeah but I'm getting damn pretty sleepy at the moment, got a place I can take a quick nap?" Yang asked yawning, the conversation with Naruto forgotten at the moment.

"Yeah, head down this hall until you reach the end, make a right, then keeping walking to make another right, you'll come across some empty rooms with beds, feel free to take one and crush out." Nidalee replied getting a lazy grin from Yang.

"Sweet, I'll grab chow and deal with you on our next shift change." Yang said looking at Naruto with a predatory smirk that Naruto returned.

Just get your damn sleep, I'll wake you up when it time." Naruto said, she wave and walk off, seeing her go Nidalee turn to Naruto who he notice was rubbing his arm.

"By the way, how your arm holding up?" she suddenly asked.

"Still a little sore but I can deal with it." Naruto answer.

"Ya know a dip in the Jacuzzi might take care of that right away." she stated.

"Jacuzzi? You guys have one of those here? Why?" Naruto asked.

"Eh Moxxi always says the best kind of missions are the kinds you can relax on. Just head to the lower level, it just next to the storage room.

"Got it, and thanks." Naruto replied turning around and making his way there, after looking for 20 minute and getting lost several times Naruto finally walk into a steam room.

"Not bad, Moxxi sure like to live it up." Naruto muse heading to the water in the center, reaching it Naruto saw the steam water and grin knowing he'd able to enjoy himself for a bit. Naruto keeled down at the edge of the bath, and was prepared to splash some hot water on his face. But he was surprised to see something hazy below the water's surface.

"What the hell is that?" Naruto murmured, curiosity getting the best of him, Naruto leaned in closer to get a better look. The blonde's golden eyes shot open when a sinister looking face appeared in the water below him, "What the-!" Naruto barely had time to gasp let alone finish that line, a small blade suddenly rocketed toward him. With a sicking wet thud the blade impacted through his neck as a figure jump out of the Jacuzzi, and Naruto stayed in place seemingly stun at the moment, he fell face first into the waters. Looking down at the fallen student as the water ran red he smirk.

"One down, don't know why Adam was so scared, if this ship full of weakling like him, the Dust is as good as our." he chuckle darkly, he had spiky, black hair and dark eyes. He wore a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the most distinguishable feature one could say are his slanted eyes, which were so small they were barely visible.

"HHMMM!?" Nidalee's eyes widen causing her to stop in place, "This scent... blood, lots and lots of blood!" she whisper then rush down the corridor, she reach a cross section she stop in frown at the body's on the floor.

"Looks like we got some company." Nidalee mutter looking at the corpses of her men, each bloody with a single wound, ( _They were taken by surprise eh._ ) Nidalee surmised at seeing the fatal blows were all done out of eye shot view. "Hmm?" Nidalee look down at the feeling of cold steel on her neck as she notice that the shadow of someone very large was behind her.

"Don't move Nidalee!" the large man behind her spoke, pressing his blade to her throat, "Tell where the dust is or so help me I'll-AIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!?" the large suddenly cried out in pain as faster then he could act Nidalee grab his wrist holding the blade to her neck and rip off his whole arm up to the elbow! Stumbling away from Nidalee he grip his bleeding stomp as she turn to him with a bored expression.

"Really now, even though I was fully aware you behind me, I still let you capture me simply to see what you would do." Nidalee said disappointment in her voice.

"You should have went for the or at least tried to incapacitate me... well to be fair, none of that would have actually happen since it me your talking about. It just the thought that counts, ya know." Nidalee grinned slowly walking towards the frighten man who was dress in the stander wear of the White Fang.

"The how this for a thought that counts!" someone voice above her Nidalee look up at the four White Fang member jumping down to her, Nidalee smirk then vanish! "What the hell!?" one of the four gasp as they landed not seeing her behind them, jumping high Nidalee kneed the closest one at the back of their neck knocking him out!

"There she-" both turn around at seeing their teammate knock and shouted only for the second one to fist to the face, chaining her attacks the moment Nidalee fist impacted on her target her back leg shot out and crash into the chest of the last one sending him hauling into the metal hall with a sicking crack! Landing on all four limbs she turn to the last one she maimed with a vicious expression on her face filling full of terror. Nidalee vanish, suddenly her dark palm appeared right in front of his face, she grab him and force him back crashing him the wall causing blood to spread everywhere, on the wall behind! his eyes locked in a stated of pure terror, that the way it remained, unchanging even for the light which quickly vanish from his eyes.

"Adam... Taurus... are already on this ship?" Nidalee whispered a sadistic smile spreading cross her face, "I guess almost dying once wasn't enough for him."

* * *

In a place unknown along man stood at a computer console of what appeared to be a submarine, he was a tall man with red hair that spikes backwards and two horns can be seen on either side of his head.

His mask is whitish-tan with red flame-like symbols decorating the front, and two slits on each side, presumably to allow for vision.

He was wearing a long-sleeved black trench coat with slit sleeves and more red designs and a white symbol on the left side. His trench coat is red on the inside with red flame-like accents at the bottom and a large emblem on the back, with a white tulip design covered by a red rose design.

He also wears long black pants and black shoes that are red on the bottom, and black gloves with more red emblems on their forehand and a black belt with white domino marks on it. His name is Adam Taurus, a high ranking member of the White Fang. Sitting at the computer console was a White Fang Lieutenant and Ilia Amitola They were two of Adam's best fighters.

"We've lost contact with the advances vanguard unit." Lieutenant grunted yet Adam remained expressionless.

"So they were already done in? I told Khan sending was a wast of time and military force, prepare for battle! We're launching a full attack in five minutes!" Adam order getting a gasp from Ilia.

"Hold on, we don't know for sure they failed, we should give them more time!" Ilia spoke.

"No where long dead by now, we need to attack quick before Nidalee has time to prepare a counter." Adam stated as the Lieutenant look up at him.

"What about the Mercenary's, our Intel says Nidalee hired four known Merc's as added protection." Lieutenant said, Adam simply turn around.

"Zaku on board plus we have the dog who been rearing for a fight, with those two and you two, we should be able to deal with a few Mercenary's." Adam said gripping his weapon Wilt and Blush.

"I will fight Nidalee, with her focus on me and you guys taking out the Mercenary's have a small team of 9 track down the dust as quickly as possible." Adam said then had a bitter look on his face as if he just ate a lemon.

"I don't want to draw this fight out longer then need be and I don't know how long I can hold off Nidalee, once we have the dust we're clearing out." Adam stated, both nodded, ready for combat.

'Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons! Klaxons!'

Everyone in the mess hall jump to their feet including Blake and Jaune, "That the alarm, were under attack!" one of the grunts shouted as everyone reach for their weapons.

"Who could it be, more Grimm!?" Blake question pulling out her Gambol Shroud as Jaune quickly stuffed his mouth with as much food as he could, "No it most likely the White Fang!" Blake's eyes widen at the reply as the everyone rush out.

"Why would the White Fang challege Mad Gears again, Have they forgotten how badly things went last time!?" Blake whisper as her heart was racing, ( _No I need to calm down, first I need to find Yang and Naruto fast._ ) she thought while taking a deep breath then turn to Jaune.

"Jaune! Quit stuffing your face and get ready to go!" Blake growl , he froze in place then gulp down all his food, nearly choking and going red in the face, "BAH! HAA! HAA! Okay HAA! I'm good HAA! To go!" he said gasping for air and pulling his his sword and shield.

"Stay close to me, we're in for a rough fight." Blake said with a no nonsense tone of voice, Jaune nodded as they ran off. Else where on the outside of the ship, 'BOOOOOOOOOM' a metal hall wall burst open with three White Fang members flying out of it with the figure of Yang exiting as well.

"Where you assholes come from anyway! Can't a girl take a nap without waking up to someone trying to kill her!" Yang shouted glowing with rage as she stared at the past out punks she just finish off.

"You take them out that ease even though you just wake up? Man that hardcore!" a voice said to her right, slowly turning her Yang raised an eye at the young man before her, wearing a leather form fitting black jacket, with zips over the chest and sleeves, along with black pants and sandals, also zipped, matching the jacket. he had a goatee messy brown hair, sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils, pronounced canine teeth, and nails that were claws. He also has the distinctive red fang on his cheeks and to top everything off to black dog ears on top of his head.

"Why not forget able those losers hot stuff, come party with me." his lips split into a wide, toothy grin that would make think of a wolf preparing for the kill. Yang turn to him and slouch over in a lazy manner with her arms drop as she gave a odd grin to him.

"Ooh! That sound fun but I make a point of knowing the name of the people I party with ya know." Yang replied causing his grin to widen to the point his face almost split.

"The name is Kiba Inuzuka, want me to show you a good time?" Kiba asked causing her grin to turn dark, "Sure, but just a head up." Yang said entering a fighting stands.

"I'm the kind of girl who like to party until someone drops dead!" 'BABABOOOOOOOM' Blake and Jaune heads jump at the loud explsion that rock the ship a bit.

"Okay that undoubtedly either Naruto or Yang handy work." Jaune said a bit shaken, he figure he be fighting Grimm for sure but didn't think a fight with criminals like the White Fang would break out.

"It came from the west, so that where go." Blake stated as they exited the hall and came into the deck, both pause at the chaos around them as the White Fang and Mad Gears grunts duke it out.

"Jaune, stay close and don't let your guard down for even a second. We'll slowly cut our way to the west of the ship." Blake stated, Jaune gulp and nodded steeling himself for the fighting to come.

"BLAKE! IS THAT YOU?" Blake froze at hearing that familiar female voice, slowly turning to her left, Blakes mouth ran dry and her hearth stop, standing there was a chameleon-type of Faunus. Wears a Grimm Mask with chameleon horns on it to hide her identity. She wears a black stealth suit with a zipper and belts strapped onto it, black shoes and a glove on her right hand.

Next to her was a White Fang Lieutenant with a muscular appearance and short black hair. He wears the standard pants and black gloves of the White Fang members, forearms have metal guards. also has a distinctive top with a collar that sticks up around his neck. The Lieutenant also wears a custom Grimm Mask that covers his whole face and has red eyes with thin red streaks streaming to the bottom of the mask. On his left arm he bears one or more black tattooed designs.

Even though she knew them both, it was the third one there that made her hearth stop beating, Blake couldn't believe she would meet him again in a place like this, and to make matters worst, it was when she had to protect Jaune. "It been a while... Blake." Blake swallowed at his cold voice. "Adam..."

* * *

As the conflict between Mad Gears and the White Fang began, let us for a moment change the venue to a desolate Wasteland, ruins of what was once a city now scattered about. The bone bone of the once living laid across the ground cover in sand yet up above dozens of island floating in the sky could be seen. The only living thing seem to be a lone man slowly walking across the sand floors of the Earth in a almost robotic manner.

His onyx eyes under which were long, pronounced tear-troughs pierce the horizon. The scathing winds blew his jet-black hair that was pulled back in a low ponytail about and his face was framed with center-parted bangs that extended to his chin flew into his eyes yet he neither stop to fix it over show anyone form of distress. He simply walking, his target in site

Itachi Uchiha, once a prodigy of the Uchiha family, now a criminal in all corners of Remnant. As a member of Akatsuki, he wore the standard Akatsuki cloak. The cloak's high collar would have normal obscure his ponytail if not for the blistering winds blowing it about. He kept his cloak unbutton to mid-chest and rest his left arm there, rather than in the sleeve. Under his cloak he wore mesh armor with navy accents under an identical T-shirt with a simple white belt around the waist and dark blue pants. On his right ring finger was his Akatsuki ring, which was red and bore the kanji for "vermilion". He wore purple nail polish on his fingers and toes and a necklace that had three silver rings with red gems inside them.

Several meters ahead of him a large building in ruins lied, it was 30 story's tall and look to have once been a business of sorts, out side it a crumbled wall remained, once made to sage guard the structure with in was now nothing more then brick and crash concrete. As Itachi continue his path his eye rested on a short, skinny, pale-skinned, red-eyed girl, with white hair tied into even twin tails.

Her clothes consist of a string bikini top under a white jacket. The jacket has a black stripe running along the length of each of her sleeves and has a black star design on the front (left side) and back. She also wears a pair of tight-fitting shorts, gloves, and black knee-high boots.

The girl was sitting on what remained on the wall, her legs brought up to her chest, she had a carefree smile on her face as she rock her body back and forth while staring intently at the man taking his time to come to her. At his currently pace Itachi didn't reach her for another five minute, when he did Itachi stop just short four feet away from her.

"Well now this is a surprise, I never thought someone other then those few I mat 10 years ago could reach me here." the girl said in a tone that seem amused.

"It wasn't ease to cross the Threshold, nor was finding you." Itachi replied, he then take a moment too look around at the Landscaping and floating mass.

"Such a fascinating phenomenon, is all of this your doing?" Itachi asked suggesting to the arena around them, the girl tilt her head to the side like a cute puppy.

"Well, I'm unable to leave this Threshold. I do what ever I can for entertainment." she answer, Itachi notice that she seem to be enjoying his company but only spoke when being spoken to for some reason.

"I see, interesting. Then you are the one they call... White Rock Shooter?" the girl's smile completely turn gleeful at hearing her name, even causing her to giggle a little.

"Please, it been so long since I've had guest. Won't you call me Sing Love?" she asked, Itachi raise an eye brow at the odd request, Sing nearly pouted she was hoping to get more of a reaction out of him then that, as this was the closest to any form of emotion he showed.

"Very well, Sing... I've been sent by my organization to extend an invitation to you." Itachi said, holding his hand out, Sing's smile seem to brighten even more.

"Sing Love, an exchange for freeing you from this Threshold... won't you join the Akatsuki?"

* * *

To Be Continue


	11. Chapter 11 Battle against Akatsuki Pt 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or RWBY

This will be a muit-cross over set in the magi-tech world of RWBY. AU clearly, Age groups of some characters will not be the same as their series.

* * *

 **Chapter 11 Battle against Akatsuki Pt 1**

Blake Belladonna, former member of the White Fang and once a proud protege to Adam Taurus, himself. She had been in many life threatening situations and always came through due to her always remaining calm but she could feel the cold ways of anger rolling off Adam as he glared at her from behind the mask on his face.

"What are you doing here... Blake!?" Adam asked, Blake flinch at his tone taking a step back causing Jaune to tense, ( _She scared...? Blake is actually scared...?_ ) Jaune gasped at seeing the stated she was in, never had he seen the normally calm and collected member of team RWBY frighten in such a way as now.

"Blake, we've been looking for you for so long, but why are you in a place like this? Are you really working for Moxxi!?" Ilia asked standing before her with her weapon at the ready, Blake stood back shriving from the cold glare Adam was giving her, even with his eye mask she could feel him glaring at her.

"Answer her Blake, why are you are?" Blake away from the coldest in Adam's voice, Jaune couldn't help but be stun at the fear Blake was showing, the normally calm and cool Blake shaking like a frighten child cause his skin to crawl.

"Back off!" Jaune shouted stepping in front of Blake, Adam's eye brows twitch at seeing Jaune trying to protect Blake, "And just who the hell are you!?" Adam all but growl sending chills down Jaune's back at the glare he got, ( _This guy is bad news._ ) Jaune thought gulping he knew his skills were far beneath Blakes, and for her to be this scared of Adam meant Jaune didn't stand a chance. Still Jaune would stand his grounds, he'd find away to protect Blake.

"Jaune NO!" Blake yell grabbing him by the hood and pulling him behind her, it seems she finally snapped out of her fear induced paralysis and found the will t protect him, "Stand back Jaune, you can't beat him!" Blake stated firmly while holding her blade out at Adam. This seem to agitate him even more.

"Blake... are you siding with humans now? Why? Why would you do this to us!?" Ilia cried as Adam step closer to her causing Blake to push Jaune back as she move them away from the three.

"Blake... after everything we've been through together, why would you hurt me like this." Adam asked taking another step forward and Blake back away in turn while pushing Jaune with her, ( _This is bad, I don't think I can take Adam on yet and Jaune is by no means ready to fight any of them!_ ) Blake's mind was racing as she tried to think of a way out while still backing away with Jaune as Adam grip his sword.

"Blake, just how long will you-" 'SKIEW' Adam pause his advance when a javelin struck down right in front of him surprising everyone, Adams if his eyes were showing they'd be seen as narrow slits as Nidalee landed between the White Fangs and the Beacon Students kneeling with her back to the White Fang.

"Nidalee, The Bestial Huntress." Ilia whisper in fright as she and the others stood back, Nidalee stood up her head turn to them enough to reveal a savage yet gleeful expression on her face.

"Adam... are you picking on Blake again? Moxxi told you before that you needed to be nicer to the girl ya know." Nidalee said watching him grip his sword.

"So she working for you now?" Adam asked, Nidalee turn to him fully her grin widening, leaning forward a bit Nidalee take on a hatched over and almost malformed position.

"Just for this job yes, I was as surprise as you when she showed up." Nidalee replied eyeing the arm which hand was gripping his sword tightly but not for the reasons one would think.

"I see your right arm has recovered, how wonderful! Moxxi had been worry that she was a bit too hard on you for your... hmmm, mischievousness." Nidalee said causing a notable twitch, not just from Adam, but also Ilia, the lieutenant, and even Blake.

"I hope you don't think to badly of her, Moxxi really likes you ya know... but you were being naughty, so she had to punish ya." something seem to snap in Adam at Nidalee's mocking words, snatching Wilt from Blush Adam strike at Nidalee only for her to grab her the Javelin and block his attack.

"What wrong, did I say something bad?" Nidalee asked smirking as he tried to push her back, ignoring her Adam turn to Ilia and the lieutenant, "Slight change of plans, I will deal with Nidalee, capture Blake and kill her friend!" Adam order coldly shocking Blake and Jaune. Nidalee just grinned.

"Belladonna, Arc, don't go and get yourselves killed now." Nidalee told them before the battle between her and Adam begin, Blake just stared down Ilia and the lieutenant, both of whom were poise to attack.

"Ilia, I don't want to have to hurt you, but if either of you try to harm Jaune... I won't have a choice." Blake stated with firmly with resolve in her voice, Jaune by now who had been completely quite is beginning to understand what was going on, it was clear to him that Blake use to be with the White Fang but had left, even Jaune could figure that much but clearly left. However it seem they her old friends weren't to happy about her leaving.

"I can't believe your siding against us Blake." the Lieutenant growl pulling out a chain saw and getting a gulp from Jaune, ( _I'm... going to have to fight him aren't I!?_ ) Jaune thought feeling his blood freeze at the notion.

"I'm... I'm sorry but I can't fight for injustice anymore, what the White Fang has become is not what I fought for." Blake replied pointing Gambol Shroud at the two members of the White Fang.

"BLAKE! Your coming back with us whether it be willing or by Force!" the Lieutenant howl, Blake gave them a grim look as she made sure to stay in front of Jaune, "Jaune stay behind me, do not leave my side no matter what!" Blake order, Jaune just gulp and nodded, ( _This is bad, I can't take both of them on at the same time and Jaune is by no means ready to face either of them... Naruto! Yang! Where are you!?_ ) Blake thought desperately.

"GAAAHHHHH!" Kiba Inuzuka gasp as he was thrown back into the hall of the ship, denting the wall, gasping for breath and managing to stay on his feet Kiba looked up at the daunting Blond that almost seem to be towering over him.

"Damn girl you hit hard." Kiba mutter as his arm fell limp at his side, Yang had broken it in one blow... along with most of his ribs. Yang grinned at the Dog Faunus before her.

"So I've been told, but your pretty tough." Yang commented looking down at Kiba who felt sweat rolling down his face, ( _My ribs are broken, this chick is way too strong, it like every time I hit her, her power grows... it got to be her Semblances._ ) Kiba thought slowly backing away from the towering blond who noticed he was reaching for some thing behind his back.

"Sorry but I'm backing out for now, the White Fang ain't paying me enough to die for them." Kiba said 'POOOOF' a smoke bomb was thrown causing Yang to have to cover her face, "Thank for the party, I'll show you some fun of my own next time!" Kiba called as the smoke cleared and he was gone.

"Damn, he got away!" Yang growl then wench, she had several crack ribs and a bloody lip, ( _What the hell was with up that drilling attack of his, it was painful as fuck_!) Yang thought angrily as she remember the moment it impacted on her it felt like a hundred blades were being grind into her body at once. 'BABOOOOM' a massive blast ring at bring Yang's attention to the left where the other side of the deck was at.

"Miss Xiao Long, we'll handle things here, please go see what is happening on the other side of the ship!" one of the black suited grunts yelled as he and his ally's fought back against the White Fang. "Got it, try not to die on me!" Yang replied as she ran off.

* * *

 **Noxus, capital of Vacuo**

" _It would seem your mission has been completed... Itachi._ " Pain the leader of Akatsuki spoke as he look at the image of the rogue Uchiha and the small figure of a girl standing next to him.

" _So this is the misfit known as White Rock Shooter: Sing Love._ " Zyra purred as what look like a young girl look around in awe.

" _I've heard so much about you guys from my spy bots but I got to say, I'm impressive with your Projection Technique. It's far more advance then even my own._ " Sing said with approve while Pain's eye's narrow at hearing Sing was spying on them.

" _So I take it, you'll be joining our merry little band._ " Twisted Fate said as his image flicker several cards appeared in his hands as he stared at her, "O _h course, I'd been trap in the Threshold for so long after my fight with Ozpin's pet bird and Moxxi, plus with my 'Sister' ruining my Grateful Sun Project it not like I have anything better to do._ " Sing said causing many eyes to widen.

" _You... you fought against Moxxi!?_ " Hidan asked, Sing look at the image then notice suddenly everyone's attention was come completely focused on her, even Itachi look dead at the girl.

" _If you want to call it that, then yes._ " Sing replied then her eyes narrowed at Pain suddenly becoming very serious.

" _Your not planing on fighting her are you... cause if you are, I almost think I'd rather go back to the Threshold._ " Sing stated getting a some what surprised look from Pain.

" _You, who is known for causing trouble no matter the risk, fear Moxxi?_ " Pain question, Sing seem to think for a moment before speaking.

" _Let me ask you this, you lot have done enough of you homework to know I'm not from this world but not to know how I was trap in the Threshold._ " Sing ask.

" _We know you came into conflict Ozpin's forces and fled to Threshold after you were wounded... we were unaware Moxxi had been involved._ " Pain replied, Sing thought on this for a second then spoke.

" _I see, then let me tell you this, there is something wrong about Moxxi, both with her power and her very being._ " Sing stated.

" _It's almost like a part of her is not even real, like her Aura, or rather part of it is not real... or maybe I shouldn't say that, that part is real but it died a long time ago._ " Sing said.

" _This is the first world you've come to with life yes, maybe your just not use to running into beings who match your power and surpass it?_ " Zyra offer looking at the girl however Sing just smiled.

" _Believe it or not this is not the first world I've come across with a human kind on it, but rather the fourth, however none of the countless humans I've seen come even come to Moxxi._ " Sing continue on.

" _If there is anything in this world that I could say is comparable to her... it would be that weird 'thing' I met at the edge, you know the one._ " Sing said, Pain just stare at her, ( _Salem._ ) he thought.

" _Well like I said, I'd rather avoid fighting her if I could, but let get back to the matter at hand._ " Sing turning to Itachi with a beaming smile.

" _Mister Itachi told me guys work in pairs right? If Mister Itachi is my partner then I see no reason to turn you down._ " Sing said grinning at Itchi was merely blink at the girl then turn back to the group.

" _I'll use my power to help you with your goals... as long as I can stay by his side._ " Sing stated causing many to raise an eye brow at the girl.

" _You seem to have taken quiet a liking to Itachi, is there any reason why?_ " Evelynn ask standing next her partner Twisted Fate, Sing simply smile.

" _Who knows, maybe... I just like strong guys! But don't worry I'll be a good girl._ " Sing replied, Pain who had kept quite while closely observing Sing Love, looking for any signs of her true intentions but couldn't find any.

" _Very well, I welcome you to our ranks, you will be partner with Itachi and shall do everything he says. Itachi, White Rock Shooter is know for causing havoc, keep her in line!_ " Pain order with narrow eyes at the rogue Uchiha who merely close his eyes and nodded while Sing pouted.

" _Awww, I told you guys to call me Sing Love! Call me Sing at least!_ " Sing cried in a childish manner.

" _Itachi for the time being I have no tasks for either you or White Rock Shooter,_ " Pain ignoring her request, " _find a place to relax. You two are on standby._ " with that his image flicker then vanish.

" _Also the meeting has ended, you may all leave and return to your tasks at hand._ " Evelynn said in a sour tone at how Pain just left without ending the meeting himself.

" _Well it best we get back to our task, I looking forward to working with you, Miss Song._ " Twisted Fate said before his image vanish along with everyone else who didn't care to stay any longer.

" _Fun lot ya guy there._ " Sing said sarcastically while still smiling, " _Well it can't be help that their like this._ " Itachi replied.

" _Come let us take our leave as well, we'll need to have you rest up for future missions to come._ " Itachi said, then they both flicker out.

* * *

 **White Fang Vs Mad Gears**

Sliding across the floor of the deck Adam stop then drop to one knee while clutching the left side of his bleeding rib cage, the fight was going just as he thought it would. Slowly walking towards him with blood dripping off her javelin, Nidalee look down at Adam in amusement before stopping a foot away from his to look at the fighting around her, several members of her men had been kill or were lying on the deck bleeding out as was the case.

"How fun! I miss this level of chaotic fighting!" Nidalee mused looking around until she spotted Blake fighting Ilia and holding her own however Jaune was not! Down on one knee, with shield having been knock away doing the fight Jaune felt fear run down face as sparks flew off the chain saw weapon grinding against sword, using his free hand Jaune brace his blade, he was doing his best to keep the White Fang Lieutenant from sawing his face in two!

"Jaune!" Blake cried at seeing him in harms way, pushing Ilia aside Blake rush to his aid but have to jump to the side of Ilia's flaming whip! Blake turn to glare at her old friend.

"Stop getting in my way, Ilia!" Blake shouted, Ilia finch at seeing her anger but then shake it off and rush at Blake, "I'm Sorry Blake but your coming back with us!" Ilia yelled rushing at Blake slashing her whip at him the cat Faunes who duck under it shooting an elbow at the gut, knocking the wind out of her! Jaune grunted as she shifted his weight and routed the chainsaw off to the left downward jamming it into the ground.

"I got you now!" Jaune shouted rearing his sword arm back, however having a faster reaction time and far more use to battle shot his leg out slamming it into Jaune's chest and knocking him to the deck and giving the Lieutenant time to stand as Jaune roll across the deck.

"Your dead kid!" the Lieutenant roared hauling up his chainsaw and rushing at Jaune who manage to get back to his feet and raise his sword just barely blocking the, ( _This guy is strong!_ ) Jaune thought as the attack had his arm shaking "AAAAAHHHHH!" Adam's shouting caught Blakes, Jaune, Ilia, the Lieutenant attention as Adams blade clash with the aura empowered leg of Nidalee who then proceed to kick him back.

"Calm down Adam, you'll never beat me all fire up like that." Nidalee spoke before vanishing then appearing right in front of Adam sweeping her javelin across his shoulder and sending blood flying in the air forcing Adam to jump away.

"Come now Adam, you can do better then this can't you!?" Nidalee asked watching as Adam began to run at her with a roar, she had to admit to herself, Nidalee's blood began to boil in excitement as she watched the pure blooded faunus move with such speed. Blocking every throw Adam gave until finally she was pushed back as he finally managed to land a hit on the half breed though her Aura protected her. Nidalee simply kept grinning as the as she continue to use her javelin to block all Adams attack and watch his growling frustration in amusement!

"How can there be such a huge gap in their skills levels!?" Ilia gasp in fear at seeing her easily blocking all of Adams attack like they were nothing, Blake stared at the girl for a moment then grunted.

"Why are you doing this, Ilia? You must know how this battle going to end." Blake said Ilia gulp at the girl, the Lieutenant look at Blake and Ilia and at Adam, not bothering to worry about Jaune as the moment he take his eyes of him the Lieutenant had been able to slash into his left rib case! Jaune was currently on his knees holding his bleeding wound while trying to use his Aura to heal himself.

"No Blake, not this time, Nidalee is going to die." the Lieutenant whispered not seeing the charging blond coming at him from behind at break neck speed, as Nidalee kept having her fun, she never seem to noticed the ominous presence lurking on the upper deck. ( _Looks like it time!_ ) Zaku thought pressing the button on a device on his belt causing his body to vanish with a twisted grin, as he leered at Nidalee sliding a knife out of both his sleeves, he knee that if he used his air cannons they'd either have no effect on the half breed or she dodge them, giving himself away, but with the cloaking tech he gain from Twilight End, Zaku would be able attack her unseen with a pair of Aura powered knives!

This had been a hidden plan by Adam, while Nidalee was focus on him her back would be widen open, ( _DIE NIDALEE!_ ) Zaku lunged towards his target maniacal grin widened as he neared her, just as Zaku's blades could strike flesh, 'BAM' he was hit in the face by a flying kick from a very pissed off blonde! "I FINALLY FOUND YOU! YOU DRIED EYE BASTARD!" Naruto roared shocking everyone as he sent Zaku flying into the deck hall leaving a large dint in the metal wall! Nidalee so surprise to see the boy pause in her fun with Adam by catching his blade in her right hand and holding it in place even as he tried to pull it free.

"NARUTO!" Blake cried so glad to see him, as that meant Jaune would be getting some help soon but the pause at confusion at seeing him soaking wet and wonder what hah happen. Without hesitation, Naruto pounced on him, lifting him into the air by the throat, gasping for air not Zaku look down in horror at seeing the guy he supposedly killed.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! How are you still alive!? And how did you even know where I was!?" Zaku yelled as Naruto tighten his hold to the point that it felt like Zaku's windpipe might be crash, "Your scent gave you away you dried as eyed fucker! You really got me good didn't you, though to be fair who attack someone in a damn Jacuzzi!" Naruto growl in fury, by the time his Aura had finally finish healing his wound he was completely water log and didn't even have time to dry off when he hear the sound of fighting and was force to join the fry.

"Naruto! Never mind that moron, help Jaune! He's-" "Just fine Blake!" Blake snapped her head to Jaune and her eye's widen at seeing Yang placing a foot on the Lieutenant's back and pulling his arm back.

"GAAAAAAH!" the Lieutenant howled in pain, as Leone nearly pulled his arm out of its socket, "You bitch! Where the hell you come from!?" he snapped only to groan in pain as Yang put more pressure on his arm to the point where he knew if he said anymore his shoulder would be dislocated.

"Yang! It's about time you showed up!" Blake called as her blonde partner just looked at her with a grin.

"I had my hands full back there, some doggy boys showed up and prove to be a massive pain in the ass before I sent him running with his tail between his legs!" Yang replied smirking and giving hr partner a thumbs up as Blakes eyes widen, ( _Dog boy, does she mean Kiba!?_ ) Blake thought.

"Same here, After I wake up from this jackass's sneak attack I found half a dozen White Fang punks trying to get into the cargo hall!" Adam, the Lieutenant, Zaku, and Ilia eyes widen at hearing that Nidalee grinned at hearing that.

"I trust you take care to protect the dust, yes?" Nidalee asked, Naruto grinned and gave her a thumbs up, "Yep, I beat the crap out of em and hog tied the lot before making my way here, the Dust is safe in sound." Adam, Ilia, the Lieutenant and Zaku all gasped at hearing that.

"Damn you!" Adam roared turning his attention to Naruto "GAH!" then cried out in pain as he was impaled through the shoulder!"

"Come now Adam you know better to turn your back on the enemy." Nidalee spoke in amusement as she pull her javelin back trailing blood, dropping to his knees Adam clutch the wound and turn back to glare at Nidalee through his Grimm mask. Nidalee chuckle at the red haired.

"We figure you would attack, I was told but Moxxi that had we've had our fun... to let you and what ever left of you group go." Adam glares at Nidalee when the slip passed her lips.

"Is all this just a game to her!? Is Moxxi really that arrogant to believe she can just keep letting us go and it not come back to bite her!?" Adam growled, Nidalee simply smirked, turning to her left she momentarily confused Adam until he followed her very only to frown at seeing all of his men either dead or subdued, looking around him he saw the same.

"This is your last chance Adam... walk away." Nidalee said coolie, Adam growled then stood up, he wanted nothing more then to attack now but with and only Ilia able to fight at this point Adam knew he was beat, Adam had no inattention. Taking a deep breath and exhaling Adam growled out two words. "Fall Back."

* * *

 **The Kingdom of Mistral:** **Anima**

"We're here." Kakuzu said as his Airship landed, Ruby, Weiss, Nora, and Sasuke all stood up from their seats, looking out the window Weiss was surprise at what she saw.

"This is... Anima!?" she asked, Anima, one of the continents in the Kingdom of Mistral. One of the biggest give ways to where they were at is that the continent is host to a wide range of ecosystems, including swampland's and wind-carved cliffs. Also notable is a large body of water known as Lake Matsu, which is host to numerous floating islands held above the water surface by giant natural deposits of gravity Dust.

"Yes there a small out post for Akatsuki here." Kakuzu answered.

"It a two hour walk to the meeting place," Kakuzu spoke again walking to the group in the back then pulled out several cloaks, "for now I don't want anyone's face seen, put theses on." Kakuzu order tossing them the cloaks.

"Ohhh this is like a undercover mission, or maybe black ops!" Nora grinned putting on the cloak then wrapped it around her and narrowed her eyes, We must blend into the shadows, to accomplish our task and leave unseen!" Nora whisper in a menacing voice, Kakuzu look at the girl for a moment then deadpen at Ruby who chuckle nervously, thankfully Weiss spoke up for her.

"She has a few screws loose but is someone we can count on in a fight." Weiss spoke holding her cloak in her arm's.

"Awww I knew you cared!" Nora cried hugging Weiss much to her dismay.

"Let go of me you dolt!" Weiss growled, Kakuzu's eyes twitch at the two the turn back to Ruby with a glare.

"Right, your friends better not mess this up Ruby, I'm been paid good money for this." Kakuzu stated, Ruby just roll her eyes at the greedy man.

"Sure, so what the plan here?" Ruby asked.

"And why did we stop here if the meeting place is two hours away!" Nora complained.

"Because if a fight breaks out, I'd rather my ship wasn't destroyed in the battle." Kakuzu answer simply getting raised eyes from the four teens.

"If? Meaning there a chance we might not have to fight?" Sasuke asked, Kakuzu was silent for a moment then nodded and held up a metal case.

"Yeah the current deal is I exchange what in this briefcase for the girl, but like I've said, I know how the leader thinks. There a good chance he going to have the girl killed anyway even after we give him what he wants." Kakuzu said causing Weiss to seethe with anger.

"But there still a chance a fight might not break put right?" Ruby asked.

"A small chance yes, but don't count on it." Kakuzu replied.

"If a fight does break out how do you plane on saving the girl?" Sasuke question, Kakuzu pause for a moment his lip move under his mask in a show that he was smirking.

"Being followed aside, Ruby you brought me something that will be a big help." Kakuzu grinned pointing at Nora who blink in confusion.

"Your the one who track Ruby right, your a rare sensory type yes?" Kakuzu asked putting all eyes on Nora.

"Well I only just learn but more or less yes." Nora replied causing Kakuzu's smirk to widen.

"Good, I know who the two are that capture Hinata, Ruby and I will deal with them while you three will rescue the girl." Weiss, Sasuke, and Nora's eye's at that.

"Hold on, I'm not leaving my partner to fight psychotic criminal's with a criminal!" Weiss declared pretty much speaking for all of them, however Kakuzu look at her then turn to Ruby.

"Ruby, the one's we're fighting are Zyra and Hiden." Ruby's eye's widen then narrowed.

"Weiss, if a fight does break out you, Sasuke, and Nora will save the girl, Kakuzu and I will fight those two." Ruby said, Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the coldness in her voice, if was the first time he heard her speak in such a tone and it didn't match with her personality.

"No way Ruby, your not-" Ruby turn to Weiss with a glare, it was the first time she ever did such a thing.

"This isn't up for discussion, I know their fighting style, I know how to match and counter them so I'll be fine." Ruby said in a tone that said this was final, it was a shock to her system, seeing her normally childish team leader acting like this, Ruby told her a bit about the attack on bell tower at the capital of Vale. how she and Kakuzu met but clearly left a lot out. Kakuzu smirk, Hiden's fighting style must have left a bad taste in her mouth, clearly Ruby didn't plan on risking her team to Hiden's deadly power.

"She'll be fine, trust me when I say she the best person to come with me against these two, just focus on finding the girl, once we have her we'll high tail it out of there." Kakuzu said, Weiss bit her lip, she wanted to save Hinata really badly but also hated the thought of Ruby fighting with Kakuzu alone.

"We'll do it." Sasuke said cutting in before Weiss could say anymore.

"If Ruby thinks she can handle them then so be it,let's leave it to her." Sasuke continued but then turn to Kakuzu with a glare.

"However when this is done, I want answers!" Sasuke demanded looking at him with a cold glare, Kakuzu just smirked.

"I can only tell you what happen when I was there three years ago, everything else is hear say through the grapevine." Kakuzu stated.

"That will be enough." Sasuke replied with a dark look in his eyes, ( _Just you wait brother, I'm slowly catching up to you._ ) Sasuke thought with an intertenel grim smirk, Weiss look at the two before pausing as she bit her lip then turn to Ruby.

"Okay... I'll leave the fight to you, but you better win." Weiss said in a almost pleading tone. Ruby just grinned.

"Relax, last time he caught me off guard with his technique and I still beat him. This still I know how it works and I have a few surprises of my own!" Ruby grinned, Weiss look like she wanted to comment but was pulled into a hug by Nora.

"Sound good to me! Let's stop worrying about it and leave em to Ruby! Beside, we got a princess to save!" Nora said grinning a Cheshire cat size grin, Weiss groaned at seeing no one supporting and relented while hoping Ruby knew what she was doing. Kakuzu seeing there was no objections continued.

"If your done I'll go on, now the place there holding her is a tower. If and when a fight breaks out the the ginger head should be able to located her on the inside." Kakuzu said.

"While Ruby and I deal with Zyra and Hiden you three will go after the girl. Understood." getting nodded from everyone they don the cloaks he given them and began to walk towards the meeting place.

* * *

 **Mad Gears ship**

"Looks like you got the last of em Adam, I'm happy that this didn't end up a bloodbath like last time. Moxxi didn't want that to happen again." Nidalee said watching the last of the White Fang loaded up on their submarine the dock next to the ship of Mad gears. Adam look at the half breed with with dismay.

"How can you service that woman who does nothing but hide in the shadows and let her pawns do all the work?" Adam asked darkly, Nidalee look mused at the red haired Faunus.

"As I recalled, you found out first hand what happens when Moxxi is force to fight." Nidalee replied to Adam getting a growl from him, not willing to say anything else he turn to Blake who look startled at his attention on her until Naruto and Yang stood in front of her.

"Seems like Blake use to be a member of the White Fang at some point." Naruto said grinning, his fang and claw now out, Naruto's eyes had turn red with slits and he was holding Olympus and Tartarus. Adam frown at the obvious Faunus like traits.

"How cute, but she at Beacon now, your not allowed to touch her." Yang finish still flowing with her flame like Aura, Blake look on stun that her friends would still support her even after finding out the truth. Feeling a hand on her shoulder Blake turn to see Jaune smile at her reassuringly letting her know they were all on her side, ( _I... I really have friends, who see me for me. Even after knowing my past._ ) Blake thought feeling her heart lighten, she has long for such a time when she would meet such people. Adam glared at the group then turn to Nidalee.

"Blake is a member of the White Fang! Return her to us at once!" Adam demand to Nidalee, said person just smirk.

"Blake left the White Fang after your attack on the Schnee dust train. She no longer belongs to you." Nidalee replied getting a look of fury from Adam, it almost seem like he was going to attack. Adam didn't say another word, he simply turn and jump off the deck on to the port hole of the submarine, minutes later to lower into the water and vanish.

"You guy's..." Blake began bring their attention to her, "You must know that he will likely come after me at beacon once this mission is over." Blake stated, to her surprise, not even taking a moment to think about it Yang threw a arm over Blakes shoulder pulling her into a one arm hug with a childishness grin on her face.

"Let them try, I'll be breaking quit a few skulls if they do!" Yang told her then look at her fellow blondes, "And I ain't the only ones." Yang said, Naruto and held of his pistols matching Yang grin.

"Yep, in the words of my partner, if they come after you. We'll be breaking some legs!" Naruto words got a smile from Blake, "Well now kids," Nidalee cut in as she walk up them with her javelin across her shoulder.

"This has been fun but now the clean up began, while my men get to work I want Jaune and Blake men both posts. Yang, Naruto, come with me." Nidalee said turning on her heels and began walking away, the two look at each other then at their friends.

"You guys good?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, My Aura is already healing the wounds I take." Jaune replied.

"I'm fine, hopefully the only excitement we'll have is a few Grimm attacks." Blake said then pause for a moment, "After when go on break again... I'll tell you guys everything." Blake said she knew there was no point and not telling them that, what more it was always a heavy burden on her shoulders. Blake felt that if she had told them she feel so much more lighter.

"Sure, there no rush though, when your ready we'll be there." Yang said she and Naruto then headed off after Nidalee, Blake stood with Jaune for a moment as they both stare at one another awkwardly.

"Thanks Jaune, for having my back." Blake said, Jaune smile and nodded, no knowing what else to Say turn and headed to the post Naruto and Yang would normally be at, Jaune's smile drop and he turn and walk to the other post as well. His body felt heavier then it was supposed to, and his sprite was lower then ever before.

"I... I couldn't do a single thing. Yang had to save me." Jaune whispered replaying the fight with the White Fang Lieutenant. "I couldn't do anything."

* * *

 **Beacon**

Sitting at a control terminal Sona continue over looking the students of beacon's profiles from the center control system, specifically the females. Many of the students look promising but didn't catch her attention for long. Sona had a specific type of student she wanted to while she was there at beacon but so far hadn't been able to get a match.

"I thought I'd find you here." Sona tilting her head to the left spotting Faris walk into the center control room.

' _Ahhh, Maid Gunner. I was hoping I'd get a chat with you soon._ ' Sona spoke as Faris stood by her side, "Taking a interest in the students are we?" she asked looking at the profiles.

' _Just looking for one who sings a_ _sublime_ _symphony of beauty. A enchantress who can bewitch them all with but a glance._ ' Sona replied looking back at the files before her. Faris said nothing for a moment as Sona continue to over look the files, Student after student pass by with Sona sparing them but a short glance as she move on to the next.

"Why... are you really here, Sona?" Faris asked causing Sona's hands to pause above the keyboard.

' _Did our Composer send you?_ ' Sona asked continuing to look through the students profiles.

"The Head Master is worry about your intentions." Faris answer, Sona simply hummed and continue to look at the screen.

' _You mean he is worry I might harm the little Uchiha boy._ ' Sona corrected, the sudden drop in temperature in the room didn't surprise the blue haired lady at all, tilting her head to look up at Faris and smile at the emotionless expression on her face that sent chills down almost anyone who saw it... almost anyone.

"I have been charge with the safety of all the student of Beacon Sona, including Sasuke Uchiha. I will not allow any harm to be fall him." Faris stated blandly, Sona gave a soft muscle chuckle and turn a back to the screen.

' _My dear Maid Gunner, you worry for nothing. When I came back to Beacon I didn't even know he was here, I may pick on the boy a bit but I did the same with his brother._ ' Sona said once again looking through the students profiles.

' _Tell our dear Head Master he and you can cease your worry's, at the moment I have little interest in the boy._ " Sona finish continuing to look over the students profile until she stop at one.

"Good to know, but I know that not the only reason your here Sona... something happen, something really bad has happen that cause you to return." Faris said returning to her normal monotone.

' _Nothing has happened... per-say._ ' Sona said keeping her eyes lock on the girl's image on the screen.

"Then something bad is about to happen, I've known you since we were students ourselves Sona. I know you wouldn't come back if things weren't about to go bad." Faris said firmly, Sona said nothing in return, the two sat there for several minutes outwith a word being spoken. Faris seemingly looking off into deep space and Sona's eye's glued onto the screen.

' _I... may have negated to mention it but recently... 'Talon' has attack the old gorilla._ ' Sona said, Faris for the first time in years was left shock.

"They attack Winston!? But why... okay stupid question, here a more reasonable one, why now? Talon haven't been active since they went to war with Haven and lost." Faris said calm even through her shock.

' _I'm unsure but both Talon and Akatsuki_ _seem to have set their eyes on Beacon. Though why I'm unsure._ ' Sona answer, for the first time in a long time Faris was becoming worry.

' _However since both Mad Gears and_ _Paradiso have interest in the welfare of Beacon it unlikely they will try anything... at least not at the moment._ ' Sona added hoping to edge away some of her worry. It didn't.

"Paradiso is one thing, we have the Red Queens Heir as a students, but why would the Black Queen want to in sure Beacon's safety?" Faris asked, leaning on the counter Sona tap her fingers on the keyboard as she kept looking at they students profiles on the screen.

' _You mean beside that fact she look to Beacon crop for future hire? Well,_ _It would seem Moxxi has found a student who peak her interest. Who I do not know._ ' Sona replied.

' _At any rate both_ _Talon and Akatsuki lack the power to combat either_ _Mad Gears and_ _Paradiso. They won't risk going into a conflict they have no chance of winning when the two come for their blood._ ' Sona stated. Faris take a moment to let this new information diagnosis in her head before asking a question that she had been wondering.

"Why did you not tell Ozpin any of thing?" Faris asked, as far as she knew Sona had always trusted Ozpin more then anyone else yet she didn't want Ozpin to find out about this made her wonder, Sona by this point stop flicking the profiles as one student came up that caught her attention a young blond haired girl.

' _Yes, I could have told our Composer but if I tells him what I just told you about_ _Talon and Akatsuki, he would tell Ironwood and what do you think Ironwood would want to do?_ ' Sona asked, Faris actually groan in frustration.

"Ironwood would likely want to take his army's and began a witch hunt, I understand why you want to keep him from knowing a war is not something we need right now." Faris acknowledge.

"I must tell the Head Master about this, but I will recommend that we not mention this to Ironwood for the time being." Faris said, Sona nodded.

' _Do what you must but understand this my dear Maid Gunner, our world is dangerous, and it's becoming more dangerous as time goes on..._ _preparation need to be made in case the worst happen._ ' Sona said in a caliginous tone, Faris didn't reply, having gotten what she wanted Faris turn on her heels and began making her way to the door.

' _Faris..._ ' Sona called stopping her just as she reach the door, turning to her Faris saw Sona looking at her with a soft genuine smile on her lips.

' _It was nice talking to you again, we should do so more often, ya know, catch up on things other then work._ ' Sona said getting a small smile from the combat maid who then left. Once again alone Sona turn back to to the screen her eyes studying the girl with the cocky grin on her face, ( _Such a young and wild beauty._ ) Sona thought her fingers sweeping over the image on the blond haired teen on the screen. ( _Yes... you will do nicely... my dear Yang Xiao Long._ )

* * *

 **The Kingdom of Mistral:** **Anima**

Zyra. Rise of the Thorns, the woman said to have been a Stranglethorns plant that stole the body of a female Huntress, Zyra was barely clothed, her extremities only concealed by leaves, leaving absolutely nothing to the imagination. Hidan a known worshiper of the evil cult-like faith known as Jashin, a religious cult of Immortal whose followers would commit ritualistic murder in honor of their god Jashin whose name literally means: wicked heart; evil god; and evil design.

Hidan has medium-length grey hair that was slicked back and distinctive purple eyes. he had bandages wrapped around his stomach, wore black pants with long, black sandals each bearing an attached zipper attached. Hidan had no shirt, and bears the organisation's cloak, which he kept slightly opened,

The two stood in front of a rather small stone tower sitting atop a particularly large hill. It has since long ago been abandoned, judging by it ragged and beaten appearance. The top half of the building is collapsed in onto itself and a large hole sits in the north side face.

Zyra and Hidan watch as five cloak figures slowly made their way to them stopping several feet away, the cloaks completely hid who was under them with the only dissimilarity between them being the height of each person.

"Are you from the Hyuga?" Zyra asked, stepping forward was the tallest with the smallest of them, the former nodded as the three remain at the back.

"Yes, we have bought what was asked, we trust the girl is safety in sound yes." Kakuzu's muffle voice answered, Zyra frown at it as the second shorted among them look next to the third tallest.

"Nora, can you tell if anyone is in that tower?" Weiss whispered, Nora however frown under her cloak at what she felt.

"Yeah... but there more then one. I sense at about at least three people in there!" Nora whispered back causing Weiss's eye's to widen, "It would make sense that they have someone watching her." Sasuke said in a very low voice having been listening in.

"Yeah but the level of Aura both have... it higher then most of our teachers, in fact the one on the first floor has twice as much Aura as Sasuke." Nora stated getting gasp from Weiss.

"But the one on the third floor... their Aura is..." Nora stop speaking when Sasuke spoke again.

"Nora can you tell where they are?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, one's at the floor level and two are at the top." Nora replied, Sasuke and Weiss nodded as they thought on the matter, ( _Hinata must be one of the two under guard at the top._ ) Weiss thought as Zyra spoke again.

"Why do you cover you face?" Zyra asked, not answering Kakuzu held up the metal case he had been holding, "This is what you wanted yes, take it and hand over the girl." he said throwing the case to Zyra who caught it. Looking at the case Zyra opened it and saw what look like a broken black staff with a half ring at the top if it.

"That it?" Hidan asked speaking for the first time as Zyra smirk, "This is it." Zyra answer closing it then, turning to Hidan with he nod he grinned before turning to the cloak group.

"Well thanks for bringing it, so now if you can, do us one more favor, and die!" Hidan shouted taking off the very large red a Triple-Bladed Scythe from his back, Nora and Weiss tense while Ruby, Sasuke, and Kakuzu stood where they were.

"Why, we gave you what you want just give us the girl and we'll leave." Kakuzu stated and Zyra sigh.

"I would agree with that if I could, I'd rather like to let that girl go but our leader is just so unreasonable, his order are to kill you lot and the girl. Sorry about it out of my hands." Zyra said dryly as Hidan began to cackle madly.

"HAHAHAHAHAH! In other words... YOU LOT ARE DEAD!" Hidan shouted rushing at the 'SWOOOOOOSSHHH' suddenly the smallest cloak figure appeared in front of him 'SMACK' the sound of a size 7 boot smashing into Hidan's face ring out as he was thrown crashing into the ground at Zyra's feet!

"Wow! You really haven't change Hidan, though I see you head is back on your shoulders." a girlish voice came from the one who kick Hidan... a very familiar girlish voice that cause Hidan's eye's to widen and jump to his feet.

"You bitch... who the hell are..." Hidan trail off as the metallic sound of mechanical clicking ring out, Zyra's mouth went dry and Hidan's eyes widen when frame in the colores rose red with black trims, was a large scythe blade forged into a crescent shape appeared in the hand of the person.

"Crescent Rose's?" Zyra question as Hidan look stun then wicket grin form on his face when the girl take down her hood showing the face of Ruby Rose.

"So Hidan it been a while, ready for me to take your head a second time?" Ruby asked sweetly, grinning wildly Hidan leaps towards Ruby and slashes at her, only for Ruby to block with her scythes. "You really haven't change at all, have you Hidan?" Ruby question then slashes him across the chest several times. "That make me happy." Ruby smile as Hidan is sent flying back and lands on the ground.

"Ruby Rose..." Zyra muttered stun that she was seeing the young red haired girl again then turn her site to the tallest cloak figure.

"If that Little Red Reaper is here then... is that you Kakuzu?" Zyra asked her eyes narrowing at him Kakuzu gave a short laugh then take his hood off showing his face.

"I didn't think we see one another so soon Zyra, I never apologize for leaving that moron to be your partner have I? Sorry about that." Kakuzu said jokingly Weiss, Nora and Sasuke stood stun at what they just saw, never had to thought Ruby could kill a man with no hesitation. It just seem so out of character for her yet in the last few minutes that all Ruby had been, out of character. Joking about cutting a man's head off then cutting him down without batting an eye. It was like they were seeing a whole new side to Ruby.

"I see, so the Hyuga Family requested you and the Little Red Reaper to save the girl." Zyra said now understanding the situation they were in, Kakuzu smirk at the plant lady "Heh, hey how long do you three plan on standing there gacking?" Kakuzu asked startling them, without a word threw off their cloaks.

"RUBY! How could you just kill him like that without even trying to knock him out first!?" Weiss shouted appearing next to her partner, Ruby chuckle nervously as she rubber the back of her head.

"Yeah, about that, Hidan he-" "heheheheh." low giggling cut her off, both turn to see Hidan's body twitching on the "HAHAHAHAHAHHAAAHAHAH" Weiss and Nora jump back in fright when Hidan sat up laughing insanely and bolted to his feet!

"HAHAHAHAH! Your blade still as sharp as ever huh Little Red Reaper!" Hidan shouted with a twisted grin on his face as blood pored freely from his wounds, even Sasuke was taken back at Hidan's clear insanity and lack of care for the damage done to his body.

"Yeah... he not ease to kill... and by not ease I mean impossible to kill." Ruby said dryly while pulling her scythe to the ready.

"Your joking...?" Weiss gasp bringing out her Myrtenaster, "Ruby explain, now!" Sasuke demanded walking up to her with Nora at his side, both had their weapons out.

"Well I don't really know much about it but he apart of some cult of murder that makes it's followers Immortal... and I find out the hard way it true." Ruby stated.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Weiss groan.

"Enough about that, Ruby and I will deal with these two as plan, go get the girl." Kakuzu order throwing off his cloak.

"Right. Weiss. Nora. we're moving!" Sasuke called racing forward, "I got your back!" Nora said right behind, Weiss not having any more time simply said "Ruby becareful." then race after them. Hidan seeing the three stood in their path.

"HAHAHAH! You've got guts kids, I'll give you that." The Hidan cackle hefted his Triple-Bladed Scythe into a casual ready stance. "However, nothing's gonna save you from me!"

"Nothing to save the day!" Ruby burst out in front of him and slammed a flying kick into Hidan's face, sending the cultiss flying. Landing Ruby smirked down at Kisame and added. "Y'know, you really shouldn't have tempted fate by using a line like 'nothing can save you from me,' 'cause that's just tempting fate way too much."

"Your right, I walked right into that one. Hidan picked himself up off the ground and glared at the her arrival resentfully.

"You kicked me in the face. Again." Hidan growled as Sasuke's group race pass them and pointed his three bladed weapon at her. Zyra was scowling as the three teens made their way to the tower.

"Hidan you fool, you let them get pass you!" Zyra growled keeping her eyes on Kakuzu who take off his cloak showing his many, standing before her was a shirtless and a very tall tan-skinned man with long dark-brown hair. His eyes had an unusual colouring: green irides, no pupils and red sclerae. Letting his hair hang loose, and a black-coloured mask covering his lower face and only revealing his eyes.

"Still keeping in shape I see." Zyra noticed with a smirk, knowing that despite his advanced age, he still appeared as a man well within his prime, retaining a very muscular build.

"And you still dress like a whore... not that I'm complaining." Kakuzu chuckle, looking at her barely covered breast, Zyra lick her lip at what she saw as a complement "So creepy..." Ruby muttered crunching up her nose.

"Horny old cougars." Hidan added in agreement to their shared... distaste of Kakuzu's and for the pair who they both knew had lusted for one another while Kakuzu was still in their organisation.

"Still, I'm surprised your still hanging with the young girl Kakuzu when we all thought it was a one time thing, is she your new partner now Kakuzu?" Zyra asked causing Ruby's cheeks to puff up.

"As if! I'm only here to keep you guys from harming a innocent girl!" Ruby exclaimed getting a laugh from Hidan, "Still trying to fight the good fight and save the world at brat, too bad this still time you brought along some friends to get killed with ya." Hidan grinned nasty at the dark red head who pause now nervous for reasons unknown.

"What do you mean?" Rwby asked eyeing him carefully, Hidan grinned, "Lets just say we got some 'playmates' waiting for your friends." Hidan replied.

* * *

Pushing on the wooden door the three students quickly went inside and has a quick look around. It's a modest sized circular room, maybe a forth as large as the Beacons main hall. It's bare as well; nothing is in the room aside from the dust and cold. It seems that the place has stripped of anything it may have once held.

To there left is a staircase, against the wall, leading up to the second floor. Some light is coming from above, and they can easily spot a layer of dust along the top of the steps.

"There are two up on the second floor, but be careful the one up there has more Aura then all of us combine." Nora stated after her quick inspection of the first floor, Weiss and Sasuke move towards the stairs."

"Alright, Nora ,Sasuke, lets go." Weiss said taking the lead but pause when she notice Nora wasn't followning them.

"Nora?" she question the girl just smile and wave, " You guys head on up, I'll follow once I've finish things here." Nora said with a grin, Weiss open her mouth to ask what she mean but paused as realization sunk in.

"That... right, be careful." Weiss spoke softly, Nora nodded, watching Weiss and Sasuke head up the stares.

"Wow, big Sis sure is nice. Staying behind to play with me." a small childish voice spoke as Nora turn around and saw a figure sitting on a crated in the shadows, "Well I just thought it be pretty fun if I got you all to myself." Nora grinned, Nora holding her grenade launcher, that shaft into a large hammer, the girl's eyes widen then grinned.

"Wow that a big Hammer, are you strong big Sis!?" the voice asked hopping off the crate, Nora smirk childishly at the small figure readying herself, "Why don't you try me and see!" Nora replied, hearing a giggle the little one slowly walk out of the darkness, Nora who was grinning looking forward to the fight was left speechless at the site before her.

"A... A child!?" she gasped as a small child no older then ten stood before her, she had red hair, a sleeveless black dress with red clouds, a black back pack with a ragged ted bear sticking out the top of it. Before Nora stood one of Akatsuki's power house's, Annie Hastur!

* * *

Second Floor, Sasuke and Weiss stood out side the door to the only room on the floor, both tense, they knew the final Akatsuki member was waiting inside and if Nora was right this person was the strongest of the four. Looking to the white haired girl Sasuke frown at seeing her staring at the floor in silent thought compensation.

"Weiss, Nora and Ruby will be fine. I need you to focus here." Sasuke said surprising her, Weiss bit her lip as much as she wanted to brush him off it was clear she was worry about the two.

"Ruby has the knowledge of who she fighting and how to counter them and Nora has prove she more powerful them most of the students in our year., They can handle themselves, we need to focus on getting the girl." Sasuke said trying to ease her worry, comforting people was his strongest suit so he hope his words, help. Weiss look away for a moment then turn back to him and nodded.

"Good, I'll enter first. Get ready to back me up if need be." Sasuke said, getting a 'okay' from Weiss he slowly push the door open, peeking inside the two students saw their wasn't much in the room, a two crates near a broken window, another two against a wall and a single size bed across that had a sleeping girl, she has featureless white eyes with tinges of lavender. She has dark blue hair that's in a hime-cut and wore a light purple short-sleeved jacket with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath, light brown shorts, and purple open-toed boots.

"There no guard!?" Weiss question as both step inside, "I doubt it will be for long, I'll stand guard, wake her. once she up we can get head down to back up Nora then get the hell out of here." Sasuke said, Weiss agreed walk over to her and look down at one of the few people she truly thought of as friends, Hinata Hyūga. Weiss lightly patted her on the cheek getting a groan and slowly open her eyes only to let out a small gasp at seeing her old friend.

"Weiss...? What... going.. on?" Hinata asked tiredly, unknown to them the only time she had been allowed to be wake is to eat otherwise she was kept a sleep leaving her very groggily. Weiss gave a small smile as she help sit Hinata up.

"Yep it me, but really now I never thought you'd get yourself into this kind of trouble." Weiss said gently as Hinata rubbed her eyes, "Trouble?" she question confused for a moment then it all came back to her.

"That right! I've been capture by some group of crooks called-" "Akatsuki. I know." Weiss cut in causing Hinata to look at her friend in shock.

"Me and some friends are here to bust you out!" Weiss stated, Hinata's eyes to widen and look at her in shock ,"What!? but how did you-" "Can the chit chat you two!" both turn to the door and Hinata was surprise to see another face she knew.

"Sasuke!?" Hinata gasp at seeing the last person she every thought would come to her aid, "Hinata it been a while but we have to do the whole catching up bit later, we need to leave. Now!" Sasuke said firmly, finally understanding the situation a bit she nodded and stood shakle on her feet ready to leave. "I can't let you leave." all three frozen at sound of that quiet voice and look to the crates across from them a very small figure now sat.

"How did he get there!?' Sasuke growled sliding in front of the two girls with his blade pointed at figure as Weiss stared slack jawed, "A-a-a-a little kid?" Weiss gacked, Hinata tense and move to a fighting stands.

"Be careful, he may seem harmless but that boy is the one who crushed all eight of my body guards with ease!" Hinata warned shocking Weiss, Sasuke's eyes narrowed at the boy dress in nothing but black bandages with red clouds on them an large red eyes. The boy then hop off the crate on his feet standing up to no more then 4 feet in height.

"Sorry but Annie would will be mad if I let you takeaway the princess." he spoke rubbing his hand together on his chest looking rather meek, Weiss found herself conficted as she didn't want to fight a kid but Sasuke seem not to buy the boys act.

"Bastard, who are you!?' Sasuke demanded, the young Akatsuki look at them for a moment seeming almost fearful of three before speaking. "Amumu... just Amumu."

* * *

To Be Continue

* * *

Known Akatsuki teams

Team 1

Itachi Uchiha Aka Heir of Totsuka: Weapon currently unknown

Sing Love Aka White Rock Shooter: Weapon currently unknown

Team 2

Zyra Aka Rise of the Thorns: No Weapon

Hidan Aka The blade of Jashin: Sanjin no Ōgama

Team 3

Amumu Aka The Sad Mummy: Tedy Bear Tibbers

Annie Hastur Aka The Dark Child: Body Bandages


End file.
